


As the Bullets Fly

by WritingOnTheWall



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Allies, Alternate Universe - World War II, Axis Powers - Freeform, British Army, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Great Britain, Gun Violence, Jacob and Ethan have a better relationship than what was let on in game, Military Training, Nazi Germany, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wehrmacht, Younger Pearl Attaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 82,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOnTheWall/pseuds/WritingOnTheWall
Summary: It's 1943, and to Jacob Frye, almost nothing is alright. Nazi Germany has almost all of Europe within its iron grip, Japan continues with its conquest of the Pacific, and the morale of the victims of these two oppressing forces dwindle with each passing day and every dropped bomb. The only thing keeping him hopeful is his father, Ethan, and sister, Evie, as well as the love of his life, Pearl Attaway. However, when Jacob's father dies of illness, Jacob quits his job and, despite the protests of his sister, enlists in the Army. He and his friends expect to find adventure as soldiers, but instead, they'll face a bloody reality as they bear witness to the most destructive conflict in human history.





	1. Jacob Frye

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever story on AO3! Before you read, I want to give a BIG shout out to the author PoetHrotsvitha, who looked over and gave feedback on all of the chapters I've written so far. I highly encourage you all to check out the works of this amazing writer.
> 
> Also, I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Jacob Frye was fast asleep in his small bedroom inside his small house that sat in the middle of London. His body was ungracefully sprawled across the mattress, his right leg hanging over the side and the blankets covering his other. 

The small room was quite messy. Clothes and many other odds and ends were strewn about the floor. Next to the bed was a small desk. It wasn't as messy as the room's floor, and its space was only occupied by several framed photographs. 

Most of the photographs showed a boy and girl at various stages of their lives. From children to adults, in every single photo they were smiling together. In another picture was an older man and woman. The man wore an army dress uniform and a smile as wide as the Thames. The sitting woman wore a simple white wedding dress and a smile just as big. Just underneath the frame on the edge of the photo in black ink was _Ethan and Cecily Frye, 1920._  

There was one last photograph on the table and it was the most recent. The picture was of a smiling Jacob and another young woman who were both standing on a stone bridge over a large pond. They were polar opposites based on their clothes. She wore a fancy dress and Jacob was practically in rags. However, her arms were wrapped around Jacob and her lips were pressed to his cheek. Based on his expression, he was laughing just as the picture was taken.  

The light of the sun creeped through the curtains of Jacob's room. Suddenly, a loud ringing went off and echoed throughout the small space. Jacob jumped slightly and batted his hand towards his alarm clock. After a few swings and misses, his hand landed on top of the clock, silencing it. 

Jacob groaned as he rolled over in his bed. Unfortunately, he ran out of room and fell straight to the floor.  

"Bugger," he groaned. He lifted his arm and used the bed to pull himself up. Stretching his arms with a groan, Jacob looked at the mirror nearby.  

"Time to get ready I guess," Jacob said to himself. He gathered some clothes and walked out of his room into the bathroom. 

* * *

 Twenty minutes later, Jacob walked into the small kitchen, adjusting his suspenders over his white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also wore black pants and shoes. Around his neck was a Shilling necklace that he had in his possession ever since he was a young boy.  

He found his sister, Evie, sitting at the table. A cup of tea and newspaper in her hand. Jacob flicked on the small radio as he walked in and grabbed the kettle from the stovetop. After pouring some tea for himself, he placed the kettle back and sat down as a song continued playing on the radio.  

 _We'll meet again._  

 _Don't know where_ _,_  

 _Don't know when_  

 _But I know we'll meet again_  

 _Some sunny_ _d-"_  

Suddenly, the song stopped abruptly and a screeching sound was heard from the radio. Jacob looked at the radio as the announcer said, _"Good morning, this is the British Broadcasting Corporation with your daily news reminders."_ Jacob leaned in closer to listen. 

 _"Citizens are reminded that all sources of light are to be either blocked out or turned off by seven o'clock_ _every evening._ _All citizens should plan out their activities for the day accordingly to be back in their homes before seven."_  

Jacob turned up the radio as Evie turned a page in her newspaper and said, "Blacking out lights doesn’t really help. The Germans would simply need to look for the reflections of the Moon on any water below and-"  

"Shh!" Jacob snapped at her as he turned the radio up louder. 

 _"And in lighter news, the remaining German Afrika Korps and Italian troops have surrendered in North Africa. The entire region is now under Allied control."_  

Jacob smiled and turned the radio off. "At least there's some good news," he said. Evie nodded as she took another sip of her tea. Suddenly, they heard a cough from the next room. 

Jacob glanced up from where the cough came from and sighed. "How is he?" he asked.  

Evie shook her head and said, "He's getting weaker. The medicine is helping ease some of his pain, but..." Her voice faltered and she added, "...I think it's only a matter of time." 

Jacob sighed again and said, "I've got to go to work." He got up and walked to the door. However, he didn’t walk out the door but walked into the sitting room. He walked in front of the couch and said, "Hello, Father. How are you feeling?" 

Ethan Frye was a shadow of his former self. The once strong, healthy, young military man was now bedridden and coughing his lungs out. He could barely support his own weight he was so weak.  

"Me?" Ethan asked. "Oh I'm just peachy." 

Jacob smiled as he sat down opposite his father.  

"Where are you-" Ethan wheezed and let out another round of violent coughs. "Where are you heading?"  

"Work. I'll get paid today and I'll be able to get you more medicine," Jacob said. 

Ethan smiled and said, "Oh. I was hoping you'd say you were off to the enlistment center."  

Jacob's smile faltered a little and he said, "Since I'm employed at the ironworks, they say I'm exempt from serving."  

Ethan made a sound that sounded like a scoff. "Oh rot! You're wasting your time, son. Working in that damned place," Ethan said, another small cough escaping him.  

"I'm not like you Father. You know that I'm not much for following orders," Jacob said.  

Ethan's smile returned and he exclaimed, "Right you are about that!" 

Ethan and Jacob laughed, but their laughter was cut short by more violent coughs from Ethan. He reached over to his glass of water and took a sip. "I guess I can't decide for you. You're your own man."  

Jacob nodded and said, "Thank you."  

"So, has Pearl left you yet?" Ethan asked with a sly smile. 

Jacob smiled at the mere mention of his girlfriend's name. "No, Father. Pearl and I are just fine."  

Ethan smiled and said, "You remind me of your Mother and I when we were your age. She was a nice, sophisticated upper class girl and I was a street rat from the East End." 

Ethan closed his eyes in reminiscence, obviously thinking about Mother. She had died when giving birth to the twins. To her, the prospect of being a mother filled her with joy. Unfortunately, she didn’t have the strength to birth both of her children. She was alive long enough to name him and Evie before she slipped away. 

Jacob glanced at the clock and said, "Well, I'd better be off."  

He got up and was about to grab the doorknob when suddenly he heard his father say, "Jacob. Come here." 

Jacob walked back and bent down to one knee to be at level with his father. "I know the military isn't exactly your thing, but in these times, to protect the ones we love, we must sometimes do things we say to ourselves we'd never do." Ethan said. 

Jacob nodded in understanding as Ethan continued. "Just remember, son," he said as he pointed his finger at Jacob. " _You_ are in charge of your own destiny. Let no one else write it for you."  

Jacob looked into his father's eyes. "Thank you Father." 

Jacob got up from his spot and walked over to the door. He grabbed his flat cap and brushed off a bit of dust before putting it on. He opened the door and walked outside into the neighborhood. Well, what was _left_ of it. 

Rubble filled the streets. Small fires were burning in scattered parts of the area. However, compared to the rest of London, this was mild. It was a wonder that their house hadn't been hit. Pulling his cap lower to block out the sun, Jacob continued down the sidewalk. 

* * *

 Jacob worked at an ironworks foundry just a few minutes away from where he lived. He had a love-hate relationship with his job for two reasons: the reason he loved it were his coworkers, Robert Topping, Alexander Bell, and Ned Wynert. The four of them loved joking around with each other while on and off the job. 

"Oi!" 

Then there was the reason Jacob didn’t love his job, which was his employer, Rupert Ferris: a large, beefy man whose face was half-hidden by a scruffy mass of hair he called a beard. His pockets seemed to jingle with each step he took, as he almost always carried money with him just for show. 

"What are you lot doing?" Ferris asked.  

Jacob sighed, turned his head to face him and said, "Working." That statement itself was truth. The group was carrying the finished iron and stacking them into piles for shipment.  

Ferris reached into his inside pocket and said, "Well to me, it looks like you're slacking." He pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to them. 

"All four of you are behind on your quota for the day!" Ferris yelled. Jacob and the others were unphased by his little fit of rage. "So to help motivate you, you lot won't be allowed to leave until I'm satisfied with what you get accomplished!" Ferris shouted. After he finished yelling at them, he left.  

"Christ! I thought he'd never leave," Robert said.  

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Alec said in agreement.  

Jacob dropped another bar onto the pile and said, "To be honest, I'm just waiting for them to show up and take us away." 

"What do you mean?" Ned asked. 

"You know, men from the military, telling us that we're going off to war and forever leaving this damned place," Jacob said.  

"Well, as long as we're here, we're exempt from service," Alec quipped.  

Ned leaned back against the wall and said, "I'd rather be dodging bullets than working another day under that sod."  

Jacob nodded and said, "Alright. Let's just get this shit over with."

* * *

 They spent the next several hours organizing the finished iron for shipment to factories to produce everything from helmets to naval ships. Their muscles ached from the long hours they heaved the heavy bars onto the piles. The intense heat from the nearby furnaces made the room sweltering hot, causing some of the other workers inside to collapse. Of course, Ferris was more concerned for his profits than he was for his workers' conditions. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the work day was over. Jacob took off his hat and wiped the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead.  

"Christ. Glad that's done," Alec said exhausted. 

Jacob nodded in agreement and said, "Come on. Let's get our pay and get out of here." 

The four walked over and into Ferris's office, where they found him hunched over at his desk, examining a ledger underneath a magnifying glass. "Mister Ferris, we're-" Ferris held up his hand to stop them and put the magnifying glass down.  

"What is it?" Ferris asked a little annoyed, as if they'd just interrupted something important. 

Jacob glanced at the three men around him and said, "We've come for our pay."  

Ferris smiled a little and said, "Of course." He walked up to them and gave them each a small bag. Jacob opened his and said, "Uh, sir." 

"Hmm?" Ferris asked.  

"Yeah, there seems to be a mistake. This is only half the pay compared to last week," Robert said.  

Ferris gasped in mock surprise and said, "Really? Then I'll remember to fix it _next week._ Good day, gentlemen." With that, he ushered the four out and slammed the door in their faces. 

* * *

 "That Penny-Pinching Bastard!" Robert yelled as the four of them walked out of the foundry. "Does that prick know how much rent is?!" he added.  

He, Ned, and Alec were grumbling, but Jacob wasn’t listening. He was focusing on something else. 

 _"This isn't enough,"_ he thought to himself. The medicine Father needed was twice as much, and this was the only income they had. He'll go home tonight and tomorrow he'll demand Ferris give him the rest of his pay or things would get nasty. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jacob said to the others.  

"See you Jacob," Alec said.  

"Bye mate," Robert added.  

"Until tomorrow Frye," Ned responded.  

The four men went their separate ways. Jacob checked his pocket watch and said, "I'd better hurry." He started jogging back to his house. 

He rounded the corner and heard a door open and close. Jacob saw Evie frantically look around until her gaze shifted over to him.  

"Jacob!" she exclaimed. She ran down the steps and towards him.  

"Evie, what-" Jacob began to ask, but he stopped when Evie wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. 

"Evie, what happened?" Jacob asked. Despite her hysterical crying, Jacob could faintly make out what she whispered against him. 

"He...he's gone."  

Knowing exactly what she meant, the only thing Jacob could do was hold her tight and guide her back into the house.


	2. Enlistment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter :)

A light rain poured over the somber few attendees at the funeral of Ethan Frye. Despite Jacob's many refusals, Ned, Robert, and Alec gathered enough money to give Ethan a proper burial. They showed up for the funeral mere moments after he and Evie arrived. 

Jacob was able to find father's old dress uniform, which was what he wore underneath the closed lid of the coffin. The coffin was in the ground, a fresh mound of dirt quickly turning to mud next to it. At least he would be with mother once more. 

Jacob felt as though a hand had gripped his insides as he gave the eulogy. The entire time he spoke, Pearl, with not a single care she was getting wet from the rain, stood by his side as the gravedigger began shoveling the dirt over the coffin. Above the hole was a headstone wide enough for its two occupants. 

 _Cecily Frye                   Ethan Frye_  

 _June 22_ _nd_ _, 1900     April 3_ _rd_ _, 1897_  

 _November 9_ _th_ _, 1922 May 16_ _th_ _, 1943_  

 _Familia est Aeternus_  

As the gravedigger continued burying the coffin, his mates all gave words of comfort as they slowly walked out of the cemetery. The gravedigger finished burying the coffin and patted the muddy dirt with his shovel before turning to leave, not even acknowledging the three people still there. 

Evie was the first to leave. Slowly, she walked up to the headstone and held her hand on it. She said some words that Jacob couldn’t hear, rose, and walked away. Jacob felt as if a dead weight had settled upon his shoulders. He felt cold, alone. 

Suddenly, his hand had warmed up with the grip of another's. 

"I'm sorry for your loss," Pearl said quietly, her face composed and steady. She had always been like that right from the beginning. She had provided a rudder for his aimless energy. Where father had lectured and Evie had scolded, Pearl had simply always been there, believing he was capable of even more than he dreamed. It was what he needed now, someone to hold in this dark hour. 

And besides Evie, she was all that Jacob had left. 

"Thank you, Pearl," Jacob said as a single tear mixed with the rain on his face.

* * *

 Dinner was silent in the Frye house. Though their meals before were often punctured by Ethan's coughs, it was still uncomfortably quiet in the room without that sign of his presence. Jacob spent most of the time staring at the empty seat next to him. He quickly diverted his gaze and continued with his meal. 

Just as they finished their dinner, the distant sound of the air raid siren was wailing across London. Jacob sighed and looked at Evie.  

"Get the lights," he said. Evie nodded as he got up and walking into the sitting room. He pulled the curtains over the windows. Evie lit a candle and turned off the lights. 

Jacob walked passed Evie and gruffly said, "Goodnight." He walked into his bedroom and closed the door. He pulled the curtains to block the window and also lit a candle. He sat down at his desk and picked up the picture of father and mother. 

Jacob and Evie had never known their mother. According to their grandmother, father was a broken man after her passing. But based on what she told the twins, their mother was a radiant woman, who brightened the room everywhere she went. 

Jacob looked at father in the picture. He looked almost exactly like Jacob, expect he was clean shaven, wearing a crisp British Army dress uniform with several medals across his chest. His hand was on mother's shoulder and a wide smile on his face. 

"I will make you proud, Father," Jacob said to himself. He put the picture down and blew out the candle. He undressed and climbed into his bed, pulling the covers over himself, and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Jacob, you don’t look so good," Robert said concerned. 

Jacob glanced up at him as he set another iron bar down and said, "I'm alright."  

Robert placed his hand on Jacob's back and said, "We're here for you. All of us." Ned and Alec nodded and smiled.  

"Thanks lads," Jacob said.  

They got back to work and Ned asked, "By the way, what got hit last night?" 

Alec waved his hand and said, "It was just a practice."  

Jacob smirked and said, "I know we need those for our own good, but by God they're ruining my beauty sleep."  

"Yeah, and looking at both of your ugly mugs, you and Ferris could use a good nap," Robert said with a smirk.  

The group roared with laughter. Robert and Ned were supporting themselves on their knees, Jacob was clutching his stomach, and Alec was leaning against Jacob. Suddenly, the jingling of coins was heard by all four of them. Their laughter ceased.  

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear," Robert whispered. 

They turned around and found Ferris approaching them. "What's going on here? Having a laugh, are we?" he asked, his voice filled with fury.  

Jacob nodded and said, "Yes, sir."  

Ferris glanced around at the others and asked, "And where the Bloody Hell were you four the other day?" 

Jacob could feel a vein throb as he said, "My father died. We attended his funeral."  

Ferris smirk viciously and said, "Oh, Mister Ethan Frye. The local drunk." Jacob's eyes widened at Ferris's statement.  

"Yes, I heard he had become rather sickly after years of alcohol abuse after the death of-" 

Ferris was cut off when Jacob suddenly yelled and lunged forward. The other three caught him in time and it took all of their strength to hold him back. After a few moments, Jacob calmed down and Ferris spoke again. 

"Wise decision, you three," Ferris said. His gaze shifted to Jacob and he said, "I'd best remember my place if I were you, Mister Frye." He chuckled darkly and walked away.  

Robert turned back and said, "Jacob, I know you hate that bastard, and I know what you're going through, but beating Ferris into a bloody heap won't solve anything." 

Ned nodded and said, "If you laid a single blow on him, you'd be out of here like that." He emphasized his statement with a snap of his fingers.  

"Yeah. You've really got nothing else to do. Ferris controls our lives. If we leave, he'll make sure we'll never find work," Alec said. 

Jacob huffed and got back to work. He continued grabbing more iron and stacking it, albeit, more aggressively.  _"He does not control my life!"_  he yelled in his mind. He controlled his life, not him.  

Suddenly, Jacob remembered what his father told him the morning before he died. 

 _"You are in charge of your own destiny. Let no one else write it for you."_  

Jacob threw down the iron bar and started walking away. "Jacob, where are you going?"  

Jacob continued to walk and he yelled back, "Tell Ferris I'm leaving and never coming back!"  

"What!" the three men yelled in unison.  

Ned yelled, "What are you doing?!"  

Jacob turned as he kept walking and yelled, "I'm writing my own destiny! I'm enlisting!" With that, Jacob opened the door, walked out, and slammed it. 

* * *

 Jacob felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He casually walked down the sidewalk, nodding hello to men passing by and tipping his hat to young women standing at the corner, earning him blushes and giggles from a few. 

Finally, he rounded the corner and found a small building. MILITARY ENLISTMENT was in bold, black letters over the entrance. Suddenly, Jacob felt a different weight settle on his shoulders. Nervousness crept over him like a spider as he slowly walked to the building.  

He grasped the door handle and said to himself, "I said I'd make you proud, Father, and I intend to." Jacob twisted the doorknob and walked inside.  

It was fairly empty, save for a small desk occupied by an old man in a dress military uniform, who was hunched over at a desk writing. The walls were plastered with recruitment posters, save for one spot where the Union Jack was pinned to the wall. 

The man looked up and asked, "Can I help you?"  

Jacob, realizing he'd been staring for a few moments, said, "I...I came to enlist."  

The man looked at him and asked, "You seem like a fit young man, why haven't you enlisted earlier?"  

Jacob scratched the back of his head and said, "I worked at Ferris Ironworks." 

The man nodded in understanding and said, "Well I don’t blame you for leaving. That Ferris bloke is a real piece of work." 

Jacob smiled and said, "My job was the only thing giving us income. I live with my sister ever since our father died just a few days ago. The little money Ferris gave me went towards his medicine." 

The man smiled sympathetically. "Well, come here and sit down, young man." Jacob slowly walked to the desk and sat down in the small chair across from the man. "So, what's your name son?" the recruiter asked. 

"Jacob Frye." 

"Date of birth?"  

"November 9th, 1922." 

"Current address?" 

"27 Stamford Street." 

The recruiter continued to write, stopped, and asked, "And you said you had a sister who lives with you? What's her name?"  

"Evie Frye," Jacob said.  

The recruiter nodded and wrote down the name. "Any history of disease or illness in your family?" 

"No. My father was an isolated incident," Jacob said.  

"Any physical or mental conditions we should know about?"  

Jacob shook his head. "None that I'm aware of."  

The recruiter nodded and said, "That seems to be everything, just one last thing." 

The recruiter looked into Jacob's eyes and said softly, "I find it my moral duty to tell you this: what you are about to do is incredibly dangerous. You're going into a fight that's already claimed countless lives. There's no guarantee you'll come back home. Do you understand?" 

An unnerving silence settled between the two men. Jacob suddenly felt even more nervous than before. He never thought about dying. Suddenly, images of Pearl, Evie, Robert, Ned, and Alec all standing around _his_ body in a coffin filled his mind.  

But he was fighting for them. To make the world safer for them. Jacob glanced outside and saw the remains of a bombed-out building. The carnage wouldn’t stop unless the enemy was stopped. He turned back to the recruiter and gave him a definite nod yes. 

The recruiter smiled and said, "Good. Now one last thing." He laid out a piece of paper in front of Jacob.  

"Raise your right hand," he said. Jacob raised his hand and the recruiter said, "Read." Jacob looked down at the piece of paper. 

"I, Jacob Frye, swear by Almighty God, that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty, King George VI, His Heirs and Successors, and that I will, as in duty bound, honestly and faithfully defend His Majesty, His Heirs and Successors, in Person, Crown and Dignity against all enemies, and will observe and obey all orders of His Majesty, His Heirs and Successors, and of the generals and officers set over me." 

Jacob lowered his right hand and looked at the recruiter. He looked as if he might cry. The recruiter sniffed and said, "Brings a tear to my eye every time it’s said."  

The recruiter straightened up and said, "Well, Mister Frye," he stuck out his hand. Jacob grasped it and shook it. "Welcome to His Majesty's Army." 

Jacob suddenly felt pride swell in his chest. "Thank you sir," he said.  

The recruiter nodded and said, "Now, onto business." Jacob sat down as the recruiter once more spoke.  

"Now, you're going to be thrown right into it. By ten o'clock tomorrow morning, you must be at King's Cross station to take a train to York for Basic Training." 

"How long is basic training?" Jacob asked.  

The recruiter teetered his head from side to side and said, "Eh, six to eight weeks. As you can tell, we _need_ men to the front."  

Jacob nodded and said, "I understand." He paused and asked, "And after basic?" 

"Well, you're put on another train that takes you to the coast. You're then put on a boat to go wherever you're deployed." Jacob nodded and the recruiter said, "Alright that's everything. I suggest going home and getting your goodbyes in."  

Jacob nodded and got up from the chair. He walked to the door and opened it. He walked out and was met with a surprise: Ned, Robert, and Alec were all standing in front of him.  

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked. 

"We followed your example, Frye," Robert said. He pointed his thumb behind him and said, "Ferris wasn’t too pleased when you up and left and yelled at us for you leaving. So, we had a little meeting and decided, 'You know, maybe Ferris doesn’t control our lives', and here we are." 

Jacob wasn’t believing his ears. They were all enlisting because of _him_? He shook his head. "No. Lads, you don’t have to enlist just because of me. I mean sure you'll be away from Ferris, but is it really worth risking your life?" 

Alec nodded and said, "You're right. We didn’t have to enlist. We wanted to." He walked up to Jacob and said, "No matter what, we'll all be together until the end. We're your friends, Jacob."  

Jacob smiled and said, "Thank you. All of you." 

Ned clapped his hands together. "Alright lads. Let's do this." The three men walked towards the door. "I'm going to go ahead and head home," Jacob said.  

Ned waved goodbye and said, "See you hopefully tomorrow, Frye." 

Jacob nodded and turned around, making his way back home.

* * *

 Jacob opened the door to the house and said, "I'm home."  

"You're home early," Evie said from the sitting room, a cup of tea in her hand and a book in the other. 

Jacob walked in and said, "Well, I quit my job today."  

Evie choked on her tea and gasped "Why?" she asked in surprise. 

"I left and I enlisted," Jacob said. 

The sound of breaking China made Jacob wince. He looked up and saw Evie had gripped her teacup too tight and it shattered. "What?" she gasped. She began to shake her head and say, "No. No, this is another one of your cruel jokes." 

Jacob shook his head. "Evie. I'm being serious."  

Evie's eyes widened and she asked, "Why?" Throwing his hands in the air, Jacob said, "I'm not going to let Ferris control my life. I'm writing my own destiny." 

Evie once more shook her head. "You can't!" she exclaimed suddenly.  

Jacob cocked an eyebrow at his Sister's shout. "Evie. It's my choice and it's already done. I leave from King's Cross tomorrow for basic. There's no use-" 

"I can't lose you!" 

Everything went silent. Jacob's eyes were wide as saucers. Evie buried her head in her hands and sobbed. Thunderstruck by what had happened, Jacob slowly got up and sat down next to Evie. He placed his hand on her shoulder as she cried. 

After a few moments, Evie lifted her head from her hands and said, "I can't lose you too. We lost mother before we were even old enough to understand it. We lost father just a few days ago. You're all that I have left, Jacob. I don’t want to lose you." 

Evie threw herself into Jacob and hugged him. Jacob slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Evie, I know you're worried, but this is something I have to do. You're the bravest person I know. You don’t need to worry about me." 

Evie removed herself from Jacob and asked, "Did you tell Pearl yet?" Jacob's eyes widened once more. He had forgotten all about her.  

Evie sniffed and said, "If you are serious about this, t-then she should know." She looked outside and said, "You'd better get going now." Jacob nodded and walked to the door.  

"I'll be back," he said before leaving.

* * *

 It was silent as Jacob walked to Pearl's house. The only sound that could be heard was Jacob's footsteps was he walked down the sidewalk. The silence that came with his commute gave him plenty of time to think of what to tell Pearl once he arrived. 

Jacob looked up ahead and saw a man in a military dress uniform walk towards him. His face wore a blank expression, as if to show no emotion. He suddenly turned right and walked up the stone stairs of a house. He knocked on the door three times and waited. Just when Jacob walked near where he was, the door opened, revealing a young woman. 

"Good evening, ma'am. Are you Mrs. Isabella Walker-Thompson?" The man asked.  

 The lady nodded and said, "Yes, that’s me." The man took a deep breath and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a letter and slowly gave it to the woman's trembling hand. "I'm sorry ma'am," he said softly. 

Jacob walked passed just as he heard the woman cry out in anguish. She leaned against the door frame and sobbed into her hand. The door was closed and the man sighed. He walked down the steps and continued down the sidewalk. 

Straightening up, Jacob continued walking and after another block, he found himself outside of Pearl's door. With a heavy hand, Jacob knocked on the door three times. He heard the patter of footsteps, the sound of the deadbolt clicking, and the door opened. 

Pearl appeared in the doorway and her mouth opened in surprise. "Jacob! What a surprise. I didn’t know you were coming," she said opening the door wider.  

"I need to talk to you. May I come in?" he asked. 

Pearl giggled and said, "Always such a gentleman." Jacob walked in and Pearl closed the door. She lead him to her sitting room, which was filled with various expensive-looking antiquities that most would only find in a museum. They sat down on the couch and Pearl asked, "So, what did you want to talk about?" 

Jacob suddenly felt something lodge in his throat. "I, uh..." he trailed of, uncertain of what to say. However, he knew it was no use to build up to it. It would be delaying the inevitable. "I quit my job at the ironworks today," he said. 

Pearl patted him on the shoulder and said, "Well good. You always told me how much of an arse that Ferris-"  

Jacob interrupted her. "I quit today because I enlisted in the army," he said. Suddenly, Pearl's smile faltered. 

"Oh," she said simply. She looked into his eyes and said, "I knew you would at some point." Pearl looked away and blinked back a few stray tears. "When do you leave?" Pearl asked.  

"I leave King's Cross at ten o'clock tomorrow morning."  

Jacob could faintly see tears begin to well up inside Pearl's eyes. She wiped her eyes and smiled. "Well, I'll be sure to see you off," she said. 

Jacob smiled and got up. He and Pearl walked to the door. As he turned around she said, "Well, I'll see you-", but before she could say anything else, Jacob placed his hands on Pearl's cheeks and gently pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. 

Even though the moment was brief, for Pearl and Jacob, it seemed to last several minutes, hours, maybe even days. They separated and Pearl had a slight blush on her cheeks. Pearl once more smiled. 

"You're a good man, Jacob," Pearl said as she patted Jacob's chest. "And I'm sure you'll be a damn fine soldier was well," she added. 

Jacob smiled. She always knew what to say to bring him up. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow. Ten o'clock," he said as he opened the door. "Don’t be late," he added. 

"Knowing you, _you'll_ be somehow." Pearl added with a giggle. Jacob shook his head and said, "Good night." 

With that, Jacob walked outside, down the sidewalk, and made his way back home. 


	3. Off To Basic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have a few weeks of school left. Once that's over I'll be able to write more frequently, thus add more chapters :)

It was a busy day at King's Cross station. Dozens of people were crowded around the lone train that currently resided in the station. Mothers wept, children clung to legs, and sisters comforted them as fathers, brothers, and sons said their last goodbyes before climbing aboard. 

Jacob was leaning against one of the train cars, suitcase with his few essentials in hand, watching the emotional scene in front of him. He pushed off from his spot and walked towards the end of the locomotive. As he walked, he could overhear the people around him. 

"I'll be home before you know it." 

"Goodbye Mother. Goodbye Father. I hope to see you soon." 

"Charlie, Abigail, you look after each other and your mother. Daddy loves you." 

Jacob reached the other end of the locomotive and found his friends standing next to one of the cars. Robert looked up and said, "Well there he is." 

Jacob smiled. "Nice to see you lot made it." 

Alec nodded. "Yeah. That recruiter's something else. I swear, by the time we all finished taking the oath, he was almost in tears." 

The four men laughed and Jacob said, "Yeah, he almost did the same thing when I went in." 

The four men continued to talk to each other when suddenly the train's whistle screeched. A door a few cars down opened and a man in full military dress walked out. 

"All new recruits please step aboard the train! We depart in five minutes!" The man tipped his hat and walked back inside. 

Jacob glanced around at his friends. "Well lads, I guess this is it," he said. All of the men began walking towards the train. Jacob took one step onboard and looked to his left. He found Pearl standing a few cars down. 

Jacob sighed and glanced back at his friends. "Hold on. I'll be back." 

"Here, I'll take your suitcase,” Robert offered. 

Jacob hopped from the car, gave his suitcase to Robert, and slowly walked towards Pearl. She looked exhausted, as if she hadn't slept at all last night. Despite her tired demeanor, she still wore a smile on her face. 

"You came," Jacob said as he reached out and gently grasped her hands in his. 

"I was up all night. I overslept a little this morning," Pearl said, raising her hand to cover a yawn. 

"What were you doing up?" Jacob asked. 

Pearl's gaze lowered and she said, "Thinking about you. How I won't see you, how I won't talk with you." She suddenly smiled and said, "Or thinking of another way to get you out of trouble." 

She and Jacob laughed together. God, how much joy it brought him when she laughed Jacob would never know. And now, he wouldn’t be hearing that sweet sound for a while. 

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now," Jacob said. He saw a single tear slowly fall down Pearl's cheek. He wiped it away as Pearl looked back up at him. 

"Do you promise to write?"  

"Any chance I get, I will." 

"It's going to be quiet without you," Pearl said as she watched more men climb aboard the train. 

Jacob nodded as his gaze went back to the men walking away from their loved ones. Suddenly, he reached behind his neck and pulled off his Shilling necklace. 

"Here. Take this," Jacob said as he placed the necklace into Pearl's hands. 

Pearl shook her head. "No," she said as she thrust the necklace back to Jacob. "That's your Shilling necklace. You've had it ever since you were a little boy. It's really important to you." 

Jacob smiled and once more placed the necklace in Pearl's hands. He closed her hands around it. "And you are important to me."  

Pearl opened her hands and looked at the coin. Years of wear had scratched and dented the surface, but she could still make out the tiny lion standing atop a crown. 

"Keep it, so that no matter where you and I are, I will always be close to you," Jacob said. 

Pearl smiled and clutched the Shilling in her hand. "You and your words." 

Jacob laughed. "It's why you fell for me in the first place." 

They chuckled together as suddenly Robert's voice yelled, "Come on Frye! Let's go!" 

"I'll be there in just a bit!" Jacob shouted back. He turned back to Pearl and said, "Well, goodbye Pearl. I'll-" 

Suddenly, he was cut off when Pearl leaned forward and gently pressed her lips onto his. Jacob felt warmth flow throughout his body. Her lips were as soft as ever. He engraved the feeling into his memory, as he wasn’t going to feel it for a while. 

Jacob pulled away slowly and said, "I have to go." Before he left he said, "If you'd like, you can stay with Evie so you're not all alone." 

Her head tilted forward as she closed her eyes and smiled. "I think that would be lovely." 

"Good," Jacob said. He turned around and was about to climb aboard, when he saw Evie standing next to the door. 

"Thought you could leave without saying goodbye to your dear sister, did you?" Evie asked with a smirk. 

Jacob rolled his eyes. "No, I couldn’t forget you." He walked up to her and asked, "So, you alright?" 

A shrug of her shoulders dismissed his concerns. "Oh, I'm just fine. I just got back from signing up with the British Red Cross. If I'm going to help, I guess this is the way." 

Jacob patted Evie on the back. "There you go, sis." 

Evie shrugged and said, "I'm just doing my bit." She looked at Jacob and smiled. "Father would be proud of you." 

Even if it was bittersweet, Jacob felt some comfort in that. "Thank you." Suddenly, the train's whistle blew and the locomotive lurched forward slightly. "I'd better get going," Jacob said. He pulled Evie into a hug and asked, "Is it alright if Pearl stays with you?" 

Shoving him away so he would reach the train, she gave him one last grin. "I'd like nothing more.” She flapped her hands, encouraging him to hurry, "Quickly, now, you'd better go!" 

Jacob nodded and hopped onto the train. He hung out from the doorway and turned around in time to see Pearl standing next to Evie. 

"Goodbye!" he yelled over the deafening train whistle. The train started picking up speed and was leaving the station fast. 

"Give 'em Hell!" Evie yelled.  

Jacob laughed and yelled back, "From my sister, with love!" 

Evie and Pearl grinned and waved as the train slowly inched further and further out of the station. The people around them shouted their goodbyes to their boys onboard. The windows opened and the men of various ages waved back at their wives, siblings, and children. Finally, the last car exited the station and they were gone. 

Everyone inside stayed until the last wisps of smoke from the locomotive disappeared. The people began trickling out of the station. The last two who remained were Evie and Pearl. They stayed for several minutes even though the train was long gone. 

Evie silently walked away, leaving Pearl standing alone, Jacob's necklace laced tightly in her fingers.

* * *

 

The train ride was long and uncomfortable. For nearly two hours, the train rattled along, the men inside crammed eight each into compartments that were built for six. Each turn would painfully shift the weight of all the others onto the unlucky ones who were sitting on the outer seats. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the train finally began to slow down. A sigh a relief escaped from each man on board after their hellish ride. The train slowly crept along until it finally came to a stop. 

Jacob, Ned, Robert, and Alec squeezed through the mass of people that were leaving the train. They hopped off and onto the ground. In front of them were a couple of men in dress uniforms. Surrounding them were large canvas-topped trucks and several men in full combat uniforms. Each soldier held a rifle in their hands. 

"Come on now, let's hurry along!" one of the officers yelled. "Let's go men, into the lorries!" 

The men walked towards the large trucks and climbed in. Jacob hopped inside one and helped his friends and a couple of others inside the truck. Two of the soldiers climbed inside and sat next to Jacob and Ned. 

"Alright John, let's get going!" one of the soldiers yelled. The truck rumbled and suddenly, Jacob and the others were being tossed about as it lurched along bumpy road. Somehow, the soldiers next to Jacob were sitting perfectly still and silent, as though they were oblivious to the six bouncing men next to them. 

Jacob stared outside the opening of the truck. They were driving through a small town. People were waving from the sidewalks and from windows of apartments. A bit sheepishly, Jacob waved back. 

An uncomfortable five minutes passed before the truck finally stopped. The two soldiers grabbed their rifles and hopped out of the back. 

Jacob and the others followed, their suitcases in hand. In the distance, the air was full of the sound of rifles being fired and boots hitting the ground. 

"Alright. Follow me,” the soldier said. Jacob and the others walked from behind the truck and caught a glimpse at what their lives for the next few weeks was going to be. 

All around them, men were marching in full kit while their officer yelled at them to move faster. Other men were kneeling in front of a long wooden barrier. Some were firing rifles while the others were taking them apart and putting them back together. 

As the men continued walking they passed what appeared to be a makeshift boxing ring. Two men were sparring while several onlookers were cheering them on. Jacob's interest piqued. 

The soldiers lead the men to a small hut. The soldier in front opened the door and lead the men inside. Jacob and the others walked in and found three bunk beds inside. There was a small window next to the farthest bunk, which was letting in the gentle summer breeze. 

"Partner up, pick a bunk, unpack your shit, and get back outside. Three minutes," one of the soldiers said before he and the other soldier closed the door. 

Jacob glanced around and grabbed Robert by the shoulder. "You're with me." 

Robert rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "Oh great. It must be my lucky day." He and Jacob walked towards the farthest bunk while Alec and Ned took the one to their right. The other two men silently walked over to the remaining one. 

Jacob was about to place his suitcase on the top bunk when Robert said, "Oh no. You pick me as your bunk mate, then I get top." 

Sighing, Jacob sat himself down on the bottom bed while Robert, with a great big smile on his face, climbed the ladder to top bunk. He opened his suitcase and took out what appeared to be a poster. He took some drawing pins from his suitcase and pinned the poster right above him. 

A loud wolf whistle drew from Robert's mouth. "Quite a sight to fall asleep _and_ wake up to," Robert said grinning. 

Jacob leaned out and looked above him. Right above Robert was a poster that showed a blonde woman flashing a playful smile and wearing a military dress uniform with quite a few loosened buttons on top. She was laying across the wing of a fighter plane. 

Jacob shook his head. "Only you." It took barely a minute to unpack his own things; a small frame of Pearl's smiling face went on his own bedside table. Robert could keep his pin-ups. 

Once the men had gotten their stuff sorted out, they walked outside and found the two soldiers standing just a few feet away. They walked up to the Jacob and the others and gave them each a fork, knife, and spoon. 

"Alright lads, form up," one of the soldiers said. Jacob and the rest line up single file and the soldier said, "Mess hall. Follow me." 

The men began walking behind the head soldier when the other one yelled, "Faster!" 

Jumping slightly at the shout, Jacob and the others went into a jog and followed the lead soldier. They passed one group of soldiers charging practice dummies with bayonets fixed to the ends of their rifles and others were training with a large stationary machine gun. 

Finally, they reached the mess hall. Its open doors showed the dozens of loud talking men inside. Some were walking out and plunging their empty plates and eating irons into a large tub of boiling water. 

The two soldiers walked the others inside. The lead soldier said, "Get your food up there. Eat it quick. What you don’t eat, bung on someone else's plate. When you lot are done, put your utensils in the water tub outside. Clear?" 

Jacob and the others nodded and the soldier nodded back before he and his fellow soldier walked away. Jacob looked at his friends. "Well, let's eat I guess." 

They walked to the end of the long line of men that wrapped halfway around the room. The line slowly inched forward. Finally, Jacob stood in front of a gruff looking man in work denims. Suddenly, he placed a tray in front of Jacob. 

"Thank you," Jacob said before walking away from the line. He approached the empty end of one of the benches and sat down. It was only then that he noticed the food on his tray, if could even be called food. 

One thing on his tray that Jacob recognized was the small pile of haricot beans, and upon closer inspection, he found that the pulpy substance on his tray was actually potatoes. There was also a stringy food on his tray. Although he didn’t know what it was, it did appear to look like something Jacob once removed from the sink back home. 

The sound of trays being set down next to him made Jacob glance up. His friends had just sat down, Ned and Alec across, and Robert next to him. 

"Can't be as bad as my mum's," Robert said as scooped up some of his potatoes and ate them. The others leaned in, waiting for his judgment. 

 A grimace crossed Robert's face. "Alright. Tastes like they took it straight out of the ground, didn’t bother cleaning it, and put it straight into the boiling pot." 

The others laughed and they began eating their food was well. The haricot beans were okay, mostly because they were boiled for so long that they had no taste at all. The stringy food on their plate turned out to be some kind of meat, but they had no idea what type it was. 

After practically forcing down their meals (and each taking a swig from Alec's hip flash to wash down their food), they walked outside, tossed their eating utensils into the tub of water, and joined up with the group of men who were talking and standing in front of what appeared to be the quarters for the officers. 

Suddenly, the door opened and a man stepped out. He was an older man, his gray hair neatly covered by his officer's hat. His uniform was free of any crease, and at least half of his chest was bristling with medals, all of which seemed to weigh him down. His posture and expression told of a man not to be trifled with. 

"Good day, lads!" the officer yelled over the men before him. Their talking subsided immediately. "I am Colonel Brudenell," he said now that silence had been brought back. 

"You are all here today because when your King and Country called, you answered without question. Now, you all may come from different places, different walks of life. Now let this be clear: _none_ of that matters. In the British Army, you are _all_ brothers." 

Brudenell cleared his throat and continued. "You all have no experience in being a soldier in the Army, but in the next eight weeks, you will learn discipline, perseverance, order, and all of the other necessary qualities needed in the British Army. If you do not learn these while you're here, well then, your loved ones will be receiving their letters of condolences quite early." 

Jacob looked around him. Several of the men shifted in their spots uncomfortably. Most were slightly shaking. However, a notable few were standing perfectly still, as if the colonel's words had no effect on them. Jacob whipped his head back forward when Brudenell spoke again. 

"However, if you take what we give you in these eight weeks, then your survival chances shall increase dramatically. War isn't necessarily about firing a rifle, though it is a large part of it. You need to learn how to assess situations against the enemy and calculate the risks in attacking or defending. You knowing what to do in any situation on the battlefield is the difference between living and dying." 

Brudenell looked over the group of men and yelled, "Am I understood!" 

"Sir, yes sir!" 

Brudenell smiled. "That's what I like to hear. Now men, to your barracks. Tonight is your only free night. Once reveille sounds at 0600, your journey begins. Go on." 

The men in the group dissipated almost as soon as Brudenell said the words. It was back to their barracks for a good sleep before the next morning, when "work" would begin. 

Back in their hut, Robert and Ned climbed onto their top bunks while Alec and Jacob sat down on their lower ones. 

"Quite a pep talk I'd say," Ned said as he propped himself up with his arm. 

"He gave it to us straight. We knew when we signed up that this wasn't going to be easy," Jacob said as he laid down and locked his hands over his chest. Laying down, Jacob now realized just how uncomfortable his bed was. It felt like there was maybe an inch of padding and then the box spring right beneath it. 

“Well, I for one am not tired at the least. Let's do something,” Robert said. 

“And what would you suggest?” Ned asked. 

Robert smirked as he hopped down and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box of playing cards. 

“Speaking my language,” Jacob said as he sat up. Alec sat up in his bunk, Ned climbed down and sat next to him. Jacob lit the small lamp nearby as Robert was about to deal the cards. He looked up and noticed the other two men they were bunking with. 

“Oi, you two want to join?” Robert asked. 

The two men didn't even acknowledge what Robert had said, or even that he spoke. Instead, they climbed into their beds and laid down. 

Robert waved them off and said, "Alright then. Well, let's play lads. Hope you're all up for Whist."

* * *

 

After several games (and many shouting matches, mostly between Robert and Ned), a loud knock at the door echoed through the barrack. 

"Lights out! I want everyone in bed, now!" a muffled voice yelled from the other side of the door. The four men jumped and put down their cards. 

Robert started to quickly gather the cards and shuffle them back into the box. "Well, I guess it's time to turn in." 

Ned unfolded himself and reached for the ladder to his bunk. "Yeah, I'm tired. And we're all going to need a good night's sleep for tomorrow." 

As they each stood, Alec stifled a yawn. "Took the words right out of my mouth." 

Jacob extinguished the lamp next to him and crawled into his own bed. He looked over to the picture of Pearl on the small table. 

"Goodnight," Jacob whispered as he pulled the paper-thin blanket over him and fell asleep.


	4. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long gap. Here's chapter four.  
> BTW, this chapter has not been beta-read.

Jacob seemed to only close his eyes for a fraction of a second before they suddenly snapped open when he heard a loud bugle blaring maybe a few feet from his barrack. The groans of the other men meant they were rudely awoken as well. 

The door burst open and a soldier began clanging two metal pipes against one another, a look of enjoyment spread on his face. 

"Rouse yourselves, lads! Today's the start of a beautiful journey!" 

Another soldier walked in. "You lot have five minutes to get down to the storehouse and acquire your equipment. Get to it.” 

The door slammed shut, leaving the men to climb out of their bunks. Robert unfortunately miscalculated the width of his bed and rolled over so much that he fell to the ground, as was the same with Ned and the other man on the top bunk. Hysterical laughter broke out from their bunkmates. 

Two minutes passed before the six men were walking with the two soldiers to the storehouse. Once they arrived, they found a crowd standing around the entrance to the large storage unit. After several minutes in the slowly moving line, Jacob and the others reached the front. 

At the front, an officer was sat down at a small desk, a ledger in front of him which he was marking with a pen. He glanced up at the six men and turned his head to the storehouse entrance. 

"Full kit, six!" 

Suddenly, a large and heavy bundle was thrust into Jacob's chest. He gave a wheezy thanks and heaved the bundle onto his shoulder, walking into the changing area next to the mass of people.

* * *

 Evie opened the door to the house and walked inside, followed closely behind by Pearl. She held two suitcases in her hands as she timidly walked behind Evie. She set down one of her suitcases and closed the door behind her. Picking it up, she kept walking. 

Pearl had been inside Jacob's house many times, whether she came around for dinner with Evie and his father or as a meeting point before heading out to do something together. However, the house seemed empty without Jacob's obnoxious presence. 

"You may stay in Jacob's room if you like," Evie offered. Pearl nodded and hoisted her suitcases up. She followed Evie down the all too familiar hallway and into Jacob's room. 

Jacob seemed to foresee that he would have Pearl stay with Evie, as his room was perhaps the cleanest that both women have ever seen it. The floor was free of any sort of clutter, the bed was made and straightened, and there seemed to be a great deal of dust removed from every surface. 

"Oh, so he cleans for  _you_ , but when I ask, I'm looked at like I should be shipped off to Bedlam," Evie said a little irritated. Pearl giggled and set her suitcases down. Evie walked back towards the door.  

"I'll let you get settled in, then if you like you can accompany me to the Red Cross building." Evie closed the door and left Pearl alone. 

Pearl sat down on the bed, her gaze drifting around the room. Her eyes settled upon the framed pictures on Jacob's desk. She got up and walked over to it, picking up one picture of Jacob and Evie from when they were both six, having to stifle a giggle when she looked at the ridiculous grin plastered on Jacob's face. 

She set down the picture and picked up the most recent one. It was of Jacob and her from their date they took at St. James' Park. That date was only a month before Jacob's father passed, before he enlisted, before he left. 

Pearl placed the picture back down and walked to the window. She swept the curtains open and gazed outside to the world she lived in. Black clouds were forming from the smokestacks of the various factories around London. Men and women were cleaning rubble from bombed-out buildings as children wandered aimlessly through the streets. With a sigh, Pearl pulled the curtains closed. 

Pearl walked away from the window and grabbed one of her suitcases. Setting it on the bed, she unsnapped the latches and opened it. On top of all of her clothes was Jacob's Shilling necklace. 

As though it were fragile, Pearl delicately picked it up and turned around to face the mirror in Jacob's room. She lifted the necklace over her head and slipped it around her neck. Once it was on, the Shilling laid right over her heart. Not bothering with unpacking, Pearl walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

Jacob stood in formation along with his fellow soldiers, fully dressed for his duty as a soldier. His battle dress included a Brodie helmet that was uncomfortably strapped under his chin, a wool serge jacket and trousers bore multiple pockets for the various odds and ends included with his bundle, and leather boots that came up just above his ankles. Completing his kit were his Lee Enfield service rifle slung on his shoulder and Webley revolver, which was tucked into its holster on his left hip. 

Alec examined the sleeves of his uniform. "I've got to say, they could've gone with something a little more sporting. I'm not a fan of this color." 

"That may be mate, but just imagine how handsome you'll look to the lovely girls of Europe as we give the Germans Hell!" Robert said. 

The men started to laugh when Colonel Brudenell suddenly walked in front of them. All of the men in the formation stood at attention and saluted. The colonel turned to face the men. 

"At ease, lads." The men lowered their hands as he began to speak again. 

"Alright, we are getting right to it. I want this half to go to the armory for weapons training," he said as he gestured to the group Jacob was in. "I want the other half with Sergeant Edwards for march drills. Get to it!" 

Jacob and the others walked along with three camp soldiers towards a large bunker, where a lone soldier was heaving crates from the inside and placing them on tables. He glanced up at the approaching soldiers and straightened up. 

"They're all yours, sir," the camp soldier said. 

"Thank you," said the soldier with a crate in a thick Scottish accent. He looked at the group in front of him. 

The soldier clapped his hands together. "Alright lads, I am Corporal MacMillan. Now, you lot may be under the delusion that all there is to firearms is firin' and reloadin'. Well I can tell you this: there's definitely a lot more to it, but what we're coverin' today  _is_ how to operate and fire. 

MacMillan pointed at Jacob. "You lad, hand me your rifle." 

Jacob nodded as he unslung his Enfield from his shoulder and handed it to MacMillan. 

"Thank you," MacMillan said. He walked from behind the tables. "Follow me, lads." 

The group walked to a long barrier where the targeting range was set up. MacMillan kneeled in front of it with Jacob's rifle. 

"How to work your rifle is a first step in your training with weapons. On your Enfield rifle, to load it you pull up and back on the bolt." 

MacMillan grabbed the large ball on the end of the bolt and pulled up and back. 

"Then, you take your stripper clips. Each clip has five bullets, and your rifles can hold two clips. You place the first clip into the breach and push the bullets down into the chamber." 

MacMillan grabbed a clip from one of the many pockets on his uniform and placed it into the rifle's breach. He pushed down the bullets and flicked out the clip. He repeated the process, then pushed the bolt forward and down. 

"Now, the rifle is ready to fire. He ya go lad," MacMillan said as he handed the rifle back to Jacob. 

"Now, I want all of you to do exactly what I did and take a position in front of a target dummy. Now that you know how to operate your rifle, let's see if you know how to use it."

* * *

 

Once the men had loaded their rifles, all of them had kneeled in front of the long wooden barrier that separated them from the firing range. As shots rang off, MacMillan walked behind them, a thick cigar in his mouth, pointing out flaws in each soldier's position or aim. Finally, MacMillan stopped behind Jacob. 

The action of rotating the bolt and firing by this point had almost become as natural as breathing. He had even developed his own routine to accurately hit his target. 

 _Inhale, fire, exhale, rotate bolt._  

Jacob had just fired another round when MacMillan said, "Hold fire, lads." He walked out into the firing range and grabbed the target dummy that Jacob was shooting at. He held it up for all to see. 

"You lad, what's your name?" MacMillan asked. 

"Private Jacob Frye, sir," Jacob said. 

"Private Frye, how many shots have you fired?" MacMillan asked. 

Jacob glanced down to the stripper clips on the ground and said, "Twenty, plus seven from this current load, so twenty-seven." 

MacMillan nodded and said, "Tell me how many bullet holes there are in this dummy." 

Jacob looked at the dummy and slowly counted the bullet holes that riddled the target dummy. He stopped and said, "Twenty-seven." 

"Aye, lad. Tha's some damn fine shooting there,” MacMillan said with praise. “This your first time handlin' a rifle?” 

“Yes sir." 

MacMillan smiled. “Well then lad, you have the makings of a fine soldier.” 

Jacob couldn’t help the grin spread across his face. He was about to load a fresh pair of clips into his rifle when suddenly another group of soldiers were walking towards them. 

"Time's up here lads. Marches," the camp soldier said. 

Jacob and the rest all followed the camp soldier. His friends approached behind him. 

"Top job back there, Frye," Robert said patting Jacob on the back. 

"Alright boys, onto marches," Jacob said. 

"Yeah, marches can't be too hard. Right?" Alec said. 

* * *

 

They were dead wrong. 

The men initially thought that their marching drills would be simply following the officer, but, as was the same with rifle practice, there was a lot more to it. 

First of all, before they even began, the men had to go into the clinic and get shots to prevent the various diseases they may encounter. The shots were administered with needles so blunt that they painfully pushed into their arms before it even broke the skin. 

Then, it had started to rain. Though the weather was bad, it didn’t dampen the officer's vigor as he yelled for the men to move faster. At random points, he'd yell "DROP!", and the men would drop onto their stomachs, wait a few moments, and get back up when the officer said so, before repeating the process. 

"Faster lads!" the officer yelled as he jogged backwards and faced the water-logged soldiers. "Pick up the pace, Private Williams! You're lagging! Same goes for you Topping!" 

They sloshed through the mud for what seemed like hours. The only time for rest was when they had to drop, and the men had only a second to wipe away the mud from their eyes before they had to get up and continue. 

Finally, the officer stopped and turned around. "Well done lads!" he yelled over a clap of thunder. "Nice to see you lot didn’t bellyache over a little bit of rain!" 

A "little bit" was an understatement, but the soldiers were happy for a break. However, a hurried lunch was followed by more rigorous field training. While the rain continued to pour, the soldiers trained in field striping their guns in order to check for jams. Later, they found themselves inside at small desks while an officer taught them various codewords and statements in different languages in the event they were behind enemy lines. 

Finally, the day had ended. After going to the mess for another pitiful meal, Jacob and the others practically collapsed into their bunks, but not before pulling off their muddy uniforms. 

"Bloody Hell," Ned groaned as he pulled off his boot to dump out a substantial amount of water. 

"You could say that again," Robert said as he wiped mud from his face. 

Jacob, now wearing just a tank top and boxers, laid down on his bed with a groan of satisfaction. "Hey, no one said this was going to be easy." 

"Yeah," Robert said as he hopped onto his bunk. "Day one is complete, and we have several more weeks to go." 

Alec leaned over and put out the small lamp next to their bunks and said, "Goodnight lads." 

Jacob muttered a goodnight and rolled over, relief swept through his aching limbs before he was overcome by sleep. 

* * *

 

Weeks had passed since Jacob left for training, and Pearl still longed for him. She wasn’t as lonely as she thought she would be, as her staying with Evie provided someone to talk to as well as meeting other women at the Red Cross center. Her work there provided her with a distraction from Jacob's absence. 

The jobs with the Red Cross were quite simple. Their main task was helping pack food parcels for shipment to soldiers in the field as well as POWs and resistance fighters in occupied Europe. Other jobs included helping run shelters for the homeless due to bombing raids. 

Today, Evie and Pearl were tasked along with several other women with sorting the food parcels that were to be shipped to POWs. This task was especially important because not only did the parcels contain food and other necessities, but hidden among everything were small maps, foreign money, and other means to get by in the event one escaped. 

The work was rather dull. For hours on end, the women strategically placed the contents into each box, wrapped it in canvas and string, and placed it into a large crate. However, dull work meant talk was common, and the women talked constantly. 

"I could do with somethin' a little more excitin'," said a short squat Scottish women who stood next to Evie. 

"Better here than at home though," said a tall slender redhead next to Pearl. 

 The Scotswoman wrapped another parcel and placed it into the crate. "Aye, tha's true." 

The redhead glanced up at the two other women working with them. "So, who are you two?" she redhead asked Pearl and Evie as she placed a soap bar into a cardboard box and into the parcel. 

"I'm Evie Frye, and this is Pearl Attaway." 

"I'm Lucy Thorne, and this is Agnes Macbean. It's a pleasure to work with the both of you," the redhead woman said. 

"It's nice to meet you both," Pearl said. 

"So, you have any family off to the front?" Evie asked. 

"Yes," Lucy said as she put away another parcel. "My step-brother, Crawford, and my father are currently in North Africa." 

"What about you, Agnes?" Evie asked. 

"Me brother's in the RAF. He's mostly been flyin' over London when the Luftwaffe first raided." 

"What about you two?" Lucy asked. 

"My brother is currently in basic right now. He left a few weeks ago," Evie said. 

"And you?" Lucy asked Pearl. 

"My darling man, who is her brother." 

Agnes and Lucy smiled. "Well, best of luck to the lad," Agnes said. 

The four women then tilted their heads down and continued with their work. Suddenly, a man walked towards them, envelopes in his hand. 

"I've got letters for Evie Frye and Pearl Attaway, Lucy Thorne, and Agnes Macbean," he said as he held up each one. 

"That's us," Evie said as she wrapped up another parcel. 

The man handed Evie the envelopes and walked away. She handed each one to their corresponding recipient. Evie looked at hers. 

"It's from Jacob, for me and you," Evie said. 

"Open it!" Pearl exclaimed in excitement. 

Evie tore open the envelope and she and Pearl read to themselves: 

 _Dear Pearl and Evie,_  

 _My time at training so far has been enjoyable. That of course is a lie, as every day is nothing but long, hard work with marching drills, firearm use,_ _and all that rubbish._ _We had one lad collapse during marching from fatigue._  

 _They're keeping our noses to the grindstone preparing us for what lies ahead. Our CO talked with us and said that we would be shipped out in a few weeks._  

 _However, despite the hardships, life here is just fine. Our weapons instructor, Corporal_ _MacMillan_ _has said I show great prowess with a rifle_ _. We even learned how to take down enemy tanks! During downtime_ _the lads_ _and I_ _keep our spirits up with cards before lights out._  

 _I really miss you both. I'll try to write as much as I can before we leave._  

 _Best wishes to you,_  

 _Jacob_  

Pearl smiled and slowly said, "Well, he sounds alright." 

Evie nodded and put the letter away. "I knew he would be," she said. She grabbed another parcel to fill. "That still doesn’t quell how much I worry about him." 

Pearl waved her hand. "Don't worry. He'll be fine." 

* * *

 To Jacob, the weeks in basic seemed to slip away. It was as if time sped up right after they stepped off the Lordy and arrived. Before they knew it, some of the men were in their final day before being shipped out. 

Robert blew a cloud of cigarette smoke from his mouth. "Well the time sure flew by, didn’t it." 

Ned flicked ashes from the tip of his cigarette. "You could say that again." 

Jacob and the other three were sitting outside their barrack, spending their downtime smoking. They had just finished another training session in hand-to-hand combat. They sparred with fellow soldiers, practicing techniques to overpower the enemy in the event one had to resort to use their fists. 

It was tiring work, and thus decided to spend their downtime in a more relaxing way. With that, Robert busted out his cigarettes and they were each passing around Alec's hip flask. 

Alec had just taken a sip from the flask when he asked, "Do we still not know where we're going?" 

"Not a clue, mate," Ned said. "There's really only two options: North Africa, and-" 

"East, to fight the Japs," Robert interrupted. 

Ned stretched his arms. "Well I gotta say, I won't be too thrilled fighting the Japs. I've been overhearing stories from senior officers that those bastards play pretty damn dirty." 

"What do they do?" Robert asked. 

"Apparently, the officers said that they will fake surrender to Allied troops, and right when they get close enough-" Ned clapped his hands together, "-they gun them down from all directions.” 

“Fucking bastards,” Robert muttered. “Well if we do go East, let's just shoot them before they shoot us if we run into that situation." Robert took the flask from Alec and was about to take a sip when he looked at Jacob. He hardly spoke at all the entire time. 

Robert lowered the flask from his lips. "Frye, you alright? You've been quiet for a while now." 

Jacob silently blew out a cloud of smoke. "I'm fine." 

Ned cocked an eyebrow. "You know, you're a shit liar, Frye. You can tell us anything. We're your friends." 

Staring at his cigarette for a moment, Jacob slowly said, "I just need to know, are any of you...nervous?" 

The three men looked at each other and smiled. Ned chuckled. 

Robert looked back at Jacob. "Of course we are, mate. We knew what we signed up for." 

Jacob wasn’t looking at them and continued staring at his cigarette. "I don’t think you understood my question, so I will change one word. Are any of you... _scared_?" 

That question wiped the smiles off of their faces. All three of them scratched the backs of their heads, looks of uncertainty etched on all of their faces. 

"I, uh...I've never thought of that, really," Robert said. 

Ned spoke from his spot and said, "Well, I think we're all a little scared, we just never would've admitted it to ourselves." 

Robert flicked some ashes from his cigarette. "You're right mate. And hey, no matter what, we're together until the end." 

Jacob smiled, but covered his lips with his hand as he raised the cigarette to his lips to cover his frown. 

 _"Until the end."_  

Boots stomping on the ground grabbed their attention. Jacob and the others looked up and saw Colonel Brudenell walk towards them. The four men quickly scrambled to their feet, tossed their cigarettes to the ground, and stamped them out before saluting the colonel. 

Brudenell smiled. "At ease, lads." The four men lowered their hands as he spoke again. "Follow me. There's one more thing we must show to the soldiers that are leaving soon." 

"What is it?" Ned asked. 

"You'll see." 

Shrugging to the others, Ned and the rest followed the colonel to where he was heading, which turned out to be the armory. Several other soldiers were gathered around it was well. Standing in front of the mass was MacMillan, and on the table in front of him as a large object covered by a tarp. 

Brudenell walked over and stood beside MacMillan. "Right lads, as you are all aware of, you are leaving for the front tomorrow." 

The men muttered amongst themselves, some fidgeted uncomfortably where they stood, but then snapped back when Brudenell asked for their attention. 

"That being said, there's still one crucial bit of information we must provide for you. At this time, I'll let Corporal MacMillan take it from here." 

"Thank you, Colonel," MacMillan said. He rested his hands on the table that held the tarp-covered object. "Now lads, I've taught the lot of ya how to handle just about every weapon utilized by Allied and Axis armies, but I've yet to introduce you to the meanest, most brutal piece of weaponry ever to terrorize a battlefield." 

Grabbing the edge of the tarp, MacMillan pulled and revealed what was underneath: it was a large machine gun. The front end was raised into the air as it sat on its bipod. A long belt of ammunition was sitting next to it. 

"The German MG-42. Rate of fire, over twelve-hundred rounds per minute. Effective firing range, a little over two-thousand yards." 

MacMillan patted the gun. "This gun fires so fast that your ears cannot distinguish the individual shots. And today, I will demonstrate why it's so feared, and what to listen for so you may avoid this beast." 

MacMillan beckoned a soldier to help him and the pair grabbed the table and carried it over to the range. They set the table down and MacMillan opened the top of the MG. He set the ammunition belt in it and closed the top. He pulled back the charging handle, kneeled, and pulled the trigger. 

It was the most horrifying sound Jacob had ever heard in his life. It sounded like somebody was ripping cloth right in half. MacMillan was right; they couldn’t even tell how many bullets were fired, and MacMillan kept firing. Suddenly, he stopped and slowly got up to look at the thunderstruck faces of the men before him. 

"The effects, as you can see, are quite devastating," MacMillan said grimly as he pointed his arm to the range. 

The target dummies were ripped to shreds. The only things standing out there were the wooden stakes that held them up, the tops splintered away. It was as if a giant saw cut them all in half. 

"Not nice, not pleasant," MacMillan said as he faced the men. "I've seen many men fall to this monster." 

"How in the Hell are we supposed to go up against that thing?" a soldier next to Jacob asked. 

"I was just about to explain," MacMillan said. "Like everything produced for war, not matter how powerful, or how tough it is, there will  _always_ be a chink in the armor." 

MacMillan grabbed the MG and showed the side of it to the men. "With a rate of fire as high as the MG-42's, the barrel will heat up quickly. So, after about one-hundred and fifty rounds of sustained fire, the barrel will overheat. To fix that problem, the MG, like the Bren, has exchangable barrels," he explained. 

"How is that going to help? The exchangeable barrel means that it'll keep firing," another soldier said. 

MacMillan nodded and said, "Aye, true. But there's one thing you must've forgotten: when the barrel is changed, the gun can't fire." He opened a latch on the side of the gun and took out the barrel. He held it in front of him in both of his hands. 

"Five to seven seconds is what it says in the manuals we captured for this gun. Five to seven seconds to replace the barrel.  _Five to seven seconds_  to either find cover, or take out the gun. Because if you are out in the open when the barrel is replaced, well, the target dummies can give you an example." 

The men stood in silence as Brudenell walked to the front again. "Thank you, MacMillan," he said. He looked to the men and said, "Now listen up. I'm willing to bet you are all wanting to know where you're heading in a few days." 

A tense silence fell upon the soldiers. Jacob glanced around and saw a mix of expressions, from hardened and determined to nervous and downright scared. 

Brudenell pulled aside a large map of Europe and North Africa. "Tomorrow, you will be leaving once more by train, which will take you to the coast. From there, you will board a ship that will take you to North Africa." 

Brudenell pointed at a small spot on Egypt. "You will land at Port Said in Egypt, a little over two-hundred miles from El Alamein." 

"What then after we arrive?" Ned asked. 

Brudenell turned around and met the gaze of his fellow officers. "Unfortunately Private Wynert, we cannot reveal that until you are actually there."  

MacMillan stepped next to Brudenell, a rifle in his hands. "Just remember all we showed you, and you'll make it through this war in one piece. If not, well the least you'll lose is a limb." 

Brudenell nodded. "Dismissed, lads. I'd pack up whatever you brought tonight. You won't have time come morning." 

The soldiers walked away from the armory and back to their barracks. Jacob and the rest entered and silently packed their few belongings into their suitcases. 

"Don’t worry, darling. I won't leave you here." 

Jacob glanced up and saw Robert removing his pin-up from the ceiling. Jacob shook his head. 

"Robert, when we get back, remind me to find you a girl." 

Robert looked down at Jacob as he set his pin-up inside his suitcase. "I can find me a girl without your help, mate. What makes you an expert?" 

"Well, just look at Pearl and I." 

Robert closed his suitcase. "Yeah, I'm still trying to think what precisely she hit her head on." 

Jacob laughed along with the others. "Alright, alright. I'll let you have that one." 

Robert dropped his suitcase to the ground and rolled onto his back. "Get that light, Frye. I need some sleep." 

Ned climbed the ladder into his bunk and Alec lied down in his. Jacob put out the lamp and rolled over. 

"Night lads. We're in for the long haul come tomorrow." 


	5. Operation Husky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been a while. Senior year's kicking my ass. Here's chapter 5.

It was six o'clock when Evie and Pearl left the Red Cross center. They made their way back to the Frye house with haste, just so that the girls wouldn't be far in case a surprise air raid siren wailed across the city.

Evie was stretching her arms over her head when she asked, "How long since Jacob wrote to us?"

"A couple of weeks," Pearl answered. "He said that he would write before he gets deployed."

"I wonder when that will be."

They had just turned at the corner of Evie's street when the pair saw a military postman walking down the steps of the Frye house. He walked in the opposite direction, not noticing the two overexcited women running up the stairs to the door.

Despite her shaking hands, Evie fumbled open the front door and looked down. On the scuffed wooden floor was a letter from Jacob.

Picking it up, Evie hurried into the sitting room, followed by an anxious Pearl. They sat down on the couch as Evie tore open the envelope. The two girls leaned in and read:

_Dear Girls,_

_This letter is quite short, because by the time you receive this letter, I will have been already deployed onto the battlefield. Once again, I cannot reveal where we are, but just know that I am safe._

_Everyone's nervous. I am as well. We knew that the training we went through was designed to aid us on the front, but shooting at enemy soldiers that are shooting back is leagues different to a bunch of dummies standing in the middle of an open field._

_I'll write as soon as I'm able (may even send a souvenir back home as well)._

_Yours,_

_Jacob_

Evie and Pearl looked at each other. Evie slowly rose from the couch and walked to the window. Pearl follow and slowly approached Evie, tentatively placing her hand on Evie's shoulder. Almost as soon as she touched her, some of Evie's nervousness seemed to latch and take a hold onto Pearl.

Evie continued to stare out the window. "Are you afraid?"

Pearl nodded. "We shouldn’t worry too much. I mean, he's got his friends to watch his back, as well as the other soldiers."

Evie nodded and blinked back a few tears that were threatening to spill. "I just hope he gets through okay."

Pearl gave Evie's shoulder a soft, reassuring squeeze as she fumbled with the Shilling around her neck. She grasped it in her left hand.

"So do I."

* * *

 

Jacob covered his face as a gust of the hot, dry air whipped passed him. He and his fellow soldiers from training had been in Port Said for only a few days now, but the sweltering heat of the Egyptian desert was getting to them all. Surprise sandstorms that swept through would give the soldiers an entire morning filled with clearing sand out from storehouses and the barracks.

"Hey there, Frye. Enjoying the views?"

Jacob turned around and saw Robert walking up to him. "Oh yes," he said as he opened his hands as though to embrace an old friend. "Enjoying the lovely views of Egypt: sand, sand, and more bloody sand."

Robert chuckled and patted Jacob on his back. "Come on. I was told to grab you. We get to meet our new squad."

Both men walked back inside the camp, passing by mechanics sitting around a Crusader tank, men sitting and eating in the open mess area, and armed soldiers standing watch over captured German and Italian soldiers.

Finally, they came upon Alec and Ned, as well as an officer wearing a uniform that matched the color of the sand surrounding them.

"Ah, there you are, " the officer said in a gruff voice. "Follow along."

The officer lead them on to the far side of the camp, where Jacob and the others found five men going about their business like any other day.

"Sergeant!" the officer yelled.

A man a little older than Jacob stood and approached them. He wore the same uniform as the rest of the men. If he hadn't stood when the officer called out, Jacob would've thought he was just another soldier. His face bore the shadow of what once seemed to be a horseshoe mustache and sideburns that took up most of his face.

"Yes, sir?" the sergeant said as he saluted.

The officer gestured at the four men next to him. "Here are your new guys." 

The sergeant lowered his salute and looked at the four men. "These my replacements for the lads I lost two weeks ago?"

The officer nodded. "Let's hope they're made of sterner stuff." Tipping his hat, the officer walked away.

Jacob and the others looked apprehensively at each other. What did he mean by "sterner stuff"?

"Well, introductions are in order I guess," the sergeant said. "I am Sergeant Frederick Abberline. You are to refer to me as Sergeant Abberline, sergeant, or sir. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir, Sergeant Abberline!"

Abberline smiled. "So, who are you?"

Jacob stepped forward. "Privates Jacob Frye, Robert Topping, Ned Wynert, and Alexander Bell, sir."

"Well good to meet you. Come on and meet the rest of your squad."

Abberline lead them to the other four men sitting in their small enclave. He pointed at a large, brute-like man who was cleaning his Bren gun.

"Corporal Andrew Fletcher. Demolitions and heavy weapons."

Fletcher acknowledged them without looking up from his Bren. "Hello," he said gruffly.

Two other soldiers approached Jacob and the others. Both men looked similar to each other. Just like he and Evie, the men were twins, except they were  _identical_. The only difference was their hair: one had black hair and the other brown.

"Pleased to meet you," the twins said at the same time.

"Meet Privates Blaine and Eric Knox. Snipers. They call out targets to each other, and they make one hell of a team," Abberline said.

The four men nodded to the two as Abberline lead them on. The last man was squatting on the ground, digging through a green canvas bag with a white circle and a red cross on the side. His helmet also bore the same symbol.

The soldier looked up. He was obviously younger than Jacob, probably eighteen or nineteen at the most. He scrambled from his squatting position, stood up straight and saluted, a smile crossing his face and excitement behind his eyes.

"Sergeant Abberline, sir!"

Jacob and the others were shocked that a man in this sort of setting could sound this excited. Abberline walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And this chirpy little shit is Roger Nightingale, our medic."

Nightingale walked to the four men. “It is such a pleasure to meet you,” he said as he vigorously shook each of the four men’s hands.

Fletcher walked towards the group, Bren gun and a dirty rag in his hands.

“I couldn't help but overhear ol’ Roger introducing himself. Just to let you know before he tells you a dozen times, he  _never_  swears.” He chuckled to himself.

Blaine and Eric joined in on the heckling.

“He also has never killed,” Blaine said.

“Let alone fired a gun,” Eric added.

Nightingale smiled. “Well my friends, ‘My grace is sufficient for you, for my power is made perfect in weakness. Therefore, I will boast all the more gladly of my weaknesses, so that the power of Christ may rest upon me.’”

Fletcher rolled his eyes. “Oh, bloody hell, we've got him rolling."

"Lock it down," Abberline interjected. "We've enough on our plates already."

Nightingale saluted and Fletcher waved his hand. Sensing the skirmish over, Abberline walked to the center of the group of men.

"Well lads, you think we should let our newbies know where we're heading?"

The older soldiers all smiled and chuckled. The Jacob and the others looked around nervously.

Abberline beckoned them forward. "Follow me."

He lead them passed the soldiers and up a flight of stairs. Once they reached the top, the vast blue of the Mediterranean Sea came into view. Abberline pointed out towards the horizon beyond the water.

"That's our target," he said with a satisfied grin.

Jacob squinted, looking out for whatever he was pointing at. "I don’t see anything sir."

"You can't see it?" Abberline asked incredulously. "Well you obviously don’t have the astounding eyesight of me." He cleared his throat.

"Well, I'll explain to you then. Royal Navy ships will take us out over the water. Then, once we reach a suitable distance to our target, we will be lowered into LCAs, where we shall launch an invasion of the island of Sicily."

Jacob's eyes widened. "Sicily, sir?"

"Isn't that right on the Italy's doorstep?" Ned asked.

"Yes, it is, Private Wynert, which is exactly why we're invading Sicily. Italy is considered the Axis' weak link," Abberline explained. He turned around and looked at the uncertain expressions on Jacob's and the others' faces.

"This invasion, need I tell you, can very well turn the tide of the war. Sicily can be used as a staging point for further operations in Italy," Abberline said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "That being said, I don’t want to hear any bellyaching from you lot. I will not go easy on you for being newbies. Am I understood?"

Without hesitation, Jacob and the others saluted. 

"Sir, yes sir!"

Brow slightly creased, Abberline nodded curtly. "Thank you, lads. Now then, with our impending invasion, you'll need a bit more training."

"What sort of training?" Jacob asked.

* * *

 

Their new training, though simple, was probably the hardest Jacob had ever experienced. He and the others had to climb down slippery nets along the sides of docked ships into LCAs, large boats that would be used to land the soldiers the day of the invasion. Thirty-six soldiers were gathered on each dock and had to climb down the nets and into the LCA within five minutes.

At the end of the day, Jacob and the rest returned to their squad barracks, the stench of seawater adhering to the soldiers. Robert unsnapped his helmet and collapsed on his bed. The rest sat down on their beds as Abberline stood in the doorway.

"Well, I'd say that was a very productive day lads," he said to the tired soldiers.

Jacob stretched his arms above his head. "Yeah," he said with a sarcastic drawl. "Training is always my favorite when water's involved."

"You're going to need it Frye, and right now, I suggest getting some shuteye. We leave before sunrise," Abberline said.

Jacob removed his helmet and glanced at his bedside table. The photograph of Pearl sat, her beautiful face smiling at him. He reached for the picture and turned it around. Removing the back covering, Jacob removed the picture from the frame.

Turning the picture back over, Jacob gripped it tightly in his hand, but not enough to damage the precious photo. Opening the breast pocket on his jacket, Jacob placed the photo inside and sealed it inside.

The rest of the soldiers were climbing into their beds for the night. Jacob, too tired to change into sleepwear, removed his jacket and laid down. Resting his head on the pillow, he drifted off to a rather uneasy sleep.

* * *

 

Silence was upon Evie and Pearl as they ate their dinner. There was nothing much to talk about, what with most of the gossip occurring at the Red Cross Center, there was little to discuss while they ate. Evie glanced up and saw that Pearl was shaking slightly.

"You alright?" Evie asked.

Pearl glanced at her shaking hand and gripped it. "I-I'm fine."

Evie sighed. "Pearl, I'm worried about him too, but-"

Pearl suddenly stood up. "Evie, I'm more than worried! I feel that he's in danger!"

Evie calmly got up and approached the anxious girl. "Pearl, you and I both said that he would be f-"

"Jacob could be anywhere! He could be halfway across Europe or halfway across the world in the Pacific dead or-"

"We must not think like that!" Evie exclaimed.

Pearl sat down in the sitting room and Evie beside her. "How can I not, Evie!? I just know something terrible might happen to him!"

Evie sighed again. "You and I know Jacob better than anyone. He's a fighter, and he's brave. Also, if he ever happens to get captured, then he'll probably use his charming wit to talk himself out of trouble."

Pearl and Evie began to chuckle. "Yes," Pearl said collecting herself. "You're right. I guess I-"

The air raid siren was suddenly wailing across London. Pearl and Evie quickly ran about the house, shutting off lights and closing curtains. Pearl ran to the sitting room window, her hands clasping the curtains.

"It's probably just another drill. We haven't had a true raid since-"

A loud boom echoed in the distance. Pearl and Evie's attention snapped forward and they saw a large factory in flames. The girls looked up to the darkened sky. Amongst the explosions in the air and the spotlights were the blackened shapes of the German bombers. The white and black crosses beneath the wings stuck out from the lights shining from below.

"We should get away from the windows," Evie said. 

Pearl nodded as she closed the curtains. The explosions continued to shake the ground beneath them and increase in number. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Jacob gripped the railing tightly. The rough sea rocked the ship. Water sprayed up along the sides, sending specks into Jacob's face. He wiped it away and looked around. Numerous ships were anchored next to the one he occupied. LCAs were floating alongside.

"Beautiful weather, isn't it?"

Jacob turned to see Sergeant Abberline walking up to him. Jacob stood straight and saluted.

"Sergeant, sir."

Abberline waved his hand. "At ease lad." He leaned forward next to Jacob. He stared out to the misty sea and rough waves. "Conditions could be better."

"Could this delay the invasion?" Jacob asked.

Abberline stretched his arms over his head. "Don't know," he said in a strained voice. "We won't need to worry though."

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"We're going in with the third wave of landing craft," Abberline explained. "Hopefully, the conditions get better."

Suddenly, a loud whistle screeched. More whistles sounded on each surrounding ship. Jacob and Abberline turned around and saw an officer standing above on the upper deck, megaphone in hand.

"All soldiers with Wave One, report to your LCAs! All soldiers in Wave Two, remain on standby!"

Jacob and Abberline moved out of the way as soldiers ran down ramps and towards the rails. They slung their rifles over their shoulders, hopped over the rails, and onto the nets. Five minutes later, all thirty-six men were crowded into their LCAs.

"Launch!" the officer yelled.

Engines rumbled. Men cheered. The LCAs lurched forward and slowly advanced.

"Go get 'em, lads!" Jacob yelled.

More soldiers began cheering and hollering.

"There shouldn't be much beach resistance," Abberline said.

Jacob looked at Abberline with uncertainty. "Sir?"

Laughing, Abberline placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Well, let's just say a common street bum was able to fool German military intelligence that we would invade Greece. And they took the bait, which is why we are here."

Jacob looked out to the LCAs. The last few were getting closer to the landing zone.

"You sure it worked?" Jacob asked.

"I'm positive," Abberline said confidently

Loud booms grabbed Jacob and Abberline's attention. They looked ahead and saw flashes of light through the light mist. Abberline scratched the back of his head.

"Well, it won't be as heavily defended at least."

* * *

 

All was quiet along the Greek Coast. The newly arrived 1st Panzer Division and troops from the Eastern Front that were sent by the Oberkommando der Wehrmacht were now posted at their stations. The intel collected from the dead British officer off the coast of Spain warned them of an impending Allied invasion of the Balkans.

Commander Klaus Rossmann was standing in the command center. Surrounding him were his own soldiers, as well as those conscripted from the local populace. More soldiers were marching to the coast to help with the defense.

"Kommandant!"

Rossmann looked to his right and saw one of his soldiers run towards him. He stopped and saluted to his officer.

"Soldat, bericht," Rossmann said with a wave of his hand.

The German soldier lowered his hand. "Sir, the new coastal batteries are now ready."

Rossmann clasped his hands together. "Gut. I want artillery teams operating on them at once."

The soldier nodded briskly. "Ja, Kommandant." The soldier turned and ran off.

Rossmann turned to face the water. "Something is...amiss. The intel said they would be attacking around this time. What are those Allied  _hunde_ up to?"

Turning his back to the sea, the tense commander walked beside his officers.

"I want all of you ready for  _anything!_  Der Führer guaranteed that the Allies would invade! They must  _not_ get a foothold on Europe!"

* * *

"All soldiers with Wave Three, report to your LCAs!"

Abberline tossed his cigarette into the water. "That’s our cue, lads! Frye, Topping, Wynert, Bell, Fletcher, Knox and Knox, Nightingale, we're over here!"

The rest of Abberline's squad ran towards his position at the railing and began hopping over. Their boots slipped through the holes in the nets as they quickly climbed down.

"Come on, quickly as you please!" Abberline yelled as the last soldier hopped over the railing and Abberline climbed over as well.

Jacob reached the LCA. It was nothing like training, where the water was rather calmer than the current condition of it. Jacob stood alongside Robert and Fletcher. Abberline hopped down and stood near the front of the landing craft.

"That's everyone, sir!" he yelled above.

"Launch!"

Jacob was knocked off balance slightly as the LCA lurched forward and began propelling towards the island. The rough sea waves sent water cascading over the men. They remained silent as the boat sped on.

One of the soldiers up front looked over the side. He pointed to the water.

"Bloody Hell."

The rest of the men looked up and saw what the soldier was pointing at: only ten feet away, three bodies were bobbing up and down with the force of the current.

Fletcher lowered back to his spot. "Well that's fucking encouragement if I've ever seen it."

Nightingale walked to where Jacob was standing. "Oh, come now, Fletcher. 'The Lord is my light and my salvation; Whom shall I fear? The Lord is the defense of my life; Whom shall I dread?'"

Fletcher rolled his eyes. "Well bravo, Roger. While  _you_ use the Lord as your weapon..." He pulled a magazine out from one of his pockets and placed it in the magazine well. " _I_ will be using this." Fletcher pulled the charging handle and readied his Bren.

Abberline sighed. " _If_ you two would be so kind as to knock off the bickering, Captain Pierce requires our attention."

The soldier at the front of the LCA was their CO, Captain Henry Pierce. He was the man in charge of all the men in the boat.

"Alright lads, we've trained long and hard for this moment, and it's finally come to fruition!" Captain Pierce shouted over the rumbling of the boat and the rough waters around them.

"Our objective is to move inland and clear out the villages and towns as we further take the island! Be prepared for anything! The enemy may not know we're hitting here, but the men already here will still fight to their last man!" Pierce yelled.

"Yes Captain," Abberline said.

"Twenty seconds!" the coxswain yelled.

"Prepare to drop the ramp!" Pierce yelled.

The boat began slowing down and the soldiers lurched suddenly when the LCA hit the beach . The coxswain rapidly turned the wheel and the ramp dropped.

"Out! Out! Move up the beach!" Pierce yelled.

The soldiers unslung their weapons and ran out the front of the boat. Jacob readied his rifle and ran out alongside Fletcher and Robert. Once he left the boat, Jacob took notice of his surroundings. Soldiers were directing new arrivals further up the beach.

"You were right, Sergeant," Jacob said as he and the rest of the squad stepped away from the LCAs. "The beach is already secure."

"I told you so. The benefit of being Third Wave..." Abberline said as he and his squad moved up the beach. As they walked, they passed by two soldiers carrying one and laying him down on the sand, next to several dozen others.

"...and the downside of being first and second," Abberline added somberly. The additional body was covered with another tarp.

Abberline tore his gaze away from the dead as Captain Pierce walked to the front. "Come on men, we've a job to do! Push through the forests and let's clear out those villages!"

Abberline and the squad gathered and ran along the path leading from the beach to the forest. To Jacob, the real fun had just begun.

* * *

 

The forest was eerily silent. Through the chirping of birds and rustling leaves, Jacob and the rest crunched along the gravel paths that cut through the woods. He and the other soldiers, with their weapons at the ready, slowly darted their glances through the trees.

"Keep a sharp eye, lads. No telling what we'll find," Abberline said.

"It's quiet," Eric said.

"Too quiet," Blaine added.

Abberline pulled a magazine from his pocket and inserted it into his Sten. "Yeah, I don’t get it. The beach defenses are gone, but I would have figured we would encounter inland resistance." He cocked his gun and aimed down the path.

Abberline pointed forward. "Closest village is just outside this forest. We'll start routing enemy forces there."

Pierce nodded. He turned the rest of the troops. "Let's move, lads."

The men continued along the path. The trees became less dense, and the sounds of animals disappeared.

"We're almost out of here!" Abberline yelled back. "Just a little further!"

Jacob looked up and saw a large opening in the trees. "Is that it?" he asked.

"Yes. Come on lads, form up and hurry onward!" Abberline yelled.

Jacob and the rest readied their weapons and ran to the clearing. They stopped and looked down. A series of winding paths lead what was more like a small town than a village. Dominating the town were the two large bell towers. Abberline pointed towards the town.

"Look there."

Jacob and the rest looked closer to the town. Men were running along the roads and spreading out through the town.

"What's you plan of attack, Captain?" Abberline asked.

Pierce rubbed his chin. "Sergeant Abberline, take your squad through the east entrance. Harrison, do the same at the west. Wallace, I'm with you. We're going right down the middle. Move!"

Abberline's squad ran from their position and headed to their right. They circled around and found their way inside. However, just as they entered the town's perimeter, a door to a house opened and two German soldiers stepped out. The first one spotted the approaching soldiers.

"Alarm! Feindliche Solda..."

His sentence wasn’t finished as Fletcher gunned both Germans down.

"Watch them fall!" Fletcher yelled.

Suddenly, bullets were flying from windows. German and Italian troops were shooting at their position.

"Take cover!" Abberline yelled. 

Bullets ripped through the path as the men took cover behind two buildings. More soldiers came running in with two large wooden crates.

"You had to open your mouth, did you?" Nightingale asked sarcastically.

Fletcher leaned out and fired on a soldier leaning out a windowsill. "Piss of, medic!" he yelled.

"Stow it!" Sergeant Abberline yelled in annoyance. He looked to the crates the soldiers brought in. The soldiers opened them with crowbars, revealing stockpiles of Sten submachine guns.

"Lads, divide into pairs! Each take a Sten and clear those bloody buildings! Pick one, clear it, and move on to the next!" Abberline yelled.

Jacob and Robert slung their rifles, grabbed their Stens and circled around, kicking down the nearest door and entering. They aimed their weapons around the first floor.

"I'll take the upstairs," Jacob said. He ran up and slowly creeped along the top floor. The gunfire ceased outside, which only meant the enemy knew they were inside.

Suddenly, Jacob heard a loud yell and the door next to him burst open. An Italian soldier sprung from the room and kicked the Sten from Jacob's grip. He tackled and pinned Jacob to the ground, unsheathing a bayonet from his side.

The Italian raised his hands to stab Jacob, but he blocked his blade an inch from his forehead. The Italian soldier pushed against Jacob, but he was able to push the enemy off and onto the floor. Jacob reached and withdrew his revolver, aiming at the soldier.

Jacob's hand was shaking. His gun was aimed right at the enemy's head, whose gaze showcased fear. Suddenly, the enemy soldier moved to get up and Jacob pulled the trigger. The bullet entered the soldier's forehead and he fell dead.

Jacob felt sick. His hand shook so much that the revolver slipped from his hand. He leaned against the wall and collected himself.

 _"I just killed a man."_ Jacob thought. There was no time to think about it. This was war, this was what he signed up for, and he would see it through to the end.

Jacob sighed and picked up his Sten. He heard Robert yell from downstairs.

"Frye?! You okay?!"

"Yes, I'm fine! Top floor cleared! Let's move on to the next!" Jacob yelled.

Jacob ran down the steps and back outside, followed closely by Robert. One by one they cleared each house, killing the enemy soldiers in each one. The two entered the last house, Jacob taking the top floor and Robert the bottom. Jacob ran back down the stairs and outside after finding the top floor empty.

The sound of a window shattering grabbed Jacob’s attention. A German soldier flew out from where the window was. He attempted to get up, but a bullet pierced his neck, blood spilling from his mouth. Robert appeared and hopped though the shattered window.

"I'm good," he said. They glanced to their left and saw Sergeant Abberline and the others.

"Sergeant, buildings are clear," Robert said.

"Thank you, Topping. Regroup," Abberline said.

Jacob and Robert rejoined the others. "We've been reinforced with soldiers from the beach," Abberline said. "We're going to need them if we-"

On the far side of the market on the upper floor, a window burst open. Two soldiers placed something large on a bipod. Jacob instantly knew what it was.

"MG! GET TO COVER!"

The sound of the MG's bullets ripping through the air was all the soldiers could hear. Most of the men ran to cover, but three weren't so lucky. The bullets ripped through their bodies, and they collapsed onto the ground, blood pooling around their bodies in large amounts.

Jacob, Ned, Fletcher, and Captain Pierce took cover behind the closest building. One soldier was running towards their spot.

"Cooper, hurry!" Pierce yelled.

Private Cooper was running as fast as he could. "Don’t worry, sir. I'm almost-"

The last of his sentence was cut short when Jacob and the others witnessed Cooper get torn to shreds by the MG. He slowly fell to the ground, feebly gasping for breath before drawing his last.

Jacob grimaced. "Fuck me, that's not right."

Pierce quickly glanced around the corner before ducking back. "You lads remember how to deal with MGs?"

"Wait for them to change barrels," Jacob said. He leaned to the barest edge of their cover and unslung his rifle. He grabbed and rotated the bolt, reading the round inside. The MG was still shooting at their cover, but suddenly, it ceased.

"NOW!"

Jacob and Fletcher exited their cover and fired on the MG. Jacob hit the gunner dead on and Fletcher killed his comrade.

"MG's down, we're clear," Jacob said. The men moved from cover and advanced on. Abberline looked up and saw one of the bell towers. He looked back to Blaine and Eric.

"Knox Twins, you know what to do," Abberline said as he pointed to the bell tower.

Blaine and Eric smiled. "With pleasure, sir," they said in unison. Blaine kicked down the church door. "Come on, Eric." The pair ran up the tower stairs and took their position. Eric leaned out the window. "We're in position, sir."

Abberline nodded. "Good. They'll clear our way forward."

* * *

 

Blaine pulled back the bolt on his rifle and began loading. "Well Eric, you know the drill." He inserted his last few bullets. "You spot 'em, I shoot 'em" He closed the bolt. "I spot 'em, you shoot 'em."

Eric nodded and looked into his scope. He pressed it to his eye and began looking around for enemy activity. He shifted his gaze and found several men patrolling a small command post.

"Shit. Blaine, check your one o'clock."

Blaine closed his left eye and shifted his right on the scope. "I count nine...no ten."

"Too many to shoot without alerting the rest," Eric pointed out. Blaine shifted his aim and nodded.

"We'll just have to be quick about it," Blaine said.

Aiming his rifle once more, Blaine adjusted his scope and placed his sights on one of the soldiers. "On your shot, brother."

Eric nodded and aimed for a soldier at the far end of the command post. His finger slowly closed around the trigger.

What followed was a loud crack, followed by another one from Blaine. The two soldiers fell as the bullets pierced their bodies.

"To your right," Blaine said. Eric took the shot, sending the German soldier to the ground.

"At the storefront," Eric commented. Another crack came from Blaine's rifle, the bullet exiting the enemy and shattering a window.

One by one, the German soldiers fell, until there was one left running up the street.

"He's all yours," Eric said. Blaine nodded as he aimed his rifle, placing the reticle over the running German's helmet. With another crack, red mist took the place of the enemy's head.

"Come on, let's rejoin the rest," Blaine said. The two walked back down the stairs and rejoined Abberline and the others.

"Nice shooting, privates," Abberline said. They walked down an alleyway towards the spot the enemy soldiers once occupied. A soldier from Sergeant Harrison's squad walked ahead of the group.

"Do you think that's all they've got h-"

A loud crack echoed through the deserted town and the private fell over dead. The rest of the men scattered and took cover.

"SNIPER! DON'T LET HIM GET A FIX ON YOU!" Eric yelled.

Another crack went off and this time, Alec collapsed and shouted with pain.

"Shit! The bastard got my leg!" he yelled grasping his knee.

Jacob straightened up. "Fletcher, draw his fire! Hurry over here, Alec"

Fletcher shifted and fired bursts of his Bren at the sniper's position. The sniper took cover as Alec began limping to his cover.

"Lads, I'm empty!" Fletcher yelled. The sniper came back and aimed at the limping soldier.

"Alec, hurry! That sniper's onto you!" Robert yelled.

Alec smiled. "Keep your pants on, Topping! I'm running as fast as I-"

The sniper shot right through the side of Alec's head. His words cut short as the bullet entered and exited the side of his head. He collapsed face-first onto the ground.

"ALEC!" Jacob yelled. He got up to run and get him but another shot sped passed him.

"I'm going to kill that sniper,” Jacob growled. He took his rifle and entered the house next to him. He ran up the stairs and into what appeared to be a bedroom. However, he ran in front of the open window and out of nowhere a bullet sailed in and grazed Jacob's shoulder.

Cursing and groaning in agony, Jacob crouched to the side of the window. He glanced to his right and found a large vanity, and on it was a small, hand-held mirror. He grabbed it and slowly raised it to the corner of the window. For a split second, he saw the sniper in the other bell tower, until the mirror was shattered by the sniper.

"Shit!" Jacob exclaimed. He glanced to the windowsill and had a very bold,  _very stupid_  idea. He unsnapped his helmet and placed it on top of his rifle. Slowly, he moved it to the window's edge and quickly raised his rifle. When he heard a crack and his helmet sailed off, Jacob stood up and took aim at the sniper's position. He fired and hit the enemy shooter in the hip, knocking him off balance and plummeting him to the ground below.

"Nice shot, Frye!" Blaine yelled. Jacob nodded and hurried back down. He found Nightingale examining Alec's body. He was shaking his head. 

"He was dead before he hit the ground," Nightingale muttered. He pointed at the entrance wound. "The bullet severed his brainstem." Placing Alec's arms to his side, Nightingale got up. "At least his death was quick. Some in this war aren't so lucky."

Jacob slowly leaned down and closed Alec's unblinking eyes. Abberline walked up and placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Come on, Frye. We have to keep moving. Captain Pierce has called for men to retrieve our dead."

Jacob nodded and slung his rifle over his shoulder. He saluted his fallen friend and followed the others out of the town.


	6. Italy

_Two months later..._

The Red Cross center was busier than ever, which meant Evie and Pearl found themselves staying at the center for longer hours. They didn’t mind though. It gave them a distraction from Jacob's absence. They would be so tired upon returning home that he wouldn’t even cross their minds.

Evie and Pearl had just entered their workspace when Agnes came bustling in.

"Turn on the radio! Quickly!"

Evie walked to the other side of the room and turned on the radio. It was already tuned to the news station and the women gathered around as the man gave his report.

_"This is the British Broadcasting Corporation with your daily news report. General Bernard Montgomery has reported that all of Sicily is now under Allied occupation. Allied forces have now since invaded mainland Italy and are slowly but surely moving North."_

More people flooded in to hear the news and cheers rang through the room. Through the celebratory noise, the report continued.

_"Additionally, Allied intelligence confirmed that Italian dictator, Benito Mussolini, has been toppled from power. However, German soldiers as well as those remaining loyal to Mussolini have vowed to remain and fight on despite the Fascist Regime's fall."_

Evie and Pearl pulled away from their hug. "I hope Jacob's alright," Pearl said.

Evie placed her hand on Pearl's back. "He's fine. I know it."

Suddenly, the door opened and Lucy walked in with a small stack on envelopes. "Mail's here," she said as she handed Evie and Pearl theirs. It barely left Lucy's grip before the two women tore it open. They unfolded it and read:

_Dear Girls,_

_I wish the opening of this letter could bear good news, but I'm afraid I must tell you that Alec was killed while in Sicily. Robert, Ned, and I are still in shock, but we know he wouldn’t want us to brood over his death for too long. We've a war to win._

_Despite Alec's death, life here's alright. My new_ _squad_ _mates_ _are quite a riot (especially the Knox Twins, who can somehow find a laugh no matter how dark the situation). Another form of entertainment is watching the constant bickering between our support gunner Andrew Fletcher and our medic Roger Nightingale. I've sent you a picture of us._

Evie pulled the photo out of the envelope. It was a picture of eight soldiers standing around a flagpole. Five men that the girls didn’t know were standing around it while Jacob and Robert and were raising the Union Jack. Ned held the Italian flag that once flew high.

Pearl noticed that Jacob was bare from the waist up, and took note of the white bandages wrapped around his right shoulder. She glanced back at the bottom of the letter.

_P.S._

_If you've noticed the bandages, a sniper grazed my shoulder the day of the invasion while we were moving inland. Still hurts a little, but Roger patched me up._

_I'll write as soon as possible. I love you both._

_Yours,_

_Jacob_

Evie slowly put the letter down. "I can't believe Alec's dead. He was a good man."

Pearl nodded in agreement. "I'd say he was the most level-headed of the three miscreants Jacob called friends." Both girls chuckled before returning to their work.

"At least Jacob's only got a little nick on his shoulder," Evie said with relief.

Suddenly, the door opened once more. The women looked up to see man in military dress walking in, a single envelope in his hand.

"Late letter?" Pearl asked.

The man nodded and held up the letter. "Is there a Miss Abigail Gibson here?" he asked in an emotionless voice.

Everyone stopped working. The man glanced around the room until his gaze settled upon a young woman who was timidly raising her hand.

"Yes," she said in a barely audible whisper.

"Sister to Michael Gibson?"

"Yes."

The man stopped in front of the young woman. He slowly presented the letter to her and sighed.

"I'm sorry, miss."

Abigail barely grabbed the letter before sobs filled the room. Everyone filed passed the man as they flooded the crying girl in their vain attempts to comfort her. Abigail calmed down a little and looked at the man, who still held his expressionless, emotionless gaze.

"I don’t want to read it. H-How did he die?"

The man breathed in. "Your brother died when the ship he was onboard was struck by a U-boat. The attack was quick, and the crew had little time to react." 

Abigail cried even harder. The man stood awkwardly as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Pearl looked to the man, her eyes telling him he'd best leave now.

"You have my condolences," the man said softly. Tipping his hat, he turned and left the room.

Abigail sniffed and looked up to the others. "Don’t worry about me, girls. Let's just get back to work."

The other women nodded and walked back to their stations. Pearl grabbed more supplies to wrap in their parcels before looking up to Lucy.

"Have you heard from your step-brother and father, Lucy?" she asked.

Lucy nodded. "I got a letter from them both yesterday. They're still stationed in Sicily."

"What about you, Agnes?" Evie asked.

Agnes shook her head. "Nothin'. Last letter I got was two months ago. Silence ever since." She continued with her work and added, "But I'm sure he's fine."

The rest of the women continued with their work. Pearl doing hers one-handed, as her other was tightly gripped around the Shilling around her neck.

* * *

A thick fog had descended upon the resting, battle-weary soldiers. They had been fighting and marching for days on end. They stopped along a road that snaked through a thick forest. These brief moments of pause for them to catch their breath were seen as moments of sweet relief before the routine continued. 

"What I don’t get," Ned muttered as he removed his helmet and sat down on the ground, "is why the fucking Germans haven't packed up and left yet."

Abberline walked up and leaned against a tree. "Because they're stubborn, that's why. Any command given to them will be carried out, not matter what it may be."

Jacob sat down next to Ned. "And with one Axis power gone, old Adolf's feeling the pressure."

"The point is the Germans will not be leaving any time soon by their own free will. We'll need to force them out."

"Alright lads! Time to move!" Captain Pierce yelled.

Abberline walked towards Pierce as Robert got up and held his hands out to Jacob and Ned. "Up and at 'em, lads." The two men grabbed Robert's hands and he hauled them to their feet.

Jacob unslung his rifle and began marching with the others. Abberline walked towards his men, a smile on his face.

"Good news, lads. We won't be walking the rest of the way."

"What are we doing, then?" Robert asked.

Low rumbles began to shake the ground. Jacob and the rest turned around and sighs of relief broke out. Lumbering towards them were six large tanks. Their treads carved through the dirt road as they stopped next to the soldiers.

Fletcher looked like he might cry. "They're beautiful."

Abberline smiled. "Fresh off the assembly line. We'll be riding these beauties to our destination."

The hatch of the nearest tank opened and the driver appeared. He pushed his large driving goggles above his eyes.

"Abberline, you're with me. Climb on Bertha here," he said in a gruff voice.

"Bertha?" Robert asked.

The tank driver was about to close the hatch when he heard Robert. "She's the tank, you git"

Robert scratched his head awkwardly and followed the rest aboard the tank. Jacob, Robert, Ned, and Abberline sat on the left while Fletcher, Nightingale, and the Knoxes took the right.

Captain Pierce sat at the head tank. He stood up and waved his hand to push on. Abberline hit the tank's hatch with the butt of his rifle.

"We're good to go!" he yelled.

The tank lurched forward a little before it started rolling along. The tank line slowly made its way down the road, the soldiers held on tight as they went over the uneven ground. Abberline turned in his spot to his men.

"Alright lads, listen up!" he yelled over the rumbling of the tank. "As we were discussing earlier, the Germans still have a strong hold on Italy despite Mussolini's topple from power. They and rogue Italian soldiers still have the full support of the German war machine behind them. I want you all ready for  _anything_! Am I understood?!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

Abberline nodded curtly and turned back around. They continued for a few more minutes, when suddenly someone yelled from ahead.

"Oi, Topping!"

Jacob and the rest leaned out and saw who was yelling. It was a soldier by the name of Ward who liked throwing out jokes like Jacob and the Knoxes.

"Is Bertha there the only lady that'll ever be under you?!" he yelled.

He and his fellow soldiers laughed, and so did Robert, who gathered himself enough to throw a comeback at Ward.

"Good one, Ward! Though, I will say, I've had women bigger than Bertha underneath me! Your mum for example!"

It was their turn to laugh. Fletcher whistled and Jacob was pounding the top of the tank. They could even hear the tank driver laughing from inside.

"Cheeky, Topping. Though I must say-"

Ward's sentence was cut short when an ear-splitting bang went off and suddenly the tank he was riding was in flames, pieces of armor flew through the air. A large hole was in the right side.

"GET OFF THE TANKS!" Captain Pierce yelled. The tanks began separating to avoid the anti-tank fire.

Jacob and the rest barely jumped from their tank before another anti-tank round sailed passed and hit the dead center of a thick tree. Splinters of wood showered them as it fell down. Jacob peeked over the tank and caught sight of two Flak 88 guns.

"Flak 88s, sergeant! Two of them!" Jacob yelled.  

"We'll need to take out those guns before we can move on!" Abberline yelled over another bang. He pointed at Jacob. "Fletcher, you, Frye, Topping, and Wynert keep moving up the path! Get to those guns! Knoxes, you're with me!"

Fletcher nodded and turned to the others remaining with him. "Alright, follow me!"

They ran up the road towards the destroyed tank. Gunfire from enemy infantry as well as anti-tank rounds flew passed them. They ducked behind the flaming remains of the tank and Fletcher leaned out. He shifted his gaze around and turned back.

"Guns are about fifteen meters ahead."

"It'll be suicide to go head on," Robert said.

"We'll swing around then. Better to take longer than get killed," Jacob pointed out.

Fletcher readied his Bren. "Right. Follow me."

They stood and ran, turning at the corner of the destroyed tank and running into the thick trees. The booms of the anti-tank guns grew louder as they pushed on. Eventually, they found themselves next to one of the Flak 88s. German soldiers were shouting commands as the gun fired again.

"Ready?" Fletcher asked. Jacob, Ned, and Robert nodded.

"FIRE!"

Jacob shot the gunner straight through his head just as he was about to fire. Ned and Robert killed the two loaders and Fletcher gunned down the crew commander. When all of the enemy soldiers were dead, they ran towards the gun

"Topping, turn this gun to face the second! Wynert, Frye, load up a round!" Fletcher commanded.

Robert turned the wheels and angled the gun towards the second Flak 88. Ned and Jacob heaved a round into the gun's loading tray. With all their might, they pushed it in.

"Ready!" Ned yelled.

Fletcher readied himself at the trigger. "Cover your ears!"

Jacob barely had his hands over his ears when the gun went off, shaking the ground around them. A split second later, there was a loud explosion. Jacob leaned from behind the gun and saw the second Flak 88, blackened and burning.

"HA HA HA! Boy, I do love a good bit of destruction! Take that you Jerry bastards!" Fletcher yelled with glee.

"Nice job, lads!" Abberline yelled from only a few feet away from destroyed gun. Apparently, they had just arrived when Jacob and the others destroyed it.

"Oh, looks like our dear Sergeant was a little late to the party," Jacob said with a smug grin.

"We took a longer route," Abberline interjected defensively. "And these two kept larking about." he added pointing at the Knoxes.

"Were not!" they yelled together.

Abberline waved his hand. "Nevermind, let's just regroup back at the tanks and continue."

The soldiers headed back towards the tanks, which were rumbling back into formation. They found Nightingale and a couple of other medics tending to the wounded. Two soldiers were moving the dead and placing them on tarps.

Captain Pierce was smoking from a pipe when Abberline approached him.

"Nice job with those guns. That you?" Pierce asked without turning around.

Abberline shook his head. "No, sir. That was these four."

Pierce turned around, a look of surprise on his face as he saw Frye, Topping, Wynert, and Fletcher. "Really?" He looked at the four men and raised his pipe to them. "Well nice work, lads. Those Flak 88s are always a pain in the arse." He put the pipe back in his mouth.

 They climbed back onto the nearest tank with the rest of the squad. Nightingale was the last to join. Abberline tapped the tank and they were underway.

"We've got men coming to pick up the dead and wounded," Nightingale reported to Abberline.

"Good," Abberline said as he pulled out a map from his pocket. He traced his finger along it and said, "Town we're heading to is about ten kilometers east. We should be there in about half an hour."

"What then, sir?" Ned asked.

"We'll be using the town as a base for further operations in the area. We'll also be staying under the hospitality of the Italian resistance, lead by Ezio Auditore."

"Who's he?" Jacob asked.

"An old friend. I met him before the war when I was here on holiday. He took up the fight against Mussolini when his father and all of his brothers were hanged for 'treason'. He'll be our gracious host for the next few weeks."

Jacob leaned back into the most comfortable position he could find on the tank. Finally, it seemed to him, they would be taking a long, well deserved breather. For the next few weeks, it was nothing but smooth sailing.

* * *

As promised, the men arrived at the outskirts of the town. Hopping off the tank, Jacob and the others walked for a bit to stretch their legs. Captain Pierce approached Abberline.

"Sergeant, I want you and your squad to advance in and find the resistance before the rest of us move in. Send one of your own to report back."

Abberline saluted. "Yes, sir." He turned to his squad. "Come on, lads. Let's get a move on."

Jacob unslung his rifle and rotated the bolt, readying his weapon. The rest followed suit with their guns and followed Abberline. They walked down the cobblestone streets, weapons lowered but ready for a fight. It was eerily silent.

"It's too quiet. I don't like it when it gets too quiet," Fletcher said.

Jacob nodded. "I agree. Sir, are you sure we're in the right place?"

Abberline stared ahead. "Yes. I know for a fact."

"What makes you say that?" Fletcher asked.

"Look there," Abberline said as he pointed in front of him.

The men followed his finger and saw what he was pointing at: a silhouette of a man standing on a distant rooftop.

Suddenly, windows burst open and shouts were heard. Before the men could even register what was happening, they found themselves surrounded by about sixty rifles aimed right at them. Jacob looked back to the silhouette, but it was gone.

Fletcher was aiming his weapon at the surrounding men. Abberline placed his hand on the barrel and lowered it.

"At ease, lads. At ease," he said quietly. Despite the current circumstances, Abberline seemed rather calm. He was even smiling, as though he found the situation amusing.

"Not much for warm welcomes are we, Ezio?"

Jacob heard a rush of air and the sound of boots hitting stone. He turned around and saw a man standing up from a crouching position. He had jet black hair, along with a black beard and moustache. He bore a scar that cut through his right upper lip. He outstretched his arms and smiled.

"Federico, amico mio!" he said loudly. His outstretched arms lowered two of his men's weapons, which caused the others to follow suit.

Abberline laughed. "Ezio!" They both walked towards each other and embraced. Ezio pulled away first.

"It's been so long, Freddy. How have you been?" he asked.

"Just fine, old friend," Abberline said.

Ezio turned to the British soldiers. "Are these your men?"

"Yes," Abberline said turning back to them. "We were sent in to find you and make sure the town was safe."

"Tell the rest that our base is the town square," Ezio said.

Abberline nodded and turned around. "Nightingale, get to it."

Nightingale straightened up and saluted. "Yes, sir!" He turned and took off running.

Once Nightingale had left, Ezio said, "Well then, let's be off."

The large group started walking down the street. Abberline and Ezio were walking next to each other, deep in conversation.

"What's the situation?" Abberline asked.

"The town is completely under our control. There had been some unconfirmed reports from our scouts of some German patrols coming in and out, but we've yet to find them," Ezio explained.

"And what about the resistance? How are you faring?"

"Our movement is stronger, and we grow with each passing day. My fighters attack swiftly and quietly before retreating to the shadows, never to be seen. They strike fear into the hearts of anyone who still follows that bastardo, Mussolini."

The group exited the street and found themselves at the edge of the town square. All around them, Italian soldiers, resistance fighters, and a few civilians were walking around into and out of the various tents and shelters set up in the large square. One fighter saw Ezio and ran to him.

"Ezio!" he exclaimed as he approached.

"What is it?" Ezio asked.

"Our medical supplies are dwindled. We need to get more from the storehouse."

Ezio nodded and turned to Abberline. "Freddy, would you be able to spare two of your men?"

Abberline nodded. "Of course." He turned around and briefly considered for a moment before he exclaimed, "Frye, Wynert!"

Jacob and Ned walked forward and stood next to Abberline.

"They're yours," Abberline said as he and the others walked away.

"Grazie," Ezio said. He turned back to the fighter and said, "Grab Duccio." Jacob noticed there was a hint of contempt in his voice.

A few minutes later, the fighter brought back a man slightly shorter than Jacob. He wore civilian clothes like the other resistance fighters. His brown hair was crushed underneath the most ridiculous hat Jacob had ever seen.

"Duccio, medical supplies are scarce. You will take these men to the storehouse and take what you can carry," Ezio commanded.

"Yes, of course, Ezio," Duccio said.

Ezio worked up his most threatening glare and stared Duccio down. "And make it fast."

Duccio scurried back from Ezio and walked passed Jacob and Ned. "Come, let's be on our way."

The pair followed Duccio out of the town square and into a nearby street. For several minutes they walked through the constantly curving cobblestone, the unevenness made their feet ache.

"How much further?" Ned asked.

"Not much," Duccio said.

"I tell you, when we get back I'm taking a nice, long kip," Jacob said as he yawned.

"What are you tired from?" Ned asked incredulously.

"Running from anti-tank rounds exploding only feet from me!" Jacob shot back defensively.

"Yeah, we both know you could use a run every once in a while," Ned said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You know, a piece of shell might've been embedded in the side of my arse. Want to kiss it and make it feel better?" Jacob asked.

Both men started to laugh together when Duccio said, "Just up here."

Jacob sighed. "Finally. Let's get back so I can-"

The rest of his sentence was cut short when he, Ned, and Duccio came face-to-face with six German soldiers aiming their weapons right at them. Jacob could hear boots crunching behind him. More Germans had shown up, boxing them in. Jacob and Ned knew that if they even moved to unsling their rifles, they were dead men.

A German officer walked towards them, pistol in hand.

"Hände hoch!" the officer yelled. 

Jacob and Ned stared at each other. "Hände!" the officer yelled again.

Slowly, Jacob, Ned, and Duccio raised their hands over their heads. The officer nodded and waved his hand for his soldiers to approach.

The Germans were soon stripping Jacob and Ned of their guns, ammunition, and everything else issued to them, all of it tossed to the ground. One soldier was slowly approaching Duccio. 

Once the soldier was close enough, Duccio kicked him in the shins and took off running the opposite direction. However, Duccio obviously didn’t hear the soldiers approach from behind, as three of the soldiers gunned him down before he could move three feet.

Jacob shook his head. "Stupid idiot," he muttered as the soldier got up. He and his comrade took off his and Ned's helmets, throwing them to the ground.

"That's everything, Captain," one of the soldiers said.

"Good," the German Captain said. Jacob saw him wave his hand in a slapping motion.

_THWACK_

Two clubs connected with the tops of Jacob and Ned's heads, knocking the pair unconscious.

The Captain smiled. "Let's go."

The German soldiers hauled Jacob and Ned to their feet and walked towards a truck parked nearby. They climbed in, followed by the Captain. He yelled for the driver to go. Tires screeched and smoke billowed as the truck took off down the curving street and out of the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters may seem a little dry in action, but after these it'll really pick up. Stay with me!


	7. Imprisoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters within two days? Go me!

Jacob slowly opened his eyes with a groan. The top of his head was throbbing with pain. His eyes opened a little more and he found himself staring at a shiny black boot. He slowly looked up and saw a German soldier staring him down with what appeared to be a look of disgust.

 _"Oi, Frye!"_ a voice whispered.

Jacob turned his head and found Ned right next to him. He shifted slowly towards his friend.

 _"Ned, you good?"_  Jacob asked.

Ned shrugged his shoulders.  _"Not really. Could be worse."_

 _"How long have we been in here?"_  Jacob asked.

_"Not sure. Quite a while I guess. I can't really tell what they're_ _saying."_

_CLUNK_

Jacob and Ned jerked their heads upwards. A soldier had noticed them talking and slammed the butt of his rifle against the floor.

"Hör auf zu reden!" he yelled.

Ned glanced sideways at Jacob and back to the soldier. "Uh, sorry mate. I don't speak Ger-" The rest of his sentence was cut short when the soldier slammed his rifle butt again.

"Stop talking," he muttered through clenched teeth before he turned his face away.

Ned glanced back down to Jacob.  _"Best stay quiet until we're stopped."_

Jacob nodded and set his head back down, wondering when this ride would end. And when it did, where he would find himself.

* * *

 

Sergeant Abberline was standing on the outskirts of the town square, a lit cigarette in his hand. He was stressed beyond relief. Frye and Wynert had been gone for nearly an hour. According to Ezio, the storehouse wasn't far, and they should've been back by now. He sent Fletcher to go find them.

"Freddy, my friend. You seem troubled." Abberline turned around to see Ezio approaching. 

Exhaling a cloud of smoke, Abberline said, "I am. Privates Frye and Wynert have been gone for quite some time."

Ezio nodded. "Duccio has also not returned," he said bitterly.

"You don’t seem to be fond of Duccio," Abberline said.

Ezio scoffed. "He's just an inconvenience. He was engaged to my sister, but it fell apart when she found out about the six other women he was with.”

“Why is he with your group?” Abberline asked.

“Manpower is short. I'll take all I can get,” Ezio explained. 

Abberline was about to say something else when out of the corner of his eye he spotted Fletcher. He raised his head and started to smile, but it soon faltered when he noticed the returning soldier was alone. Fletcher stopped in front of Abberline, shaking his head.

"No sign of them, sir. I found Duccio in the street, bullet holes right through his back, and Frye’s and Wynert’s gear dumped next to where he was," Fletcher reported.

"So, we have one man dead, and two missing!" Abberline yelled, dropping his cigarette and stomping on it.

Fletcher shrugged and said, "I don’t know, sir. There were no other bodies besides Duccio's."

Abberline turned around and cupped his hands over his mouth. "Captain Pierce!" he bellowed.

Pierce looked up and yelled back, "Yes, Sergeant!"

"Two men from my squad are missing! We must search the town and find them!"

Captain Pierce nodded and turned to his men. "Break's over lads! Let's go!" Soldiers got up and started dividing into teams, jogging off to the various exits from the square that spread throughout the town.

"My men can aid you in your search," Ezio said.

"I'll go with you, sir."

Abberline turned around and saw Robert walking towards him.

"The more the merrier," Abberline said. He looked to Ezio and tilted his head back. He, Fletcher, Robert, and Ezio ran back from where Fletcher returned and out of the square.

Little did they know, Jacob and Ned were long gone, captured, and heading North.

* * *

 

The truck suddenly halted, jerking Jacob and Ned awake. Before they could register what was going on, two of the German soldiers hauled the pair to their feet and tossed them outside. Jacob landed on his side and attempted to rise, only to look up and see a rifle muzzle staring him down.

"Get up, Englischer Hund!" the soldier yelled thickly through his accent.

Jacob slowly rose from the ground, hands held high. He turned around to check on Ned, but the soldier shoved him forward. Turning back around, Jacob's eyes widened as he looked upon where he and Ned had ended up.

All he could see was a large barbed wire fence, the tops looped with concertina wire. Looking beyond the fencing, Jacob saw dozens, if not hundreds of men, crowded outside. He could also barely see barracks that seemed to be built more towards practicality than quality.

"Move!"

Jacob suddenly lurched when the German behind him pushed him forward. Jacob could only glare as he walked slowly ahead. He walked forward and suddenly noticed a long line of friendly soldiers outside the gate. Surrounding them were more Germans, their guns raised.

Jacob and Ned took their place in the line as it slowly approached the gate. Jacob noticed the soldier in front of him kept looking to his left and right. He leaned closer and could hear the soldier faintly muttering.

Suddenly, just as they were passing an empty spot in the line of guards, the soldier tore himself away from the line, pushed passed one of the guards, and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The guards did nothing.

Jacob felt someone nudge his shoulder. "They're just letting him go," he heard Ned mutter in his ear.

One of the guards looked up into a watchtower and yelled, "Hans!" 

Jacob looked up and saw a guard in the tower reveal himself. 

"Ja?" the soldier asked.

"We have a runner!" the guard on the ground yelled.

Hans saluted and unslung his rifle. He kneeled, steadying his aim against the wooden barrier.

Jacob looked back down. His gaze was drawn to the running soldier, who was now well over one-hundred yards away. He looked back to the tower and back to the running soldier. He knew exactly what was about to happen, and there was nothing to stop it.

_CRACK_

The running soldier collapsed as though he had tripped, but he did not rise. While the German soldiers were laughing and cheering, Jacob was seething with rage. He withheld his urge to hit any of the guards and continued walking forward with the line.

Jacob finally reached the front gate, where an officer was standing. The officer grabbed Jacob's chin and tilted his head from side to side. After several minutes of the humiliating inspection, the officer let go and roughly pushed Jacob behind him. 

Jacob waited until Ned had passed through before walking ahead. Two guards were walking on either side of them. All around, the prisoners were staring at the new arrivals. Their eyes seemed sunken into their skulls. They were all pale, and most of them seemed rather thin.

The four stopped at their new barrack. One of the soldiers pushed the door open before the other forced Jacob and Ned inside. The door was slammed shut, and the two men looked ahead into the room.

There were at least thirty men inside. One, who was leaning against a bunk, walked up to them. Jacob noticed an eyepatch cover his left eye.

"Welcome, lads!" the man yelled jovially in his Scottish accent. He took Jacob and Ned's hands and shook them. "Tell me, what're your names?"

"I'm Jacob Frye, and this is my friend, Ned Wynert," Jacob said.

"Pleased to meet you," the man said. "So, what're your stories?"

"Pardon me?" Ned questioned.

The man rolled his eyes. "Bloody English," he muttered. "How'd you get here, numpty?"

"We were captured in Italy when we went on a supply run," Ned explained.

The man tsked. "Bad luck, I'd say. Well, now to introduce everybody. I'm Angus Macbean, RAF. Shot down during a raid over Hamburg."

Macbean bade the two men to follow, showing them around to everyone in the barrack.

"The majority of these men were captured in Dunkirk during the evacuation. Some are like me and were shot down, some were collected after their ships were sunk by U-boats..." Macbean trailed off and pointed to his right. "...except him."

Jacob followed the finger and found that he was pointing at a man. His black going on grey hair meant he was at least in his late forties. His gaze seemed to stare straight through the wall. His forehead was wrinkled and his brow creased, as though he saw something that did not please him.

"That's Pierre Bellec," Macbean explained. "Captured in France while helping the resistance fighters. Rumors say that he escaped the first camp he was in, but was sent here after being recaptured. In this place,  _no one_  can get out."

Still staring at the old man, Jacob asked, "What's the situation here?"

Macbean sighed. "Not good. It's a ruthless regime the Jerries got here. Lads are beaten daily, but that's just the smallest bit. What you really need to worry about is the warden."

"The warden?" Jacob asked.

"The warden," Macbean muttered in disgust, "is a vile, cruel, sadistic man who thinks us prisoners are nothing more than vermin to be stomped on." He trailed off and pointed at his eyepatch. "He's the one that gave me this."

Jacob covered his mouth and gagged slightly. "How?"

"Well, when I arrived, I was getting into mischief about every other day. The guards gave me the usual beatings, but it was nothing I couldn’t handle," Macbean explained. "Then, two guards grabbed me and dragged me to the warden's lodgings. He told me that I had an eye for trouble, and that had to be fixed."

Macbean pointed behind him and said, "Don’t bother talking to Nick on his right side. Missing an ear because he couldn’t hear the warden calling for him." Macbean turned back to Jacob. "Even the warden's own men are scared of him. Some call him 'Der Metzger'."

"What does that mean?" Ned asked.

"It's German. It means 'The Butcher'," Macbean said.

Jacob shook his head. "How can he do this? Surely this isn't allowed. We were told that POWs under the Geneva Convention were-"

"The Geneva Convention? HA!" Macbean said incredulously. "The Butcher told me the day I got this that he will never abide by that. To him, Germany will win this war, and 'The Fatherland will dictate how the world runs'," Macbean said in an obvious impersonation of the warden.

Jacob was about to speak again when the door opened. Two guards walked in, rifles were raised and they yelling at them while jerking their heads backwards. Assuming that meant to go outside, Jacob and the rest walked out and followed the guards to the far side of the camp. They walked towards a group made up of the rest of the POWs. In front of them was a German officer standing above them on a walkway between two guard towers.

"That the warden?" Jacob asked.

Macbean shook his head. "No. It's always one of his men that gives the address."

The German officer raised his pistol in the air and fired to silence the POWs. He looked down upon them and spoke.

"Prisoners!" he yelled in his thick accent. "You all know why you are here! You are here because death's grip hadn't embraced you during the battle where you were captured! Take this a stroke of good fortune! You have been given a second chance at life! However, that privilege will be dashed away with any insubordination from any of you! To put it plainly, if you submit, you will survive! But, if any of you cause trouble, disobey the men guarding you, or try to  _leave early_ , then you will have a personal meeting with Der Metzger!"

The officer stared down the POWs. Some kept a steely gaze on him. Others looked at him with fear in their eyes. He grinned maliciously.

"Willkommen in Hölle!"

Still staring where the officer was standing, Jacob asked, "What does that mean?"

Macbean sighed. "Welcome to Hell."

* * *

 

Macbean was wrong. The camp wasn't like Hell.

It was worse.

Jacob soon learned just how cruel the guards were. One day, Ned was slapped across his face for scuffing dirt on an officer's boots. Another day, three men were refused rations for a week when they were found "convening and talking suspiciously".

Not that rations mattered. The food parcels they were supposed to receive from the Red Cross were given to them, but with the majority of its contents removed. With whatever food they got, the inmates would share it out evenly by barrack

But Jacob saw the worst a few weeks later. An inmate was found stealing food from the camp storehouse. The next day, he returned to the barracks, his hand bleeding: his pinky finger had been cut clean off.

September rolled into October, and eventually, November came. With it, the weather got colder, the wind blew harder, and a new shipment of prisoners arrived. Unfortunately, a young man no older than eighteen tried to make a run for it. The other POWs didn’t dare look as they heard the unmistakable crack of a rifle.

One day, Jacob and the rest of the men were all sitting on their bunks. Since they had no blankets to keep warm, their jackets were wrapped tightly against their bodies in an effort to stave off the biting cold that seeped through the cracks of the wooden building.

Suddenly, the door to the barrack burst open and in stepped two guards. They were obviously equipped for the cold weather. They wore thick, grey trench coats that reached their knees. Heads were covered in wool balaclavas underneath their steel helmets. Black gloves covered their hands, which in turn held their weapons.

One of the guards pointed towards Jacob and said, "Du. Komm mit uns."

Jacob looked around, hoping he was pointing at someone else. When he turned back, he pointed at himself and asked, "Me?"

The guard rolled his eyes. "Ja," he said annoyed.

Jacob nodded and rose from his bunk. He walked to the door, following the guards outside. His footsteps crunched as he stepped on the frozen ground. Snowflakes were barely visible as they fluttered through the air. 

Jacob began to ask, "So where exactly are we-", but his sentence was cut short when he felt something hard hit the back of his knee. He yelled in pain, but his shout was also interrupted when the guard stepped in front of him and kicked him in the stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of him as he fell to his hands and knees.

Jacob groaned as the two guards grabbed his arms and began dragging him forward. All that he could see was the ground. Suddenly, he stopped and heard a door open. The frozen ground changed to a wooden floor. Jacob could hear the crackle of a fire, the sound alone warming him up.

Jacob was abruptly hauled to his feet and suddenly thrown into a chair. He was turned around and smacked upside the head, forcing his left cheek into a wooden table. Jacob had had it.

"Are either of you going to explain why I'm here, or-"

Suddenly, Jacob heard the sound of fingers drumming on the table. He looked up and saw a man sitting across from him. Finally, Jacob was able to put a face to the supposedly terrifying "Der Metzger".

The first thing Jacob noticed were his eyes. They appeared to look at him as though he were a long-lost friend. His brown hair was neatly trimmed beneath an officer's hat. His clean-shaven face stretched as he grinned at Jacob.

"Guten Tag, mein freund," he said in a cheery voice that didn’t fit the personality given to him. "You have been here for, let's see, almost three months, ja? You and I have not met once. Consider yourself lucky."

Placing his hands on the table, the man said, "We obviously haven't been introduced. I am Major Heinrich Rosenfeld, warden of this camp. Who are you?"

"What's it to you?" Jacob asked.

Rosenfeld looked offended. "Now I'm only asking your name."

"Alright. My name is Juanita Montes. I was a Spanish opera singer who decided to find her calling by joining the British Army, only to be captured and dumped in this place,” Jacob responded sarcastically.

Rosenfeld laughed. His fists pounded the table. "Witziger Mann, 'funny man'. I may like you, mein freund." He looked to the two guards, clapped twice, and said, "Kaffee, bitte."

Almost instantly, two mugs were placed in front of the sitting men (Jacob's a little more forcibly), and steaming coffee was poured into each one. The other guard placed a small jug and a bowl of sugar with a spoon in between them.

"Vielen Dank," Rosenfeld said with a nod. He looked back to Jacob. "Milch? Zucker?"

Jacob shook his head and lifted the mug to his lips. Despite it being scalding hot, Jacob drank it quickly, relishing in the warmth that spread throughout his body. He looked back to Rosenfeld, who was humming a tune that reminded Jacob of an old nursery rhyme as he spooned sugar into his mug. Rosenfeld raised his mug to Jacob before taking a sip.

"A simple luxury worthy of kings on a cold day like this," he said. Rosenfeld waved his hand and a plate of what appeared to be small rolls was placed next to him.

“Buchtel?” Rosenfeld asked, pointing his hand to the plate. Jacob once again shook his head no. Rosenfeld shrugged and took one, popping it into his mouth. 

This was getting confusing. At one moment, Jacob was being beaten and dragged into this room by two guards, next he was sitting down and drinking coffee with the man who the other prisoners described as the Devil himself. Something wasn't right.

Rosenfeld must've read Jacob’s mind, because he asked, “You are wondering why you are here, aren't you?" Jacob nodded, prompting Rosenfeld to continue speaking.

"As I had already said to you, mein freund, you are particularly interesting. Almost all of the other inmates here have decided to disobey the rules I have put in place here, but not you. Why?"

Jacob took another sip of his coffee. "Because I'm smart enough not to."

"Exactly!" Rosenfeld exclaimed. "You knew from the day you arrived that you were in no position to do as you please. You realized that you are prisoner, and I am warden."

"Where are you going with this?" Jacob asked.

"Your internment here can be comfortable. Better living conditions, better food, sanitation, warmer clothes, and you have the right to send letters back home," Rosenfeld explained.

Jacob's eyebrows perked up. He hadn't sent a letter home in months. Pearl and Evie were probably worried sick for him. This offer sounded awfully tempting.

"And what do you want from me?" Jacob asked.

Rosenfeld smiled and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a guard uniform was thrown onto the table, along with all of the cold weather gear given to the other guards. Jacob looked up and saw Rosenfeld's grin had grown.

"Your loyalty, mein freund," he said. "By wearing this uniform, you are granted the benefits I mentioned beforehand. You will be placed higher above your fellow inmates."

Jacob glanced at the uniform. Was it worth it? If he accepted, he would live in relative comfort for a POW, with him being viewed as a traitor to the rest of the inmates. If he declined, it was back to being nothing but dirt beneath the guards' boots, with Rosenfeld stepping on him as well.

There was only one choice.

Jacob slowly backed out of his chair and approached the edge of the table next to the fireplace. He grabbed the uniform, rubbing his thumbs over the material. He looked down to Rosenfeld, who looked as though he were beaming with joy. It seemed to him Jacob would take the offer.

That was until Jacob turned around and tossed the uniform into the fire behind him. Nobody moved as the flames danced around its new edition. Jacob turned back and saw Rosenfeld's expression still bore its smug smile.

"It seems I was wrong about you," Rosenfeld calmly said as he rose from his seat. "You seem to be every bit as foolish as the rest. I offer you an olive branch, and you set it ablaze."

"I'd rather live in squalor with my fellow soldiers than live in comfort under you," Jacob said through gritted teeth.

Rosenfeld chuckled as he approached Jacob and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Not just that, mein freund. By refusing this offer, you are now on my 'favorites list'. Those prisoners I enjoy talking to for long periods of time. Let's just say a lot of screaming is involved."

Patting Jacob on the back, Rosenfeld said, "Back to the barracks with him."

One of the guards kicked the back of Jacob's knee, forcing him down as the they grabbed and dragged him out, leaving Rosenfeld alone to enjoy his coffee by the fire.

* * *

Robert trekked through the snow-filled streets. It'd been months since Jacob and Ned's disappearance. Although most of the men gave up after weeks of frivolous searching, the rest still stuck with Robert. But even those loyal few gave up. Eventually, he was the only one still looking.

Robert turned the corner to the town square, where he saw multiple trucks and men loading equipment onto them. Once the crates were placed in them, soldiers climbed in. And once filled to the brim, they drove away.

Sergeant Abberline was directing the men as Robert approached. "Come on now, lads! Quickly, quickly! Fletcher, start grabbing those crates there! Knox! Stop fooling around!"

Blaine and Eric froze. They were having a snowball fight, using the equipment crates as their cover.

"Which one?" they asked in unison.

Abberline sighed. "Just stay out of the way." Robert walked behind the Sergeant. "Sir?"

Abberline turned around. "Private Topping, so glad you could join us." He started walking away as he said, "We could use some more help."

"Help with what?" Robert asked.

"We're pulling out," Abberline said.

"What?!" Robert exclaimed.

"We were given the order two weeks ago. We're to gather our supplies, move back South to Sicily, back to Africa, and then back home. Allied command has something big planned, and every able-bodied soldier is needed," Abberline explained.

"But, sir, what about Jacob? Ned?"

Sighing again, Abberline spoke. "Private Topping, your desire to search and find your friends is really noble, but we cannot waste more time and resources on two men. I know how you feel. Frye and Wynert were men under my command, and anything that happens to any of my men is a burden that will follow me through every moment of this war, and probably the rest of my life."

"You wouldn’t understand! Jacob and Ned are my closest friends! In case you forgot, I did have three until one was killed when we first bloody got here!" Robert said, his voice rising in anger.

"Private Topping, is that any way to talk to your superiors?" Abberline asked a little agitated.

Robert heaved in a few breaths and recomposed himself. "No... Sir."

Abberline placed his hand on Robert's shoulder. "Besides, Private Frye has a sister back home who worries for him day in, day out. Shouldn’t she at least get news of his absence?"

"Her and Pearl," Robert pointed out.

"Pearl?" Abberline asked.

"Jacob's girl back home," Robert said. He looked on and added, "I'm not sure about Ned, though. He hasn’t really talked about his family much. I don’t think he has any left."

"Word has already been sent back. Private Frye's sister will get the message personally."

Captain Pierce yelled from one of the trucks. "Abberline! We're loaded up! Get the men onboard!"

Soldiers began running and climbing into the trucks. Abberline was helped into one by Fletcher. He turned around to Robert.

"Let's go, Topping," he said.

Robert walked to the truck and looked back. With much difficulty, he turned around and was helped in by the Knoxes. The truck started up and slowly drove out of the town.

* * *

 

Weeks had passed since Rosenfeld had made his offer to Jacob. In those weeks, snow had finally descended upon the camp. Also within those weeks, Rosenfeld hadn't collected Jacob as part of his "favorites list".

"Maybe he was just kidding."

Ned, Jacob, Macbean, and a few others were talking inside their barrack. They were sitting on their respective bunks, jackets pulled tightly around their bodies to shield themselves from the biting cold.

Jacob shivered and pulled his jacket closer. "I'm not sure. He seemed awful mad after I refused his offer."

"What did you expect, you might as well have slapped him in the face. You should've taken the offer, mate," Macbean said.

"I told him I'd rather be in here freezing with you than next to a warm fire under his thumb," Jacob explained.

"Honorable, yes. Foolish, absolutely," said Walker, one of the men sitting with them.

"What's the worst that he could do? I've seen my own fair share of pain with you lot."

"This is nothing like that, mate," Macbean said. "He gouged out my fucking eye for causing a little bit of trouble. You will get far worse."

As if on cue, the door opened, revealing the two guards that first took Jacob to Rosenfeld. One guard pointed at Jacob, beckoning him forward.

"Der Metzger will dich sehen," he said.

Jacob glanced to the others. "I'll be fine, lads."

Getting up, Jacob walked to the guards. He should've seen it coming, but one of the guards swung his rifle butt onto Jacob's back. He lurched forward and the two guards caught him and began dragging him away. The guards clambered through the ankle-deep snow towards Rosenfeld's lodgings.

Jacob heard a door open and he saw the familiar wooden floor. Warmth once again spread through his body, but he had no time to enjoy it when he was once more thrown into a chair and his face forced onto the table.

"Déjà vu," Jacob muttered.

Suddenly, the blade of a butcher's cleaver was slammed down an inch from Jacob's face. Jacob looked up to meet Rosenfeld's gaze. Gone was the cheery warmth in his eyes and smile. This time, he had a fire in his eyes that could burn through steel. 

"Guten tag, mein freund," Rosenfeld growled. He hefted the cleaver out of the table and slammed it down next to him. He cracked his knuckles. "Shall we begin."

* * *

Winter had never been Evie's favorite season. She loathed the cold, preferring to stay inside, wrapped in a blanket with the fire blazing, a good book in her hand.

Evie placed another log on the fire. She and Pearl had returned home for the evening, trudging back to the Frye house through the almost knee-deep snow. Evie had already put a teapot on the stove, eagerly awaiting the whistle that would signal it was ready.

Evie was just about to go into the kitchen to check on it when she heard a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" Evie asked to herself. She walked to the door as another round of knocks rang out.

"Just a second!" Evie exclaimed so that whoever was behind the door could hear her. She reached the door and opened it.

Evie squinted her eyes as snowflakes billowed in, but she saw who was standing outside: two men in dress uniforms, one older than the other.

"Good evening, miss. As much as I'd like to introduce ourselves now, may we come in?" the older of the two asked.

Evie opened the door wider. "Of course." The two men walked inside and Evie closed the door. The men removed their hats.

The older man looked to Evie. "Well, now that we're out of the cold, introductions are in order. I am Colonel Brudenell, and this is Corporal Macmillan." They both outstretched their hands, Evie shaking them both.

Clearing his throat, Brudenell asked, "This would've been far better to ask outside, but are you Miss Evie Frye?"

Evie suddenly felt sick. "Y-Yes," she stammered.

"Sister to Jacob Frye?" MacMillan asked.

"What's happened to Jacob? Is he alright?" Evie asked urgently.

Brudenell looked to MacMillan and back to Evie. "Miss Frye," he said with a sigh, "we're not quite sure."

"What?"

Pearl had just walked in when she heard what the Colonel had said. She looked to Evie, fear etched on her face.

"Evie, what's happened?" she asked.

"And who are you?" Brudenell asked.

"Pearl Attaway," she said impatiently. "Now tell me, what's happened to Jacob."

Brudenell took a deep breath. "Miss Frye, Miss Attaway, we are currently unsure of Private Frye's condition, or even his whereabouts."

"Whereabouts?" Evie asked.

"While in Italy, Private Frye, as well as Private Ned Wynert, were sent out to collect supplies along with a member of the Italian resistance. Hours passed and when they went looking for them, they found the resistance fighter dead in the street, and Frye and Wynert were nowhere in sight."

Pearl gasped. "Ned too?"

"It's safe to assume since they haven't shown up on any casualty reports, both men might have been captured and are being held as prisoners of war," Brudenell said.

Pearl felt behind her back for the couch, and once her hand brushed against it, she collapsed onto the cushions.

"Have you received any letters from Private Frye in the few months since he's been missing?" MacMillan asked.

 _"Months?"_  Pearl gasped weakly. Evie shook her head. "Not one. The last one he sent was from when he was in Sicily."

Brudenell looked confused. "That's odd. POW camps normally let prisoners write back home, as long as they don't give away any information. The fact you haven't received one is strange to say the least."

MacMillan nudged Brudenell and said, "Sir, we'd best leave. We still need to find if Private Wynert has any family living in London."

"Quite right," Brudenell said. Putting on their hats, the men walked to the door and opened it, letting the breeze from outside rush in. "Good night, ladies. We'll inform you once we learn more." They proceeded outside and shut the door behind them.

Evie looked behind her and found Pearl was clutching Jacob's Shilling, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Come here," Evie said in a soothing voice as she sat down beside Pearl and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I can't stand the thought of it. They don't even know where he is, let alone if he's alive or not," Pearl said thickly through the now flowing tears.

"He's not dead," Evie said as she began rubbing Pearl's back to comfort her.

"How do you know!" Pearl exclaimed as she pulled away from Evie and walked towards the window. "The damned military doesn’t even know, so how would you!"

Evie got up and calmly approached Pearl. She placed her arms on her shoulders. "Because he wasn't found. If he were dead, he would've been left behind like that resistance fighter. He is most likely captured."

Pearl nodded and said, "Then he's still not alright. He's a prisoner, and what if-"

"Hey!" Evie interrupted. "What do you think we do all day at the Red Cross building? Those parcels are sent to POW camps."

Evie left the room and a few moments later came back with two cups of tea. She handed one to Pearl.

"Wherever Jacob is, he's probably fine."

* * *

_WHAM!_

Jacob's head was slammed onto the hardwood table once again. He had no idea how many times it's happened, only that he lost count at fifteen.

Hands grabbing his hair, Jacob's head was harshly lifted from the table, revealing pieces of a walnut casing and the nut that was hidden inside. Rosenfeld picked up the nut and placed it in his mouth.

"You are a tough nut to crack, mein freund," he said thickly as he chewed. He swallowed and reached into a small bag, withdrawing another walnut. He cleared away the previous nut's casing and placed the new one where they were. He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers.

Jacob had no time to prepare himself as the guards slammed his head against the nut and table. He could see the room swirling through his vision, his eyes closing on their own as though he were about to lose consciousness.

Rosenfeld picked up the nut. He dropped the bag on the table and grabbed Jacob by the scruff of his neck. "Had enough?" he asked.

Jacob couldn’t respond. His head hurt so much; the throbbing pain was unbearable. However, the silence conveyed all that Rosenfeld needed.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said as he smiled with that sadistic grin of his. He turned to the guards and said, "Back to the barracks with him."

Rosenfeld turned around as the guards grabbed Jacob by his arms and hauled him to his feet. They dragged him away from the table and were almost to the door when Jacob yelled, "You haven't broken me!"

Rosenfeld turned around and looked at Jacob straight through his eyes. He slowly walked up to him and knelt to his level.

"I will remedy that. I shall flay you within inches of your pathetic life, until you are  _begging_ for mercy. Only then will I crush you to  _dust_!" He emphasized his statement by crushing the nut in his hand. "You are stuck with me, and there is nothing you can do about it." He waved his hand as he stood up. "Out of my sight."

The guards pushed the door opened and dragged Jacob outside, through the piling snow, and back to his barrack. The guards threw Jacob to the snow-covered ground, laughed, and walked away.

Only a few moments later the door opened and gentler hands grabbed Jacob and hauled him to his feet. 

"Come on now, gentle. Gentle! He's been through the meat grinder," a voice said.

Jacob was suddenly laid down upon his bed. He opened his eyes enough to see his fellow inmates surrounding him. Ned noticed his eyes opening.

"Bloody Hell, Frye. What'd that bastard do to you?"

"Used me for a fucking nutcracker," Jacob muttered as he sat up, bracing himself with his arms. The pain was showing no signs of subsiding, at least for several hours.

"I'm fine lads. I just need some rest," he told the others. They nodded and all went their separate ways. 

Jacob lifted his hand to the side of his head. This was only one day of being on Rosenfeld's "favorites list", and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He was stubborn, and would refuse to admit defeat until Rosenfeld would cut to the chase and end him right there. 

 _"I have to stop it,"_ he thought.  _"I have to end it."_

_"I have to get out."_

How could he though? Escape was impossible under the warden's watchful eye and his lapdog guards. All of the others had given up hope. Even Ned's cheery attitude went away. Jacob had nothing.

Except...

Jacob's gaze slowly shifted until he found Pierre Bellec, the man claimed by the rest to have escaped a POW camp before. If he could do it once, he could do it again, right?

Jacob slowly leaned back, falling asleep as a plan formulated in his head.

* * *

 

Jacob was unsure how long he was out. He just knew that night had fallen, which meant the others would be asleep, allowing him to talk with Bellec without anyone listening.

Jacob quietly slipped out of his bunk, creeping silently passed the sleeping men. He finally reached Bellec's bunk. His back was to Jacob, his snoring loud enough for all to hear.

 _"_ _Bellec_ _,"_  Jacob whispered. The man didn't stir. Jacob patted his side.  _"_ _Bellec_ _!"_  he hissed.

Suddenly, the man groaned and turned over, opening his eyes for a second before closing them. Thinking he fell back asleep, Jacob reached out to rouse him when suddenly the old man grumbled,  _"What do you want,_ _pisspot_ _?"_

Jacob withdrew his hand and said,  _"I need to get out of here."_

Bellec chuckled quietly.  _"Don't we all."_

 _"They say you escaped a POW camp once,"_  Jacob said as he glanced around the room to see if anyone was listening.

 _"_ _They_ _say a lot of things,"_  Bellec muttered.  _"_ _They_ _know nothing."_

 _"Did you, or didn't you?"_  Jacob asked. Bellec didn’t move for a few seconds before he slowly nodded his head.

 _"Then you can help me, and I can help you,"_  Jacob said.

Bellec chuckled again. _"That camp was nothing like this place._ _The first one_ _was easy to get out_ _. Here_ _, it's almost impossible."_

 _"The only word I heard was_ _almost_ _,"_  Jacob pointed out.

Bellec opened his eyes to squint at Jacob.  _"You won't go away unless you get an answer, right?"_

Jacob nodded, and Bellec sighed.  _"Go back to sleep,"_  he muttered before rolling over.  _"I'll wake you up at the proper time."_

Jacob nodded his head.  _"Thank you,"_  he whispered. Slowly, Jacob crept back to his bunk, climbed in, and drifted off to sleep.


	8. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. I have the next couple already written, but I need extensive time to go through them. Some chapters may be later than others and shorter than others, but I sincerely hope you all enjoy. Thank you for staying with me.

Jacob felt as though he had only closed his eyes for a fraction of a second when he was suddenly awoken by someone shaking his shoulders. He quickly rose and came face-to-face with Bellec. He made a shushing gesture with his finger.

 _"Stay quiet. Follow me,"_  he whispered.

As quietly as he could, Jacob got out of his bunk and followed Bellec to the door. He quickly opened it, ushering Jacob outside. Once outside, Jacob noticed that the Sun was barely visible over the horizon.

"Why so early?" Jacob asked. Bellec once more shushed him.

 _"Keep quiet,_ _pisspot_ _! S_ _tay close_ _!_ _"_ he hissed.

Jacob didn’t even have time to retort to his nickname, because Bellec was dragging him along the edge of the barrack, which had no snow covering it, and behind the building. They reached the back, Bellec pressing Jacob against the wall.

Jacob was confused. "Are you going to-" Bellec shushed him again as he leaned out.

"Right on time," Bellec said to himself.

"What is?" Jacob asked, surprised he wasn't interrupted.

"Guard change," Bellec said. "Guards change once a day, just before sunrise."

"Is this our window to escape?" Jacob asked.

Bellec turned, his eyes widened. "Absolutely not. Takes the guards one minute at  _most_ to get into their positions once the change occurs. Too fast for any escape."

Jacob leaned out to see German soldiers exiting their barracks and heading to their posts. "And you chose this moment to do this why?"

"It allows us to sneak back here without being seen. It's a blind spot, and you could never get back here during the day. Guards have their eyes on the barracks all day, every day."

Bellec backed away from the corner and leaned against the wall. "So, you want to escape, and you need my help?" Jacob nodded, which in turn made Bellec chuckle. "And why should I?"

"Because I seem to be the only one that hasn’t given up. And I do not want to be Rosenfeld's center of attention anymore," Jacob explained.

Bellec sighed. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, the rest gave up because they realize it's almost impossible to get out of here."

"But _you_ escaped from a POW camp once," Jacob pointed out.

Bellec jabbed his finger at Jacob. "That was different!" he hissed through clenched teeth. "I was held in a camp just outside of Paris. The guards were almost all French conscripts that helped me in my escape. When I was recaptured, the fucking Germans sent me here!"

Bellec gripped Jacob's shoulder. "Pisspot, there are three things that must be thought of before escaping a POW camp. Number one is even attempting to escape. If the guards find the smallest shred of evidence someone's trying to get out, they report it straight to Rosenfeld, where he takes discipline to the extreme."

"Second is the escape itself. Even if you do manage to keep your plan under wraps  _and_ get out, there's surviving on the outside. You're an escaped POW in the middle of enemy territory, and if you're found, you'll get sent right back here."

Bellec sighed, taking in a few breaths. "And lastly, why bother trying with those risks? Even if you somehow make it back to friendly forces, you're thrown back into the mix and back to the front, where the next battle you go into could see yourself killed, or worse, captured again."

Bellec drew a few breaths and leaned back. "So, after all I just said, do you  _still_ want to escape?"

Jacob defiantly nodded. "Yes."

Bellec smiled. "Congratulations. You completed step one."

Jacob blinked. "What?" he asked confused.

"I was testing you," Bellec said. "I wanted to see if you were serious despite the risks. I can tell that you are." He placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Let's begin."

Bellec waved for Jacob to follow him. They stood at the barrack's corner and peeked out.

"Like I said, it's almost impossible to get out. Guards on watch 24/7, severe punishments if caught. But the real kicker is how to escape, and I've had an idea brewing in my head for quite some time."

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

Bellec pointed to something in front of him. Jacob followed his finger until he found what Bellec was pointing at: a wooden building on the other side of the camp.

"That's the storehouse. The guards keep everything in there, including what we need for my plan."

"What are you thinking?" Jacob asked.

"Somewhat simple. We steal German uniforms, use them to disguise ourselves, and simply walk out the front gate," Bellec explained.

Jacob shook his head. "That's insanity."

"Have you got a better idea?" Bellec asked. Jacob stood silently.

Bellec backed away from the corner. "It's our best option. We'll take what we need and hide it back here." He walked passed Jacob and lifted a board near the barrack's foundation, revealing a hole. "There's just one problem: we need to wait until winter passes," Bellec added.

Jacob jerked his head towards Bellec. "What? Why?"

"Pisspot, if we go anywhere near the storehouse they'll know someone from this barrack did it. We'd leave our prints in the snow, and they'd simply follow them right back to us," Bellec explained.

Bellec could see how unsure Jacob was. "If you really want to get out, then you'll follow along." Jacob looked back to Bellec and nodded.

Bellec covered the hole back up. "Let's get back inside. Until the time is right, we won't speak to each other. We shouldn't even be in the same vicinity. Make sure the guards have nothing to connect us. Understand?"

Jacob nodded and the two quickly and quietly sneaked back into their barrack, careful to walk along the area not covered in snow. Getting back into his bunk before the guards would wake them for the day, Jacob closed his eyes, feigning sleep as thoughts on the plan danced through his head.

* * *

 

Days passed. Jacob took Bellec's advice to heart, avoiding the man at all costs. He didn’t want to compromise their plan. They would go out of their way to avoid one another.

Days turned to weeks, weeks became months. The snow wasn't coming down anymore. The weather became milder, which meant the guards shed their winter gear. Then, one day, the POWs walked out from their barracks and found that the snow had melted.

A sense of joy filled Jacob's chest. He'd have to wait for Bellec to make the call, but he was glad that the day seemed to have finally come. Nothing could hinder Jacob's mood.

Or so he thought. Just as he was about to go back to his barrack, two guards walked towards him, evil grins on their faces. Jacob felt as though an iron hand gripped his insides. He knew it best not to fight, and to just follow the soldiers as they lead him to Rosenfeld's lodgings.

* * *

 

Three hours later, night had fallen and Jacob limped back into the barrack. He was pretty sure one or more of his ribs were fractured, but he powered through. He would never let Rosenfeld break him.

Jacob sat on his bunk, groaning in pain as he leaned back and laid down. Ned walked to him and sat beside him. "How's it going, Frye?"

"Never better," Jacob muttered sarcastically.

Ned sighed and patted his shoulder. "Well, on the bright side, Rosenfeld will eventually get tired of you. Kind of like a dog ignoring an old toy in favor of a new one."

"Yeah, but the difference is that once he's bored with me, Rosenfeld made it clear he'll just shoot me."

Ned shrugged. "Don't worry, mate. We'll ride this one out." He got up, leaving Jacob alone at his bunk.

Jacob laid there for a few minutes when he heard someone walk up to him and whisper one thing.

_"Be ready."_

Jacob nodded as Bellec walked back to his bunk. Jacob rolled over and fell asleep, anxiously awaiting the early morning that would take forever to arrive.

* * *

_"Wake up,_ _pisspot_ _."_

Jacob had been wide awake for at least two hours. He wasn't able to sleep. Excitement as well as fear kept him from doing so.

Slowly getting up, Jacob followed Bellec to the door. He opened it a fraction and looked outside. The last German guards walked away from their posts. It was now or never.

 _"Go!"_  Bellec hissed.

They sprang from the barrack, quickly running towards the storehouse. They reached the building and opened the door. 

 _"Let's just grab_ _everything_ _for one uniform. We can't waste time with too much stuff,"_  Bellec whispered.

Jacob nodded as he grabbed a pair of boots and a helmet. He turned around and saw Bellec with a soldier's jacket and pants.

 _"We're good, let's go,"_  Jacob whispered.

The two ran from the storehouse side-by-side back towards the barracks, items in hand. They got to the blind spot and took out the board from the building and placed the uniform inside.

"Good work. We'll get the other one tomorrow," Bellec said. Quietly, they snuck back to the corner of their barrack. "We'll go in one at a time. Wait for a knock."

Bellec ran from their spot and around the corner. A few moments later, Jacob heard a few soft knocks next to where he stood. He too ran around the corner and back inside. Once he closed the door, he quietly tiptoed to his bunk.

Jacob buried his face into his hands to cover his quickened breath. After a few minutes, his breathing eased, and he relaxed on his bunk.

Jacob was able to fall asleep. His mind was at ease. Any bad thoughts about the whole plan disappeared. It seemed that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 

A loud bang echoed through the barrack as the door was kicked open. Jacob and the rest woke up as German soldiers flooded inside, yelling and pulling them out of their bunks. They worked their way to the back and forced everyone outside.

“Line up!” one of the guards yelled. The POWs lined up shoulder to shoulder. They looked down the row to each other, confusion etched on their faces as they tried to figure out what was going on.

Suddenly, Rosenfeld slowly walked towards the line. His face showed anger as he drew closer, his right hand grazing the edge of his holstered pistol.

“So,” he said, grabbing the POWs’ attention. “You all must be wondering why it is we brought you out here.” The POWs avoided Rosenfeld's steely gaze as he slowly walked in front of them.

"I was informed this morning that the storehouse door was left wide open. All of my men know to shut it anytime they leave. Upon further inspection, we found that a uniform was stolen," Rosenfeld explained.

Jacob stilled.  _"Dammit! Why didn’t_ _we_ _close it!_ " he yelled in his head.

Rosenfeld smiled even more. "One of my men also informed me that he witnessed what looked like the shadow of a figure sneak back inside your barrack. Unfortunately, he couldn’t tell who it was." 

Jacob relaxed. They didn’t know who it was. He seemed to be in the clear.

Rosenfeld's grin fell, replaced by one of unimaginable fury. "None of you are above  _my_ rules!" he yelled. "You cannot steal from me and expect to get away with it!" He pointed and swept his finger across the line of POWs. "Now, whoever did it, come forward now and face the consequences!"

Nobody moved, which made Rosenfeld grin. That was not a good sign.

"So, no one wants to confess?" Rosenfeld asked. He clapped his hands and said, "Well, I have my own ways of getting you to talk."

He turned and waved his hand. "Bring them!"

Suddenly, four armed guards escorted a line of soldiers in front of the POWs. They stood to face them.

"These men were caught just last week and brought to me," Rosenfeld explained. "The oldest one here is only eighteen, and this one," he said as he pulled one forward, "lied on his enlistment papers. He's only  _sixteen_." Rosenfeld pinched the boy's cheek. "Isn't he cute?" he asked in a mocking, motherly voice.

Pushing the boy back, Rosenfeld turned to the POWs. "Now, whoever stole from the storehouse, come forward now." He pulled his pistol from its holster and aimed at one of the new arrivals. "You have three seconds before I shoot, and I will move down the line. Are you willing to extinguish a young life to save your own skin?"

Jacob's eyes widened. The bastard was willing to murder these men, not even men,  _boys_ , in cold blood just to set an example?

"Eins!"

Jacob looked into the other soldiers' eyes. A few of them shouldn’t even be here. They lied their way to their own deaths, not in battle, but at the hands of a sadistic madman.

"Zwei!"

Jacob thought about Pearl. Him returning home to her warm embrace. Them getting married, having children, growing old together. All of it faded away.

 _"I love you Pearl,"_  Jacob whispered to himself.

Rosenfeld was about to say three when Jacob motioned to step forward. However, before he could, someone else sprang towards Rosenfeld.

"NO!"

Jacob looked up and saw the person who came forward: it was Ned.

"It was me, dammit! Me!" Ned exclaimed.

Jacob shook his head. "Ned! No! What are you-"

Ned looked back to Jacob. "I can't let these men die because of me, Frye."

"But you're not-"

"Silence!" Rosenfeld shouted. He looked back to Ned and muttered, "So, it was you."

Ned nodded. "Yeah, it was me."

"What was it you were hoping to accomplish with this theft?" Rosenfeld asked.

"I was going to use the uniform to disguise myself and escape," Ned explained.

Rosenfeld's eye twitched. His men looked at each other, looks of excitement on their faces.

Ned was suddenly on the ground when Rosenfeld slapped him with the back of his hand.

"No one escapes my camp!" Rosenfeld yelled. He motioned for his men and said, "Take him to solitary! I will make an example of him tomorrow!"

Two guards grabbed Ned's arms and hauled him away. Rosenfeld turned around to the rest of the POWs.

"Dismissed," he hissed as he followed the guards dragging Ned. Jacob looked on in horror.

 _"What in the Hell was he thinking?"_  Jacob thought.  _"He knows he didn’t do it. Why did he say something?"_

Jacob leaned against the barrack.  _"I'll wait until after dark to talk with him."_

* * *

 

It was a few hours after midnight when Jacob finally got up from his bunk and left the barracks. He knew it was risky to go out when the guards were on alert, but this was important. He creeped along the camp's perimeter, dodging searchlights and guard patrols until he found himself next to Rosenfeld's lodgings. He noticed one section held an iron grate in place of a window. Ned was undoubtedly there.

Jacob crouched and sneaked to the window. He stood up next to it and shook it a little.  _"Ned?"_  he whispered. He didn’t get a response.  _"Ned!"_  he hissed

Suddenly, Ned's face appeared on the other side of the grate. He opened his eyes and groaned.  _"Frye, do you have any idea how late it is?"_  he said thickly through a yawn.

 _"Ned, what in the fuck were you thinking?!"_  Jacob hissed.

Ned rubbed his eyes.  _"What? Me confessing earlier? I wasn't going to let that bastard get his kicks by killing those POWs. They were boys, Frye. They shouldn't be here."_

 _"But you know you're not trying to get out. I am. I was going to take the fall,"_ Jacob said.

Ned only nodded.  _"_ _I knew. You and_ _Bellec_ _were_ _talking right next to the wall where my bunk was._ _I knew that if something happened and you were suspected, I wasn't going to let you die, mate_ _."_

Jacob's brow furrowed.  _"What do you mean?"_ he asked.

 _"You've got something to go back home to, Frye. You've got your sister. You've got Pearl. You've got a prospective future ahead of you. I've got nothing. It'd be a waste if I went back home and you dead over here,"_ Ned explained.

 _"You could've made something for yourself. You could've had a future,"_  Jacob said.

Shaking his head, Ned explained,  _"No, I couldn’t have Frye. To be quite honest with you, I was never able to make something out of myself because of who I am_ _. Or_ _more, who I was."_ Ned sighed. _"I haven't been truthful with you,_ _mate_ _. Ever since we met."_

 _"Ned, what are you talking about?"_  Jacob asked.

 _"My name's not Ned,"_  he replied.  _"I was born Henrietta Mary Wynn."_

Jacob fell silent, which prompted "Ned" to talk more.

_"By the time I was old enough, I left home for Europe. I've been all over, having to pack up and move when anyone caught wind of who I really was. I was living in London for only six months when I met you, Frye."_

Jacob remembered that day. He saw a scrawny man being hauled out of a pub by police, cuffing him to a light post. Jacob stopped by to talk to him and when the officers turned around, they could see the shadows of two men disappearing down an alley. From that day on, the two men became inseparable friends.

Ned sighed.  _"So now you realize why I did it. I already know what's going to happen to me tomorrow, and I'm glad for it. Because believe me_ _Frye, I will take this secret to the grave."_

Ned snaked his hand through the grate and grasped Jacob's.  _"Promise me this, Jacob: don't let my sacrifice be in vain. Get the Hell out of here, get back to the fight, win this war, and get your_ _a_ _rse_ _back to Pearl. Can you do that for me?"_

Jacob nodded and grasped Ned's hand tighter in his.  _"You're a good man, Ned."_

Ned smiled. " _Thanks, mate. Now get lost."_

Jacob withdrew his hand and snuck back to the perimeter fence. He darted passed the guards' gazes and back into his barrack. Knowing everyone was dead asleep, he didn’t bother being quiet as he collapsed onto his bunk.

* * *

It was lightly raining the next day. It reminded Jacob of the last time it rained like this: the funeral for his father. There, he was surrounded by friends and loved ones. People to stand by him during the time of mourning.

Here, he was alone.

All of the POWs in the camp were outside today. Ned stood alone in the middle, Rosenfeld standing just a short distance behind him.

"The man standing before you was caught stealing from the storehouse!" Rosenfeld shouted. "Upon asking him for what reason he committed this theft, he told me it was all a part of an elaborate plan to escape!"

Rosenfeld displayed his steely, furious gaze around for all to see. "I have been a most gracious host, and yet this one sees it fit to leave early!" He reached for something on his belt and held it up, revealing it to be a long, lead pipe.

"Let him be an example to all who think themselves above my authority!" He walked behind Ned and smacked the pipe square on his back.

Ned collapsed to the ground, holding his body up with one hand. He was struggling to lift himself.

"Get up!" Rosenfeld screamed. He grabbed Ned by the shoulder and hauled him to his feet. Ned was only up for a few seconds before the pipe smacked across his cheek. When Rosenfeld lifted him up again, Jacob and everyone else could see blood on the right side of Ned's face.

Rosenfeld hit Ned's right knee, making him kneel. He hit him on his back once more, sending him to his hands and knees. Rosenfeld tossed the pipe away and reached for his pistol. He withdrew it from the holster and pulled back the hammer.

Ned looked up and met Jacob's eyes. He gave his longtime friend another one of his cocky grins and winks as Rosenfeld placed the pistol's barrel right into the back of his head. Jacob couldn’t bear to watch, looking down at his feet.

_BANG!_

Despite his mind protesting not to, Jacob looked back up. Ned's grinning face was now in the muddy ground. Rosenfeld displayed his trademark evil grin. To him, he had won. The threat of one of his inmates escaping was no more.

He was dead wrong.

Jacob backed away from the huddled group of POWs and headed back to his barrack. He walked inside, finding Bellec leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry about your friend," he said.

Jacob only nodded as he walked over and sat on his bunk.

Bellec approached and asked, "Have today's events changed your mind in any way?"

Jacob looked up and met his eyes. "Absolutely not."

Bellec nodded. "Good. I'll gather the rest of the things we need. Be ready."

Bellec walked outside, leaving Jacob alone. He laid back on his bunk, his eyes drifting over to where Ned slept. He looked away.

"I made a promise to you, Ned. And I intend to keep it."

* * *

 

Morning came. Jacob woke up to see the Sun creep through the crevices of the barrack. Today was the day. In an hour, Jacob would be free, leaving this place's terrible memories behind.

The door opened and closed quickly. Jacob knew that was his sign to get moving. He quietly left his bunk and walked out the door. He rounded the corner, finding Bellec pulling at the collar of his stolen uniform.

"There's yours," Bellec muttered, pointing his head down to a folded uniform at his feet. Jacob quickly grabbed it, stripped out of his current uniform, and changed into the stolen one. He placed his British uniform and Bellec's clothes into the hole and covered it.

"One other thing," Bellec said as he rummaged through his pockets. He pulled out something wrapped in a towel. Unravelling it, Jacob saw it contained a small, circular mirror, a tub of shaving cream, and a safety razor.

"We'll need to shave," Bellec stated. "We'll be harder to recognize. I don’t know if you've seen a mirror since you got here, but you've got quite a lot on your face now, pisspot."

Jacob lifted his hand to his face and realized instead of skin, he felt a decent layer of hair.  _"It's definitely been a while,"_  he thought.

A few minutes later, both men walked out from behind the barrack, clean shaven and helmets covering their heads.

"We're going to the vehicle garage to steal a ride. Stay calm, and try not to look suspicious," Bellec explained.

Jacob nodded and the two walked towards their target. Although it was only on the other side of the camp, their present circumstances made the garage seem like miles away. A guard waved from his post in a watchtower as they passed by.

"Guten Morgen!" he called to them.

"Dir auch!" Bellec yelled back. 

The two continued walking, finally reaching the garage. Passing two more guards as they entered, they took notice of the few vehicles inside: an infantry transport truck, and a motorcycle with a sidecar.

"Let's take the bike," Bellec said. As they approached it, Bellec asked, "Can you drive it?"

Jacob nodded as he mounted the bike and Bellec entered the sidecar. As Jacob started the motorcycle, Bellec looked down and reached between his legs. Pulling back, he withdrew an MP-40 submachine gun. He pulled back the charging handle and placed it back between his feet.

"Just in case," Bellec muttered.

Fingers gripping the throttle, Jacob slowly eased out of the garage. Soldiers nodded and waved as he passed them. Slowly but surely, they made their way to the gate.

"Easy does it," Bellec muttered.

They were just about to exit when an officer spotted them.

"Halt!" he yelled.

Jacob placed his hand on the brake and stopped the bike. The officer approached them.

"Let me do the talking," Bellec whispered.

The officer stopped next to Jacob. "Where are you going?"

"Message delivery to Berlin," Bellec said.

"I was not informed,” the officer said. “On who's orders is the delivery of the message?”

“Major Rosenfeld. He wants to report the incident that happened the other day to High Command,” Bellec explained.

Before the officer could talk again, he squinted his eyes. Reaching out, he ran his finger along Jacob’s ear and withdrew it. On his finger was a minuscule streak of shaving cream.

“Did not clean up properly, I would say,” the officer muttered as he examined his finger. “Strange. I know every man stationed here, and none of them had facial hair. I also do not recognize either of you.”

Jacob tried not to fidget as the officer stared into his eyes. “Please show me this message.”

“It's right here,” Bellec muttered as he reached down between his legs.

The officer had no time to react as Bellec revealed the MP-40. He gunned down the officer, the shots immediately drawing the attention of all of the guards in the camp.

"GO PISSPOT!" Bellec yelled.

Jacob pulled back on the throttle and sped through the gate. All he could hear were bullets coming from Bellec and bullets being shot at them. Maneuvering the bike as best as he could, Jacob dodged the bullets, turned onto the gravel road, and kept going.

Suddenly, Jacob could hear the roar of engines behind him. He looked back and saw four motorcycles chasing after them.

"Where were those in the garage?!" Jacob yelled.

"Don’t worry about them! Just keep going!" Bellec yelled as he continued firing.

Bullets pinged and nicked off of their bike. Jacob glanced back again and yelled, "They're gaining on us!"

"Try and find a narrow path!" Bellec yelled as he paused his shooting to reload.

Jacob faced forward again, his eyes looking ahead. Suddenly, he found what looked like a small trail that branched off from the main road.

Jacob turned the bike and headed towards the path. He looked back again and saw that the enemy bikes had followed; they were pursuing single file.

"They're still on us! What was the point of going down this way?!" Jacob yelled.

"The motorcycle we're in isn't the fastest thing with the sidecar! But we needed it for this part of my plan!" Bellec shouted.

"What part is that?!" Jacob asked.

"Simple!" Bellec said. "I shoot the joints connecting the sidecar, crashing myself into our pursuers and allowing you to escape!"

"WHAT?!" Jacob yelled. "NO! We're in this together!"

Bellec shook his head. "I knew from the start that only one of us would realistically make it out, and I'd be damned if it wasn't you!"

"Bellec, I-"

"LISTEN TO ME, PISSPOT! Your friend died for you to make this getaway, and I'm going to make sure you do make it out! You've got several years ahead of you, don’t waste them!"

Jacob looked into Bellec's eyes. He was going to do it no matter what. There was no stopping him, so Jacob nodded. Bellec aimed the MP-40 into the space between them. He fired twice and the sidecar began to shake. He looked up.

"No matter what you hear, don’t look back, don’t stop! Keep going!"

Jacob nodded. "It was good knowing you, Pierre."

Bellec smiled. "You too, Jacob."

Bellec fired around round between them and the car snapped off. It tumbled backwards towards the pursuing Germans. The sidecar knocked two soldiers off of their bikes and forced the other two to stopped.

Jacob kept his gaze forward. With the sidecar gone, his speed increased dramatically. He didn’t turn around as he heard the crack of a rifle. Jacob lowered his head for a moment before pulling back on the throttle further, putting more distance between him and the camp.

Jacob was free.

* * *

 

Rosenfeld practically kicked through the door of his lodgings and walked outside. "All I asked for was a few hours of quiet! Not even five minutes have passed, and all of Hell has broken loose! There had better be an explanation for-"

Rosenfeld swallowed his words when he saw the scene before him: his men were running around, prisoners were being herded back into their barracks. Rosenfeld looked and saw one of his officers dead on the ground.

He walked towards the body, which was surrounded by a few of his men. One turned around and straightened up as his superior approached.

"Major, we-"

The soldier gasped as Rosenfeld grabbed his neck and pulled him close. "What happened?" he growled.

 _"Two prisoners escaped. Disguised as our own. Stole a motorcycle,"_ the soldier choked out as Rosenfeld's grip became tighter..

"Two!" Rosenfeld screamed. "But the one man was caught! Who were they?!"

_"The old French resistance member. He was killed when the sidecar detached from the bike and our men apprehended him."_

"And the other?" Rosenfeld asked.

 _"The British soldier you had in your office. The one who refused your offer when he first arrived,"_  the soldier gasped.  _"He's long gone."_

Rosenfeld howled in fury as he tossed the soldier to the ground. He looked up to the watchtower.

"HANS!"

Hans hesitantly appeared. "J-Ja?" he stammered.

"Isn't it you that has to shoot any runners?!" Rosenfeld asked with rage.

"Ja, but Major, I-"

Hans's sentence was cut short when Rosenfeld withdrew his pistol and shot him straight through his forehead. Hans's body fell forward, dropping onto the ground below. Rosenfeld turned to his men.

"I want  _all_ resources devoted to his capture! Search parties, dogs, I DO NOT CARE! I want that Britisches Schwien brought back to me, alive!"

The soldiers ran about, climbing into infantry trucks and motorcycles. Cages rattled as dogs were released, soldiers hauling them into the trucks. 

Rosenfeld glanced at the soldier he choked and yelled, "And you! Send a message! Alert all that an escaped POW is on the run! Make sure to say that I want him alive!"

The soldier saluted and ran off. Rosenfeld walked back into his lodgings, slamming the door behind him.


	9. On the Run (Return)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Jacob make it back? (Yes, I've still got quite a lot of chapters planned).  
> Lots of proof reading. Still unsure if I've got it all

Jacob was running. He'd been running for at least two hours now. The motorcycle he used in his escape had ran out of gas a couple miles back, just on the edge of a thick forest. He dumped it on the side of the road and took off into the woods.

Heaving in heavy breaths, Jacob stopped and leaned against a tree. He thought about his current situation. He had no idea where he was, only that it was in enemy territory. He didn’t know which way to go, and he had no idea how far his pursuers were behind him.

The last thought was answered when Jacob suddenly heard something that grabbed his attention. He turned around and saw several lights twinkling in the distance. He could hear engines roaring over the screams of German soldiers and the barks of dogs.

Jacob pushed himself from the tree and took off. He pushed through the thick branches, not knowing what was on the other side of this forest, but knowing it was better than what was behind him.

As he ran, Jacob noticed the woods were becoming less dense. A few minutes later, Jacob found a clearing in the trees.

Jacob ran out of the clearing, finding himself in the outskirts of a small town. He paused to catch his breath, but only for a minute. The sounds of his pursuers grew louder.

Jacob ran into the town. All of the windows were blacked out, meaning everyone was asleep. Nonetheless, Jacob ran through the streets as quiet as he could. He ran a little farther, stopping in the middle of the street. He looked around, trying to pinpoint a good place to hide until the pursuing Germans gave up and moved their search.

Jacob looked to his right and found a house with its window open. Quickly, he hopped over the picket fence and hurried towards the window. Jacob slowly climbed in, shut the window behind him, and slumped to the floor.

Jacob finally properly began to catch his breath. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. However, the dark was replaced by light, and Jacob's eyes snapped open. He looked ahead and saw a man in his late fifties standing on the other side of the room. He was looking at Jacob not with surprise, but curiosity.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

Jacob knew he was in trouble. Perhaps if he could fool the man into thinking he  _was_ a German soldier, then he'd be alright. He'd explain his reasoning for being in the man's home later.

"Jacob," he said in the best German accent he could muster up.

The man sighed in relief. "Thank God. I thought you were one of them. Tell me friend, where are you really from?"

Jacob looked at him confused. "What?" he asked, again in his poor accent.

The man rolled his eyes. "I know you're not German. Your accent's atrocious. Now, what's your name, and where are you from?"

"Jacob Frye. London."

"English, eh," the man said. "Let me guess, POW?" 

Jacob nodded, which made the man smile. "Well good on you. Man's not meant to be cooped up." He walked towards Jacob and helped him up. The man grabbed the curtains and pulled them closed.

"Who are you?" Jacob suddenly asked.

"Walter. Are you hungry, Jacob?"

Still confused, Jacob cautiously nodded. Walter walked away and a few minutes later, he brought back a tray with a loaf of bread, some cheese, and a large mug. He set it on a table.

Jacob's stomach clenched. He practically ran for the food, taking the bread and tearing it in half. Walter walked away as Jacob scarfed down his meal. He came back, a lit pipe between his lips, and sat down opposite of Jacob.

Having ate all of his food, Jacob grabbed the mug. The smell hit his nostrils with force, but he didn’t care. He downed half of it in one gulp, setting the mug down and looking at Walter.

"Why haven't you ran outside? Called the guards to come collect me?" Jacob asked.

Walter exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Because you were in need."

"But I'm the enemy," Jacob said.

Walter shook his head. "Nein.  _You_ are not my enemy. The  _Nazis_ are my enemies. I do not care whether they're the brainwashed Hitlerjugend, or the Gestapo lapdogs, I do not like them! The bastards killed three of my friends, my sister has been missing for two years now and-"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The two men could hear German voices yelling from the other side. Walter's eyes widened.

 _"Quick, here!"_  he hissed. He got up and walked towards a bookshelf. With a grunt, he pulled, revealing a hole behind it big enough for at least four people.  _"Get in!"_

Jacob leapt from his seat and ducked into the hole. The knocks became louder, and the yelling increased.

"Öffne die Tür!"

 _"Stay quiet,"_  Walter whispered to Jacob as he pushed the bookshelf back over the hole, leaving Jacob in total darkness save for a small hole in the bookshelf.

Jacob heard the door open and Walter ask, "Guten abend. What can I do for you?"

One of the Germans spoke. "We've received a report from Major Rosenfeld of a prisoner from his camp escaping. The escapee was wearing a stolen German uniform. Have you seen anything suspicious?"

"Can't say. The only time I see anything suspicious is when I'm woken up by you and your men kicking down people's doors and herding the poor souls outside and onto trucks," Walter responded.

There was silence, as if the man who was at the door was glaring at Walter. "If you're so sure you've seen nothing, then may we come in?"

Jacob didn’t hear Walter respond as he heard footsteps walking in. Four German soldiers walked in front of the bookshelf, followed by an officer. The officer waved his hand and said, "Suche das Haus."

The soldiers nodded and two went upstairs, the rest checked the adjacent rooms. The officer stayed with Walter.

"Awful late being up and about, wouldn't you agree?" the officer asked.

Walter glared at him. "I couldn't sleep. Is it illegal to wander through my own home during late hours now? What other rules will you Nazi thugs implement?"

The officer glared back. "You'd best watch your mouth, or you'll see just how unpleasant I can get." A few minutes later, the soldiers who checked the upstairs returned.

"Sir, we did not find anything," one of them said. The soldiers who checked the ground floor came back as well.

"No trace of him," the soldier said.

The officer nodded and turned to Walter. The two were conversing in German when one of the soldiers suddenly looked at the bookshelf. He noticed the hole in the back of it. Although he couldn’t see him, the German soldier was staring right at Jacob.

Jacob's breath quickened and he covered his mouth. The soldier must've heard the faint gasp as he began slowly inching forward. That's when he noticed a slight crack along the side of the bookshelf. He slowly lifted his hand towards it. Walter noticed the soldier's interest, fear flashing in his eyes.

"Men! Come! We have to keep searching," the officer said. The soldier backed away from the bookshelf and followed the others outside. Jacob didn’t dare move until he heard the last one leave. He heard the door close.

 _"Damn, that was close!"_  Walter hissed. He ran over and pushed the bookshelf out of the way, allowing Jacob to slip out. Walter pushed the bookshelf back into place. Standing up, he began walking away and said, "Follow me."

The two walked into the sitting room, where Walter nodded towards the couch. "Get some rest. I'll wake you in the morning."

With that, Walter left the room. Jacob sat down on the couch, sighing in relief as he laid back into the soft cushioning. It was leagues better than the bunks back at the POW camp. Unclasping his helmet and letting it fall to the floor, Jacob reached towards his breast pocket for the picture of Pearl. However, he felt nothing.

Sitting up, Jacob frantically searched. That’s when he realized to his horror that he'd left the picture of Pearl in the pocket of his British Army jacket, which was hidden behind the wood paneling of his old barrack at the POW camp.

With much difficulty, knowing that Pearl was no longer close to him, Jacob fell asleep.

Morning came and Jacob woke up to a bright light. He sat upright and opened his eyes, seeing Walter walk away from an open curtain. He looked at Jacob and smiled.

"Guten Morgen," he said. Jacob slowly got up from the couch. Walter walked behind the crouch while asking, "Sleep alright?"

Jacob gave an exaggerated yawn, which made Walter chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes." 

Jacob stretched and said, "Just curious, I lost track of how far I went during my escape. Where exactly am I?" he asked.

Walter turned around and said, "Welcome to Belgium, Jacob."

Jacob's eyes widened. "Belgium? I must've been riding that bike for a while."

"That or the camp was right on the border," Walter suggested.

Jacob suddenly looked at Walter. "Wait. If I'm in Belgium, how could you speak German to that officer?"

"I moved here after the First World War," Walter explained. "An attempt to escape my broken homeland."

Walter sat down in a chair opposite of Jacob. "Now, I have a plan for getting you out of here, but it's going to take some time. Hope you don't mind staying on this side of the Channel for a couple of months."

Jacob's mouth gaped. "Months? But I need to get back now."

Walter sighed. "Look at it this way, my friend: we need to let this heat against you die down. Those soldiers mean business. They will not give up easily. We'll wait for an opportune time to get you across the Channel and back home."

Jacob sat back down on the couch and waved his hand. "At this point, I'll do just about anything."

Walter got up and walked towards Jacob. He patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry lad. The time will come before you know it."

* * *

Robert was standing at the end of a dock. They were in Portsmouth, a place he'd never been before. Ships carrying American and Canadian soldiers had arrived earlier today. They were all gathering for the "big event" Allied command had planned.

"Private?"

Robert turned around and saw the newly promoted Lieutenant Abberline walking towards him. Robert saluted.

"At ease," Abberline said. Robert lowered his hand as his superior stood next to him. "How are you, lad?"

Robert shrugged. "Alright, I guess."

Abberline nodded. "How long since-"

"Nine months this coming June," Robert said, already knowing what Abberline was going to ask.

"Catch sight of anything suspicious?" Abberline asked.

Robert shook his head. "Nothing, sir." He remained quiet before asking, "Do you think they'll be expecting us, sir?"

"No telling. We take extra care to make sure everything's airtight, but something almost always slips out."

"Well, we'd best hope this doesn’t get out. Everything's riding on this," Robert said.

Abberline nodded and patted Robert's back. "That it is, lad." He started to turn around and said, "I'll leave you here. Briefing starts in ten minutes."

Robert nodded and Abberline left, leaving the soldier standing at the end of the dock, alone.

* * *

"TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!"

Rosenfeld's fist connected with the side of Macbean's head. The force knocked him out of his chair. It had been months since the escape, and Rosenfeld was crueler than ever in his attempts to discover who all knew about the escape.

"I don’t know, dammit! He never told me anything!" Macbean yelled from the floor.

"LIAR! You were in the same barrack as he and the Frenchman!" Rosenfeld walked away and grabbed his butcher's cleaver. He hauled Macbean to his feet and held the blade next to his remaining eye.

"Unless you want your other eye gouged out, you will tell me, NOW!"

Before Macbean could say anything else, the door opened. One of Rosenfeld's officers stood in the doorway.

"Major. Follow me. We found something," he said.

Rosenfeld threw Macbean to the ground and followed the officer to the other side of the camp, where the escapees' barrack was. He saw several soldiers crowded around the back. He pushed his way through them and saw what they were looking at: a piece of wood, torn away from the structure. Next to it was a set of civilian clothes and a British Army uniform.

"Leave me. I wish to be alone," Rosenfeld said. The soldiers nodded and went their separate ways.

Rosenfeld squatted next to the British Army uniform. He grabbed the jacket, examining it with scrutiny. He went around all of the pockets until he felt something in the breast pocket. He opened it up and something fell out.

Picking it up, Rosenfeld saw that it was a picture of a smiling young woman. Without any further thought, Rosenfeld put the picture into his own pocket. He chuckled, knowing that while his prisoner may have escaped, Rosenfeld had something most likely dear and important to him.

He stood up and walked away from the hole in the barrack. As he walked back towards his lodgings, he noticed a car pull into the camp. He saw a single man in the back seat. Rosenfeld ran towards the car. The man had just exited the vehicle when he arrived next to it.

"Generalleutnant Fischer!" Rosenfeld exclaimed as he stuck his right arm out to salute. His men copied him.

Fischer nodded. "At ease." The soldiers lowered their arms and continued with their duties. Rosenfeld approached his superior.

"General Fischer, this is a surprise. I was not expecting a visit from such a high ranking-"

Fischer held up his hand, silencing Rosenfeld. "Really? You wouldn't expect me after what happened here?"

Rosenfeld chuckled. "The escape? It was one isolated incident. The prisoner will soon be apprehended, and he will suffer."

"The escaped prisoner's fate is sealed, yes. But it shall be decided by your  _replacement_ ," Fischer said as he began walking away.

"What?" Rosenfeld asked as he hurried to follow the general.

"You are being called away from this camp to receive reassignment. The order for your immediate removal has already been signed off," Fischer explained.

Rosenfeld stopped in his tracks. “For what reason? Who signed off on these orders?!"

Fischer pulled a folded letter from his pocket. "The orders came from Der Führer himself. He knows your record quite well. He knows you're a brilliant leader, and of your fierce loyalty to the Reich. That is why he personally selected you. He even says a promotion is in order. Wouldn't you agree,  _Colonel_?” Fischer asked.

Rosenfeld's eyes widened and he smiled. He placed his hand on his chin as if he were thinking and said, "Oberst Heinrich Rosenfeld. I do love the sound of that." He looked back to Fischer and asked, "Where am I needed?"

Fischer smiled. "We'll talk during the ride there," he said. The two men walked to Fischer's car and got in. Fischer commanded for his driver to go and the car pulled out and away from the camp.

* * *

The months passed, and to Jacob, it seemed like this whole grand escape was nothing more than waiting. It drove him insane, knowing he was so close, and yet so far from making it back. He'd been waiting for so long the facial hair he shaved grew back. He thought he'd never leave until one day, Walter woke him up before dawn and said one thing:

"We're ready."

And so now, Jacob found himself sitting with Walter in his car, driving along the countryside just before sunrise. They passed by several camps set up by German soldiers. Surprisingly, none of them were suspicious of a civilian car driving in the early morning.

"So where are we heading?" Jacob asked.

"We entered France not too long ago. We're heading to Dunkirk. There's a weak spot in the German coastal defenses where a friend of mine can take you by boat to England. That's your ride out of here," Walter explained.

Jacob sighed in relief. "At long last," he said as he stretched his arms.

"What'll you do first once you get back?" Walter asked.

"Send a letter back home saying I'm alive. My sister and girl must be worried sick," Jacob said.

Walter nodded. "They'll be glad to hear you're alright."

They drove a little more. The Sun was beginning to creep over the horizon. Suddenly and almost immediately, the smell of the sea hit Jacob's nose. He leaned up and saw they were pulling up towards a beach. Walter stopped the car and got out. Jacob got out as well, and the two walked away from the car.

"I remember reading about the almost four hundred thousand soldiers trapped on this beach in 1940. Four years later, not a single person in sight. Were you here during the evacuation?"

Jacob shook his head. "No. I enlisted just in time for Husky in '43. My first experience on the battlefield."

"When and where were you captured?" Walter asked.

"September, a small town in mainland Italy. I was captured along with my friend, Ned Wynert," Jacob explained.

Walter nodded in understanding and then asked, "So where's Ned?"

Jacob lowered his head. "When word of the escape got out, he took the fall for me. I told him not to do it, but he persisted. The warden of the camp, Rosenfeld, shot him in front of all of the other POWs."

Walter patted Jacob's back. "Sorry for your loss, lad. He was a good friend, taking the fall for you."

Jacob didn’t respond as he and Walter reached the beach. Walter lead on until they found themselves underneath a dock. Upon closer inspection, Jacob saw a small boat floating behind a few rocks. The two approached it while Walter glanced around to make sure no one saw them. He turned back to the boat.

 _"Maurice!"_  Walter hissed.

Jacob heard a crash and suddenly a man around Walter's age appeared. His clothes were faded and tattered at the ends. His beard-covered face was pale and wrinkled. He outstretched his hands in greeting.

"Walter, mon ami! It has been a while!" Maurice exclaimed loudly.

Walter shushed him and glanced around.  _"Maurice, it's good to see you too, but we don't need you waking up all of France!"_ he hissed.

Maurice covered his mouth. "Sorry," he said much more quietly. He looked passed Walter and saw Jacob. "Who's this with you?"

Walter nudged Jacob forward and said, "This is Jacob. British Army. One way across the Channel."

"Thought he was a deserter for a second," Maurice said, noticing Jacob's stolen uniform. He walked to him and said, "Well Jacob, I'm Maurice, your captain for today." Maurice extended his hand, which Jacob shook.

"How long to get across?" Jacob asked.

"Well, my boat can get up to a max of fifteen knots, so I'd say about ten hours," Maurice explained.

Jacob clapped his hands together. "I don't care. Home stretch."

"Well, come on aboard," said Maurice. Jacob turned to face Walter.

"Well Walter, this is goodbye. Words cannot express how thankful I am, for everything," Jacob said.

Walter smiled and grasped both of his hands in Jacob's. "You're welcome, my friend. Godspeed."

Jacob let go of Walter's hands and walked towards the boat. He stepped on and almost immediately it shifted and began drifting away. Jacob turned around and saw Walter still on the beach waving. Jacob kept waving until Walter became a small speck on the beach.

Jacob walked inside the boat's cabin. Maurice was at the helm, whistling a tune to himself. Deciding to leave piloting the boat to the older man, Jacob found a chair behind him, sat down, and drifted off to sleep, hopeful that upon awakening, he would be home.

* * *

_"FRYE! HELP US!"_

_Jacob was surrounded. German troops were closing i_ _n_ _around him. Even worse, two British soldiers were shot and crawling for their lives towards the cover Jacob was in._

_Jacob shot two approaching Germans and yelled, "HOLD ON!" He leapt over his cover and ran towards the two men. The pained, agonizing screams filled his ears as he approached. He was almost there. He'd be able to drag them to cover. He could-_

_Suddenly,_ _bullets_ _ripped_ _through_ _the men_ _and t_ _hey both_ _st_ _o_ _pped moving_ _._

_"NO!" Jacob exclaimed. He ran up and turned one over, gasping upon seeing who it was: it was Alec._

_"You couldn't save me, Frye," he gasped._

_Horrified, Jacob turned around and turned the other soldier over. It was Ned._

_"Why did you let me die?" Ned asked as blood spilled from his mouth._

_"I tried taking the fall," Jacob said. He put Ned down and rose to his feet. He yelled in rage as he kept shooting at the converging Germans. However, as each one fell, another took its place. Jacob emptied the bullets in his rifle. He was about to withdraw his revolver when he was shot in the side and back of his knee._

_Jacob shouted in pain and collapsed to his knees, his hand covering his wound. The shooting stopped; all_ _he_ _could hear was his own breathing. Everything suddenly went black, and Jacob could hear the sounds of footsteps and a cackling laughter._

_Jacob looked up and saw Rosenfeld slowly walking towards him, pistol in hand. Jacob tried moving, but he wouldn't budge. Rosenfeld laughed as Jacob tried to escape. He pulled back the hammer on his pistol and placed it right on Jacob's forehead._

_"Goodbye,_ _mein_ _freund_ _."_

_BANG_

Jacob jerked awake, his breathing labored. He looked around and saw he was still in the boat. He looked to his right and saw Maurice still at the helm. He turned around and saw Jacob had woken up.

"Have a good rest?" he asked.

Jacob got up slowly. "Yes", he lied. "How much further?"

"Look there, lad," Maurice said as he pointed in front of him.

Jacob followed his finger and saw what looked like a bustling port. Soldiers and civilians were busy all over. However, Jacob almost cried when he saw the Union Jack flying high over the port: he was home.

Maurice turned off the engine and drifted the boat towards shallower water. Jacob hopped out onto solid ground. The two men shook hands.

"Thank you so much," Jacob said.

Maurice waved his hand. "No problem, friend. Good luck."

The boat reversed and steered away. Jacob turned away from the water and began walking towards the port. He was about to walk onto one of the docks when two British soldiers saw him. Jacob was about to wave when they ran up to him, rifles raised.

"JERRY! JERRY ON THE DOCK!" one of them yelled.

Jacob looked at them confused. "Jerry? What do you-" Jacob looked down and saw he was still wearing his stolen uniform. "Oh no, I'm not German. I'm-"

Before he could finish, at least a dozen British soldiers surrounded him, rifles raised. Jacob's only reaction was to raise his hands.

"How'd he get here?"

"Doesn't matter, he won't be leaving."

"No, no. I'm British, I'm British!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Nice accent, Fritz. How'd you get it?"

"Must be a spy."

"Just fucking shoot him!"

"NO! I'm British! My name's Jacob Frye!"

"STOP!"

Jacob looked ahead and the soldiers turned around to see who yelled. One soldier was running through the group. He pushed his way through and revealed himself to Jacob.

"Robert!" Jacob exclaimed. His friend hadn't changed a bit. It was as if Jacob hasn't been gone for nine months.

Robert looked at the German uniform-clad man. He slowly approached him when one soldier asked. "Jacob Fyre? Isn't that the guy you kept talking about since Italy, Topping?"

Robert nodded and stood in front of the man. He looked like Jacob, save for a greater amount of facial hair. He sounded like Jacob too, but he just couldn’t believe it was him. To Robert, there was one way to find out.

"What's your sister's name?"

"Evie," Jacob answered.

"Father's?"

"Ethan."

"What was your favorite thing about Rupert Ferris?"

Jacob scoffed. "Favorite? I could write several volumes about how much I  _hated_ him."

Robert went silent and suddenly wrapped his arms around Jacob in a bone-crushing hug.

"BLOODY HELL MATE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GONER!"

The soldiers surrounding them relaxed and lowered their weapons as Robert continued laughing and embracing Jacob.

 _"Okay. Robert, I'm glad to see you too, but can you please let go,"_ Jacob gasped.

"Oh, sorry," Robert said as he let go. He patted Jacob's back and lead him down the dock. "Where've you been?"

"POW camp," Jacob said.

"Damn, Frye. Looks like you've been put through the grinder," Robert said as he took notice of Jacob's appearance.

"You have no idea," Jacob muttered.

Robert lead Jacob from the docks towards the military compound. Soldiers gave sideways stares at the sight of the grey German uniform, but Robert waved and said, "He's one of ours." The other soldiers would then look away and get back to their duties.

The two men stopped outside of a tent. Robert grabbed the flap and said, "I feel a bit of a homecoming is in order." He pulled the flap and beckoned Jacob in.

Inside, five men were sitting about. One was cleaning his Bren gun. Another was organizing a bag of medical supplies. Two were seated at the back, playing cards. The last one was sitting at a desk writing on some paper. He looked up to see Robert and Jacob.

"Private Topping, who's this?" the seated man asked.

Jacob saluted and said, "Private Jacob Frye reporting, sir."

Silence fell upon the occupants for a split second before jovial shouts boomed through the tent. Fletcher smacked Jacob on his back with enough force to knock him into the Knoxes' arms. They shouted in unison, "He's returned, he's returned!" Nightingale shook his hand and said, "Behold, I am coming soon, bringing my recompense with me, to repay everyone for what he has done." It's obvious  _none_ of them have changed.

"Frye! So good to see you!" Abberline exclaimed.

"Likewise, Sergeant," Jacob said.

Abberline chuckled. "You've been gone a while. You're to refer to me as 'Lieutenant' now."

Jacob nodded and Abberline added, "And Fletcher here as Sergeant."

Blaine snickered. "That went to his head instantly."

"Watch it," Fletcher said warningly.

Abberline chuckled before glancing passed Jacob, as though he were looking for someone.

"By the way, Frye, where's Private Wynert?" he asked.

Jacob stilled at Abberline's question. Robert didn’t notice and asked, "Did he wake up late and has to get the next boat tomorrow?" He laughed and looked at Jacob, now noticing his blank expression. "Frye, where's Ned?"

Jacob sighed. "He gave his life so I could live."

Robert's eyes squinted in confusion. "What?"

Jacob explained. "Major Heinrich Rosenfeld, the warden of the POW camp I was imprisoned in, found out someone had stolen from the storehouse, which was where I got this uniform. He threatened to kill a group of new arrivals unless whoever was responsible stepped forward."

Jacob took a breath and continued. "Before I could admit to it, Ned stepped forward and took the fall. I tried to take the blame, but Rosenfeld wouldn’t hear it. The next day, the warden made an example out of Ned by beating and executing him in front of everyone at the camp.

The other soldiers fell silent, especially Robert. Abberline spoke up from the quiet.

"He was a good soldier," he said.

Robert nodded. "A good friend, and a good man."

Jacob's head nodded repeatedly. "Yes. Above all, he was a good man."

"We'll find a better time to mourn him, but for now onto business," Abberline said. He looked at Jacob and asked, "Are you ready to pick up where you left off?"

"I was ready to get back to the fight the minute I was placed in that Hellhole," Jacob said.

Abberline smiled. "That's what I like to hear." He got up and said, "Now let's get you a different uniform. That one doesn’t belong on this side of the Channel."

Abberline left the tent, leaving Jacob with the others. The Knoxes turned around to face him.

"How'd you escape?" they asked together.

Jacob told them of the escape, from the pilfering of the storehouse, to the motorcycle chase, to Pierre Bellec's sacrifice, Jacob gave them all the details. A few minutes later, Abberline came back.

"Here you are," Abberline said.

Jacob took the uniform and examined it. That's when he noticed something wrong: on the arms were the stripes for a Corporal.

"Uh, Sergeant, I mean Lieutenant. There's a mistake. This is the uniform for a Corporal," Jacob pointed out.

Abberline smiled. "I think after all you went through and all you've done to get back here, I'd say you've earned it. Wouldn’t you agree,  _Corporal_ Frye?"

Jacob smiled as he looked back down to his uniform. He looked back up and said, "Yes, Lieutenant."

"That's the spirit. Get changed, and meet us outside," Abberline said.

However, before he and the rest could leave, Jacob said, "Wait, sir." Abberline turned around, and Jacob asked, "Can a message be sent to Evie and Pearl telling them I'm alright?"

Abberline nodded. "I told a messenger while I was getting your uniform. They should be hearing the news in no time."

Sighing in relief, Jacob began changing into his uniform, happy that Evie and Pearl may finally hear some good news.

* * *

Pearl sat silently in the sitting room. She was staring out the window, Jacob's Shilling clasped in her hands. Even when he left, Pearl still felt that he was with her whenever she held the little coin. But now, without any knowledge of Jacob's whereabouts or condition, Pearl felt empty.

Evie was straightening her dress when she walked into the sitting room. "Pearl? Are you ready to-"

Her sentence died in her throat when she walked in and saw her. To Evie, Pearl looked as though she was hypnotized. Her breathing was steady and her eyes unblinking.

"Pearl?" Evie said a little louder. That seemed to awaken her from her reverie. She looked up at Evie and looked back out the window. 

"Hello, Evie. How are you?" she asked quickly.

Evie sighed and walked towards where Pearl sat. Sitting down, she put her arm around the other woman and said, "I miss him too."

That sentence broke through Pearl's consciousness and the tears came. Evie wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl, gently rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Evie," Pearl gasped as she pulled away. "It's just that it's been six months since those men came here and told us Jacob was missing, and we've heard nothing ever since. One side of me says to accept that he's gone forever while another tells me not to give up on him. It's tearing me apart."

"We should never give up on him. After nearly twenty-one years of knowing Jacob, I know that he would never give up either, no matter how high the stakes or how many people push him down," Evie said.

Pearl wiped her eyes and smiled. "Know him after twenty-one years? I felt that I had him figured out after two months of being together."

The two girls laughed, using each other to hold themselves up. Their laughs were so loud that they couldn’t hear the knocks at the door. A few moments later, three loud knocks were heard, silencing the girls.

Pearl and Evie looked at each other. A wave of nerves overcame them. Slowly, they got up and walked to the door. With a shaking hand, Evie grasped the handle and opened the door.

Standing just outside was a military messenger. His gaze was drifting about, but snapped forward when the door opened. He cleared his throat and asked, "Are you Miss Evie Frye?"

Evie nodded her head. "Yes."

"Sister to Jacob Frye?"

Evie shook. She could feel the tears begin to form. "Y-Yes."

The messenger smiled. "I have good news for you." He cleared his throat once more and said, "Your brother is alive."

Evie and Pearl's eyes widened and they both gasped. "What?!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Your brother was held in a POW camp ever since last September. However, he was able to escape his captors, evade pursuing Germans, and make it back to England," the messenger explained.

The two women exclaimed happily. Evie wrapped her arms around Pearl in an embrace, muffling Pearl's screams of "He's alive! He's alive!"

The messenger smiled. "My superior also told me to report that for his actions, Jacob Frye was promoted to Corporal."

Pearl released herself from Evie's arms upon hearing what the messenger said. "Oh no. What has the British Army come to?" she asked sarcastically.

Evie chuckled and asked, "Where is he now?"

"Portsmouth," the messenger answered. "Unfortunately, that's where he shall be staying until he's next deployed."

Evie nodded. "I understand. There's still a war to win. Tell Jacob we're glad to hear he's alright, Pearl especially."

The messenger smiled and tipped his hat. "Have a good day." He turned and walked down the steps while Evie closed the door.

"You see. I told you he'd be alright," Evie said as she and Pearl walked back into the sitting room. They sat down, Pearl delicately placed the Shilling around her neck.

"It's great. And a Corporal now!" Pearl said in excitement.

Evie smiled. "Let's hope it doesn’t go to head," she said as she grabbed and opened the newspaper. The date on the issue was in bold black lettering at the top. 

**_JUNE 5_ ** **_ th _ ** **_, 1944_ **

"Whatever happens to him next, I'm sure he'll be fine," Evie said.


	10. Overlord

Jacob was leaning against the railing of the ship. A sense of déjà vu overcame him, as the weather reminded him of the conditions at Sicily. This time though, instead of hearing the calming crash of the water along the sides of the ship, Jacob could only hear the loud bangs of artillery fire.

Jacob pushed himself from the railing and walked back towards where the other soldiers were. Upon arriving at the main deck, he saw an LCA being lowered into the water. Two soldiers threw a climbing net over the side leading down to the boat.

"Frye, over here!"

Looking up, Jacob saw Fletcher was waving for him. He hurried towards him, exaggerated a salute and said, "Sergeant Fletcher, sir!"

Fletcher rolled his eyes. "You're just as bad as the Knoxes," he mumbled.

The two men were suddenly joined by dozens more soldiers as they walked out onto the deck of the ship. Abberline and the rest of the squad joined the two.

"Morning lads," Abberline said. Jacob nodded in acknowledgement as he heard a booming voice yell, "All soldiers in Wave One, report to your LCAs!"

"That's us," Abberline said. Soldiers from all over the ship crowded around the climbing nets, slowly moving forward to climb down.

"Come on now lads, hurry along. We haven't got all day. Sword Beach is waiting for us," Fletcher said.

Jacob hopped over the edge and began climbing down. He reached the bottom towards the back of the LCA, the waves knocking him slightly off balance. Once he regained his footing, Jacob helped the rest of the men in. After a few minutes, the last soldier, Abberline, climbed down.

"That's everyone!" Abberline yelled.

The coxswain nodded and shifted the LCA away from the ship. It sped forward, and once it passed the ship's bow they were joined by dozens more LCAs.

"Remember our objectives!" Abberline yelled over the roar of the boat's engine. "Breach the seawall and take out the coastal defenses!"

"Don't bog yourselves down! You must advance! I want to see plenty of beach between men, so spread out!" Fletcher yelled.

"Move fast, hit hard, watch each other's backs!" Abberline added. He looked to the sky and said, "Lovely weather for a day at the beach."

Jacob looked around to the other soldiers. Some were gazing around like him, others looking straight ahead. That's when Jacob noticed one younger soldier shaking. Jacob snaked his arm through and tapped on his shoulder. 

"You. What's your name?" he asked

The shaking soldier looked up at Jacob. "Bumble. Private N-Nigel Bumble."

Jacob noticed Nigel was a little green. "You okay, private?"

Nigel nodded. "I'm fine, just a little-"

The rest of his sentence was cut short when he leaned over the edge and all Jacob and the others could hear was a violent retching noise. Another round of sickness came from Nigel before he dropped back down.

"-just a little sick is-" 

Nigel was interrupted again when bullets zoomed passed, pinging off of the sides of the boat.

"DOWN! EVERYBODY DOWN!" Abberline yelled.

The soldiers crouched and braced themselves against the sides of the LCA. A loud boom was heard, followed by a loud splash. 

"Three hundred meters!"

Another boom went off and this time it wasn’t the sound of splashing water, but a loud explosion followed by brief screams of anguish.

"Bloody Hell, we're ants against a giant!" Fletcher yelled. Nightingale called out loudly from behind him, "And David put his hand in his bag, took thence a stone, and slang it. It smote the Philistine in his forehead, and he fell upon his face to the Earth!"

Fletcher looked back to Nightingale and was about to say something, but decided against it and turned back around.

"Two hundred meters!"

Another explosion went off right next to them. Small pieces of flaming debris landed in the boat.

"We'll need to take down their artillery so our lads in the next waves won't get crushed!" Jacob yelled.

Abberline nodded. "Ready those bangers!"

Two soldiers opened a crate and took out four pieces of tubing. Fletcher took two of the pieces while another soldier took the others.

"One hundred meters!"

"This is it!" Fletcher yelled.

Jacob looked to his right and saw Robert making the sign of the cross. He looked at Jacob and held out his hand.

"Together?" Robert asked.

Jacob grasped Robert's hand and shook it. "Always."

"Nice knowing you, lads!"

The men suddenly lurched forward as the boat hit the beach. The deafening sound of MG fire rang in their ears.

"DROP THE RAMP!" Abberline yelled. 

Jacob looked ahead and saw the ramp slowly drop down. The soldiers at the front raised their weapons, ready to fight. However, the ramp didn’t even make it halfway down before the men up front were gunned down. The MG fire ripped through the soldiers, the bullets slowly making their way to the men in the back.

"OVER THE SIDE! OVER THE SIDE!" Fletcher yelled.

Jacob clawed at the sides of the LCA and climbed over. He tumbled off and landed in knee-deep water. He ran ahead, looking up and seeing what their opposition was: A large shadow dominating the other end of the beach. Flashes from MG fire came from concrete-encased bunkers, as well as houses all along the cliffside. Mortars sailed from behind the walls and onto the beach, riddling the area with craters. Men ran up the beach only to be slaughtered, their comrades making it a few feet further before meeting the same fate.

Jacob heard a loud explosion behind him and turned around. An LCA was hit by artillery fire. The ramp dropped and the men ran out, each one of them engulfed in flames. Some succumbed to their injuries while others were killed by the MGs.

"FRYE! WAKE UP! WE NEED TO MOVE!"

Jacob snapped out of his reverie and looked ahead to see the rest of his squad huddled behind Czech hedgehogs a little up from the shoreline. Jacob ran towards them, dodging MG fire before he dived in. He backed up and braced himself against the hedgehog.

"What now, sir?!" Jacob asked.

"Where in the fuck are our DD tanks?!" Blaine shouted.

Abberline flinched as bullets ricocheted off the hedgehog. "Probably still bobbing along in the Channel! We'll leave clearing these obstacles to the engineers! Fletcher!"

Fletcher scooted towards Abberline. "Sir?!"

Abberline pointed to the multiple soldiers huddled along the water's edge. "Get our lads to the seawall! I'm going to direct the rest of those bogged down out of the shoreline!"

"Yes sir!" Fletcher yelled. As Abberline ran from their position, Fletcher turned to the others. "Ready up!"

The soldiers kneeled as Fletcher raised three fingers, counting down and pointing his hand forward.

"GO!"

The soldiers yelled as they pushed from the ground and began sprinting towards the seawall. Some were killed instantly while others nonfatally shot but nonetheless injured; the rest pressed on. No one noticed Nightingale drop next to the wounded soldiers.

Nigel was running right in front of Jacob when the younger soldier was shot through the leg. He collapsed and shouted in pain, clutching the wound.

"I've got you mate!" Jacob yelled as he grabbed Nigel's hand. As fast as he could, Jacob dragged Nigel behind him as he made his way to the seawall.

Suddenly, there was a large explosion right behind Jacob. He fell into the sand, but quickly got back up and grabbed Nigel once more. Jacob noticed that Nigel felt a lot lighter than before. He turned around to look at Nigel and found that all he was holding was a bloodied arm.

"FUCK!" Jacob shouted as he dropped Nigel's arm and kept running. The men gathered themselves at the outer part of the seawall. Above them were rows upon rows of concertina wire to prevent them from crossing. Several more soldiers dived in next to them, as well as Abberline.

"Fuck me, is this all we've got?" Fletcher asked.

Jacob looked around and saw there were only twenty other soldiers gathered at the seawall.

Abberline waved his hand. "We'll make do! We need to open an exit! Get our lads off the beach!" He slammed a fresh magazine into his Sten and ordered, "Ready the bangers!"

Fletcher and another soldier were about to ready the explosives when Robert said, "Wait, wait! Where's Nightingale?!"

The soldiers looked all around for their medic. Jacob looked back towards the water and yelled, "He's there!"

"WHAT?!" Abberline yelled. He looked out and sure enough, Nightingale was crouched next to three injured soldiers...in the middle of the beach.

"NIGHTINGALE! GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE!" Abberline bellowed.

Nightingale looked up and shook his head. "I can't, sir! I've got wounded here!"

Abberline yelled, "GODDAMMIT MAN! YOU'RE A SITTING DUCK OUT THE-" he turned to Fletcher. "Go get him!"

"On it!" Fletcher responded. He pushed away from the others and ran towards Nightingale.

"I'm gonna die!" the soldier screamed.

"You're fine, mate. Just don't look at it," Nightingale said.

"Mother! MOTHER!" Another soldier was clutching his stomach, blood pooled all around his abdomen.

"It's...it's going to be alright," Nightingale said soothingly.

Fletcher had just shown up. "Nightingale! Come on, we're leaving!"

"These men need help!" Nightingale yelled.

"It's no bloody use! You're going to get killed!" Fletcher yelled back.

Nightingale sifted through his bag. "I'll be fine! I just need to-"

"GET DOWN!"

Fletcher tackled Nightingale into an impact crater just as an MG opened fire where they were standing. Nightingale rose from the crater and saw the three injured soldiers who were struggling for their lives just a few seconds earlier were now motionless.

Nightingale pounded the sand with his fist. "YOU FUCKING ANIMALS! YOU GODDAMNED SONS OF WHORES! JUST GIVE THEM A CHANCE YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!"

"Let's go!" Fletcher yelled. He hopped out of the impact crater and hoisted Nightingale out. They ran side-by-side back to the seawall.

"Glad you could join us, medic!" Abberline yelled in frustration as the two men arrived. Nightingale didn’t answer.

Abberline turned to Fletcher. "Bangers!"

Fletcher and the other soldier took the tubes they acquired from the LCA earlier and fit them together. They hooked their fingers around the pins at the bottom and waited.

"NOW!" Abberline yelled.

"BANGER UP!" Fletcher shouted. He and the other soldier pulled the pins and shoved the bangers through the wire. The soldiers rolled away and covered their heads.

A loud explosion soon followed and when Jacob looked up, he saw a gaping hole in the wire through the smoke and cascading sand.

"GO! ADVANCE!"

Jacob shifted up and ran like Hell. Bullets zipped passed him as he ran for cover at the base of one of the MG bunkers. The rest of his squad joined him, Abberline coming in last. He pressed against the edge of the bunker and peaked out for a few seconds before shifting back.

"We've got an MG as our only obstacle for opening an exit! Frye, Fletcher will provide covering fire while you get a grenade up there!" Abberline commanded.

"Yes sir," Jacob said. He grabbed a grenade from his side and pulled the pin but kept a firm grip on the safety handle.

Abberline signaled Fletcher and he shifted to the edge. He pulled back his Bren's charging handle and leaned out, taking pot shots at the MG, which began shooting towards him.

"DO IT, FRYE!" Fletcher shouted.

Jacob ran out and opened his hand enough to release the safety handle. He waited a few moments before underhand tossing the grenade upwards and jumping into an impact crater. A few seconds later he heard a loud boom and the sand bags protecting the MG (as well as the gunner) flew through the air.

Abberline turned around. "RED QUEEN EXIT IS CLEAR!" he shouted.

Jacob hopped out to the crater while Abberline directed the men to ascend up the path. Soldiers from the beach flooded in.

The men made it to the top, but a few were killed when Germans hiding behind cover gunned them down. Before they could retreat behind their cover they too were killed.

"Sir, infantry rushing us!" Robert said as he pointed forward. Sure enough, German soldiers were running from the houses towards them.

"Deal with them! We need to clear these defenses!" Abberliine ordered.

The men ran sideways and opened fire on the German soldiers, killing them all before they could even fire a shot. An infantry truck began driving towards them.

"Infantry truck!" Abberline yelled.

Soldiers hopped from the back of the infantry truck and rushed towards the British soldiers. The Germans dove into cover, pointing their weapons over and firing aimlessly. The British soldiers took cover as well.

"Grenade," Fletcher said. Jacob grabbed one, pulled the pin and tossed it to Fletcher, who in turn threw it over behind the German cover. A few screams were heard followed by a loud boom. Jacob stood up to see a German rise from behind the cover, his hands raised. Jacob put a bullet into his chest.

"Move up! Clear the bunkers!" Fletcher yelled.

German soldiers moved swiftly through the trenches connecting the bunkers, but the British soldiers made short work of them. Jacob, Fletcher, and Eric reached the door to one bunker. Fletcher opened the door and tossed in a grenade. Debris flew out from the ensuing explosion.

"Flamethrower! Over here!" Fletcher shouted. A soldier ran towards their position, flamethrower ready. He got in front of the open door and waited for Fletcher's command.

"BURN 'EM!"

Jacob ran and looked at the side of the bunker. He heard a loud  _whooshing_ sound and suddenly, flames shot out through the openings at the front of the bunker. He then saw German soldiers falling out, screaming in agony.

"Clear! Move on!" Fletcher yelled. Suddenly, one of the bunkers nearby exploded. Jacob and the rest looked down and cheered.

"Armor's made it!" one of the soldiers cried in joy.

Sure enough, tanks were beginning to land on the beach, which in most areas was now free of the obstacles that covered it earlier. More waves of troops began landing as well.

"Bunkers are clear! Form up!"

Jacob and the others hurried towards Abberline's position, surrounded by dozens of soldiers.

"Alright lads, once the rest of this beach is secure, our next objective is to link up with Canadian forces at Juno Beach. From there, we clear out the villages in the surrounding area before pushing to Caen."

"Wait a minute, weren't we told that all of that has to been done  _today_?" Blaine asked.

Abberline turned towards Blaine and shrugged. "We'll try our best." He walked away and said to the rest, "Get ready to move out."

Jacob was aimlessly walking away when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and saw it was Fletcher, who was looking out towards the beach.

"Quite a sight."

Jacob looked at what he was staring at. Bodies, impact craters, destroyed vehicles, obstacle remains covered the beach. The water at the shoreline was red from the blood that spilled from the numerous dead. Soldiers that arrived began moving the bodies away from the water and onto solid ground.

Fletcher sighed as he and Jacob turned around to see a long line of German soldiers, hands on their heads, walking single-file while being escorted by British soldiers. The soldiers were laughing and shoving the prisoners forward.

Fletcher chuckled. "Those are the smart ones. There're still the ones who fight to the last man."

"Come on. Let's go rejoin the others," Jacob said. He and Fletcher walked away from the cliff's edge and passed the line of prisoners back to Abberline.

* * *

An entire week had passed since the landing, and the beachhead at Sword had been established, marking it as the last one to be created. The Normandy coast was now under total Allied control. They had linked up with Canadian forces on D-Day, but the push for Caen had to wait until the rest of the beaches were linked.

Jacob and the others were resting inside one of the tents that were set up at HQ. He, Blaine, Eric, and Robert were playing cards. Fletcher was at the makeshift shooting range, and Nightingale was reading a book.

Jacob was about to lay down his potentially winning hand when the flap to the tent opened. Abberline stepped in and said, "Come on, lads. Pierce want us."

The men gave their cards to Robert, grabbed their rifles, and followed Abberline outside. Fetcher had just shown up and followed the others as they walked towards the command tent where their CO, Major Pierce, was talking with another soldier. He saw Abberline approach and said, "Lieutenant."

Abberline saluted. "Sir."

Pierce waved his hand and Abberline lowered his salute. "We are a full week behind schedule. We were supposed to capture Caen on D-Day, but circumstances beyond our control have obviously prevented that."

Clearing his throat, Pierce continued. "However, a plan is set forth. Our objective is to secure Villers-Bocage. There's a gap in the German defenses we're going to exploit and better improve our position for an attack on Caen."

Abberline nodded. "Seems simple enough."

"Maybe, but if the landings showed you anything, now that we're on the offensive, the Germans will be a lot more aggressive," Pierce said. He walked away from the men and said, "That is all. Get ready to move out."

The squad walked out of the tent and were greeted by a line of tanks and infantry transports moving in. Abberline and the rest climbed onto one of the trucks.

"One way to Villers-Bocage, please," he said.

The driver nodded and said, "Find a spot." More soldiers arrived and climbed into remaining trucks as well as the tanks.

"How long to get there?" Jacob asked.

"About forty minutes. Get comfortable," the driver said.

The vehicles in the line lurched forward, rolling out of the camp and onto the weaving roads to their destination.

* * *

The convoy rumbled along the road, driving through large green fields until they came to the outskirts of small town. The convoy stopped at one of the entrances. Abberline hopped off the tank and turned to face his men.

"Dismount. Let's move."

The soldiers climbed off of the tank and followed Abberline. They readied their weapons, aiming all over in search of any enemy activity. It was unnaturally quiet, and the soldiers jumped at even the slightest sound.

"Surely the Germans didn’t just pack up and leave?" Fletcher questioned.

Robert shrugged. "Maybe they pulled back. You know, retreated until they have more forces."

"That's possible, but we still need-"

_BANG!_

The soldiers ducked at the sound. They heard a loud explosion and when they turned around, one of their tanks was a burning pile.

"OFF THE STREET!" Fletcher shouted.

The soldiers scattered as another bang went off and hit the center of the road, killing three soldiers.

Jacob, Robert, and Fletcher hid behind the corner of a building. Fletcher pulled out his binoculars and looked ahead.

"We've got PAKs at the end of the street! Enemy infantry rushing in!" he yelled.

"Those PAKs are going to tear up our armor! Flank around and take them out!" Abberline ordered.

Fletcher saluted. "Frye, Topping! With me!"

Jacob and Robert readied their rifles and followed Fletcher. They hustled around a building and onto the next street, avoiding enemy fire from the PAKs as they ran to their position. The bangs grew louder as they approached.

Fletcher peeked around the corner and found two PAK-40 guns surrounded by German soldiers.

"Ready grenades," Fletcher said. Jacob and Robert withdrew grenades from their belts.

"Now!"

The men moved from the corner, pulled the pins on their grenades, and threw them. They landed at the feet of the soldiers, but they had no time to react. A large explosion went off, much to the surprise of the three soldiers.

"Louder than I expected," Robert stated.

"Must've hit their spare ammo," Fletcher said. He ran out in front of the smoldering guns and waved his hand. The enemy infantry had been dealt with and the remaining tanks, vehicles, and soldiers advanced. Abberline joined the three.

"What are our losses?" Fletcher asked.

"One tank, two transports, and thirteen men," Abberline said.

The convoy began moving through the town and a few moments later exited onto a road that cut through the fields.

"That can't be all," Fletcher said.

"Always the optimist," Blaine said sarcastically. 

"He's right. I'd expect more resistance," Eric said.

There was a loud bang and suddenly another one of their tanks were destroyed.

"ENEMY ARMOR! SCATTER!"

Another bang went off and the ground exploded, creating a large crater. Jacob and Fletcher hopped into it to take cover.

“What’ve we got Sergeant?!” Jacob yelled.

Fletcher peeked over the top of the crater for a few moments and ducked back down.

“Tigers. Panzer IVs. Multiple. They’ll tear us up.”

The two exited the crater and saw the rest of the soldiers running away. Abberline was passing them when he yelled, "Fall back! Fall back to the town!" 

Jacob didn’t need told twice. He helped Fletcher out of the crater and ran as fast as he could. Tank shells flew passed him as he ran to the town's edge. The rest of the soldiers were behind cover, returning fire on the enemy.

Jacob hopped behind a piece of cover next to the Knoxes and readied his rifle. He leveled himself on the cover and started shooting. His hands were quick, firing his bolt-action rifle almost as fast as a machine gun. The tanks continued rumbling towards them

"Enemy armor's closing in!" Jacob yelled.

Abberline stood and waved his hands at the soldiers. "Pull back! Retreat!"

Jacob nodded and slung his rifle. He ran along with the others, ducking as tank shells sailed overhead, hitting buildings and raining the area with debris.

"On the double, Frye! Let's get out of here before those tanks catch us!" Fletcher yelled.

He heard a loud bang and a storefront ahead of them exploded. Quickly glancing back, he saw one of the Tigers had made it to the town's edge. It rumbled through the street until suddenly its front armor was penetrated by a tank round. A second round pierced and entered the Tiger, disabling it.

The British soldiers turned around, noticing several friendly tanks were rolling towards them.

"Sherman Fireflies! Those'll bust those tanks wide open!" Fletcher exclaimed..

Jacob and the remaining soldiers ran behind the tanks as one of the crew inside yelled, "Twelve o'clock! Panzer!"

At the other end of the street, a Panzer IV had rolled passed the disabled Tiger and fired on the British positions.

The enemy round blew up several meters in front of the tanks. The Firefly's gun shifted to aim at the Panzer. The men outside could hear voices yelling inside the tank.

"Round in!"

"Firing!"

The ground shook as it fired, sending the seventy-six-millimeter shell straight at the Panzer. The shell sailed through the front armor, and by the looks of it, out the back. Smoke and fire billowed from the enemy tank. The road was completely blocked by the two wrecked tanks.

The British soldiers cheered, but they were quieted when more enemy tanks revealed themselves coming from nearby streets.

"What's the plan, Lieutenant?!" Robert yelled over the firing of the tanks.

"We hold this position! Wait for an opportunity to withdraw!" Abberline answered. "So, dig in, and fight like Hell!"

* * *

Hours passed. The Germans slowly but surely inched toward the British positions, their tanks spearheading the assault and being supported by freshly-arrived infantry. However, their armor reinforcements were quickly dispatched by the Fireflies.

The British also had their fair share of losses. Two Fireflies had been destroyed, as well as several dozen soldiers killed by enemy infantry and tank fire. This was only in their area. Fighting had spread throughout the town, and the losses for both sides were more likely than not substantial.

Jacob was using the destroyed tanks as cover. He had lost count at how many enemy soldiers he had killed he'd been fighting so long. Fletcher had his Bren set up on its bipod while Robert salvaged the M2 Browning from the destroyed Firefly and used it next to Fletcher. The Knox twins were picking off infantry from a second story window. Nightingale helped by dragging the wounded behind cover.

Suddenly, Abberline had appeared next to Frye. Jacob fired another round and moved to take cover, pulling back his bolt to reload.

"Sir?!" Jacob asked.

"We're pulling back! The tanks will cover our retreat! We're falling back to a better defensive position west of the town!" An enemy tank shell blew a hole in the road in front of them, causing Abberline and Jacob to shield their faces. "Get everyone's attention! Fall back!"

Jacob saluted and rose to his feet. As loud as he could, he bellowed, "ON YOUR FEET, LADS! UP AND AT 'EM! WE ARE LEAVING!"

The soldiers stood from their cover and ran away from the approaching Germans. Some of the soldiers would stop and take a few shots before continuing to run.

"Move it! On the double! Let's go!" Fletcher shouted as he directed the retreat.

Finally, the soldiers had reached the outskirts of the town. British artillery pieces had been set up atop the ridge ahead of them, shelling the area behind the retreating soldiers to cover them.

Jacob ran and met up with the rest of his squad. He grasped his hand with Robert's as he caught his breath. He looked up and saw Abberline. Once his breathing returned to a normal pace, Jacob asked, "So sir, what's the plan now?"

Abberline sighed. "Today proved to us that the Germans are going to fight dirty now that we've made landfall. In order to take Caen, it's no longer going to be just a scramble for ground, but a full-on attritional battle." 

Abberline looked behind him as a jeep pulled up with Major Pierce. He walked towards him, leaving his squad alone.

"This isn't going to be easy," Jacob muttered. 

Fletcher sighed and removed an empty magazine from his Bren. He placed a fresh one in the well and cocked the gun.

"It never is."


	11. Defenders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about late update

Over a month had passed since the events at Villers-Bocage and the Allies had gained ground. The suburbs surrounding Caen had been secured, leaving the city itself as their final objective. Thanks to the distraction provided by British and Canadian forces attacking Caen, the Americans had broken out of Normandy, allowing them to push out of the hedgerow-constricted area.

It was August now. Jacob and the others were camped out just a few kilometers from the outskirts of Caen. He was lying on a mat, reading a letter from Evie and Pearl. The others were going about their business: Robert was shaving away some unexpected facial hair, Eric and Blaine were playing cards, Fletcher was loading his extra Bren magazines, and Nightingale was asleep on his mat.

Jacob had folded up the letter and placed it with his rucksack when light flooded into the tent. All of the men turned to see Abberline walk in. 

"We're needed," he said.

The men inside the tent gathered their equipment and rose to follow Abberline. Fletcher stood next to Nightingale before reaching over for a cup of water. He poured it on Nightingale's face, causing him to sputter and quickly bolt upright.

"Wake up, medic," he said.

Nightingale sighed as he got up and joined the others. Abberline lead the soldiers to the command tent. They walked inside and saw Major Pierce talking to a couple of officers. Once he saw the new arrivals, he dismissed the two.

"Lieutenant Abberline," Pierce said.

Abberline saluted. "Major."

Pierce took in a deep breath. "Well, this is it. We're making our final push to take Caen tomorrow. It's been coming to fruition ever since we landed in June."

Pointing to the large map on the table, Pierce continued. "Once Caen is secure, we'll keep rolling the Germans back out of France, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Our primary goal for the moment is to secure Caen."

Abberline nodded. "We understand what's at stake, sir. My men and I are more than ready for this."

Pierce shook his head. "You and your squad won't be in this attack."

"Sir?" Abberline questioned.

Pierce pointed at the map once again. "While going over the map, my officers and I noticed this small village to the south of Caen. According to intelligence, the Germans retreated from it after our push from Villers-Bocage. However, we've not occupied it, and its position would mean that German reinforcements could slip into Caen without our knowledge. This cannot happen."

Abberline understood the situation. "So you want my squad and I to secure this village?"

Pierce nodded. "It's incredibly small, which is why our forces didn’t bother going for it during the encirclement of Caen. We need someone there to stop any reinforcements from coming in."

"Seems like a tall order. We have no idea what the Germans will throw at us. What if we're overwhelmed?" Fletcher asked.

"That's why I'm sending this with you," Pierce said as he reached down and placed what appeared to be a canvas bag on the table. "Wireless radio. Has maximum range of ten miles. If you have a problem, use it. Command call sign is ‘Crow’s Nest’. Your call sign is ‘Badger Seven-Four’. Understood?"

"Yes sir," responded Fletcher.

Pierce nodded. "Good. I'd head out now so you can reach the village before nightfall."

With that, Abberline grabbed the radio and the soldiers walked out of the tent. Turning to his squad, he said, "We head out in five."

Five minutes later, the squad had left the encampment and into the open country. It was peaceful as they slowly walked through the never-ending fields. They passed the time by telling stories or just talking in general.

Finally, Robert went and asked, "Why do you think we were chosen for this job?"

"Pierce obviously thought to send the best for this task," Jacob said.

"Right. So again, why did he choose us?" Robert asked. "We're only seven strong, six if you count the fact that Nightingale won't be firing a shot." There was a pause before he quickly added, "No offense, mate."

"None taken," Nightingale said with a wave of his hand.

"I think it'll be easy," Fletcher said. "I mean honestly, what are the chances the Germans will use this village as a route for reinforcements?"

"Pierce was quite sure about it," Abberline pointed out. "Also, we should never underestimate our enemy."

The soldiers kept walking for a couple of hours, stopping every so often to rest before continuing. They passed by farmhouses and cottages that dotted the countryside, stopping by to see if anyone was home. They were all abandoned.

Just as the sun was beginning to set, the soldiers found the village. Pierce was right: it  _was_ small. There were multiple streets in it, but one large one stretched in the direction of Caen on one side and towards the rest of France (and the German Army) on the other. The streets were littered with rubble from some destroyed buildings, as if the Germans had been attacked once or twice before retreating.

"We made it, lads," Abberline said. The men entered the village's edge. The deafening silence from the abandoned houses sent chills up the soldiers' spines. Doors creaked as the wind blew them open, some of them slamming and causing the soldiers to jump.

The men slowly walked down the rubble-filled main road. Abberline stopped and turned to his right, noticing a church that had remained intact.

"We'll camp here tonight."

Jacob and Robert walked up and opened the doors, leading the rest inside. The soldiers entered the nave, walking passed the pews and towards the altar. Jacob ran his fingers along one of the pews. He lifted his hand and found a substantial amount of dust on it.

"German must've not touched this place," Jacob said, his voice echoing through the church.

"This place has probably been abandoned since they first invaded," Nightingale suggested.

Abberline sat down in one of the pews and said, "It's home for the night, lads. Tomorrow's going to be a very busy day."

* * *

Night fell. The soldiers were all huddled at the center of the nave, an oil lantern burning in the middle. All except two were eating from their ration kits around the lantern. Abberline was fast asleep and Nightingale was kneeling at the altar, hands clasped together and head lowered.

Jacob had finished his food when he looked over at Nightingale. "How long has he been up there?"

Fletcher had finished drinking from his canteen when he answered, "An hour, maybe. Possibly two." 

"Bloody Hell. My knees would be sore after only ten minutes," Jacob said.

"Probably because you've got the knees of my grandmother," Blaine snidely remarked.

The group covered their mouths, muffling their laughter so they didn’t disturb Abberline's sleep and Nightingale's praying. A few moments later they recovered enough to talk quietly once more.

"I don't see why he could be so mild mannered in a situation like this," Robert said.

"Yeah. You were right about him not swearing. I haven't heard a single swear word leave his lips," Jacob added.

Fletcher took a drink from his canteen. "You didn’t hear him at Sword Beach."

"What?" the rest asked in unison.

Fletcher leaned closer and said, "During the landing, when I had to go and get Nightingale back from the middle of the beach, he had three wounded soldiers he was tending to. Suddenly, an MG began opening fire on us and I saved his life by tackling him into a crater. When he looked back out and found those three soldiers dead, he cursed up a bloody storm."

Jacob whistled quietly. "Everybody's got their limits it seems."

Fletcher nodded. "That's true. War can change a man in an instant. All it takes is the right circumstances."

"Maybe faith is his way of escape amongst all this turmoil," Blaine suggested.

Fletcher nodded and said, "Well, I'm going to get some shuteye." He got up and found a pew to lie down on.

"Same here. Come on, Eric," Blaine said as he rose. He helped his twin up and the two found their own spots to sleep, leaving Jacob and Robert alone.

Jacob looked up at Robert and said, "Penny for your thoughts."

Robert sighed. "I wonder what tomorrow's going to bring."

"Let's just hope our lads take Caen quickly. I don’t know how long we can hold this village," Jacob said.

Robert nodded. "Get that light, Frye. I'm turning in as well." He got up and found a pew for himself.

Jacob decided to sleep on the floor and reached for the lantern. He opened it and blew out a puff of air, putting out the little flame inside. Setting the lantern down, Jacob lied back, closing his eyes to fall into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The men awoke the next morning just after sunrise. Abberline gathered them outside to discuss their plan.

"Any German reinforcements will most likely push through this main road to get to Caen. We need to stop them here to lighten the burden on our lads handling the assault."

Abberline pointed upwards at the church bell tower and looked to Blaine and Eric. "You know where I want you."

Eric nodded. "Yes, sir. Come on, Blaine." The two ran back inside the church. A few minutes later they appeared in the arch-like windows of the tower. Blaine withdrew a pair of binoculars and looked out over the horizon.

"Give us a signal if you see anything!" Abberline yelled. Eric saluted and looked into his rifle's scope.

"Fletcher, what have you got explosives wise?" Abberline asked.

"I couldn’t carry a whole lot, but I've got four sticky bombs," Fletcher explained.

Abberline nodded. "We'll make it work. If we are in trouble, we can always use this." He pulled out the radio.

"This is our guardian angel. I’ll keep it on me at all times, and I’ll call for support when we need it.”

Suddenly, the group heard a whistle come from above them. They looked up and saw Blaine still staring out through his binoculars, while Eric was giving them hand signals.

“What is it?” Jacob asked.

Abberline silently watched as Eric made a few signals with his hands. He nodded and gave a signal back in response.

“Two half-tracks, twenty plus infantry...two kilometers and closing,” Abberline reported. He looked towards the road, squinting suspiciously. “That’s strange. They’re sending such a small amount as reinforcements.”

Abberline turned to his men. “Here’s the plan. I want all of you to hide in the upper floors of these houses. Fletcher, use those sticky bombs on the half-tracks. Spread yourselves out, disorient them.” He turned and gave a hand signal to Eric, who nodded and retreated back inside the tower.

“The Knoxes will open fire after we do,” Abberline explained. He pointed at Nightingale and said, “I want you with Fletcher.”

Nightingale nodded and Abberline looked down the road. “Get into position. The signal is when you hear a loud boom. Move!”

The men scrambled into the houses, running upstairs, and taking positions hidden behind the windows. Jacob rotated the bolt on his rifle and loaded his two stripper clips. He closed the bolt, ready to fight.

Several eerily silent minutes passed before Jacob suddenly heard the engines of the half-tracks. He slowly peeked out and saw the two vehicles rolling through the road, followed closely behind at least two dozen German soldiers.

Jacob looked up in time to see Fletcher reveal himself, sticky bomb in hand. He pulled the pin on one and the outer shell fell away. He pulled the other pin and tossed the bomb out, landing it on top of one half-track’s engine. Quickly he tossed another onto the same half-track.

The gunner yelled something but was silenced when a loud explosion went off. The infantry scattered and the remaining half-track veered off. The soldiers in the destroyed half-track exited through the back and sides.

Jacob quickly rose and aimed. He began firing in quick succession. Shots rang from the windows and the church tower. A few German soldiers were killed by the explosion and others by the rifles of the British soldiers. The rest took cover behind the destroyed vehicle. 

One German soldier climbed into the damaged half-track, armed the MG and aimed at where Jacob was. Jacob ducked as the bullets sailed through the windowsill, ripping holes through the wooden walls...

..."One o'clock. MG firing on Frye."

Eric aimed his rifle, placing the reticle right on top of the German's head. He pulled the trigger and a split-second later the enemy soldier collapsed.

"Thanks Blaine," Eric said.

Eric aimed again. While he placed his sights on another target, he said to Blaine, "Eleven o'clock. Lieutenant's in trouble.

Blaine shifted his rifle and found Abberline surrounded by four Germans. Four trigger pulls later there were four dead Germans. Abberline stood up and gazed at the clock tower. He saluted Blaine, who in turn saluted back...

…Nightingale ducked as bullets flew through the open window. Fletcher fired more rounds outside and leaned behind cover. "I'm out!" he yelled. He quickly reloaded and re-cocked his gun.

Fletcher looked outside and saw the remaining half-track pull back in. The gunner was screaming something and the remaining Germans ran towards the vehicle. Some were killed by the shooting British, but the others managed to climb inside and shut the back doors.

"We've got them on the run! HA HA!" Fletcher shouted. He and Nightingale ran downstairs and exited the house. The rest of the men ran outside as well.

"That's right, Jerry! RUN!" Jacob yelled mockingly.

The rest of the men cheered and patted each other on their backs. Abberline turned around to face them.

"Now's not the time to celebrate. The German's didn’t know we were here. They'll send more."

"Whatever they send, we can take," Robert said with a grin.

* * *

Half an hour had passed since the attack. The soldiers were all sitting around a storefront, each doing their own little thing to distract themselves. Abberline wasn’t sitting. He stood straight up, looking out to the road where the Germans would inevitably arrive.

Suddenly, they heard a whistle from above. Abberline quickly darted from his spot and looked up at the church tower. He could see Blaine with the binoculars, saying something to Eric while shaking his head.

Eric nodded and looked down at the lieutenant. With a grim face, he made various hand signals, telling Abberline what was on the way.

Abberline's eyes widened, which the other soldiers noticed.

"Sir, what is it?" Fletcher asked.

"Three half-tracks, two Panzer IV's, one Panther, infantry..." he paused as he saw the last hand signal came from Eric. "...unknown. Distance: two kilometers."

The soldiers looked at each other nervously. Suddenly, Nightingale perked up. "Sir, the radio!"

Abberline's eyes widened and he reached behind him. He withdrew the radio and set it down on the ground. He turned the crank and picked up the receiver.

"Crow's Nest, Crow's Nest, this is Badger Seven-Four, over." Abberline waited for a response but heard nothing. "Crow's Nest, do you copy, over?" Again nothing.

Abberline opened the back of the radio and sparks flew. Abberline sighed and Fletcher paced in place, hands over his head.

"We're dead," he muttered.

"I'll see if I can get it working," Nightingale offered. He crouched down and began examining the radio.

"Sir, I've only got two sticky bombs. That's not enough to deal with that much armor, and by the sounds of it we don’t have enough ammo to deal with their infantry," Fletcher said.

Abberline paced in place, unsure of what to do. Finally, he stopped in front of Jacob and Robert. 

“Find cover, keep an eye on your ammo. Make your shots count. Wait for them to get dangerously close if you need to. If you run out, use the enemy's weapons if necessary.”

The two men saluted and ran to find their own cover. Abberline turned to Nightingale. “I want you in the church. Fix that radio.”

Nightingale nodded, grabbed the radio, and ran inside the church.

“Fletcher, I want you with me,” Abberline sighed.

“Of course sir,” Fletcher said. He removed an empty magazine from his Bren and placed a fresh one in the magazine well.

“Fletcher, how long have you served,” Abberline said as he reloaded his Sten.

“I enlisted a week after war was declared,” Fletcher said. “I remember hopping across the channel into France mid-1940 and then turning around to evacuate from Dunkirk only two weeks later.”

Abberline laughed. “Now we’re here. And you’ve been with me the whole way." He looked out towards the road. “Whatever happens, Andrew, it was a privilege fighting by your side.”

Fletcher pulled back his Bren’s charging handle. “Likewise, Frederick.”

The two men crouch down behind a rubble pile. Anxiously, they waited to see the silhouettes of the German reinforcements coming down the road. Fletcher adjusted the sights on his Bren while Abberline cocked his Sten.

Suddenly, they saw something appear over the horizon. It fully revealed itself to be a Panzer IV. Two more vehicles revealed themselves: the other Panzer as well as one of the half-tracks. Infantry appeared as well, too many to count.

"Here they come," Fletcher whispered. The Germans slowly advanced into the village, the infantry running quickly right for them. Suddenly, there was a loud crack and one of the Germans fell dead.

The infantry scattered. One turned around to the Panzer and waved his arm, beckoning the crew to drive the tank into the town. Another crack followed and he also fell.

Fletcher began firing bursts from his Bren gun while Abberline fired single shots from his Sten. More German soldiers fell, but more came to take their places.

The half-track began firing its MG-42 at Fletcher and Abberline. The shots were all over the place, missing the two by several feet.

"Looks like that gunner's aim is piss poor," Fletcher said as he chuckled.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang as the Panzer rolled next to the half-track and fired its main gun. The shot sailed passed, narrowly missing them by only a foot.

"I think it's time we vacated this spot," Fletcher said an octave higher.

"Agreed!" Abberline yelled. Quickly, they scooted back to keep clear of the MG fire and retreated behind a nearby building. Fletcher leaned out and saw the Panzer rolling towards them. The other Panzer had arrived and was turning right.

"Second Panzer's here. No sign of the remaining half-tracks or the Panther," Fletcher reported. There was another bang and another tank round flew passed, hitting the spot where he and Abberline were just at.

"Circle around. Find cover in the houses. Use your remaining sticky bombs on those tanks," Abberline ordered.

Fletcher saluted and ran around the opposite corner, leaving Abberline alone. He pulled out his magazine from his Sten, noticing only a couple of rounds remained. He checked himself and found that he only had four magazines left.

"Hopefully Nightingale gets that radio working."

* * *

Jacob and Robert were firing from a window in the second floor of a house Jacob randomly chose. It was Robert who had taken the first shot, and now the Germans were all over them. Luckily, the Panzer and half-track had moved passed, leaving the two men with the large amount of infantry that was left.

Jacob fired his last round and ducked back behind the wall. He pulled back the bolt of his rifle and fished out two stripper clips. He pushed the first five down and then the second. Closing the bolt, Jacob grabbed a grenade, pulled the pin with his teeth, and threw it outside. He heard a couple of shouts before the grenade went off.

"They just keep coming!" Robert yelled as he shot another German.

"How are you on ammo?" Jacob asked.

Robert fired another round. "About six clips. You?"

"Same here," Jacob said.

They continued firing when suddenly they heard a rumbling sound. Jacob looked ahead and saw the Panther tank had finally arrived. It stopped and the turret began to shift towards their position.

"That tank's on us! We need to leave!" Jacob yelled.

Robert stood up. "Don't need to tell me twice!"

They ran out of the room and down the stairs just as they heard a loud bang. The tank round blew the second floor wide open.

Jacob kicked down a door and he and Robert escaped out the back. "Where to now?" Robert asked.

"Just keep moving," Jacob told him. Robert nodded and they ran into a nearby street.

* * *

"Come on. Work with me!"

Nightingale was crouched next to the radio inside the church. He'd been working for almost ten minutes, but he felt that he was getting close.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Nightingale raised his hands, but relaxed when he saw it was Abberline, who quickly braced himself against the wall.

"How's it coming?!" he yelled as he leaned out to fire.

"I think I'm almost there, sir!" Nightingale yelled over a boom from outside.

Abberline leaned out again and fired on three Germans rushing him. He leaned back inside and withdrew his magazine.

"Damn, I'm getting low," he muttered. He slammed a fresh one in and cocked his Sten.

Abberline leaned out again and saw Jacob and Robert running around a corner.

"Frye, Topping! Over here!" Abberline yelled as he opened the door a little wider for them. The two men booked it for the church and ran inside. Abberline looked outside in time to see the other half-track pull up.

"SHIT!" Abberline bellowed as he dropped onto his stomach. A split second later, the door and walls were riddled by MG fire. Abberline slowly crawled away from the door.

"Come on, come on," Nightingale muttered. Suddenly, he tapped two wire ends together and feedback could be heard coming from the radio. His eyes widened in shock and he clapped his hands.

"Lieutenant! Radio's working!"

Abberline crawled as fast as he could towards the radio. He turned the hand crank and grabbed the receiver.

"Crow's Nest this is Badger Seven-Four, do you read me, over?!"

"Loud and clear, Badger Seven-Four. What is it, over?" the radio operator asked.

"Crow's Nest, my men and I are outgunned and outnumbered. We need immediate support at our location, over!" Abberline yelled.

"Badger Seven–Four, most of our sources are directed at the attack on Caen. We cannot really get any support to y-"

The operator's sentence was cut short when a bang came from outside and hit the side of the church, shattering the stained-glass windows. Germans rushed in and fired from the outside.

While Jacob and Robert handled the infantry, Abberline picked up the receiver again and yelled, "CROW'S NEST! IT'S A FUCKING SHIT SHOW DOWN HERE! WE NEED SUPPORT NOW, OR WE'RE NOT GOING TO-"

"GRENADE!"

Abberline looked up in time to see a grenade land right next to him. Quickly he rose and jumped away from it. A few seconds later it went off and when he looked back, the radio was destroyed.

"SHIT! RADIO'S GONE! WE'RE ON OUR OWN!" Abberline yelled to his men. He got up and pointed to the far end of the church. "Let's get out of here!"

* * *

Fletcher ran around the corner of another building. The Panzer had been pursuing him for quite some time now. Fortunately, the tank crew would never expect what he had planned.

Just as he ran around the corner, Fletcher cut down a short alleyway. He braced himself against a wall and leaned out a little bit. He briefly saw the tank pass by, completely unaware of where he was.

Fletcher fished out one of the sticky bombs. He ran from his position and back onto the main street, noticing the tank was heading towards where he last was. The bomb's shell fell off and he pulled the pin on it. He tossed the bomb at the tank, landing it right on top of the rear armor where the engine was.

There was a loud boom as the sticky bomb blew through the thin rear armor. He then took the remaining sticky bomb, released the shell, and tossed it into the hole. Within seconds it also exploded, destroying the engine and disabling the tank.

Fletcher smiled. "HA! That'll teach you!"

The hatch at the top of the turret opened and the tank's commander rose out of it, pistol in hand. But before he could fire a shot, Fletcher gunned him down, sending his body back inside.

Quickly, Fletcher dropped his Bren, ran towards the tank, and hopped onto it. Once on it, he withdrew two hand grenades, pulled the pins, and tossed them inside. He closed the hatch, muffling the shouts of the tank crew inside before the grenades exploded.

Fletcher hopped off of the tank, wiping his hands of dust that wasn't there. "That takes care of one."

Running around the tank, Fletcher found a Panzerschreck sitting on top of the front armor. He was even able to find two rockets.

"Looks like my luck's changing," he said to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a bang in the distance and the sound of glass shattering. He looked up and noticed it came from the church. Slinging up his Bren and gripping the launcher in his hands, Fletcher hurried towards the church.

* * *

"More infantry keep coming in!" Blaine yelled as he fired another shot.

The twins had been firing non-stop ever since the reinforcements arrived, picking off enemies from the larger groups. It amazed them that neither tanks had opened fire on them.

Eric fired a round and ducked back into cover. "Reloading!" he yelled. He reached into his ammo pouch and his face fell. He withdrew his hand and saw nothing.

"Fuck! Blaine, I'm empty!"

Blaine fired another shot and retreated back. He pulled open the bolt on his rifle, which was also empty. He dug into his ammo pouch and pulled out four stripper clips. He handed two to Eric and took the remaining ones.

"Thanks," Eric said as he reloaded his rifle.

"Come on, let's get out of here and regroup with the others," Blaine suggested.

Eric nodded and the two hurried down the ladder of the tower. They made it to the bottom and ran down the stairs until they made it back to the front entryway. At the other end they saw Abberline and the others running out the back.

"There they are!" Blaine yelled. Quickly, the twins ran down the aisle, dodging enemy fire from the windows before making it to the back. They burst through the door, only to be met by three guns being pointed at them.

"What are you doing here?" Abberline asked as he lowered his Sten.

"Low on ammo, sir. Blaine and I only have two clips each, and they're in our rifles," Eric explained.

Abberline nodded. "Glad to see you both in one piece. All that's missing is Fletcher."

As if on cue, Fletcher appeared at the far end of the cemetery, running up to join them. "One Panzer out of commission, and I was able to acquire this," he said as he held up the Panzerschreck. "We've still got one more Panzer."

"As well as three half-tracks," Jacob pointed out.

"And a Panther," Robert added.

Fletcher looked to Abberline. "Are we getting any support, sir?" 

"I don’t think so," he said. "We've got to think outside the box to take them on."

Suddenly, Jacob snapped his fingers. "I've got an idea."

"Lay it on us," Nightingale said.

"Fletcher, how many rockets does that launcher have?" Jacob asked.

"Two," Fletcher answered.

Jacob nodded. "That should work. Now all we need is a half-track."

"What?" the rest of the soldiers asked in unison.

"Trust me. Follow me, and let's find one." Jacob lead the others to the other end of the cemetery and into an alleyway. By sheer luck one of the half-tracks was driving right passed.

"Blaine, get the gunner," Jacob ordered.

"Yes, Corporal," he said. He aimed his rifle and the shot went off, killing the target.

"GO! Take it over," Jacob yelled.

With haste, the men rushed the half-track. The driver obviously didn’t hear the shot go off that killed his comrade, as he kept driving like normal. Jacob reached the outside of it, dropped his rifle, and clambered inside. That got the driver's attention, but it was too late, as Jacob emptied three bullets from his revolver into his back.

"Driver's dead!" Jacob shouted.

"Good going, Frye. Now what?" Fletcher asked.

"Robert, Nightingale, you stay with me. I need the rest of you to find that Panzer and lure it this way. Fletcher, we'll need that Panzerschreck," Jacob said from the driver's seat.

Fletcher shoved the launcher right into Robert's chest, knocking the wind right out of him.

"Thanks," Robert wheezed.

Fletcher smiled as he handed both rockets to him. Robert proceeded to load the first one into the launcher.

"Keep your finger off that trigger until required," Fletcher said warningly.

"Yes, Sergeant," Robert said.

"Well you heard the man, let's find that tank, lads," Abberline ordered. The rest of the group ran from the half-track and down the street. They didn’t have to look far as once they rounded the street corner, they came face-to-face with several German soldiers as well as the remaining Panzer.

Fletcher shot a couple of the soldiers to get their attention. "Come on, Jerry! COME ON!" he shouted. The others ran back around the building and down the street.

The German soldiers yelled as they pursued the British soldiers. The Panzer lurched forward and followed.

Fletcher caught up with the others and they all ran together. "Whatever Frye's plan is, I hope it works!"

* * *

"You all ready?"

Jacob had backed the half-track into an alleyway, hiding it from view. Robert was braced against the roof of the half-track, Panzerschreck in hand. Nightingale was lookout as well as holding on to the second rocket.

"Right as rain," Robert replied.

"Good here," Nightingale said.

Jacob nodded and waited. He could hear gunshots in the distance. They grew louder with every second that ticked by.

A few minutes later, the others had ran passed the half-track, Fletcher taking shots with his Bren. Once he was empty, he ran to join the rest.

"Get ready," Jacob said.

Suddenly, the Germans had rushed passed, thankfully ignoring Jacob and the others. The Panzer could be heard rolling over the enemy gunfire and shouts of Germans.

"Here comes the Panzer," Nightingale said.

Robert kept his eyes on the road, ready for anything. Suddenly, the Panzer appeared in front of them.

"Steady," Jacob whispered.

Robert nodded and slowly lifted his finger to the trigger but didn’t pull. The tank continued forward.

"Steady."

The tank had fully passed them, leaving them room to drive out.

The half-track sped forward and exited the alleyway. Jacob moved it into position behind the Panzer.

"NOW! HIT IT IN THE ARSE!"

"FIRING!" Robert shouted.

There was a large cloud of smoke as the eighty-eight-millimeter rocket sailed from the launcher. It flew the short distance and hit the Panzer square in the rear. What followed was a massive explosion, fire and smoke billowing from the wreckage

Robert tossed the launcher out and took up the MG. From the viewport Jacob saw German soldiers being gunned down.

"That's right, mate! Make 'em sorry!" Jacob yelled. The tank crew exited from the wrecked Panzer, but they met the same fate as their fellow soldiers. A few moments later, all of the Germans were dead in the street.

Suddenly, gunfire pinged off of the sides of the half-track. Robert glanced ahead quickly and saw the remaining half-tracks firing on him.

"Remaining half-tracks dead ahead!" he yelled.

"On it!" Jacob yelled as he kept the half-track going for the others. Robert fired bursts from the MG, barely glancing his eyes over the armored shielding protecting him. The opposing vehicles were closing in on each other.

Fletcher ran up to where Robert tossed the Panzerschreck and picked it up. "My turn," he said as he grabbed the last rocket from Nightingale and loaded it into the launcher. He placed one of the enemy half-tracks in his sights and pulled the trigger.

The rocket flew down the street and directly hit the front of the half-track, destroying it. However, the remaining one kept driving.

As he drove towards the final half-track, Jacob had an idea. 

"Robert! Brace yourself!" he yelled.

"What are you-"

Robert's sentence was interrupted when Jacob left the driver's seat and tackled Robert to the floor of the half-track. A split-second later there was a loud crash as the two vehicles rammed each other head on.

Jacob quickly stood and aimed his revolver at the disoriented gunner. He put two bullets into his chest. He leapt from the half-track and onto the next, finding the driver stirring in his seat. Jacob put his last bullet into him.

Hopping out, Jacob gave a triumphant cheer. The rest of the soldiers joined him and patted him on the back. Robert handed Jacob's Enfield back to him.

"Lads, I think we just might pull this off," Abberline said.

However, that thought was erased from their minds when suddenly the Panther appeared around the corner. The remaining German infantry rushed in and stood alongside the tank. The British soldiers stilled; they had nowhere to run.

They all could hear someone speaking in German inside the tank. However, there was one word they said that they all could understand what it meant.

"FEUER!"

Suddenly the tank's turret exploded, flying off the chassis and onto the ground in front of it. The German infantry shouted and glanced around, only to be gunned down by an unseen force. 

The British soldiers were shocked. "What just happened?" Nightingale asked.

His question was answered as tanks, Sherman Fireflies, rolled in from behind the destroyed Panther. Several British soldiers flooded in, aiming their weapons all around for any remaining Germans.

A jeep had pulled in and seated in the passenger seat was Pierce. He got out and walked over to the seven soldiers.

"Glad to see you're alright," he said.

"I-I thought support couldn't be routed here," Abberline stammered.

Pierce smiled. "I just happened to show up once you called. However, when you were shouting into the radio and the other side went dead, I demanded as many forces as possible be routed from Caen to your position. It seems we made it in time."

"We had the situation somewhat under control," Fletcher explained. 

"I'll bet, Sergeant," Pierce said as he patted Fletcher's shoulder. He looked to Abberline and said, "You've got a good squad here, Lieutenant." He walked back to his jeep and sat down.

"Hop on one of the tanks, they'll take you back to base camp," he said.

Abberline and the others walked passed the jeep when he asked, "Sir, what's the situation with Caen?"

Pierce smiled. "German positions are collapsing. We should have Caen secured within the week.”

The squad cheered and walked towards one of the Fireflies. They climbed on and the tank started rolling passed the wrecked vehicles, the piles of rubble, and the dozens of dead Germans littered throughout the street.

“Hell of a day, lads,” Blaine said.

“This war’s not over. There will be plenty more,” Abberline said.

The soldiers relaxed as the tanks rolled out of the village and back out to the open country.


	12. The Bitter Autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!  
> PS, expect in later chapters to see a lot of time skipping. Some situations I write out are simply done to keep the story moving forward and not bogging it down.

It was a sunny, mid-September day at the Red Cross Center. As usual, the room Pearl and Evie were assigned to was buzzing with activity. In the recent weeks, they had gained more workers, allowing them to get much more done in a smaller amount of time. The radio played its tunes to keep the workers going.

"Did you see the picture Jacob sent with his last letter?" Evie asked.

"Yes, I did," Pearl answered as she wrapped another parcel. "The French countryside looks beautiful."

Across from them, Agnes said, "I'll bet he had to search far and wide for a spot that wasn't crowded with tank wrecks and explosion craters."

Lucy chimed in as well. "According to my step-brother, that's all he's been seeing across France."

Suddenly, the music abruptly ended and was replaced by a man's voice.

_"Good afternoon. This is the British Broadcasting Corporation with your daily news."_

"Hush now!" Lucy hissed to the other girls. Everyone crowded around the radio as the report began.

_"It gives me great pleasure to inform the public that after liberating_ _Paris from German occupation, Allied forces have since crossed into and liberated_ _vast parts of Belgium and Luxembourg_ _. South of the Low Countries_ _, American forces have crossed into Germany and breached the defenses around one of her border cities, Aachen_ _."_

Cheers rang out through the room. As the girls yelled with glee, the report continued.

_"And in other news, in the Pacific, American Marines have landed on Peleliu Island, and the Soviet Red Army continues to dominate on the Eastern Front, with an offense in the Baltics still commencing and their arrival in Sofia, Bulgaria."_

Once the broadcast finished, music resumed playing again, prompting the girls to get back to work.

Pearl was smiling as she said, "It seems everything is working out."

"That seems to be the case," Evie answered.

Pearl wrapped another parcel when she said, "I wonder where Jacob is now."

Evie placed a wrapped parcel into a crate. "Probably Belgium. I wonder what they're doing there."

"Whatever it is, it must be important," Pearl said.

* * *

"Come on, Blaine! You can do it!"

Jacob had been stationed in Antwerp for almost two weeks now. Since they arrived, they had nothing to do, which meant they had to find other ways to keep themselves entertained.

Which is what their justification was for having Blaine take down a Nazi flag...without using the rope.

"Get up there, mate!" Jacob exclaimed.

Blaine was tightly grasped around the flagpole as he slowly inched his way up. Finally, he reached the top and withdrew his combat knife. He gripped the rope holding the flag against the pole and swiped his knife along it.

Jovial shouts came from the soldiers below as the flag drifted to the ground. Smiling, Blaine slid down and joined the others. He gave an exaggerated bow. 

"Thank you, thank you! You're too kind!"

Fletcher kneeled next to the flag and withdrew his cigarette lighter. He ignited it and placed it on the flag. A few moments later, the flag was in flames as the soldiers walked away.

"That was probably the most entertaining thing I've seen since arriving here," Jacob said.

"True, but we should cherish these moments of peace before the battlefield calls our names again," Eric replied.

The soldiers continued down the street, passing by other British soldiers, as well as civilians. Finally, they entered their camp, and found it was bustling with activity. Trucks were being loaded with supplies, soldiers were running about, and tanks and other armored vehicles were being refueled and rearmed.

The men looked ahead and found Abberline talking with Pierce and another officer. As they approached, they picked up bits of their conversation.

"I don’t know. It's a risk, sending our airborne forces in like that," Abberline said.

"Monty's getting restless. He says the time is now," Pierce replied.

The officer scoffed. "When has Monty ever  _not_ beenrestless?"

Pierce held out his hand to quiet him. "It's no use grumbling. What command tells us is what we do."

The officer nodded and walked away, allowing Jacob and the others to approach.

Fletcher nodded to Abberline. "Sir."

Abberline turned, nodded curtly, and said, "Sergeant."

"What's going on?" Fletcher asked.

Pierce stood next to Abberline. "Market Garden."

The men looked at each other, confused. "Pardon me, sir?" Blaine said.

"It's the name of the operation Allied command has given us," Pierce explained.

Pulling out a small map, Pierce continued. "Allied command put together this operation to capture bridges across the Rhine River. These bridges would allow us to move our forces into Germany en masse."

He pointed at the map and explained, "The operation has two parts to it:  _Market_ will consist of assaults made by airborne units to secure the bridges.  _Garden_ will consist of ground-based attacks to clear out the towns near these bridges as well as supporting our airborne units."

Fletcher's brow furrowed. "Sir, if we're dropping in airborne units, they don’t really carry equipment with them to handle unforeseen obstacles, like enemy tanks. Is this really wise?"

"Command seemed confident, and I believe this operation is a good one," Pierce stated.

He saw the uncertainty in their eyes and said, "And, if this operation is successful, and we are able to move our forces across the Rhine and into Germany's heartland, this war could very well be over by Christmas."

That statement got an immediate reaction. The men looked at each other in disbelief until Pierce spoke once more.

" _However_ , don’t let that distract you. We're still fighting, day in, day out. This operation could be a tremendous success, or a colossal failure," Pierce reminded them.

Seeing that they had nothing more to say, Pierce dismissed them and walked away.

Abberline turned to them. "Ground operations begin tomorrow." With that, he also left.

Jacob looked at the others and said, "I guess everything's riding on this."

Robert nodded. "Imagine, going back home for Christmas."

Jacob smiled. "That would be nice."

They all started walking away to help with the preparations. Fletcher spoke up and said, "Remember what Pierce said, don’t let it get to your heads."

"He seemed confident in this plan. It should go well," Nightingale said.

"Just as long as the airborne units hold their own until we arrive," Eric pointed out.

Jacob nodded and asked, "What could go wrong?"

_Four days later..._

_At the beginning, Operation Market Garden was met with various successes. Most of the airborne units had landed at their designated zones and captured a few of the smaller bridges assigned to them. The ground units moved in from_ _Belgium and advanced through the Netherlands. All the airborne units had to do was hold the Arnhem and Nijmegen bridges to keep the ground advance moving._

_That's when it went to shit._

"Get to cover!"

Jacob flinched as a grenade exploded in front of him before he dived into the cover along with the rest of his squad. Fletcher was firing his Bren at the approaching Germans.

"More enemy forces arriving!" Fletcher bellowed as he continued shooting.

Abberline looked out from their cover and saw more German troops rushing them.

"Dammit, we keep putting them down, but they just get back up!" he yelled.

"Sir, we need to push through these bastards! The First Airborne's running out of time!" Jacob yelled.

Robert dove into the cover and backed up against a nearby wall. "Lieutenant! Message just came in! U.S. Eighty-Second Airborne have crossed the Waal! They've taken positions on the North side!"

Abberline looked up to the sky and noticed it was approaching dusk. "About damn time!" he yelled. He looked to his men and shouted, "Let's clear out these bastards and push to the bridge! We need to help secure it!"

The men nodded and left their cover. Immediately they fired their weapons on the Germans. The British overpowered their enemy and sent any stragglers running.

"Quick! To the bridge!" Abberline yelled. The rest of the soldiers left their cover and followed closely behind the lieutenant. As they rounded a corner at the end of a street, shots rang out as more Germans rushed towards them.

The British soldiers took cover and opened fire on the enemy. Jacob fired a round from his rifle and ducked back down.

"Damn, more of them," he said.

Abberline fired some shots from his Sten and said, "They're not trying to stop us but slow us down."

Sure enough, after dealing with those German soldiers, a few blocks later more enemies appeared. This time, they took cover inside an apartment complex.

The men heard rumbling and when they turned around they found Sherman tanks approaching. Abberline pointed at the apartment complex in front of them.

Suddenly, the gun on the head Sherman shifted up towards the German positions. There was a loud bang and a large portion of the building's outer walls was blown off. German soldiers fell into the street below.

"Leg it, before any more Germans show up!" Fletcher yelled.

The British soldiers, supported by the tanks, advanced through the town. Finally, they rounded a corner of one street and saw the bridge at the far end. Shots rang out from the bridge as German defenders took up their positions.

"Quick! Behind the tanks!" Jacob yelled. The soldiers lined up single-file behind the Shermans as they advanced. Their MGs ripped through the Germans, and their main guns blasted their defenses to pieces. Even when the British soldiers were right on top of their positions, the Germans held their ground.

The British soldiers moved in from behind the tanks and opened fire. German soldiers fell one by one as the bullets ripped through them. Eventually, they were a threat no more.

"Secure this area," Abberline ordered. The soldiers ran towards where the Germans had defended.

Upon seeing no more enemies, one of the soldiers yelled, "Sir, the bridgehead is ours!"

Abberline nodded. "Excellent. Come on, lads. Let's cross and link up with the Yanks."

Jacob and the rest hurried across the bridge. However, all over the girders and hiding behind the supports were numerous German soldiers. They fired on the advancing British and the soldiers above dropped grenades.

The British soldiers scattered and fired their weapons all over the place. Jacob aimed up and shot one of the Germans lying on the girders. He hit him in the side, plummeting the enemy to the ground.

Slowly, but surely, the British advanced farther down the bridge. Eventually, the defending Germans thinned out, and on the last stretch it was completely quiet.

Upon reaching the other side, it was almost dark. They found several American soldiers huddled around the end of the bridge. One of them saw the approaching British and walked towards them.

"English?" he asked as he approached.

"Correct," Abberline answered. He held out his hand and added, "Lieutenant Abberline."

The American grasped Abberline's and shook it. "Captain Harris. Five-hundred and Fourth PIR, Eighty-Second Airborne."

"So, what's the situation?" Abberline asked.

Harris sighed. "Getting here was a shit-show. How would you like to cross a river under heavy fire in nothing more than small, canvas boats, using your rifle butt as a damn paddle?"

Abberline shook his head. "Can't say I'd enjoy that."

"We were able to clear out the German defenders. We took some prisoners, but the rest are either dead or took off running."

Before Harris could say anything else, an American soldier crouched next to a radio yelled, "Captain!"

Harris turned and asked, "What is it, private?!"

"Message came in. The bridge at Arnhem is in enemy hands!" the soldier yelled.

"WHAT?!" Abberline and Harris exclaimed in unison.

"The First Airborne were hit hard by German reinforcements! They've retreated back into Arnhem!" the soldier reported.

Abberline kicked the ground in front of him and said, "Okay, okay. We need to advance on Arnhem  _now_. We need to relieve our lads and take back the bridge."

Harris shook his head. "It'll have to wait."

Abberline looked at Harris with shock. "What do you mean? The First needs our help."

"I know, but we have to wait until light. We don’t know the terrain ahead, and we don’t know where the German positions are. It would be suicide to go out now," Harris explained.

Abberline huffed and walked away. He turned back to face Harris and said, "Fine. We'll hunker down here."

Harris nodded and walked back to his troops. Abberline turned and approached one of the tanks. The commander of the head tank was climbing out.

"Lieutenant, munitions are low. Our only Firefly has about seven armor-piercing rounds left," the commander reported.

"Shit," Abberline grumbled. He scratched his head and added, "Okay, there's nothing more I need."

The commander nodded and climbed back into his tank. Abberline walked towards his squad.

"What now, sir?" Jacob asked.

Abberline placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "We push for Arnhem tomorrow to relieve the First. Get some rest lads, we leave at first light."

As the lieutenant walked away, Nightingale said, "I'm starting to think this operation is a failure."

Fletcher nodded. "For once Nightingale, I completely agree."

* * *

_Morning came and the joint British-American force, joined by reinforcements from Nijmegen, marched north towards Arnhem. However, they were caught by surprise as during their advance, three German Tiger tanks (one of them a feared King Tiger), as well as two infantry companies ambushed them. One fierce battle later they were on the move again, but German reinforcements kept grinding their march to a halt._

_They fought for nearly four days. When the time came to rest, the Allied soldiers were exhausted, as well as low on ammunition. If this kept up, the next German attack force they encounter would be their last. The weary soldiers continued to march and found themselves outside a small town._

"We can rest here," Abberline said to Harris.

Harris nodded and waved his hand for his troops to follow. They entered the town, weapons lowered, as they expected the town to be empty.

However, as they approached a building corner, three soldiers walked out. The tired soldiers quickly raised their weapons, but one of the three soldiers held up his hands.

"Friendly, friendly! We're British!"

The other soldiers lowered their weapons. The yelling soldier walked ahead to Abberline and asked, "You with the Thirtieth Corps?"

Abberline nodded. "Yes. Lieutenant Abberline," he said as he held out his hand.

The other soldier shook it. "Sergeant Clements, Forty-Third Infantry."

"We're advancing to Arnhem to relieve the First Airborne and take back the bridge," Abberline explained.

Clements shook his head. "That won't be happening, Lieutenant."

"What?" Abberline asked, confused.

"Message came in not too long ago. Command's having the First pull out of Arnhem. We're crossing to help them get out," Clements explained.

Abberline shook his head. "But the operation-"

"Market Garden has been abandoned," Clements interrupted. "Why else would they have the First pull out? We need to move now if we have any hope of getting what's left of their force out."

With that, Clements walked away, leaving Abberline to somberly look at his soldiers.

* * *

_The rescue of the_ _First_ _Airborne went smoothly. However, it was with their rescue that the British realized how much they had lost. A little over ten-thousand men had landed at the start of the operation; only around two-thousand were able to cross back into safety._

_Allied command made the decision to open a new defensive front line in Nijmegen. Troops were deployed there to make sure the Germans wouldn’t retake the bridge over the Waal._

Jacob and the others were at their new camp in Veghel. He and the rest of the squad quietly sat inside their tent, Abberline was gone talking to Pierce.

Blaine was the first to speak. "Well, wasn't expecting that."

The others nodded. "We let our guard down, thinking that just because we're here the Germans will simply buckle and fall," Fletcher said.

"The First had the short end of the stick, holding a bridge that lead a direct route right into the German heartland," Jacob said.

Before anyone could say anything else, the tent's flaps opened and Abberline walked in. He looked exhausted, his eyes empty and devoid of all emotion.

Sighing, he spoke to the soldiers. "Well lads, I hope you didn’t write to your loved ones saying you'll be home for Christmas, because we're going to be here a while."

The soldiers nodded in understanding. Before he could walk away, another soldier tapped on Abberline's shoulder and gave him a piece of paper. Abberline nodded thanks and opened it. He read it to himself, his eyes quickly scanning through the words.

"What is it, sir?" Fletcher asked.

Abberline folded up the paper and said, "Special transfer."

"What?" the squad asked in unison.

"American forces are requesting a few battalions worth of British soldiers to help them in the Hürtgen Forest region, and we're included. Command approved it, so that means we're going."

The Knoxes suddenly perked up. "Sir, are we going camping?" they asked together

That was able to get some grins and chuckles from the rest, Abberline included.

"Oh yes, privates," Abberline responded sarcastically. "Be sure to bring an axe to cut some firewood."

The two brothers laughed out loud, which spread to the others.

Once he collected himself, Abberline said, "Get some rest. We leave tomorrow."

With that, he left the tent, allowing the soldiers to find their designated mat and lie down. Jacob, exhausted from the endless fighting and marching-filled days, fell asleep immediately.

* * *

The weather in London grew colder as September rolled into October, and eventually November. Whenever they didn’t need to be at work, the city's inhabitants retreated into the warmth and comfort of their homes when the evening chills arrived.

Pearl and Evie were in the sitting room of the Frye house. Pearl was placing more wood on the fire while Evie was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes.

"Jacob said the cold is miserable where they're stationed," Pearl said as she pushed the wood with the poker.

"Winter will be here before you know it," Evie groaned miserably.

Pearl giggled. "I forgot how much you hate the cold."

Evie sighed and nodded. "I don’t  _hate_ the cold, I just hate  _feeling_ cold." She turned the knob on the radio and suddenly a voice was speaking.

_"-with your evening news."_

"It's the news!" Evie called out. Pearl placed the poker on its rack and joined the other woman.

_"Through a costly battle, American forces have officially taken the German city of Aachen. Jubilant citizens welcomed the Yanks as they marched through the city. Estimates say nearly fifty-six hundred Wehrmacht soldiers have been taken prisoner. However, another battle has been raging in the_ _Hürtgen_ _Forest on the German-Belgian border. Reports of fierce fighting and heavy casualties have been coming in."_

_"In other news, British positions have remained unchanged since the dismal failure of Operation Market Garden_ _and_ _the Soviet Red Army has completely liberated Romania_ _._ _From the British Broadcasting Corporation, we wish you a good night."_

The radio proceeded to play some calming music perfect for the late hours of the evening. The two girls walked back into the sitting room.

"Jacob should still be in the Netherlands I guess," Evie said.

"Just as long as he isn't in that forest the man reported the Americans were fighting in. It sounds like a bloodbath," Pearl said in worry.

"Jacob's safe. He's probably far away from that place," Evie said with assurance.

* * *

Jacob shivered as a gust of wind swept through, piercing his body with its cold embrace. He was stationed with Robert on the perimeter of their encampment. Next to them were two American soldiers who were with the U.S. Fourth Infantry Division, who were playing the part as host for the newly arrived British in the Hürtgen Forest.

"Damn cold," Robert complained loudly. "They say we’ll be getting snow within a few weeks as well. I swear, I-"

"Hey, English!" one of the American soldiers, Corporal Michaels, yelled. "I swear to God, if I hear one more complaint about the cold, I'll come over there and smack you upside the head!"

That shut Robert up at once, and Michaels went back to watching the perimeter.

"Aren't the Americans just charming?" Robert asked quietly.

Jacob sighed. "Mate, I've heard you complaining about the cold ever since we arrived here. It's getting annoying. We all know it's bloody cold out."

The two men returned to their lookout duties when another American soldier approached them from behind.

"You Frye and Topping?" he asked.

Jacob turned around. "Yes, that's us."

The soldier waved his hand. "Your lieutenant wants you."

Jacob and Robert left their spot and followed the soldier back into the camp. Soldiers were crowded all over the place, almost all of them American but a British soldier popped up amongst them.

The soldier lead them to where Abberline and the others were. Standing next to their squad was Major Lee of the Fourth Division.

"These the last of them?" Lee asked.

"Yes, sir," the American soldier answered.

Lee dismissed the soldier and turned to the British. "Lieutenant Abberline, I need you and your squad for a little job."

Abberline nodded. "We're at you command, Major."

Lee smiled and said, "There are multiple defenses and tank traps part of the German Siegfried Line that are scattered across this forest. Dragon's Teeth, hedgehogs, bunkers, you name it. I want you and your squad to accompany and provide support for our engineers while they destroy them."

As Lee talked, a group of five American combat engineers walked towards them. They carried explosives of various types, as well as tools they would need for the job at hand.

“The engineers will lead you to the defenses they need to clear,” Lee explained.

The British soldiers nodded and walked to the engineers. The lead one walked up and introduced himself.

“Hello there. I’m Sergeant Lewis. These are my engineers Spence, Murphy, Angelo, and Matson." As he said each engineer's name, they stepped forward.

Abberline nodded. "I'm Lieutenant Abberline, this is Sergeant Fletcher, Corporal Frye, and Privates Topping, Knox and Knox, and Nightingale."

"Well, now that introductions are done, come on, boys. We've a job to do," Lewis said. 

With that, the American and British soldiers walked out of the camp and into the deeper parts of the forest.

* * *

The November chill swept passed the soldiers as they made their way down to the anti-tank defenses they were assigned to clear. Despite the forest still being a hot spot for German activity, their area was relatively quiet.

"I gotta say, walking around here reminds me of walking through the woods back home," Matson said.

"Oh yeah. Where're you from?" Jacob asked.

"Birdseye, Indiana," Matson answered. "Population: about three-hundred and seventy. Available entertainment: absolutely fucking nothing."

The rest of the soldiers laughed. "Back in my hometown of Jersey City, if you wanted entertainment, you just had to walk a couple blocks to Loew's Theatre," Angelo said. "Granted, I hardly had a dime to my name, but I was always able to charm my way in."

More laughter came from everyone, but it was cut short when Lewis said, "We're here."

Walking a little further, the soldiers found themselves in front of several large concrete structures. Just a short distance away, buried partially by earth was an abandoned bunker.

Lewis pointed to the structures. "Alright, boys. Let's get to clearing out these Dragon's Teeth. English, just stay alert and watch for any enemy activity. This is a quiet area, so Krauts might try and swing around through this way."

Abberline nodded and he and the others readied their weapons. Lewis directed the engineers towards the Dragon's Teeth and they quickly approached them. Right when they reached them, they unloaded their explosives and attached them around the bases of the structures. Murphy placed several explosives inside the bunker.

Suddenly, Jacob looked beyond the tank traps and saw a couple of soldiers approaching. He waved at the others and whistled, which got Lewis's attention.

Jacob and the others crouched down low as Jacob made a hand signal telling Lewis there were Germans approaching. He made a signal of understanding and got the engineers' attention. Quickly, they sprinted from the tank traps, detonators in hand, back to the British soldiers' position.

"Told you they'd swing around," Lewis whispered.

"How many?" Abberline asked.

Lewis squinted as he counted. "Fifteen, no, twenty." He looked to his right and whispered, "Spence, Murphy, you ready on those detonators?"

The two engineers nodded and lifted the plungers. "We're ready for your signal," Murphy said.

Lewis nodded and looked back out. The Germans were approaching the tank traps. Lewis held out his hand, telling the engineers to be steady. The Germans reached and climbed through the Dragon's Teeth, oblivious to the explosives placed around them.

"NOW!"

Murphy and Spence pushed down the plungers and a split second later, several explosions went off, sending half of the Germans still caught in the teeth flying.

"Clean up the rest!" Lewis yelled.

The British soldiers gunned down the remaining Germans, who were too shocked to realize what was happening. Eventually, there were no more.

"Damn. The bastards are getting bolder each day. At some point we won't realize they're here until it's too late," Lewis said.

Jacob nodded and looked back towards the destroyed tank traps. He saw movement and noticed one of the German soldiers still alive.

"Hey, we've got one still kicking," Jacob said.

The others turned around and saw the German soldier lifting his arm into the air.

"What's he doing?" Spence asked.

Lewis squinted and focused on what was in the German's hand. His eyes widened and he yelled, "FLARE! SHOOT HIM!"

Jacob turned his gun on him but it was too late. The German fired the flare straight up as Jacob took the shot, killing him.

"What's he signaling?" Jacob asked as he saw the flare exit through the canopy.

Suddenly, the soldiers heard several loud booms in the distance. Lewis turned around to run.

"ARTILLERY! RUN FOR IT!"

The soldiers turned and ran. They made it about forty feet when they heard loud booms going off at the forest canopy. A few stray artillery shells sailed through the trees and hit the ground behind them. 

Lewis looked up as he ran and saw more artillery shells exploding at the canopy. Suddenly, shrapnel and wood fragments rained down on them.

"HUG A TREE!" Lewis yelled. The American soldiers scattered, leaving the British troops confused.

"What'd he say?!" Jacob asked as he kept running.

His question was answered when the British saw the American soldiers running up to and clinging to the trunks of the surrounding trees, shielding them from the cascading debris.

The British soldiers caught on and found their own trees to cling to. The bombardment continued, with shells hitting the bases of some of the trees near them, sending wood splinters flying as the trees groaned and fell.

A few moments later, there was a boom at the canopy and then silence. Lewis apprehensively released himself from the tree and walked out onto the forest floor. The other soldiers followed.

"Blimey. What were those firing at us?" Nightingale asked.

"Hundred-fifty-millimeter howitzers," Lewis said. "That's why it was important we kill that German before he could signal them."

Spence approached. "Sir, we lost Murphy and Angelo."

Lewis looked to the trees where he saw the two men clinging to. Nothing remained but a splintered stump.

Lewis sighed. "At least they were quick. Come on, let's get back to camp. We need to report those guns to Lee."

As the soldiers began walking away, Nightingale caught up with Lewis and said, "You don’t seem very affected by losing two of your men."

Lewis turned his face to Nightingale’s. "When you're fighting a war and it just drags on this long, we all just become numbers on the casualty reports. I've seen enough men die that it went from the most frightening thing I've witnessed to something that's part of my daily routine."

Nightingale stilled for a moment but continued walking. He looked back to the destruction left by the artillery barrage. He met the gaze of the other soldiers, but they gave him a shrug and continued walking. Nightingale sighed and followed the rest.

* * *

_Weeks had passed, and now the Forth Division was tasked with clearing the northern half of the forest for a push to the_ _Rur_ _River. Almost immediately, heavy fighting in the dense woods slowed their advance, but nonetheless they pushed on. Engineers cleared routes for armor support they desperately needed, and eventually, they made it out of the woods and into the open fields surrounding the villages they needed to secure._

The Fourth were currently resting up before advancing on their next target (a small village called Gey). Major Lee was directing what would be their attack on the village.

"Alright, boys. Enemy disposition is unknown, so we'll move our tanks in to neutralize any defenses at the village's west entrance. Once they're clear, infantry will close in and spread throughout the village to clear it out. Tanks will provide support as they push through," Lee explained to his officers, including Abberline.

An American soldier approached and said, "Sir, artillery reinforcements are getting bogged down in the forest. They’re going to be a little late."

Lee nodded. "Understood, private." He looked back to his officers and said, "Form up your men, and get ready to move out."

Within minutes, Jacob and the others found themselves marching behind five Sherman tanks. The small village drew closer as they advanced. One of the tank commanders, Lieutenant Humphrey, was directing the attack.

“Stay in formation, boys. Keep your eyes peeled,” he said into his radio.

The tank commander next to him said, “Got eyes on something at the west entrance. Looks like a-”

Suddenly there was a loud bang originating from the village and the Sherman next to Humphrey was hit and had its turret blown clean off.

“Fuck! What was that!” another tank commander shouted into his radio. 

Humphrey took out his binoculars and looked to where the shot originated from. “I see it! PAK, three hundred yards! Get some suppressive fire on it!”

The tanks’ coaxial MGs started firing on the PAK’s position. Humphrey got back on his radio and said, “Warren, you got a shot?!”

Suddenly, a shot fired from the far right Sherman. The shell hit and destroyed the PAK.

Humphrey whistled. “Nice shot. Keep rolling,”

The quiet didn’t last, as the unmistakable sound of an MG ripped through the silence. The shots ricocheted off of Humphrey's tank.

"I've got eyes on it. MG, one o'clock, second floor," he said to his gunner.

The gun shifted up and another bang went off, blowing up the MG's position.

"Blew the bird off its perch," Humphrey said proudly.

With no other obstacles, the tanks reached the village's edge. The infantry ran around and in front of the tanks. Jacob found his squad and they advanced in together.

"Armor's going to push ahead to provide support. Let's clear this place out," Abberline said.

The tanks entered the village, followed closely behind by the infantry. They advanced slowly and cautiously, not knowing what to expect in the cramped, close quarters of the narrow streets.

“Shit! Infantry rushing us!”

Jacob looked ahead and saw multiple Germans running towards them. He saw two of them carrying what appeared to be large tubes with something large on one end. Jacob knew what they were.

“Panzerfausts!” Jacob yelled. The British soldiers opened fire and hit one of the Panzerfaust wielders. He fell to the ground and must’ve accidentally pulled the trigger, as the shaped-charge shot straight into the ground and exploded, killing all of the soldiers. 

“Fucking idiots,” one of the Americans mumbled. The soldiers continued, walking alongside the tanks. Despite the obvious enemy presence, it was suspiciously quiet.

_CRACK_

One of the soldiers fell over dead and the rest scattered. Soon, an MG began firing from a store window, mowing several soldiers down. Germans ran from the buildings and took cover, firing blindly at the Allied soldiers.

"Michaels, get me a shot on that building! Flamethrower, get that MG position!" Humphrey shouted as he took cover inside his tank.

The guns of two of the Shermans shifted up and blasted the side of a building, killing some Germans and exposing the rest from their cover. The tanks' MGs took care of them.

"Frye, escort the flamethrower!" Abberline ordered.

Jacob turned and saw an American soldier, flamethrower in hand, approaching him.

"Follow me!" Jacob yelled over the gunfire.

He lead the American down a nearby alleyway and upon exiting found the next street empty. He could still see the MG firing from inside the store.

The American ran up and braced himself against the wall. The MG stopped shooting for just a second, which was all he needed. He leaned out and aimed the flamethrower inside. The fire engulfed the inside of the building. After a few seconds, the American stopped firing.

Jacob heard screams and shouts coming from inside. Suddenly, several German soldiers ran out the storefront, writhing and patting themselves in a futile attempt to put themselves out. The Allied soldiers however showed them some mercy, as several gunshots later they were finally dead. Jacob saw that the other German soldiers who joined in were also dead.

"Area's clear! Move out!" Humphrey shouted as he appeared at the hatch of his tank.

The soldiers and armor continued to move along. As they walked through the street, the soldiers could hear a low rumbling sound.

"What the Hell is that?" Fletcher asked.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, the sound of shattering glass, and something hit the tank in front of Humphrey.

"All tank crews, back up, back up! Infantry, scatter!" Humphrey shouted.

The remaining tanks veered off and the infantry ran into the adjoining streets. Jacob entered one street and glanced back in time to see a Panther tank appearing from behind the corner. Apparently, it shot straight through a building and hit the Sherman.

Suddenly, there was another bang and when the soldiers looked, at the far end of the street there was another tank closing in. This time a Tiger.

"Tiger, coming in fast!" Jacob reported to anyone who could hear.

Curse words came from various soldiers as they ran through the streets. Gunfire rang out as German infantry arrived, spurred on by their armored support.

"Where do we go?!" one of the Americans shouted.

"Follow me!" Abberline yelled. "Let's find the remaining friendly tanks!"

With haste, the soldiers ran. However, some were killed as the Germans found them and opened fire.

"Fletcher, get some fire on those bastards!" Abberline ordered.

Fletcher nodded and grabbed one American soldier armed with a BAR. They stood side-by-side and fired single shots from their weapons. They had the upper hand until suddenly the Tiger appeared and began shifting towards them.

The two men turned and ran as fast as they could to join the others. Soon, they found the rest of the soldiers as well as Humphrey's tank.

"Fall back! Fall back to the village entrance!" he shouted.

They didn’t need told twice as another tank shell blew up the front of a building. The soldiers clambered and ran away from the encroaching Germans, who seemed to multiply out of nowhere. Tank shells and gunfire sailed passed, hitting the unfortunate ones who were in the way.

Finally, they reached the village perimeter. They kept running towards a safer distance. Just over the ridge, the soldiers saw friendly artillery guns appearing.

“Terry, is that you up there?!” Humphrey asked into his radio. He waited until he heard a response and ordered, “Get some fire on these bastards!”

Getting off of the radio, Humphrey yelled to the soldiers, “Keep running, boys! And cover your ears!”

Not even a second after he said that, the artillery guns went off, shelling the positions of the German pursuers. The tanks became smoldering wrecks and the enemy infantry disappeared amongst the smoke clouds and dirt that kicked up from the ground. 

The artillery ceased firing for a moment. When the smoke cleared, the village entrance was once again empty. More friendly soldiers and tanks arrived and began pushing back towards the village.

One of the tanks stopped next to Humphrey’s and the commander of it said, “Tanks are going to advance back into the village. Infantry will be called in once we’re sure it’s clear.”

Humphrey nodded and his tank lurched forward, following the multiple other Shermans that were advancing on the village.

* * *

Gey was finally secured by December 2nd. The soldiers of the Fourth Division were camped out in the village square, huddled around fires as they attempted to stave off the cold. The men groaned as they noticed a few snow flurries whipping passed with the wind.

Jacob and his squad were sitting in front of a destroyed store, a small fire of their own burning next to them.

“I’m starting to get tired of the routine of attacking an enemy position, retreating, and then attacking a few days later,” Jacob complained.

“We’ve been doing that for nearly three months,” Robert stated through chattering teeth.

“Wherever we go next, I just hope we don’t have to deal with any more of that shit,” Fletcher mumbled.

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” 

The British soldiers looked up and saw Major Lee approaching them.

"What is it, Major?" Abberline asked.

"We're being pulled out," Lee said.

Abberline looked confused. "Why?"

Lee sighed. "Ever since we began this operation in this godforsaken forest, this division has lost nearly six-thousand men. We're stretched thin and are no longer able to conduct any more offensive operations. We're being replaced by the Eighty-Second Infantry Division. You all however are being transferred to help the First Infantry Division."

The British soldiers nodded in understanding and Lee started to walk away. However, Jacob stopped him.

"Major, do you know  _where_ we're going?"

Lee turned around and nodded. "Another forest region to the North of here in Belgium called the Ardennes. The Eighty-Second will be here soon, so I suggest you prep to move out." With nothing more to say, Lee walked off.

Robert stretched his arms and said, "Well, as long as the Germans are kept here, the Ardennes shouldn't be too bad."

The rest of them nodded in agreement and left their spot to prepare to leave this Hellhole.


	13. The Ardennes

Snow pelted the windows of the car Pearl and Evie were riding in. Normally, the two would wake up early so they could walk to work. However, the weather was so bad they had to call in for a ride to and from work.

The car stopped outside of the Frye house and the girls exited. "Thanks James. See you tomorrow," Pearl said. James tipped his hat and pulled away, leaving the girls to practically sprint towards the steps of the house.

They reached the door and opened it quickly, hurrying in to shut it before too much snow flew inside. Collecting her breath, Evie said, "I'll get the kettle going if you get the fire started."

Pearl laughed and nodded. "Deal." The two women walked to their respective areas. In the kitchen, Evie had grabbed a kettle she made earlier that day and filled it with water. She took a match and lit the stovetop. 

After a few moments, she placed the kettle on the stove and walked back into the sitting room, where Pearl had a few logs sitting in the fireplace. She grabbed an old newspaper and stuffed it between the logs. She lit it with a match and a small fire started, quickly spreading to the surrounding logs.

Sighing at the warmth that began to embrace her, Pearl shifted her gaze towards the front door. On the floor in front of it were two envelopes.

"Evie, I think we've got more letters from Jacob," she said pointing to the door.

Evie quickly walked to the door and grabbed the two envelopes on the ground. She looked at them and her face brightened. "There's one for you and I both."

She walked back into the sitting room and handed Pearl her letter. Evie tore open her envelope and pulled out the letter inside. She read:

_Dear Evie,_

_It's absolutely fucking miserable here. I still remember how much you hate the cold, and I'm telling you now that you wouldn't last five minutes. All of us have had it with Robert's complaints about the snow (that's all he's done for weeks now)._

_We're in the Ardennes Forest in Belgium now. It's quiet here, almost too quiet. We haven't seen any action since the_ _Hürtgen_ _, and it's causing some to be on edge._

_Other than the bitter cold and uncertainty of our situation, I'm doing alright. The squad and I were specially transferred to the First Infantry Division of the United States Army. I've got to say, these Americans are quite hilarious. There's no shortage of entertainment when the_ _Knoxes_ _and the Yanks decide things are a little too quiet._

_I'll write as soon as I'm able._

_Your brother,_

_Jacob_

Across from Evie, Pearl wiped a few stray tears from her eyes as she read her letter.

_Dear Pearl,_

_Words cannot express how much I miss you. Every night, my dreams are filled with seeing your beautiful face once more. Each day, as we trek through the knee-deep snow, I think of myself wrapped in your warm embrace._

_I won’t lie to you, some of the things I’ve seen have made me doubt my place in this conflict. When I first enlisted, I swore an oath to fight for King and Country. However, it is you who I’m fighting for every single moment. I fight so that one day, I may return home to you._

_CO needs us, so I’m wrapping this up now. Hope you and Evie are doing alright._

_All my love,_

_Jacob_

Evie looked up and noticed that Pearl was crying. She immediately got up and sat down next to her, placing an arm around Pearl. She leaned over and read Pearl's letter.

"Where he got his skills with words is well beyond me," Evie said.

Pearl chuckled. "It's how he charmed me when we first met." She looked to Evie and asked, "What was in your letter."

"He was just telling me how he was doing and where he was. Some forest in Belgium called the Ardennes. Apparently, he said that its pretty quiet where they're at," Evie answered.

Suddenly, both girls could hear the whistle of the kettle from the kitchen. Evie left to attend it, leaving Pearl in the sitting room. Slowly, she reached up and grasped the Shilling, knowing that Jacob was alright.

* * *

It was nearly five in the morning in the Ardennes, and all was quiet. The wind howled and whipped across the frozen landscape, sending blinding snowstorms into Allied encampments. Temperatures dropped into nearly single digits. Soldiers who had the unfortunate task of lookout duty were packed into tiny foxholes, and they had to stay put for the duration they were assigned.

And that's what Jacob and his squad were doing. The gear given to them by the Americans helped stave off the cold for the most part, but the piercing winds still blasted across their exposed faces. All of them were sitting down, hugging themselves to trap their body heat. However, Fletcher was the only one who was alert, as he had his Bren set up on its bipod and kept watch on the perimeter.

"F-Fletcher, we've b-been here for two f-fucking weeks. It's been q-quiet ever since we arrived," Abberline stammered through the cold.

Fletcher adjusted the sights on his Bren. "Sir, if you haven't learned anything from the past three months we've been here, then I should remind you that when it gets this quiet in enemy territory, something certainly is going to happen."

The sound of crunching snow reached the British soldiers' ears and they turned to see an American soldier walking towards them with a small bag and a jug.

"Hey, English. Got something here for you." He set down the jug and reached into the bag. He withdrew several mugs and handed one to each soldier. He then grabbed the jug and poured hot coffee into their mugs. The British soldiers sighed in relief.

"Thank you," Robert muttered as he took a small sip.

"Don’t mention it," the American said as the rest started to drink their coffee, Robert practically chugging his. "I've got the dull task of runnin' Joe to the perimeter watch. I feel like a goddamned waitress at Mickey's Diner back home."

The soldiers laughed and the American looked over to another foxhole; its occupants were raising their mugs.

"Looks like foxhole seven needs a refill,” he said. With that, the American gathered the jug and bag of mugs and walked away.

The soldiers drank their coffee as the wind continued to blow. The snow whipped around them faster to the point that visibility was minimal. 

Robert lifted his mug to his lips to drink again, but found his mug was empty. "Dammit," he muttered. "Hopefully our waiter isn't too far."

He turned and saw the American soldier walking away from the other foxhole. Robert raised his mug and the soldier nodded. He walked towards them and when he reached the foxhole, he refilled Robert's mug.

"Thank you," Robert said to him a second time.

"Anyone else need a top off?" the American asked. The rest of the British soldiers raised their mugs.

Just as the American reached to refill their mugs, several muffled bangs barely reached their ears, but they took notice anyway.

"What the Hell is that?" Jacob asked.

"Sounds like artillery fire," Abberline said. "Germans must be hitting one of our positions. It'll let up soon."

Five minutes passed and the bangs continued. The soldiers were growing suspicious; they had no idea what was going on.

Suddenly, another American soldier approached and said, "You’re being ordered to fall back to HQ."

Fletcher looked up from his Bren and asked, "What for?"

The American shrugged. "Not sure. We've been getting radio messages from our eastern positions. Germans are bombarding along our entire front."

"But our front is nearly one-hundred miles wide," Jacob pointed out.

"I know, and that's why all available forces in this area are being called back. We don’t know what the Krauts are planning, but one thing's for certain, it's most certainly not just a simple retaliatory attack," the American explained.

Shrugging, the British soldiers exited their foxhole and followed the American. Several more soldiers in surrounding foxholes did the same, and they all marched down the main road back to their HQ that was set up in a small village a little over a mile from the perimeter watch.

They all reached the command tent where their new CO, Major Adams, was listening in with a radio operator. He looked over to the approaching soldiers and walked towards them.

"Shit's hit the fan. Krauts are hammering away at our whole front," he reported.

"And if I know the Germans, after any artillery bombardment, there's bound to be an attack. Whatever attack they have coming after this barrage, it's going to be massive," Abberline said.

Adams nodded. "Which is why we have extensive defenses and fall back plans at our disposal. We're holding this village, but if the enemy is overwhelming, then we make an organized retreat to the twin villages of Krinkelt-Rocherath. If the same happens there, we pull back to Elsenborn Ridge."

"What about air support?" Jacob asked.

"Weather's too bad for Allied aircraft to provide any support. If we can hold out long enough for the skies to clear, then we can use our air power to drive the Germans back. For now, we need to focus on setting up our defenses around the village," Adams said.

All of the surrounding soldiers separated and went their own way to help prepare for the defense.

* * *

The defenses in front of the Allied positions had been established. Foxholes with MG crews had been emplaced at random spots throughout the field in front of the village. Anti-infantry and tank mines were scattered all over, partially buried in snow. Snipers were placed in the second floors of the outside houses to pick off infantry. Mortar teams were also placed inside some houses' backyards, their radios ready to receive firing coordinates.

The artillery barrage had moved up into the area in front of the perimeter watch. Jacob and the rest were huddled next to Adams and the radio operator communicating with the soldiers that were sent back to the perimeter. Suddenly, the artillery ceased firing, and the soldiers all stood at attention.

"Barrage is done. Infantry should soon follow," Adams muttered.

They stood in silence for a few minutes when the radio suddenly sprang to life with the sound of gunfire and explosions that could be heard clear as day.

"Perimeter watch, what the fuck's going on over there?" Adams asked.

"Command, German forces are rushing our positions! We're being overwhelmed!"

Adams leaned in closer. "What are you dealing with?" 

"It's the fucking kitchen sink! Infantry and armor are closing in fast! They're right on top of us! OH FU-"

The radio went silent and Adams looked from the radio down towards where the Germans were advancing.

"PREP YOURSELVES, BOYS!" he bellowed for all to hear. "KRAUTS ARE UNLEASHING HELL, SO READY UP!"

Soldiers dashed to their positions in either the foxholes, the windows, or the mortar pits. Infantry braced themselves against cover, aiming their weapons towards the tree-line.

Abberine gathered his squad. "Lads, listen up. Here's where I want you: Fletcher, I want you and Topping inside that house firing from the windows. Knoxes, the same but second floor. Nightingale, keep out of the way and get any wounded out of the crossfire. Frye, follow me."

The soldiers separated and Abberline lead Jacob to a foxhole right next to the village entrance.

"You're manning the Browning. I'll provide company for you," he said.

Jacob nodded and hopped into the foxhole. He lifted the cover on top of the gun and placed one end of a very long ammunition belt into the gun. He closed the cover and tapped it to make sure it was closed. He then pulled back the charging handle and aimed at the tree-line.

"Ready, sir," Jacob said.

Abberline nodded and withdrew his binoculars. He scanned through the dense trees for a moment and muttered, "Here they come. I'm seeing infantry, numerous. Tanks, half-tracks coming down the main road...Bloody Hell this is going to be difficult."

"We wouldn't be here if it were easy," Jacob said.

Abberline laughed and removed the binoculars. A few minutes later, the infantry were just beginning to clear out from the tree-line and into the field. One German soldier took a few steps and suddenly exploded on the spot, obviously stepping on a mine.

"LET 'EM HAVE IT!"

Jacob pulled the trigger and the Browning opened fire. The other foxhole MGs, snipers, and remaining soldiers followed suit, as did the Germans exiting the forest.

One half-track muscled its way through the trees and pushed forward, only to drive right over another mine. Its left side exploded with enough force to flip it upside down.

"Those tanks will take a minute to clear through the trees. The road isn't wide enough for them to maneuver!" Abberline yelled over the gunfire.

However, as he said that, the smaller Panzers and half-tracks moved off from the main road and into the surrounding trees. Soldiers in front were placing explosives around their trunks and retreating. Suddenly, explosions went off and large portions of trees fell to the ground, and the armor simply rolled over them.

"They're clearing the trees! Armor's going to be right on top of us!" Jacob yelled as he continued firing. 

"Our mines will slow them down, but it won't be long before they push to us! We need to halt them here!" Abberline shouted.

More trees at the forest's edge exploded and fell. Two Panzer IVs and one half-track emerged from the right side of the road.

Abberline looked down and saw an American in one of the foxholes talking into a radio. Suddenly, Abberline looked up in time to see several objects shoot up into the sky and hurdle back towards the ground. They struck the Panzers, rocking the tanks with explosions and disabling them.

"Let's hope those mortars keep coming!" Abberline yelled with glee.

An American soldier ran passed the two and kneeled on the road, bazooka in hand. A rocket sailed from the tube and nailed the front end of the half-track dead on, sending flaming debris flying.

"How do ya like that!?" he yelled.

There was a loud bang and the spot where the American soldier shot the bazooka exploded. A Panther had exited the forest and was advancing up the main road.

"Shit! Panther's coming right at us!" Abberline yelled.

The Panther aimed its main gun at a foxhole and fired. The hole in the ground was engulfed in a large cloud of smoke and fire. More armor and infantry began pouring in from the main road. The foxhole soldiers were quickly overrun and the Germans continued towards the village, rushing them with the support of the Panther.

However, more mortar shells rained from above and struck the Panther. The tank continued though the barrage, but one landed right on top of its rear armor, destroying the engine and bringing the beast to a halt. There was a loud bang behind Jacob and Abberline and the Panther suddenly exploded.

Looking behind them, the two soldiers recognized a seventy-six-millimeter British 17-pdr gun that had been set up in the street. Abberline cheered, but Jacob stopped him.

"They're still coming!" he yelled.

Abberline turned and saw the German infantry were only about one-hundred yards from the village entrance.

Jacob kept shooting the Browning when suddenly he heard nothing but clicks as he pulled the trigger.

"Shit! I'm out!"

"I'll get you some more ammo! Hold here!" Abberline yelled.

Quickly, he ran from the MG and took off for the ammo depot. There was another bang as the anti-tank gun fired another round. Abberline was just about to run inside when Adams walked out of the command tent next to him.

"Lieutenant, we're pulling back," he said.

"What?" Abberline asked.

"Just received message from Command. Our entire front from Monschau to Bastogne is being attacked. We're pulling back to reinforce our positions in our sector," Adams explained.

"But sir, our tactics are working. We can easily-"

There was a loud explosion behind Abberline and when he turned around he found the anti-tank gun had been hit. He turned back to Adams as gunfire sailed in from the village entrance towards them.

"Get back there! Tell the men to fall back!" Adams yelled as he walked back inside the command tent.

Abberline sprinted back to his earlier position and shouted to anyone who could hear, "FALL BACK! I REPEAT, FALL BACK!"

Jacob lifted himself from his position and ran towards his lieutenant. More soldiers ran from their positions and exited the houses as they were torn apart by tank fire and infantry. The rest of the squad joined up and followed suit.

"Where are we going, sir!?" Fletcher asked as he ran.

"Anywhere but here!" Abberline answered.

_Two days later..._

Evie and Pearl braced themselves against the cold as they walked down the steps on their way to work. Just as they reached the bottom step, James pulled up in his car. The two girls quickly opened the doors and got inside.

"Morning, ladies," James said.

"Morning," the two said together.

James turned the steering wheel and pulled away from the Frye house and off towards the Red Cross building. The radio played along as he drove slowly through the billowing snow.

"They say snow's only going to get worse," James pointed out as they continued down the street.

Evie groaned and Pearl giggled. "At least we don’t work outside," she said amusingly.

Evie shook her head as James turned up the radio. The song it was playing however cut out and a man's voice said,  _"We interrupt this program with this breaking news report."_ Immediately, James turned it up even more.

_"In a stunning move, German forces have launched a surprise attack against Allied forces in the Ardennes forest region along the German-Belgian border. German troops and armor have made a push to break through the Allied positions, but their advance has slowed and formed what's being described as a 'bulge' in the Allied lines. Reports of fierce fighting and heavy casualties on both sides have been coming in as the Germans continue to fight on in what appears to be their final, desperate attempt to turn this war in their favor. More as the story develops."_

James turned the radio back down and said, "Damn. Germans haven't exactly been on the offensive since our lads hopped over the Channel."

Evie and Pearl were quiet for a few moments before Evie said, "The Ardennes? That's where Jacob is."

Pearl nodded. However, she didn’t grasp the Shilling as she would normally. Instead, she spoke up and said, "He's been through Hell and back. He will be alright."

* * *

Artillery from both sides hammered the twin villages, both hoping to drive out the other. After the barrages, infantry flooded in, fighting house-to-house. Body numbers climbed as the Americans tried to push the Germans out and the Germans tried to do the same.

"German forces are still pressing on our positions!" Adams yelled over the gunfire. "Our armor's moving in to push them back!"

"Where do you want us, Major?!" Abberline asked.

"Provide support to our armor as they move through the streets!" Adams said.

A Sherman rolled up next to them and the top opened, revealing the tank commander.

"Horton, move down this street towards the square," Adams said.

The tank commander, Horton, saluted. "Yessir." He grabbed his radio and said, "Alrighty, Myers. Get ‘er goin’.”

Abberline looked back to his soldiers as well as the several Americans joining them. "Alright, lads! Let's move!"

The tank continued on down the street away from the CP, followed closely behind by the British and American soldiers.

"Damn Krauts are relentless," one of the Americans muttered.

"No shit. Can't they just throw in the towel?" another asked.

Suddenly, gunfire rang out as German infantry appeared at the other end of their street.

"Find cover!" Abberline shouted. Some soldiers stayed behind the tank while others found cover behind walls.

"Carson, sweep the ground!" Horton, yelled.

The Sherman's coaxial MG opened fire on the Germans. Those that weren't killed tried running away but were gunned down by the rest of the soldiers.

"Great job, boys! Push these bastards back!"

Suddenly, as they marched into the village square, there was a ripple of MG fire that hit the sides of the tank and killed several soldiers.

"Half-track at the east entrance!" Jacob yelled as he took cover. He looked out and added, "More infantry!"

"Mac! Shift right!" 

The Sherman's main gun began to traverse to the right and pointed itself right at the half-track.

"Hit 'em where it hurts!" Horton shouted.

"FIRING!"

The tank round sailed from the gun with a bang and a split-second later nailed the half-track right in its front. The surrounding soldiers took cover from the ensuing explosion but kept up the attack on the Allied soldiers.

"Come on, boys! Mop 'em up!" Horton yelled.

The Germans fell before the onslaught, but still they refused to fall back. Eventually, it became too overwhelming, and the remaining Germans behind cover proceeded to raise their weapons and hands into the air.

Abberline noticed the surrendering soldiers and yelled, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

However, all of the soldiers just kept shooting, oblivious to Abberline's command. It was only after the last German fell did they notice.

"Oi!" he exclaimed to the soldiers. "Cease fire means stop fucking shooting!"

Before one of the Americans could retort, there were two simultaneous bangs coming from the entrance of the square. Suddenly, Horton's tank was hit in its side and a building front exploded.

"SCATTER!" Abberline yelled.

The soldiers ran in different directions and took cover. Horton and his crew climbed out of the wrecked tank and joined the others.

"Shit! We've got Panzers and more infantry closing in!" Jacob yelled.

"Hold here for a moment"! Horton said. He ran for the wrecked tank and grabbed a radio from the back of it.

"Keep them busy!" Abberline yelled.

The Panzers held back as the infantry advanced on the Allied soldiers. They seemed to flood in; their numbers insurmountable.

Eventually, Horton ducked back into cover and yelled, "We need to pull back!"

Abberline looked at Horton with shock. "What?! We can't! We need to hold them here!"

Horton shrugged and yelled over the gunfire, "Well, English, we've got about thirty seconds before Allied artillery blows this square to kingdom come, so if I were you, I'd give the order to run!"

Abberline's eyes widened. "You call for artillery on our position! Are you crazy?!"

"Hell yeah, I am!" Horton yelled. He slapped Abberline on his back and yelled, "Now let's go!"

Abberline huffed and shouted, "FALL BACK! ARTILLERY COMING IN!"

The soldiers scrambled from their cover and took off through the streets behind them. Within a matter of seconds, the soldiers heard loud bangs ahead of them. They looked up to see smoke trails arching high into the sky before sailing down into the village square. 

The booms that followed were deafening. Smoke rose and debris flew into the air. The soldiers turned and could hear a few shouts from the Germans before the explosions silenced them.

A few moments later the barrage ceased, allowing the soldiers to catch their breaths.

“Well, despite almost killing us, thanks Horton,” Abberline said.

Horton saluted. “Ah, it was nothin’, English. We’d best get back to Adams.”

The soldiers walked back to the CP. Once they arrived, they found three large artillery guns still smoking from the barrage. Horton waved at the soldiers manning them and yelled, “Nice one, boys!”

“It was a pleasure, Horton!” one of the gunners yelled.

Abberline and the squad walked into the command tent and found Adams with a few officers. He saw the British soldiers and said, “Good that you’re here. We’ve received reports of more German forces advancing on our positions at the villages.” 

“What now, sir?” Jacob asked.

“One last organized retreat to Elsenborn Ridge. Armored support will cover our retreat tomorrow. Until then, we hold out until first light,” Adams explained.

Abberline saluted and turned to the soldiers massed behind him. “You heard him, lads! We’re leaving tomorrow! So, dig in, and let’s hold these bastards off!”

_One week later…_

Pearl walked into the sitting room, two glasses of wine in her hands. Evie was putting some finishing touches on the small Christmas tree that sat on the table. She saw Pearl approach and handed her a glass.

“Thank you,” Evie said with a smile. Pearl returned it.

“Only six minutes left,” Pearl said as she looked to the clock.

Evie nodded. “This Christmas will be much more enjoyable now that we know Jacob is safe and sound. It was only a year ago we were told how he was missing in action.”

Pearl’s eyes widened. “Good Lord, has it really been that long?” She set her glass down for a moment before she said, “Time really has flew I guess.”

“Jacob’s always more cheery during this time. I’ll bet he’ll try to spread some Christmas cheer among the soldiers,” Evie said with a chuckle.

Pearl laughed as well. “Maybe he’ll challenge the Germans to a snowball fight.”

Both girls started laughing. Evie collected herself enough to say, “Jacob and I used to always have those when we were younger. He still hurled one at me from time to time even when we got older.”

The two girls talked a little longer and at one point Pearl looked to the clock.

"Oh, only twenty seconds until Christmas!" she exclaimed.

The girls stared at the clock and twenty seconds later, the chime went off right when both hands reached the twelve.

Evie raised her glass to Pearl. "Merry Christmas, Pearl."

Pearl did the same. "And to you as well, Evie."

The girls drank from their glasses. When they lowered them from their mouths, Pearl raised hers again and said, "Although he isn't here to enjoy it with us, Merry Christmas, Jacob."

Evie smiled and said, "I wonder how he's doing now?"

_The next day..._

"Come on! Show me what you've got!" 

It was Christmas Day in the Ardennes, but there was nothing special about it. Like they had been doing for the past few weeks, the Allied soldiers were still grinding the German offensive to a halt. Casualties mounted on both sides, but neither side showed they were ready to quit.

Jacob and the others were stationed in a foxhole at Elsenborn Ridge. The Germans launched another attack against the Allied positions. Despite the hopelessness, the Germans pressed on despite losing countless men to the fight.

Jacob gunned down more Germans with the Browning in their foxhole. "These bastards just don't know when to quit, do they?!"

Robert put another round into a rushing German and rotated the bolt on his rifle. "Apparently not!"

"Air support should be on the way! The skies have cleared up enough!" Fletcher yelled.

Suddenly, a hand grenade landed inside of their foxhole. Robert quickly grabbed it and hurled it back towards the Germans. It exploded, killing two.

"Fuck you, Jerry!" he shouted as he returned fire.

The Germans continued their attack and the Allied soldiers dug in. Artillery and mortar fire made short work of the Germans' armored support.

A half-track plowed into the fray, slowly rolling passed the wrecked vehicles and bodies that littered the field.

Jacob noticed it and yelled, "Twelve o'clock! Half-track!"

The others looked ahead in time to see the armored vehicle pull in and open fire on their position.

"SHIT!" Jacob shouted as he and the others ducked. Bullets sailed over their foxhole; none of them dared raise their heads.

"They've got us pinned!" Abberline yelled as the gunfire continued.

The soldiers stayed still as they heard rumbling closing in on them. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion only a short distance away. They rose from their foxhole and saw that the half-track had driven over a mine.

"Get back to shooting!" Fletcher yelled. Instantly, the soldiers continued where they left off, killing the Germans one by one. The enemy still pressed on, their numbers seemingly endless and their armor still hammering through.

"Where is our fucking air support?!" Jacob yelled as he continued firing.

Abberline fired a burst from his Sten. "It'll be here! We need to hold out until it does!"

Jacob huffed in frustration as he fired another burst. "This is madness!"

* * *

Far from the battle raging on the ground, high above the skies, dozens of Allied fighter aircraft were speeding through the air towards Elsenborn Ridge. The wings of British Spitfires and American P-47s sliced through the wind as the planes flew over the snow-covered landscape.

The lead plane, a Spitfire piloted by a man named Plunkett radioed to the other planes. "Alright, we're being tasked with close air support for our boys at Elsenborn Ridge."

One of the P-47 pilots radioed in. "The Krauts are going to be begging for mercy by the time we reach them."

Plunkett laughed. "I'm sure they will, Jenkins."

The planes continued for a little while before several explosions went off in the air in front of them.

"Flak. Take evasive action," Plunkett said to his fellow pilots.

The planes pitched up and flew higher above the explosions. After a few moments, the flak ceased.

"Flak's gone. Keep your eyes peeled," one of the British pilots said.

Plunkett's eyes scanned the horizon. Suddenly, his gaze focused on several black spots in front of him, coming right towards them.

"Bandits! Twelve o'clock! Break formation!"

The planes swiftly turned and evaded as the enemy fighters sped passed them. However, the German Bf 109s quickly turned and opened fire on the Allied planes.

Plunkett's radio was filled with chatter and yells from his fellow pilots.

"Shit, I've got one on me!" Jenkins yelled.

Plunkett shifted his plane and found himself behind the German that was pursuing Jenkins.

"I'm on him," Plunkett said calmly.

Plunkett fired a burst of machine gun fire at the enemy fighter. The shots pierced through and damaged the plane's left wing. He fired a little more and suddenly, the enemy plane whined as it burst into flames and began to plummet.

"Thanks, Plunkett," Jenkins said in relief. "I-"

What Jenkins was about to say was cut short when his plane was riddled by gunfire and the left wing blew off. Plunkett caught a few seconds of screams on his radio before Jenkins's plane blew up.

"Fuck! Jenkins is gone!" Plunkett shouted.

The dogfight continued. Besides Jenkins, they proceeded to lose two P-47s and three Spitfires. However, the German casualties were higher, as the Allied planes had downed a little over a dozen 109s.

Finally, the last German fighter was destroyed. Plunkett breathed a sigh of relief.

"Skies are clear, boys," Plunkett said as he continued to breathe heavily.

"We've still got more than enough planes to provide support to Elsenborn Ridge," another pilot said.

"Well then, let's get there as fast as we can, before any more damn planes show up," Plunkett answered.

* * *

"We're not going to last much longer!" Jacob yelled.

The Germans had been relentlessly assaulting the Allied positions at Elsenborn Ridge for several hours now. The Allied soldiers continued with their defense, easily mowing down the advancing Germans, but ammunition for some was beginning to run dry.

"That air support had better be here soon!" Fletcher shouted.

Jacob continued firing when suddenly he heard nothing but clicks. He opened the Browning's top and looked around for another ammo box, but he didn’t find one.

"Shit! Browning's empty and we're all out of ammo for it!" Jacob yelled over the gunfire of the others.

"There's ammo back at the CP! We need someone to run and get it!" Fletcher yelled.

"Nightingale!" Abberline shouted.

Nightingale, who had been bracing himself at the rear of the foxhole, heard his name and crawled towards the lieutenant. 

"Sir," Nightingale said as he stopped next to Abberline.

Abberline leaned close and said, "I need you to run back to the CP and get more ammo for the Browning. We'll lay down covering fire and when I give the word, you leg it. Got it?"

"Understood, sir," Nightingale said with a salute.

Abberline nodded and shouted to the rest of the men, "COVERING FIRE!"

The soldiers lifted themselves slightly from the foxhole and opened fire on the Germans. There was a break in their shooting and Abberline yelled, "NIGHTINGALE, GO!"

Nightingale scrambled out of the foxhole and took off towards the CP behind the extensive defenses set up by the Allies.

"Why send him?!" Fletcher asked as he resumed firing from cover. "He's never fired a gun before, and he probably won't know what bloody ammunition to get!"

"We have to trust him, Fletcher!" Robert yelled.

After several minutes, Abberline turned from his cover to reload and looked up to see Nightingale running towards them, two ammo boxes in his hands.

"That's the way, Nightingale!" Abberline yelled with a smile.

Nightingale was only five feet from the foxhole when suddenly, several shots rang out, and three enemy bullets pierced Nightingale's stomach and sides. He collapsed into the snow, sending the ammo boxes sliding towards the others.

"ROGER!"

It was Fletcher who shouted. Abandoning his Bren and not caring he was still under enemy fire, he dragged Nightingale and the ammo boxes into the foxhole. He tossed the boxes to Jacob and set Nightingale down, leaning him against the back of the foxhole.

"Alright, Roger. You're going to be fine," Fletcher muttered as he reached for Nightingale's medical bag.

"How bad is it?!" Abberine asked without looking.

"Shot though my stomach," Nightingale gasped out. "Sides have been hit. I'm losing blood. Bullet pierced my spine."

"Come on, medic. Just tell me what you need," Fletcher said as he poured out the contents of the bag.

Suddenly, everyone saw Eric on the radio. He nodded and said, "Understood sir!" He looked to the others and yelled, "Air support's coming in! They're going to flatten this part of the defensive line! We need to retreat!"

"We have no cover! The Germans will tear us up!" Jacob said.

"I'll man the Browning!"

The soldiers turned and saw who had suggested it: it was Nightingale.

"I'll provide covering fire while you all escape," he said weakly.

Fletcher shook his head. "No. We'll get you out of here. You've never even fired a weapon before."

Nightingale grinned. "No time like the present." He coughed and a little blood spilled down his chin.

Fletcher wasn't having it. "We can get you-"

"My injuries are too severe," Nightingale interrupted. "I'll have bled out by the time you carried me back, that is, if the Germans don't slaughter us the minute we peek our heads out of this foxhole."

Nightingale looked to the soldiers surrounding him and said, "You all have been good to me, and the time has come to return the favor." He tried to lean up and said, "Help me up real quick."

Seeing that he wouldn’t change his mind, Robert and Eric helped Nightingale up to the Browning. Once they had him leaned against it, they continued to fire on the Germans.

Jacob removed an ammo belt from its box and placed it in the gun. He closed the cover and pulled back the charging handle.

"She's all yours," Jacob said somberly.

Nightingale nodded thanks and positioned himself behind the Browning. With hesitation, he aimed and pulled the trigger, sending bursts of fire into the advancing Germans. He winced after each shot, as though it pained him to do it.

"GO WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" he shouted.

As he kept firing, Abberline turned to the rest and yelled, "You heard the man! Let's move!"

The soldiers climbed out of the foxhole and took off for the rear. Fletcher stayed put, his mind conflicted on whether or not he should go. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Fletcher, we're leaving!" Abberline yelled.

"I can't leave him here!" Fletcher argued.

"He's made his choice!" Abberline rebutted.

"Fletcher, go!" Nightingale yelled as he continued shooting.

Not wanting to wait, Abberline heaved Fletcher out of the foxhole. With hesitation, Fletcher followed Abberline and the rest.

Nightingale paused his shooting to reach into his uniform and withdraw his dog tags, which also held his cross.

"The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want. He maketh me lie down in green pastures. He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul. He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake."

Nightingale shifted the gun to his left and fired on more Germans. He continued to speak.

"Yeah, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for thou art with me. Thy rod and thy staff they comfort me."

Nightingale shifted the gun right. Behind the approaching Germans were several tanks. Their coaxial MGs fired on him.

Bullets zoomed passed and punctured through the wood at the top of the foxhole, the shots missing Nightingale by inches.

Nightingale started to feel himself slowly slipping away from blood loss. With as much strength as he could muster, he shouted, "Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies! Thou anointest my head with oil, my cup runneth over!"

Two bullets sailed through Nightingale's shoulders, kicking him back into the foxhole. Suddenly, he found several German soldiers surrounding him.

"Any last words?" one of the Germans spat.

Nightingale looked up and saw the outlines of Allied planes coming right for him. Raising his head slightly, he muttered,  _"Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the_ _Lord, for_ _ever_ _."_

The Germans raised their rifles when they were suddenly mowed down by the planes' machine gun fire. Bombs were dropped on the advancing tanks, destroying the enemy armor.

Explosions rocked the area around Nightingale. His eyes slowly closed as the booms came closer and closer to his foxhole. 

As if by some miracle, the bombs hadn't hit his spot. Nightingale, with his eyes still closed, smiled weakly and slowly reached for his cross. He gripped it tightly in his hand as he drew a shaky breath. Suddenly, his hand became limp and fell to his side, he breathed in once more, and slowly exhaled his last.


	14. Pushing East

_The Battle of the Bulge as it would be called came to an end in mid-January of 1945. Allied casualties numbered over eighty-thousand, most of them American. However, the damage inflicted on the Germans was far more severe, as their failed offensive exhausted their resources on the Western Front._

_After the fierce fighting in the Ardennes, Jacob and the others were transferred back to the British Army. They were stationed a few miles south of where they were fighting at_ _Elsenborn_ _Ridge._ _At the British Army HQ, the_ _squad was still recovering from the month of constant fighting._

Jacob was lying down alone inside of a tent at the HQ while the rest of the squad were elsewhere. He tried to catch some much-needed sleep, as he wasn't able to get much considering the time he devoted to sleep was spent staying alert for enemy activity.

The flap opened and Robert poked through. "Frye, wake up," he said. "Pierce needs us."

Jacob stirred and yawned. "Just a second." He stretched and rose from his mat. Grabbing his rifle, Jacob headed outside, finding himself standing with his squad and several other British soldiers. Standing ahead of them was Major Pierce.

"Lads, we've been given a unique opportunity," he said proudly. "High Command recently started an operation to clear out the Roer Triangle, a fortified area formed by the three towns of Roermond, Sittard, and Heinsberg. It was codenamed Operation Blackcock."

The sound of stifled laughter came from the Knoxes. A few soldiers glanced back and saw them trying desperately to contain themselves.

"Is something funny, Privates Knox and Knox?" Pierce asked.

"No," Blaine abruptly said before he sealed his mouth shut.

"We're just fine, sir," Eric said with a slight giggle.

Pierce gave them a steely gaze and continued. "Anyway, our units will be tasked with helping the Fifty-Second with their assault on Heinsberg. Any questions? Good. We leave in twenty."

With that, the soldiers and Pierce left, leaving Jacob's squad to silently stand alone. However, once Pierce was out of earshot, the Knoxes let their laughter ring out. The twins used each other for support as they completely lost it. 

"Blackcock!" Eric gasped as he held himself up with Blaine's body.

Blaine wiped a tear from his eye. "That's classic, one I'll definitely remember."

Abberline rolled his eyes. "Like children," he muttered as he turned to walked away. However, the minute he turned around, the rest of the soldiers laughed as well.

Abberline shook his head. "Get you laughs out now, lads. It's back to the grinder in twenty." With that, he walked away, leaving his men to have their humor fill.

* * *

As the trucks carrying Jacob and the others rolled down the roads leading to Heinsberg, they could already hear the sound of gunfire growing louder and louder as they got closer.

"Alright, lads! Our objective is simple: clear this town of all German forces!" Abberline yelled for all to hear.

"Understood, sir!" the soldiers answered.

Jacob turned from Abberline to Fletcher. He looked down at Fletcher's hands and noticed another dog tag clasped in between them.

"Where'd you get that?" Jacob asked.

Fletcher glanced up and back down. “After the Allied planes hit, I went back to our foxhole. You know, I had some sliver of hope that Roger made it. When I got there, he was lying on his back, spent brass all over the place. I looked ahead and saw dead Germans left and right beyond the craters made by the planes’ run.”

Fletcher lifted the tag in front of himself. “I took one of them, and attached it to my own. A little keepsake to remember him by.”

Jacob nodded just as the truck lurched and stopped. Abberline hopped off and waved his hand as the soldiers exited.

"Come on, lads! Move like you've got a purpose!" he yelled as soldiers ran passed.

Jacob hopped out of the truck and into the street of a town to find several dozen British soldiers behind cover. Ahead, the Germans were covering themselves in storefront windows and the second floors of buildings.

Jacob took cover and readied his rifle. He left his cover, aimed, and fired, hitting and killing one of the Germans.

“We need more firepower to deal with those in cover!” Fletcher yelled. He looked to his right and saw several black crates.

“What are in those?” Fletcher asked one of the other soldiers.

The soldier ducked after firing. “PIAT warheads. But our launcher won’t work, so they’re worthless.”

Fletcher thought for a minute. “Not quite. I have an idea.” He rose and ran to the crates. He opened it and pulled out a tubular case. He opened one end and withdrew one of the warheads.

“These warheads have impact fuses," he said as he held it out.

"I don’t follow," the soldier said.

Fletcher sighed and popped himself from cover. He heaved his arm and threw the warhead. It sailed towards one of the upper floors and entered an open window. A split-second later there was a large explosion.

The British soldier's eyes widened. He turned to his fellow soldiers and yelled, "Follow his example, lads!"

The soldiers grabbed PIAT warheads and as some in front killed the exposed Germans with their rifles, the rest threw the warheads at their cover, destroying them along with the enemies behind them.

The British soldiers moved through the street, killing the Germans left and right and destroying various areas along the street. Finally, all was quiet as the street was finally cleared.

Abberline turned to the soldiers. "Keep moving. Eyes peeled."

Jacob walked down the sidewalk, lazily looking all over for signs of activity. Eventually, he looked to the building next to him. In curvy, elegant lettering above the door was the word  _Juwelier_ _._

Jacob looked to the door and reached to open it. When he found that it was locked, he raised his right foot and kicked the door in. With that out of the way, Jacob walked inside.

"What are you doing?" Robert asked as he followed Jacob in.

"Just browsing," Jacob answered simply. He looked around at the displays of magnificent jewelry in front of him. His gaze suddenly shifted to a necklace made from blue gemstones and one large, tear-shaped gemstone.

Jacob whistled. He reached his arm over the display case and grabbed the necklace.

"What're you grabbing that for?" Robert asked.

Jacob turned to his friend. "I need something to bring back to Pearl," he said, as if the answer were obvious.

"What about Evie?" Robert asked.

Jacob shrugged. "I don’t know. I'll grab her a book or something." He put the necklace in his pocket and the two walked out of the shop, rejoining the rest. It was quiet as the soldiers slowly marched down the abandoned street.

That silence was broken when an MG opened fire from a storefront. Enemy infantry poured in from the surrounding buildings.

Jacob ducked behind a nearby wall, rifle ready. He reached towards his belt and withdrew a grenade. Pulling the pin, he tossed it out from the corner and waited until he heard the explosion. Quickly, he leaned out and opened fire.

The German infantry and MG continued their onslaught, mowing down any exposed British.

Abberline appeared next to Jacob. "Take this, Frye," he said as he handed something to him. "Light 'em up." Jacob looked into his hand and saw he was holding a phosphorus grenade.

Jacob looked to a few soldiers and yelled, "Give me some suppressive fire when I call it!"

The soldiers nodded as they took cover and readied their rifles. Jacob braced himself against the edge of his cover.

"NOW!" he bellowed.

The soldiers stood and fired on the storefront. The MG instantly shifted towards the soldiers, who quickly took cover.

In the small window of time it took for the MG to fire on the other soldiers, Jacob ran from his cover and hurled the grenade with all his might towards the MG's position. Before it or any infantry could fire on him, he dived into cover.

Jacob heard a small explosion followed by screams of agony. He glanced up and saw four Germans running out of the storefront, their bodies engulfed in flames. They eventually collapsed to their feet and their screams went silent. 

“MG’s down! Clear out the rest!”

The British soldiers slowly killed off the rest of the enemy soldiers. They were stubborn, digging themselves into cover so they wouldn’t be forced out without a fight.

After several minutes of constant fighting, the last enemy soldier was killed. The street grew quiet once more as the British soldiers walked down the street. One stopped and looked down at a dead German.

"Lieutenant Abberline, you might want to check his out," one soldier said.

Abberline, followed by the others, approached the soldier. He was crouched next to the dead German.

"What is it?" Abberline asked.

The soldier pointed to the dead German's collar. "Look at this.”

Jacob looked to where the soldier pointed. On the right side of the German's collar were a pair of what appeared to Jacob as lightning bolts. However, Abberline saw something else.

“Waffen-SS,” he said.

“What sir?” Jacob asked

Abberline looked to Jacob and said, “The Waffen-SS are an elite military force. Apparently, they only answer and follow orders from the Nazi leadership. They’re fierce fighters, fighting to the last man if necessary.”

The men heard groans and when they turned, they saw one of the SS soldiers trying to lift himself up.

“One's still kicking,” Jacob said as he approached.

“Secure him,” Abberline ordered.

Jacob nodded and grabbed the German by his collar and hoisted him to his knees. The soldier started yelling something very quickly in German.

“Anyone here speak German?” Abberline asked.

One soldier named Peters raised his hand. “What do you want me to ask?”

“Ask him where the rest of his buddies are hiding,” Abberline said.

Peters nodded. “Wo sind die verbliebenen deutschen Truppen?”

The German began talking back, his tone of voice seemed menacing. Peters listened and nodded while he spoke. Finally, he finished with a mocking look on his face.

“Well, what did he say?” Abberline asked.

Peters looked back to Abberline and said, “Well, I picked up ‘large troop formations’, but it stopped there and he proceeded to say how we would be ‘crushed like the vermin we are’ and he called us ‘pig dogs’.”

Abberline nodded and said, "Alright, get ready to move out. Frye, deal with Jerry here."

Jacob nodded. He raised his rifle and the German's mocking look was replaced with one of terror. He opened his mouth to yell, but whatever he was going to say was silenced when Jacob put a bullet right through his forehead. The German slumped to the ground.

Abberline stood in front of the soldiers. "By the sound of it, the Germans aren't going to back out of this town easily. We'll roll them back, block by block, until we kick the bastards out."

The British soldiers cheered and they continued to march through the streets of Heinsberg.

* * *

_For a little over a week, fierce fighting continued as Allied forces cleared out and pushed the German Army back to the_ _Roer_ _River. The weather grew somewhat milder as January bled into February. The snow stopped falling, and it seemed to be disappearing from the landscape._

_The British kickstarted another offensive in early February in the_ _Reichswald_ _region of Germany. However, within a few days of starting it, the Germans opened one of the_ _Roer_ _dams in an attempt to slow the Allied advance. They flooded the valleys, delaying operations to be carried out by the Americans and forcing the British to advance through the forest._

"Our armor's getting backed up in these woods!" Abberline shouted to his soldiers. "We need to push forward to Kleve without their support! Come on, lads!"

Jacob and the rest of the soldiers rushed towards where the main fighting was. They ran passed both dead British and German troops, wrecked jeeps and half-tracks, and a few burning tanks as they pushed through the thick trees.

"I've about bloody had it with fighting in forests!" Fletcher yelled from up ahead.

"At least the trees give us some cover!" Blaine said. "Imagine if we were in open country!"

"Then we'd be swimming!" Eric stated.

The soldiers advanced a little further before they came across a pillbox. They heard shouts in German from inside and an MG opened fire of them.

"DROP!" Abberline ordered.

The soldiers dropped to their stomachs and crawled behind some fallen trees for cover.

"Topping, pop a smoke! Frye, you and I will circle around and take out that pillbox!" Fletcher yelled.

Robert withdrew a smoke grenade and pulled its pin. He tossed it towards the pillbox and a few seconds later the front of it was engulfed in smoke.

"Let's go!" Fletcher yelled to Jacob. The two soldiers crawled a short distance away and ran towards the pillbox. Jacob opened the door and the two entered. They found three German soldiers huddled around an MG.

Fletcher nudged Jacob and lifted a grenade. Jacob followed suit and both pulled their pins and tossed the grenades at the Germans' feet. The pair rushed out the door and shut it. A few seconds later there were two loud booms and the MG ceased firing.

"Pillbox is clear!" Jacob yelled. The smoke dissipated and the British soldiers rose from their cover. Abberline approached them with the rest of the squad.

"Excellent work, lads. Let's keep moving," he said.

Fletcher waved his hand to the rest and the soldiers followed. As they walked, the soldiers heard loud booms behind them. They looked to the sky and saw several objects flying over them.

"Mortars," Abberline said. "We need eyes on where they're coming from." He looked up to one of the trees and saw a hunting blind.

"Knoxes, get up to that blind. Get eyes on where the mortars are," Abberline ordered.

The twins saluted and rushed to the tree. They climbed the ladder and made their way into the blind. Blaine withdrew his binoculars while Eric stood by. He listened for what his brother was seeing and reported it to Abberline.

"Mortar crews about three-hundred yards in front of us. He counts twenty infantry," he reported.

Abberline made a hand signal and Eric nodded. Abberline looked back to his troops and said, "Move quietly. We'll sneak up on them."

The soldiers moved through the woods. As the sounds of the mortars firing grew louder, the soldiers crouched and eventually crawled until they found a large clearing. German soldiers were all over, as well as three mortar emplacements.

 _"Start us off, Frye. Aim just as they're about to load another round,"_  Fletcher whispered.

Jacob nodded and readied his rifle. He aimed at one of the mortar crews and focused on the spot where the shell was being loaded. Just before the crewman could drop the shell down the tube, Jacob fired.

There was a large explosion where the mortar was. The Germans shouted in confusion as more shots rang out from the British.

"Put 'em down!" Fletcher shouted as he mowed down the enemy soldiers with his Bren.

The confused Germans were quickly dealt with and the British soldiers continued their advance further through the forest. Finally, there was a clearing and the soldiers made it to the outskirts of their target: Kleve.

One British soldier walked ahead and said, "Alright, we made it. All we need to do is-"

The soldier never finished his sentence as an MG cut him down, followed by several others.

“Shit! Scatter!” Jacob yelled.

The soldiers broke away and spread themselves out from the MG fire. Suddenly, another opened fire on the scurrying British.

“There’s no cover out here! They’re tearing us up!” Robert shouted.

Abberline waved behind himself. “Pull back to the forest!”

The soldiers ran back into the woods, using the trees and other natural structures as cover. The MGs kept firing. 

“We’ll have to wait here for armor support,” Abberline said. “Jerries have the outskirts heavily defended.”

The soldiers remained in the edge of the forest for nearly half an hour before they heard the rumble of tanks behind them.

“Finally,” one soldier sighed in relief.

The hatch on one tank opened and the commander rose from inside. “Afternoon, lads. Name's Reynolds. You boys need help?”

Abberline nodded. “MGs at the town outskirts have us pinned.”

Reynolds nodded. “Well push to the edge, then you lot file behind us.”

Abberline saluted as the tanks rolled forward to the forest’s edge. “Alright lads, form up behind the armor!” he yelled. The soldiers lined themselves behind the tanks.

“You’re good to go!” Abberline shouted.

The tanks simultaneously surged forward and pushed through the last few trees. Instantly, the MGs fires on them, but the bullets pinged and ricocheted off the tough armor.

“Stay huddled! Don’t be the odd man out!” Fletcher yelled. 

There as a loud bang from inside one of the buildings and a projectile flew passed the advancing armor.

"Fuck! AT, AT! Who's got eyes on it?!" one of the tank commanders yelled.

"I've got her!" Reynolds yelled. "Floyd, traverse left! Hit that son-of-a-bitch!"

The tank's gun shifted towards the anti-tank gun's position and fired. The building interior blew up, destroying the gun.

"All tanks, open fire on the village perimeter," Reynolds said into his radio.

The tanks fired their main guns and MGs at the village entrance. The MG emplacements were destroyed and the enemy infantry were killed. The soldiers reach the village entrance and moved out from behind the tanks.

"Move! Clear them out, one by one!" Abberline yelled.

The soldiers and tanks advanced though the main street, kicking down doors to houses and entering. They would come out a few minutes later, finding nothing.

“It seems to be abandoned, Lieutenant,” one soldier pointed out.

Abberline shook his head. “After what we faced at the entrance, I don’t believe that at all.”

They walked a little further when suddenly a door to a house up ahead opened. The soldiers aimed their weapons at the door when a pair of hands stuck themselves out.

“Come on out!” Abberline shouted.

The hands disappeared and out stepped a civilian. Fear was in his eyes as he walked towards the British soldiers, his hands still raised. As he walked he talked to them in German.

“What’s he saying?” Fletcher asked.

Peters approached and said, “He’s saying not to kill him. He has a family inside.”

“Ask him where the Germans are,” Abberline said.

Peters asked the civilian and he calmly gave him the answer.

“He says that German soldiers were talking about reinforcements coming in from the East,” Peters answered.

Abberline nodded. “Let’s get ready to move out,” he called to the others. He turned to the soldier and said, “Tell him that two of our guys will escort him and his family to the nearest Allied encampment.”

Peters nodded and told the civilian. The civilian turned and called into his home. A few moments later an older woman and a little boy and girl rushed outside towards the British soldiers.

Abberline looked to two soldiers and said, “Gibson, Clarke.”

“Yes, sir?” the two soldiers asked.

“Escort the family back to friendly lines, then get your arses back here,” Abberline said.

Gibson saluted and muttered, “I’m a soldier, not a damn wet nurse.”

Just as he finished his complaint, there was a loud crack and Gibson collapsed to the ground. The children screamed as the British soldiers ducked.

“SNIPER! GET DOWN!” Clarke bellowed.

Reynolds ducked down in his tank and the soldiers scattered, finding cover wherever it was available. A few of the soldiers huddled the civilian, his wife, and the boy to safety behind the tank.

Jacob, Clarke, Blaine, and the little girl were back inside of the house. The little girl started to cry.

"Either of you see where the shot came from?" Blaine asked.

"No," Clarke answered. He leaned towards the doorway and hissed, "Frye, shut that kid up!"

Jacob wrapped his arms around the little girl.  _"Hey, hey,_ _shh_ _. It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be fine,"_  he whispered.

Clarke inched towards the open door and slowly peeked his head out. His gaze darted quickly around the upper floors of buildings when he caught a brief flash from a bell tower.

"Bell tower. Eleven o'clo-"

CRACK

Clarke's words died in his throat as the sniper sent a bullet right through his chest. The little girl screamed at the sight of the dead soldier.

"Reynolds, have you got a shot?!" Jacob asked.

"Floyd's getting on it!" Reynolds shouted from inside. "Hit the bastard!"

The tank's gun shifted up towards the bell tower and fired. There was an unmistakable sound of a church bell ringing amongst a loud explosion. Jacob moved to the door and found the church tower no longer there.

"Got him! Nice shot, Floyd!" Jacob yelled. He exited the house and reunited the girl with the rest of her family. Immediately, two soldiers hurried them away from the tank and back towards the village entrance.

"Let's keep moving," Fletcher said. The soldiers moved down the silent street until they reached the town square.

"Secure the area," Abberline ordered. The soldiers spread out to the buildings surrounding the square. A few minutes later, the soldiers reported there was nothing. However, Jacob and Robert found something of interest.

"Lieutenant! You're going to love this!" Jacob yelled.

Abberline and a few others walked to where Jacob and Robert were, which was an abandoned store. However, when they looked inside, it was beyond abandoned.

"This must've been the Germans' weapons depot," Fletcher said. Filling the room were various German small arms, as well as a few MG-42s. Crates with anti-tank weapons and grenades were piled high to the ceiling.

"Sir, over here in the next building," Robert said. 

The men walked into the adjacent building and found a PAK-40 sitting in a large clearing in the middle of the floor.

"Fortune favors us, lads," Abberline said with a smile. "We'll use these weapons against them. Fight fire with fire."

With their new advantage, Abberline gathered the men to discuss a plan.

* * *

An hour later, the British soldiers hid themselves throughout the square. The MGs acquired from the depot were set up on the second floors of every other building. Several men were armed with Panzerfausts, hiding to take on any armor. The tanks were hidden in alleyways and smaller streets.

Jacob, Fletcher, Robert and Abberline were stationed at the PAK. They readied themselves as the lookout they sent earlier came running around the corner.

"Load up," Abberline said.

Jacob and Robert grunted as they heaved the seventy-five-millimeter shell onto the loading tray and pushed it into the breech. Fletcher closed the breech and readied his thumb on the trigger button.

"Ready sir," Fletcher said.

"Hold off, man. We don’t know what we're dealing with," Abberline muttered.

At the other end of the street, a Panzer IV appeared and was rolling towards the town square. Infantry were flanked around it, marching in formation.

"I've got it in my sights," Fletcher said as he set his eye into the gun's scope.

"Wait until it's at the entrance," Abberline ordered.

The enemy tank continued and rolled into the town square. It stopped and its commander rose from inside to direct the troops.

"Fish in a barrel," Fletcher said as he lifted his head away from the scope and pushed the button.

What followed was a deafening bang and within moments the shell pierced and destroyed the tank, sending the German infantry flying and the rest scattering.

As Fletcher pulled the breech open, the rest joined in on the fight. The MGs opened fire and the tanks unleashed themselves on the enemy soldiers.

Jacob and Robert loaded another shell into the gun.

"Round in!" Jacob shouted.

"Shift left! Another Panzer!" Abberline yelled.

Fletcher shifted the gun over and aimed it just to the right of the tank as it rolled in. The gun fired again and nailed the Panzer head on, blowing its turret clean off.

"Blow these bastards to kingdom come!" Abberline bellowed.

The attack only lasted five minutes before German forces stopped pouring in. Those who survived finally put down their arms and put up their hands.

"Fight's over, lads! Secure those prisoners!" Fletcher said loudly.

Jacob's ears were ringing. He exited the building and walked towards the surrendering Germans. He turned around and saw several other British soldiers arriving.

"More reinforcements?" Jacob asked as he shook one soldier's hand.

"You know it," the soldier said with a smile. He looked around at the destruction. "It seems you all did alright by yourselves."

"My ears will be ringing for the next few days," Jacob said. The two laughed.

Jacob collected himself as he saw the German soldiers being lined up to march back to Allied lines. It looked like the momentum was finally really picking up. He'd be back home to Pearl in no time.


	15. Crossing the Rhine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorter chapter.  
> BTW, after this there's only two chapters left (almost done!)  
> I really wanted to get this done by May 8th (VE Day), but i had no time whatsoever.

The clearing of the Rhineland took most of February and the Allies were rolling the Germans back at a much faster rate. The Germans impaled themselves with their own sword, as their flooding of the valleys to slow the Allied advance also isolated several German units on small islands created by the flooding, allowing Allied forces to pick them off one by one.

It was mid-March now. The snow melted, the ground thawed, and the skies cleared up substantially. The Allies moved on a broad front spanning almost the entire width of Germany as they closed in further and further onto the last defensive stronghold in their way: the Rhine River.

"German forces have been pulling back across the Rhine for weeks now," Major Pierce said to Abberline as the two walked through the encampment.

"Several bridges had been purposely destroyed to prevent our crossing," Abberline pointed out.

Pierce nodded. "The U.S. First Army was able to capture the Ludendorff Bridge at Remagen not too long ago, but we still need to establish more bridgeheads across the Rhine."

"So, what's the plan, sir?" Abberline asked.

"Command has planned out multiple crossings of the Rhine across the entire front. We will be crossing to reach the town of Wesel. Command's also having airborne units land near Wesel," Pierce explained.

"Hopefully they'll be better off than during Market Garden," Abberline said as he and Pierce stopped. "How are we crossing?"

"LVTs," Pierce answered. "We'll secure the eastern shores and allow our engineers to construct bridges for the remainder of our forces."

Pierce walked away and said, "Brief your squad. Get them ready."

Abberline saluted and headed towards his squad's tent. He entered and found his men scattered about doing their own things.

"What's the word, sir?" Jacob asked.

"Command is organizing various crossings of the Rhine along our entire front now that we've closed up on the western banks. We'll cross in LVTs to land us on the other side in enemy territory, just like at Normandy," Abberline explained.

Fletcher scoffed. "Let's hope things go better for us now than at those beach landings."

"Artillery barrages will be in operation to hammer away any defenses across the river," Abberline said. "Pierce says that airborne units will also land across the river near Wesel."

"All hands on deck it seems," Robert said.

Abberline nodded. "Correct. This is our best shot at taking the Rhine. We secure the river, we are one step closer to winning this war."

With that, Abberline exited the tent, leaving the other soldiers to resume whatever they were doing.

* * *

One week later, the operation had gotten underway in the later hours of March 23rd. Allied artillery guns opened fire on the eastern banks of the Rhine River, bombarding the forested area for almost four hours. Once the barrage was complete, it was nearly two in the morning, and on the western bank, LVTs were being loaded with soldiers as they prepared to launch to the other side.

"It seems quiet on the other side," Jacob pointed out.

"Yeah. I haven't noticed any sort of activity," Robert said.

Fletcher walked passed. "They're probably strewn about in bloody heaps from the barrage."

Jacob and Robert looked at each other and shrugged. They walked up the ramp of their LVT, joining the other soldiers. A few minutes later, the transport was fully loaded.

"Alright, driver! Full ahead!" Abberline yelled.

The driver gave a thumbs up and the transport lurched. The others next to them followed suit and rolled down the bank. The LVTs entered the water, the hulls bobbing as they slowly crossed the river.

"Once we're clear of the bank, our job is to move onto and secure Wesel. We're breathing down the Germans' neck now, so I want you all ready for anything," Abberline said to everyone inside.

The soldiers nodded as they held on to the weaving LVT. Finally, the transports reached the shores. Their ramps dropped and the soldiers hurried out of them. Men covered the entirety of the riverbank.

"No sign of enemy activity, sir," a soldier said.

Abberline lowered his Sten. "They probably pulled back once the artillery started hitting." He turned to the soldiers and said, "First and Second Platoon, with me. The rest of you, stay here and keep an eye out for any enemies. Make sure those pontoon bridges get built."

The soldiers then entered the forest, moving thorough the thin growth of trees. They continued and exited the forest, coming across a field. Through the early morning darkness, the soldiers could see the shape of a farm a couple hundred yards in front of them.

"You think anybody's home?" a soldier asked.

That question was answered when the soldiers made it to the dry-stone wall surrounding the farm and searchlights were pointed right at them. Two MGs opened fire on them at once. Several soldiers were killed before anyone even realized what was happening.

"COVER!" Jacob shouted.

A few more were killed before everyone was able to duck behind the stone wall. Bullets pinged off the stone, however some penetrated all the way through.

"They've got us pinned!" Abberline shouted. "I want men to swing around either side!"

Jacob nodded. "Yes sir!" He turned to Robert, Blaine, and Eric. "You three follow me!"

The four men braced themselves against the wall and made their way to its far end. They reached the corner of the wall and when they raised themselves, they found they were out of the MGs' and searchlights' lines of sight.

"Take the closest one," Jacob said pointing to an MG nest that was set up on the house's front porch.

The British soldiers crouched and made their way to a respectable distance from the MG. Jacob withdrew a grenade, pulled the pin, and hurled it towards the gun. It sailed through the air and landed behind the gun's crew. A few seconds later it exploded and the MG ceased firing.

"Got him!" Eric yelled.

The second MG, which was set up in the second floor of the barn, turned and opened fire on the four of them. Quickly, they took cover at the house's front.

"I have an idea," Jacob said.

He rushed to the front porch and grabbed the MG-42. Jacob, followed by the others, ran inside the house, up the stairs, and into what appeared to be the master bedroom. The window had a perfect line of sight with the MG in the barn.

Jacob braced himself against the windowsill and opened fire. The bullets ripped through the wooden walls as well as the enemy gunner.

"MG's down!" Jacob yelled. "Tell the others it's safe to advance!"

Just as he said that, the barn doors opened and enemy infantry poured out. Jacob shifted the gun down and opened fire, putting down the German soldiers as they ran out.

Soon, the rest of the British soldiers arrived. The two opposing forces fought with aggression, the British wanting to advance, and the Germans not wanting to budge. Finally, the German defenses broke and the remaining enemies laid down their arms.

As other soldiers secured the prisoners, Fletcher approached Abberline and asked, "How many did we lose?"

"Nine," Abberline answered. "Additional forces will arrive soon to help with our advance on Wesel."

Jacob walked up to the two men. "Sir, we picked up some chatter on the Germans' radio. Apparently, they're digging themselves in for the defense at Wesel."

Abberline nodded. "Thank you, Corporal. Get ready to move out." Jacob saluted and walked away.

"Hopefully our airborne units won't have any trouble," Fletcher commented.

"They're paratroopers. They run into trouble the minute they jump," Abberline said. 

* * *

Hours later, high in the skies above Germany, C-47 transport aircraft soared. Inside, they were carrying hundreds of Allied paratroopers. Standing in one of those planes was a British paratrooper from the Sixth Airborne Division named Lieutenant Logan Parker.

"Alright lads!" Parker yelled over the whine of the aircraft's engines. "You know why we're here! We are dropping behind enemy lines, linking with the rest of our forces, and advancing towards the German town of Wesel! The Germans are going to unleash Hell the minute we drop, but what does our division do, even when the odds are stacked against us?!"

"Go To it!" the paratroopers yelled in unison.

Parker nodded. "You're goddamned right! So, ready up!"

The paratroopers checked their weapons and chutes as Parker opened the door, letting the cold air rush into the aircraft.

"On my signal!" Parker yelled.

The soldiers behind him nodded. He looked down to see dense forests and small villages all around. He had no idea what he would be facing, but it didn’t matter; this was what he trained for.

"We're approaching the drop zone! JUMP!"

One by one, the soldiers walked to and leapt from the door and into the sky. They filed passed Parker as he slapped each one of their backs. When the last one left, Parker joined them.

Air rushed passed him as he plummeted from the plane. He looked around and saw several other soldiers dropping from their aircraft.

When the proper amount of time was reached, Parker pulled his cord. His parachute deployed and he instantly slowed down. Soon, Parker was surrounded by his fellow paratroopers as they slowly descended to the ground.

Suddenly, the muffled sound of gunfire was heard and several paratroopers were killed. Parker looked down and could see the muzzle flashes coming from the ground.

"AA fire! Evasive maneuvers!" Parker yelled to anyone who could hear. The paratroopers shifted themselves as best as they could, although some were still hit by enemy fire.

Finally, Parker and the vast majority of the paratroopers landed at their designated DZ. Instantly, they came under enemy small arms fire from the edge of the forest they were directed to clear.

Parker unslung his Sten and ran towards the treeline. He took cover behind one of the larger trees as he waited for the rest of join him.

"We need to clear out those AA guns before they tear up anymore of our boys!" Parker yelled.

"Yes sir!" another paratrooper shouted.

Parker and the rest left their cover, running and gunning the Germans as they pushed towards the AA guns. The crew of one of the guns were killed by the arriving paratroopers.

"I've got the gun! Point me at 'em!" Parker yelled as he took up the gun's trigger.

A few other soldiers turned the gun towards another AA emplacement. Parker lined them up in his sights and opened fire, ripping the German soldiers to shreds.

"Alright, one more!" Parker shouted. The gun turned and he fired again, the AA fire ceasing.

"AA guns cleared!" a soldier yelled.

Parker got up from the gun and looked to the sky. "Here they come."

More paratroopers were descending on their position. They landed at the DZ and approached the lieutenant.

"Alright lads. Next objective is to clear out this forest. Next, we move on for the villages of Schnappenberg and Hamminkeln. Finally, it's off to Wesel. Let's move!" The paratroopers saluted and Parker lead them deeper into the forest to their objectives.

_Three hours later, at Wesel..._

Amongst the ruins of Wesel, spread throughout the rubble-filled streets, fierce fighting between the Allied attackers and the deeply dug-in German defenders was rampant.

Jacob took cover as German troops opened fire on his position. He and the rest had been clearing the streets for hours. The enemy encounters they had were minimal, but the ones they did face turned into drawn-out gunfights.

"There's too many of them!" Jacob yelled over the gunfire.

"We've been rolling these bastards back, and we sure as Hell aren't stopping now!" Abberline responded.

Just as Jacob was about to ask what they were going to do, there was a different sound of gunfire and the soldiers could hear the Germans yelling and screaming. The street became silent.

"Come on out! Friendlies are here!"

Jacob slowly peaked from behind his cover and fully revealed himself. "Sir, it's the airborne."

Abberline rose to see several dead Germans littered around the feet of several dozen British paratroopers. One of them walked towards Abberline, his hand outstretched.

"Seems we arrived in time," he said as he shook Abberline's hand. "Lieutenant Parker, Sixth Airborne."

Abberline returned the handshake. "Lieutenant Abberline, Thirtieth Corps."

Parker released his hand and looked around to the ruins of the town. "Air Force really did a number here, didn’t they?"

Abberline nodded. "Any major resistance that was here were either killed in the artillery barrage yesterday, or the bombing runs not too long ago."

"Well, let's clear out the stragglers," Parker said. He waved to the paratroopers and Abberline did the same to his soldiers. They walked down the rubble-filled street. A loudspeaker that was still running was broadcasting a man's voice.

"Anyone know what in the Hell he's saying?" Parker asked.

Peters listened for a moment and said, "I picked up 'the Allies are weak', 'we are superior', 'stay loyal to the Führer', all the same rubbish."

Parker sighed as the soldiers continued down the street. Suddenly, they rounded the corner and found several dozen German soldiers standing in front of a line of stores. They fired their weapons and retreated to cover inside.

The British soldiers took cover in alleyways, vehicle wrecks, and rubble piles as they returned fire on the Germans. Both sides were at a stalemate, as neither could move without getting shot.

"Bastards are dug in!" Fletcher shouted.

Jacob leaned back to reload his rifle. "We need something to dig them out!"

Fletcher glanced back for a second and made a double take. He smiled and nudged Jacob. "Think those'll do?"

Jacob looked back and saw several Allied tanks closing in. They rolled next to the British soldiers' position. The hatch on one popped open and Reynolds appeared.

"Give the word, Sergeant!" he yelled to Fletcher.

"Hit them with everything!" Fletcher shouted.

Reynolds smiled and lifted his radio. "All tanks! FIRE!"

The main guns and MGs opened fire on the storefronts. Germans were tossed into the air by the main gun blasts and others were torn apart by MG fire.

The British soldiers rose from their cover and opened fire as well. Bullet holes riddled the buildings as the British kept shooting.

Abberline stopped firing from his Sten and waved his hand. "CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE!"

The soldiers and tanks stopped shooting after a few seconds. Abberline and the others slowly approached the buildings. Two soldiers walked up and looked inside.

"No survivors, sir!" one of them yelled.

"Let's keep moving. Flush the bastards out," Fletcher said.

The soldiers continued through the streets. They encountered no enemy activity of any kind, which made all of them suspicious.

"It's pretty quiet. Where are they?" Eric asked.

Blaine shifted his rifle to his right. "Maybe they're hiding?"

Parker looked ahead and smiled. "No, privates. They're right here.  _All_ of them."

"What do you mean by  _all_?" Jacob asked.

His question was answered when all of the soldiers looked ahead and saw what appeared to be hundreds of Germans lined up and marching while being surrounded by even more Allied soldiers.

Fletcher gave a hearty laugh. "Now isn't this just a beautiful sight?!" he yelled jovially.

Abberline and Parker walked passed the long line of German POWs and found several American soldiers standing around a Jeep. One saw the two British soldiers and he approached them.

"English?" he asked. When the two men nodded he said, "Sergeant McKnight, Seventy-Ninth Infantry Division."

"Lieutenant Parker, Sixth Airborne," Parker said as he shook McKnight's hand.

Abberline shook his hand as well. "Lieutenant Abberline, Thirtieth Corps."

"Helluva day," McKnight said. "Beat these Krauts like a dusty rug on a clothesline."

"What's the situation elsewhere?" Parker asked.

"Same here," McKnight answered. "German troops are laying down their arms in the thousands. Their western forces are completely collapsing."

"How will they defend their heartland when we push further in?" Abberline wondered.

"Hopefully they just surrender so we don’t have to worry about that," McKnight said.

One of the American soldiers approached McKnight and said something into his ear. He nodded and said, "If you would excuse me. In the meantime, tell your men to rest up." With that, he left with the soldier.

Parker nudged Abberline. "One step closer." He walked away back to his paratroopers.

Abberline looked around him; from his own men, to the German POWs, to the destruction surrounding him.

"One step closer."

* * *

_"Good evening._ _This_ _is the British Broadcast Corporation_ _with_ _your daily news."_

_"A great triumph was achieved in Germany by Allied forces as they conducted a daring operation to cross the_ _Rhine_ _River. Combined ground and airborne forces marched on and secured key towns along the Rhine's eastern side. As March comes to a close, the_ _Allies_ _have firmly established a bridgehead that spans thirty-five miles wide and penetrated twenty miles deep. From the British Broadcasting Corporation, we wish you a good day."_


	16. April, 1945

_April 5th_ _, 1945_

Jacob sat on the back of a tank as the armored convoy travelled across a large, gravel road that stretched far into the open country. With the Rhine now in Allied hands, they were able to push farther into Germany's heartland.

"How's it looking up there, Frye?!" Fletcher yelled from the tank behind Jacob.

Jacob looked to the horizon. It was a dreary morning. A light fog had rolled in, making visibility impossible beyond a couple hundred yards.

"Absolutely nothing!" Jacob yelled back.

Jacob heard a loud bang and an ear-splitting whistle as something sailed passed the convoy. He fell on top of the tank's rear armor.

"Fuck! What was that?!" he shouted.

The tank's commander, Foster, grabbed his radio and yelled, "AT! Spread out, spread out!"

The armor and vehicles diverted away from the main road as another anti-tank round flew towards them. It hit and bounced off the ground. Multiple MGs began opening fire as well, killing any infantry who were exposed around the convoy.

"Keep an eye for where those rounds are firing from!" Foster yelled.

Jacob collected himself and stood next to the tank turret alongside Foster. They heard another bang and a round once again sailed passed.

Foster frantically looked around. "I can't see it!"

Suddenly, the fog cleared away enough to reveal two Flak 88 guns at the edge of a forest.

Jacob pointed passed Foster. "Eighty-eights! One o'clock!"

Foster grabbed his radio. "Walsh! Shift right! Hit those bastards!"

The tank's gun fired and nailed one of the guns dead on. Another tank fired and hit the other one.

"All tanks, hit 'em with everything!" Foster bellowed.

The British forces opened fire on the dug-in German positions. As his tank rolled forward, Jacob saw a German soldier rise from his trench, Panzerschreck in hand. Jacob put a round into his chest and hopped off. He grabbed the launcher and fired, hitting one of the MGs.

Soon, the Germans were eradicated. The rest of the infantry and vehicles pulled up to the tanks' positions. Abberline approached Jacob with the others.

"Third time this week," he muttered.

Jacob nodded. "Where's the next target?"

"Village a couple miles out. Germans are going to hold as many towns as possible to keep us at bay," Abberline said. He pointed off to the distance and added, "We'll keep heading east. Climb back on."

Jacob saluted and hopped back onto the tank he was riding on. The convoy returned back to the gravel road. They rolled on for nearly forty minutes before they reached a lightly forested area. As they slowly made their way down the road, Jacob was overcome with a vague sense of déjà vu. He glanced around; this place seemed familiar. 

Suddenly, he saw it: a small road hidden among some overgrown vegetation. He knew where he was.

"Stop the tank!" Jacob exclaimed.

Foster looked at him strangely. "What for?" he asked.

"Just do it, please," Jacob begged.

Foster rolled his eyes and grabbed his radio. "All vehicles, stop." The tanks and trucks stopped in the middle of the road.

Jacob hopped off of his tank and took off down the hidden path. He barely heard Abberline shout, "Frye, what are you doing?!" He ignored him and kept running.

Jacob exited the small pathway and found himself at an all too familiar gravel road. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He looked up and saw smoke rising into the air; he was close.

Finally, Jacob ran a couple hundred more feet and found himself face-to-face with the dreaded front gates of his old POW camp. He looked at the guard towers, finding them to be empty. He heard running footsteps behind him, but he knew who it was.

"Frye. What are you-" Abberline cut himself off when he saw what Jacob was standing in front of. "What is this place?" he asked.

"It's the POW camp I was held in," Jacob answered. He slowly walked to the gate and pushed it open, the silence surrounding them amplifying the noise.

The men slowly walked inside. Around the buildings, they found piles of papers and other items burning. They saw the bodies of dead guards and inmates alike.

"Looks abandoned," Fletcher said.

"They probably closed up shop when we started getting closer," Eric pointed out.

Jacob walked and stood at the center of the camp. Robert joined him.

"It was right here," Jacob said. "Ned was executed right here in front of everyone, so an example could be made."

Robert patted his friend's back. "There's nothing you could've done."

Jacob walked away from the spot and approached his old barrack. He opened the door and looked inside. Like the rest of the camp, it was abandoned.

Suddenly, Jacob perked up and ran around towards the back of the barrack. He found the loose board and pulled it off. However, when he looked inside, he found nothing. It seemed they had found out where the uniforms were hidden and took Jacob's, along with the picture of Pearl.

With nothing more to look at, Jacob headed back to his squad, who were gathered next to the storehouse.

"Whatever happened here, there's nothing. We best get back to the convoy," Abberline said.

The soldiers nodded in agreement and began to follow Abberline. However, they heard the sound of a door creaking and they immediately turned their weapons. The door to the storehouse was opening, and someone was inside.

"Come on out, now!" Fletcher yelled as he pulled his Bren's charging handle.

"English?!" a voice inside exclaimed. The soldiers heard the sound of a few things dropping and a man ran out. He was wearing a dirty RAF uniform, had unkempt hair, and an eyepatch over his left eye. The other soldiers didn’t recognize him, but Jacob knew him as...

"Macbean?" Jacob asked.

Macbean looked to Jacob and squinted his right eye. It widened and he said, "Frye? Is that you?"

Jacob nodded and Macbean approached and embraced him. “Bloody Hell, mate! That was quite a spectacle you put on escaping! We never thought in a million years it could be done!”

He let go of Jacob and backed up. “Here we are, just lying in our barracks, when we hear gunfire all over the place. We rushed outside to guards running all over, yelling something about a 'prisoner escape'. I look around and you and Bellec are nowhere in sight. We saw the motorcycle speeding away and we cheered."

"I'll bet old Rosenfeld was happy," Jacob said.

Macbean shook his head. "As you could probably predict, he was the exact opposite. He beat prisoners on the daily to find out how you got out. Granted, his heightened anger didn’t last long."

"How come?" Jacob asked.

"A few months after your escape, some higher-up in the German Army came by and said that Rosenfeld was being transferred. I overheard some guards saying he was promoted and moved back to the front," Macbean explained.

"So, where is everybody now, Macbean?" Abberline asked.

Macbean shrugged. "No idea. Last week, the guards and new warden rounded up everyone to march them to a new camp. Several POWs fought back. They and a few guards were killed in the ensuing fight. I was able to slip away into the storehouse. I didn’t dare move until the last person had gone."

Abberline walked up and placed his arm around Macbean. He started leading him back to the camp gates.

"Good on you, lad. Come on, let's get you back to friendly faces," he said.

The soldiers exited the camp and walked back to the convoy. Once Macbean was in a Jeep to take him back to the Allied lines, the convoy continued to roll through the forest.

_April 8th_ _, 1945_

Three days passed when the convoy finally came to a halt in order to give Allied forces behind them a chance to catch up. The convoy stopped on the outskirts of a small village.

Abberline approached his squad and said, "Lads, we're going to enter the village and check for any enemy activity."

"It's probably abandoned like everything else," Fletcher said.

Abberline nodded. "Maybe, but we must be sure." He turned to Foster's tank and said, "Foster, you hear gunfire, get your arses over there."

Foster saluted as the squad walked towards the village. Several other soldiers, including Peters, joined them on the walk. A few minutes later, they reached the village entrance.

"Check all around," Jacob said to the others. They walked down the street, weapons lowered but ready to fight.

Fletcher glanced up at a small tree that sat on the end of the street. "Bloody Hell."

The rest looked up and saw what Fletcher spotted: two German soldiers, hung by their necks, slowly swaying with the wind. Two signs were placed on the both of them. They read 'Feigling' and 'Verräter'

"What do they say?" Abberline asked Peters.

"'Coward' and 'Traitor'," Peters answered.

"Looks like these two were the only smart ones," Jacob said. He continued passed and rounded the corner at the end of a line of buildings. His eyes widened at the sight of a large German camp set up in a large open space. He quickly ran back and braced himself against the wall.

"What is it, Frye?" Robert asked.

"German camp," Jacob answered.

Abberline crouched next to Jacob. "How many?"

Jacob slowly leaned back out to look at the camp. He leaned back and said, "I count forty. I also see one half-track."

Abberline nodded. "Alright, here's the plan. Frye, you take Topping and the Knoxes and circle around, flank them from the south. Fletcher, take Peters, Russell, Elliot, and Hood. Do the same from the north. The rest of you, stay here with me. The two flanking groups will open fire first. We'll use the distraction to punch in from here. Understood?"

Jacob nodded and waved for Robert and the twins. They ran back towards where they came in and cut across a nearby alleyway. Jacob stopped the group and he leaned out.

"We're right next to them," he said. He looked to the building he was leaned against. "We'll use this house for cover."

Carefully, Eric turned the doorknob and slowly pushed it open. The soldiers entered the building and made their way to the front. They found a large open window with a perfect view of the German camp.

"Robert and I will stay here. Blaine, Eric, I want you upstairs," Jacob ordered.

The twins saluted and made their way up. Jacob looked back outside across the camp and saw movement in the opposite building. Fletcher's group had made it to their positions.

"Knowing Fletcher, he'll probably start us off," Jacob said quietly.

Sure enough, the unmistakable sound of a Bren gun pierced the silence in the town. Germans dropped dead and others ran around, shouting through the turmoil.

Jacob and the others opened fire. Once the Germans recovered their bearings, they found cover and fired on the British soldiers' positions as well. They heard the roar of an engine and they looked up to see the half-track rolling towards them.

"COVER!" Jacob shouted. He and Robert dove towards the back of the house as the half-track's MG opened fire on the windowsill, shattering the thin, wooden walls. However, a shot from above quickly killed the gunner. Jacob got up and sent a round through the half-track's viewport, killing the driver.

"Nice shot, Knox!" Jacob shouted as he and Robert exited the house and entered the back of the half-track. They used the armored vehicle for cover as they continued firing on the Germans. Abberline's group finally punched through.

The Germans retreated to the only area the British soldiers weren't located. They took cover behind sandbags while others manned MG emplacements.

"Robert, take the wheel! I'll get on the MG!" Jacob yelled.

Robert nodded and moved himself into the driving compartment of the half-track. He backed it out and drove towards the remaining British soldiers.

"Climb in!" Jacob yelled.

Fletcher opened the back and the soldiers flooded in. Once everyone was inside, Robert floored the accelerator and advanced towards the Germans' positions.

Gunfire pinged off the half-track's armor. Jacob aimed the MG and fired. The Germans behind cover were killed, but the MGs kept firing.

"Fletcher, grenade!" Jacob shouted as he reached his hand back. Fletcher pulled the pin on a grenade and handed it to Jacob. He proceeded to toss it behind the MG, killing its crew.

Jacob placed his hand behind himself again. "One more!" Fletcher handed another one to him and repeated the process. Both MGs were down and the street was again quiet.

Jacob was about to yell clear when a rifle shot sailed from a storefront window and pinged off of the armor protecting the MG. Jacob aimed and fired once more, sweeping it across the entire storefront where the shot came from.

Finally, Jacob ceased firing and hopped over the MG. The rest exited from the back and joined him.

"Frye, you and Topping go inside. See if there are any more," Abberline ordered.

Jacob nodded as he and Robert walked into the store. They walked in front of where the window was and Jacob gasped when found the shooter responsible. It was an old man, probably older than sixty, wearing civilian clothes with an armband that read  **'** **Deutscher** **Volkssturm** **Wehrmacht'**. Lying next to him was what appeared to be a crudely manufactured rifle.

As he crouched to look at the old man, Jacob heard a bump from the closet in front of him. He quickly stood and readied his rifle. He reached and opened the door, both he and Robert aiming inside.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jacob sighed.

Abberline was standing outside when he heard Jacob yelled, "Lieutenant! We found some!"

"Bring them out!" Abberline answered.

The British soldiers outside expected to find Jacob and Robert walk out with multiple German soldiers, not three kids in a mix of army uniforms and civilian clothes.

"What the fuck?" Abberline said.

Robert lead them over next to a few of the dead Germans. "Just what we were saying."

"They're using kids now?" Abberline asked incredulously.

"Old men too. They're getting desperate it seems," Robert stated.

As the soldiers talked, the three kids looked and saw several weapons lying next to the dead German soldiers. They quickly ran for them.

"Oi! Stop!" Robert yelled.

Two of the kids grabbed some weapons from the ground, and just as they raised them they were killed by the British. The last one held an MP-40 in his hands, the muzzle pointed to the ground.

Jacob kept his aim on the kid. "Peters, tell him to drop the gun."

Peters nodded. "Lass die Waffe fallen."

The kid looked at the soldiers; fear was evident in his eyes. The gun shook in his grip.

"Drop it!" Jacob yelled.

"Lass es fallen!" Peters also yelled.

The kid screamed as he raised the gun, but it was too late. Jacob fired his rifle, sending the round through the kid's chest. He collapsed and stilled immediately.

Jacob slowly lowered his rifle and sighed. "Stupid kid. Why didn’t he listen?"

Robert approached Jacob and patted his friend on the shoulder. "You did the right thing, mate. It's kill or be killed."

The soldiers heard the rumble of tanks as the convoy approached and stopped next to them. Foster appeared from inside his tank.

"We would've been here sooner, but we got hit by a German scouting party," he explained.

Abberline waved his hand. "You're alright. No casualties for us." The soldiers walked towards the armor and climbed on.

"Where to, Lieutenant?" Foster asked.

"To the next village," Abberline said. "And the next, and the next, until there are no more to clear."

_April_ _16th_ _, 1945_

A week had passed and Jacob lost count how many times the convoy had stopped to clear out wherever the enemy had dug themselves in, whether it was a small village, a farm, or just positions manned by small crews. The amount of armed civilians they encountered rose. Most opted to lay down their arms and surrender, avoiding unnecessary casualties. However, there were those few fierce fighters who fought until death, either by the British or their own hand.

Jacob and the others were helping occupy the town of Rotenberg. The garrison stationed in the town, which had been hit by Allied bombing, decided to make the smart decision of surrendering without a fight. Jacob and Fletcher were overseeing the German soldiers placing their weapons into a large pile.

"Keep 'em coming," Fletcher said. As each German soldier placed their weapon on the pile, they gave the British soldiers a look of disgust. One looked at both of them and hissed, "Fick dich, Englische Hunde!"

Fletcher waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm sorry we won."

"Technically Fletcher, we haven't won. Germans are still fighting all over," Jacob pointed out.

Fletcher rolled his eyes. "Frye, when your enemy is resorting to using boys and old men as a last resort in the face of overwhelming force, then I think we've basically won."

Jacob shrugged. "Fair point." They went back to watching the soldiers piling their weapons. Finally, the last soldier set down his rifle and joined the rest of the surrendering Germans. 

A Jeep pulled up next to Jacob and Fletcher, followed by several soldiers. Pierce and Abberline stepped out of it and approached them.

"That all of them?" Pierce asked.

"It seems so, sir," Jacob answered. 

Pierce nodded and waved his hand. The British soldiers marching behind the Jeep walked ahead and escorted the prisoners away. The others all turned around in time to see Robert, Blaine, and Eric walking towards them.

"Almost all German soldiers have been disarmed, sir," Robert reported. "They even gave us some valuable information."

"Like what?" Abberline asked.

"According to what we were told, remaining towns and villages east of here are defended by Waffen-SS units. Apparently, these guys are told to not surrender, no matter what."

Pierce nodded. "We'll deal with them at the right time, hopefully with plenty of armor support." When he finished talking, another soldier approached him and said, "Major, this came in for you." He held out a piece of paper.

Pierce took the paper and said, "Thank you." The soldier saluted and walked away as Pierce read it. He chuckled lightly, which grew into a loud laugh.

"What is it, sir?" Fletcher asked.

Pierce looked up and said, "Report from the Eastern Front. Soviet forces have breached the perimeter defensive positions along the outskirts of Berlin."

The British soldiers whistled. "Pray for those poor German bastards," Fletcher said.

"I almost feel sorry for them," Jacob remarked. "I've heard the Russians aren't exactly the kindest of soldiers."

"Let's not think about their plight, and worry about our own," Pierce said. He stepped back into his Jeep and saluted the men. The soldiers returned it and the Jeep pulled away.

"Once we're through here, it's back to the daily routine," Abberline said. He walked off, leaving his squad next to the German weapons pile.

_April 20th_ _, 1945_

It was a warm April day as Pearl and Evie walked down the hall of the Red Cross building. They could hear excited voices talking in their work station. When they arrived, the girls found the source of chatter to be Agnes.

"Agnes, what's got you so excited?" Evie asked.

Agnes turned to Evie and Pearl and exclaimed, "Me brother's been found!"

"That's fantastic!" Pearl said as the two hugged Agnes.

"They found him in a POW camp in eastern Germany. His left eye was gouged out by the damned warden, but other than that, he's perfectly fine. He's due to arrive home tomorrow," Agnes explained.

"Eye gouged out?" Pearl asked with a grimace.

Agnes nodded. "The warden did it to him for causing trouble. The other POWs called him 'The Butcher'." She paused for a minute and asked, "Oh, and by the way, you want to know who it was that found him?"

"Who?" the girls asked together.

"His former fellow inmate, Jacob Frye," Agnes said.

Pearl and Evie's mouths dropped. "Really?" Pearl asked incredulously.

Agnes nodded. "Aye. Apparently, the warden took an interest to Jacob. He would haul him into his lodgings and beat the daylights out of him."

Pearl gasped as Agnes continued. "But then, according to Angus, Jacob hatched an escape plan with some old French resistance fighter. However, the plan was found out. The warden was going to shoot some new prisoners in front of them until whoever was escaping stepped forward."

"What happened?" Evie asked.

"Some man by the name of Wynert stepped forward. He was executed in front of the whole camp the next day," Agnes told them.

Pearl and Evie gave each other sad looks. "Poor Ned," Pearl remarked. "He was one of Jacob's closest friends."

Agnes nodded. "The very next day, Angus said Jacob and the Frenchman escaped under the guise of German soldiers. The Frenchman must've been hit or something because the guards only brought back his body. Angus knew Jacob was gone."

Evie smiled. "It seems no matter how dangerous the situation, my brother will always find a way to escape trouble."

The girls in the room laughed. "Your brother sounds amazing," said one of the other girls.

"Now don't think about anything, now. He's taken," Evie said pointing to Pearl. She gave a small wave.

The girl looked at Pearl and smiled. "Well, then he's a very lucky man."

Pearl smiled and lifted the Shilling.

"Yes, he is."

_April 25th_ _, 1945_

Jacob found himself once more riding atop a tank with his squad in the convoy as they pushed farther east. The soldiers had noticed a break in the action, however, as they hadn't stopped for the last couple of days.

"Sir, where exactly are we heading?" Jacob eventually asked Abberline.

Abberline turned and answered, "A small village outside of Wolfsburg."

"What kind of resistance are we looking at?" Fletcher asked.

"None," Abberline said. All of the other soldiers looked at each other.

"Um, did they all surrender?" Eric asked in confusion.

“No,” Abberline answered. “They all turned tail weeks ago. All that’s left are civilians.”

“But, won’t the civilians be hostile towards us?” Robert asked.

Abberlije turned and smiled. “I’ll let you find that out.”

The soldiers looked at each other in confusion. They turned to see situated in a valley was a small village.

“There she is, lads!” Abberline exclaimed. The convoy continued along the road, reaching the village entrance within minutes. There weren’t any signs of anyone upon entering.

“Sir, it seems abandoned,” Fletcher stated. Abberline shook his head. “No, they’re here.”

Fletcher turned to the remaining soldiers. “Stay sharp,” he said as he readied his Bren. Jacob and the others followed suit, keeping their index fingers close to the triggers of their rifles.

Abberline looked around and yelled, “Foster! We’re here!”

Foster nodded and grabbed his radio. “All tanks, full stop.” The tanks and trucks stopped in the middle of the road.

The other soldiers darted their glances all over the place, unsure of what was going to happen. Suddenly, a window in the building next to them burst open. Fletcher and the others aimed their weapons right at the opening.

“At ease, lads!” Abberline shouted. The soldiers slowly lowered their guns as they saw a man appear in the window. His face brightened and he smiled.

“Die Briten sind hier!” he bellowed.

More windows burst open, revealing more German civilians. A moment of quiet passed before they erupted into cheers. Women tossed flowers onto the soldiers and men ran up to them to shake their hands.

Abberline laughed and yelled, "Foster! Go straight, and as slow as you can! I want to bask in this!"

Foster laughed and gave the order to the other tanks and vehicles. The convoy slowly rolled down the street as the civilians crowded around them.

The soldiers, coming out of their shock, smiled and returned the waves to the civilians. Young women blew kisses to them as they moved.

"A town where its populace loves you," Robert remarked. "Could it get any better?"

"Lads, there's where we are staying tonight!" Abberline yelled as he pointed to a building at the end of the street. "Das Verrückte Haus: the self-proclaimed finest beer hall outside of Munich!"

Fletcher turned to the others with perhaps the largest grin any of them had ever seen.

"It just got better."

_Later that night..._

The whole beer hall was alive with activity. Once the British soldiers arrived and went inside, the civilians crowded in. The owner of the establishment, an older gentleman by the name of Franz, smiled as he served beer to the soldiers and everyone else he was hosting.

Fletcher grabbed two flagons and hoisted them into the air. "PROST!" he bellowed with a slight slur.

The rest of the patrons raised theirs. "PROST!" they yelled back.

Fletcher laughed as he walked to a corner of the room to find Jacob in an arm wrestling match with a large, brute of a man. Both were deadlocked in the middle, trying to push down the other.

"Here, Frye! This is what you need!" Fletcher exclaimed.

Jacob leaned his head to the side as Fletcher placed the flagon's top against Jacob's mouth. He slowly tipped his head back as Fletcher tipped the mug forward. Jacob's arm suddenly began slowly pushing the other man's hand down. The civilians and other soldiers yelled as the hand got closer to the tabletop.

Jacob pulled away from the mug and gave a mighty shout. He slammed the man's hand into the table. Cheers erupted all around as the large man recovered and shook Jacob's hand.

Smiling, Jacob got up from his chair and made his way back to the bar. He found a seat and almost immediately there was another flagon set in front of him by Franz. Jacob grabbed the mug and pointed it to his host in thanks. He turned and saw Robert approaching. When he sat down next to Jacob, another flagon was placed.

"Just like when we would all have drinks back home," Robert said.

Jacob chuckled. "Those were the days." He held up his mug and said, "To Alec."

Robert did the same. "And to Ned." Both men took long swings from their mugs.

Robert put his mug down first. "Abberline mentioned to me that the remaining German forces in the area are now concentrated in a small village a few miles from here. Apparently, it's one of the SS units we were told about."

"So, we move on them tomorrow," Jacob said. "But for now, let's enjoy the night."

Robert nodded and was about to take another drink when he heard a sultry voice say, "Guten Abend, Soldat."

Robert turned and his eyes widened at the sight of a very beautiful young woman. Her hair was like pure gold, her eyes a piercing blue. She wore a dress that granted Robert a generous view of her upper chest.

The woman smiled. "My name is Helena. What is your name?"

"T-Topping," Robert stammered. "Robert Topping."

"I just had to say, we are all very grateful of your arrival. Those Nazis were nothing but thugs," Helena said.

Robert waved his hand. "We're just doing our jobs, Miss." Jacob tried hard to stifle his laughter.

Helena's smile grew. "However, I wanted to show you how appreciative _I_ am of you being here," she said. She leaned closer to him and whispered, "Tell me, Mein Schatz, would you like to help me out of this dress? It is far too tight."

Robert was at a loss for words. "Um," he paused; Jacob could see the gears turning in his head, "Ja," he said after some thought.

Helena giggled and grasped Robert's hand. Before she could drag him away, Robert said, "Frye, you don’t mind if I leave you alone, right?"

Jacob shook his head. "You had better not stay here with me." Robert smiled and allowed Helena to take him upstairs away from the madness in the main room.

Jacob laughed as he saw his friend disappear. "Atta boy, Robert." He let his thoughts drift for a second. However, they didn’t go very far until they focused on Pearl.

Jacob smiled. He could feel it inside of him that he would be reunited with her in no time at all. All that remained were a few more obstacles. A few more fights, and he'd be home.

_The next day..._

The British soldiers were crowded outside of the beer hall the next morning. The trucks were lined up next to them; all of the tanks besides Fosters had to leave to provide support to Allied forces south of their position, so they were moving on with only one tank for armor support.

Almost all of the soldiers were yawning due to the late hours they fell asleep the night before. Abberline stifled a yawn of his own and said, "Alright lads. We had our fun. Now, it's back to the grinder. Mount up."

The soldiers climbed into the three remaining trucks while Jacob and his squad climbed onto the tank. Fletcher glanced around and asked, "Wait a minute, where's Topping?"

His question was answered when the beer hall door opened and Robert walked out, a large grin plastered on his face.

"There you are. Sleep in, mate?" Fletcher asked.

Robert opened his mouth to answer when the soldiers heard a window open. Jacob looked up and saw Helena standing at the window, a bedsheet covering her body.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Robert!" she called out flirtatiously.

Robert took off his helmet and placed it over his heart. "Dir auch, Mein Liebling!" She waved at him once more and slowly shut the window. Robert sat down on the tank with a contented sigh.

Abberline nudged Foster and said, "Let's move." Foster nodded and the tank lurched forward, followed by the three trucks.

"Topping, who was that?" Fletcher asked as they continued down the street.

"Her name's Helena," Robert answered. "She's the beer hall owner's daughter."

"And what exactly were you doing with her?" Eric asked.

Robert smiled again and said, "She was teaching me the German language last night."

Blaine smirked. "What all did you learn?"

Robert turned to face them and said, "Well, a lot of basics. 'Ja' and 'Nein' mean 'yes' and 'no'. 'Bitte' means 'please'. I also learned 'Beschleunigt', which is 'faster'. 'Härter' is 'harder', and-"

"Alright!" Abberline interrupted. The soldiers looked at each other and laughed under their breath. The small convoy continued down the road. A little over an hour later they spotted another small village.

"There's our target lads!" Abberline shouted as he pointed towards it. "We've been able to push the Germans back to this point as we advanced east! This is their last stronghold in the area! If we can clear and take it, the whole sector is under our control!"

"Be ready for anything!" Fletcher yelled. The soldiers nodded; they loaded and readied their weapons. Jacob closed his rifle's bolt and kept a steely gaze on the village as it drew closer.

"Dismount, lads! We'll close in on foot!" Abberline ordered.

The soldiers on the tank hopped off and ran ahead. It was lucky they did, as when they moved away from the tank a bang went off and hit the tank dead center. It exploded, sending the turret flying off.

"AT! Scatter!" Abberline yelled to the soldiers around him.

Jacob and the others ran all over to avoid the gun. Another bang went off and struck the lead truck. It exploded and sent the two remaining ones to drive off the road.

"GET OUT OF THE TRUCKS!" Abberline bellowed to anyone who could hear. The trucks stopped and immediately the soldiers on both of them ran up to join Abberline.

MG fire broke through, killing a few soldiers. Abberline spotted a dried creek bed and yelled, "Cover there!" The soldiers hopped in and took cover along the narrow slopes of the creek bed. The MG rounds kicked up the dirt in front of them.

Jacob rolled on his side to Fletcher. "I can't see where the shots are coming from!"

"Here!" Fletcher exclaimed as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small shaving mirror and laid on his back. He held the mirror up and instantly saw the MG's muzzle flash.

Fletcher gave the mirror to Jacob. "One o'clock!" He readied his Bren and took the mirror back. "I'll lay down suppressing fire, you kill the bastard!"

Jacob nodded as Fletcher lifted the mirror again, aiming his Bren with it to judge where to shoot. He found a clear shot and opened fire.

"NOW!"

Jacob rolled over and raised his rifle and upper body up from the creek bed. He quickly fired on the MG's position, hitting and killing the gunner.

“MG’s down!” Jacob yelled to the soldiers. They rose from the creek bed and rushed to the village’s edge. More gunfire raced passed them as they took cover. He leaned out to see the opposition and took cover once more.

“Circle around! Converge on all sides!” Abberline ordered.

Jacob saluted and followed Fletcher and a few others around to a nearby alleyway. They exited the alleyway and faced off against several dozen Waffen-SS troops.

The two forces clashed; the Germans stood their ground as the British opened fire. A German soldier ran to join his comrades, a launcher in his hands.

“PANZERSCHRECK!” Fletcher bellowed.

The German crouched and aimed the launcher. The rocket suddenly sailed from it and struck the wall behind two British soldiers, exploding and killing them. Fletcher shouted and swept his gun all over the line of Germans. As their numbers declined they slowly fell back.

"They're pulling back!" Jacob yelled. Fletcher shook his head.

"They're not retreating, they're regrouping!" Fletcher yelled as he reloaded his Bren. "Keep on them!"

Jacob stood and fired at the Germans as he and the rest followed them. Fletcher looked ahead and saw several of them retreating into houses and other buildings for cover.

"Clear each building!" Fletcher ordered. The soldiers walked up and tossed grenades through windows and opened doors. Jacob braced against the door to one house and opened it slightly. He grabbed and tossed a grenade inside before closing it. He moved to the near wall and when the explosion went off he entered.

Jacob aimed his rifle all over, searching for any German troops. He heard a shout and one knocked him to the ground. Jacob aimed his rifle up to him, but the German kicked it out of his hands. Jacob kicked the German in the stomach, giving him enough time to get up and grab his rifle. Before the German could knock the rifle from his grip again, Jacob put a round into his chest.

Jacob ran up the stairs of the house, checking each room for any enemies. He entered a bedroom and looked out the window to see Abberline's group pinned down. Bracing against the windowsill, Jacob opened fire, killing three Germans before the rest knew they were being attacked from behind.

Soon, the enemies opposing Abberline were cleared and Jacob exited the house and back onto the street. The rest of the soldiers exited the rest of the buildings; Fletcher was last.

"Clear?" Fletcher asked the soldiers. When they nodded he yelled, "Alright, lads! Let's keep pushing!" The soldiers exited the street, rejoining Abberline and the others and advancing together. The soldiers continued down the street, but Abberline stopped the group and turned around.

"Split up again. Keep pushing them to the far end of the village," he ordered. The soldiers immediately ran off. Jacob and the rest of the squad ran up the main street. From the sides they could hear MG fire mixed with British rifle fire.

"Keep going!" Abberline yelled. The soldiers picked up the pace and hurried down the street. Ahead they saw a large warehouse at the edge of the village, surrounded by several dozen enemy soldiers. They saw the British soldiers and took their positions in front of the warehouse behind cover and MGs.

The soldiers dived for whatever cover they could find. "I think we found their last positions!" Jacob yelled over the gunfire.

"Kill them all!" Fletcher bellowed as he placed his Bren on its bipod and opened fire. The others joined in as the German soldiers dug into their cover. The rest of the British soldiers joined them, however with significantly less men than when they separated.

"Die, you German bastards!" Jacob yelled as he fired again, hitting a German square in the forehead. Both sides ferociously fought back, but after several minutes of a grueling firefight, the last German soldiers were killed. The British cheered, their rifles waving victoriously in the air.

"How many do we have left?" Abberline asked.

Fletcher looked around to see the remaining soldiers and said, "Fifteen, sir."

Abberline nodded and pointed to two other soldiers. "You two. Get that warehouse door open." The soldiers saluted and ran to the door.

"It looks like we're in the clear," Fletcher said as he looked over at the two soldiers opening the door.

BANG

The soldiers darted their eyes to the warehouse and saw the door had been blown clean off. They all heard a rumbling sound coming from inside. Fletcher's eyes widened as it slowly revealed itself.

"KING TIGER!"

The Tiger fully revealed itself and fired its coaxial MG, killing two more soldiers. Its main gun shifted and fired, blasting a massive hole in the building next to Jacob and the others.

"FIND COVER!" Abberline bellowed. They ran down an adjacent alleyway out of the Tiger's line of sight. They could still hear the ripple of MG fire coming from it.

"We need to take that beast down," Abberline said. Fletcher looked at him in shock.

"With what?" he blurted out. "We haven't got  _anything_ to destroy it!"

"Well, think of something!" Abberline exclaimed. The soldiers looked at each other, Fletcher stared at the ground in deep thought and said, "I've got an idea."

"Let's hear it!" Abberline yelled over another tank shell going off.

"It all depends on what I can find in that warehouse. I'll bet that's their weapons depot," Fletcher pointed out. He leaned out and saw the Tiger circling around the warehouse.

"Keep it distracted to allow me to get in there," Fletcher said.

"Whatever you're planning, it had better work," Abberline grumbled as he and the other soldiers ran towards another spot for cover while Fletcher circled around to the warehouse.

"Keep that bastard busy!" Abberline shouted to his squad and the remaining few soldiers. They nodded and ran all over as fast as they could, outrunning the MG fire as well as the tank gun.

Nearly five minutes passed and Jacob thought he'd be exhausted from the constant running. He guessed a massive enemy tank was motivation to push himself. He dived into cover once more as the Tiger fired another round, striking the ground and sending debris flying all over. He quickly got up and found cover in another alleyway, where he found the rest of the squad catching their breath.

"We lost the rest. It's only us now," Abberline said through heaving breaths.

"Where in the Hell is Fletcher?!" Eric shouted.

"Right here! And I have our solution!"

The men turned and saw Fletcher running towards them with something in his hands. "What in the Hell is that?" Blaine asked.

"I call it 'The Fletcher Special'. Four German hand grenade heads, one very heavy block of RDX, and one standard issue Mills bomb to start the show," Fletcher explained. He dumped it into Jacob's hands and said, "Frye, we'll draw the tank's fire. Plant this on the top rear armor. I reckon his has enough punch to blow through that armor tenfold. Just pull the Mills bomb pin."

Jacob nodded as Fletcher ran to the alley exit and yelled, "Come on, lads!" The others followed suit, leaving Jacob alone. He gripped the heavy improvised explosive in his hands as he took the opposite way. He rounded the corner at the next street and ran down that. When he exited, he saw the tank's back facing him; this was his shot.

With haste, Jacob sprinted towards the tank. It began turning again when Jacob reached it. He placed the explosive on the back with a heavy thud and climbed on. He adjusted the block for a better position and wrapped his finger around the Mills bomb pin.

The minute he pulled it, the turret hatch opened and a German soldier (who appeared to be the loader) shouted and reached for his sidearm. Jacob withdrew his revolver and put two bullets in his chest. He fell back inside the tank. Jacob grinned but it fell off quickly when he looked down to the explosive. He quickly jumped off the tank and made it several feet away before it went off with a deafening boom.

The shockwave from the explosion sent Jacob flying onto his back. His ears rang and his vision was blurry. He lifted his head up and saw the rear of the Tiger smoking; it had stopped dead in its tracks.

A hatch on the bottom opened and Jacob could hear a round of violent coughs coming from within. Two Germans climbed out and onto the ground and Jacob lifted his revolver and put a bullet into each of them. Eventually, one other soldier climbed out, and Jacob fired his last two bullets before his hand collapsed.

Suddenly, Jacob heard another round of violent coughs come from within. He saw the top hatch open; black smoke billowed from inside, but Jacob could see the outline of a man. He slowly hauled himself out and closed the hatch. The smoke stopped spilling from inside and Jacob gasped when he saw who it was.

It was Rosenfeld.

He was dressed in the same officer uniform that he wore during Jacob’s imprisonment. Across his chest was a bandolier with several of what appeared to be stolen British hand grenades.

Rosenfeld hopped down, stumbling on his feet and leaning against the tank to balance himself. He looked around the back of the tank and his gaze landed on Jacob. His eyes widened.

“YOU!” he bellowed. In a flash, Rosenfeld ran to Jacob and kicked him in his side. He got to Jacob’s level, pinning him to the ground. He laughed maniacally as he looked at Jacob in his grasp.

“Oh, the irony of it all! You try so hard, sacrifice so much to escape from me, only to fall back into my hands!" He laughed again. "Come now, mein freund. We must make up for lost time."

Clenching his fists, Rosenfeld began striking Jacob, hitting him along the sides of his head and ribs. Jacob struggled to avoid the blows, but it was futile. Several moments later, Rosenfeld stopped, his breath ragged and gaze menacing.

Rosenfeld reached for his pistol and withdrew it from its holster. "And now, to do what I should have done a long time ago." He leaned down and placed the pistol's muzzle to Jacob's temple. However, he withdrew it and said, "But wait. I am not a cruel man. I'll at least let you say your last goodbyes."

Fishing into his breast pocket, Rosenfeld pulled out a picture. Jacob's eyes widened and he struggled against Rosenfeld's grip as his picture of Pearl was placed in front of his eyes.

"Oho, it seems I touched a nerve," Rosenfeld said in a mocking voice. "Tell me, is this your fräulein weeping for you back home?" He asked with a chuckle. "Looks like she'll be weeping at your grave." He put the picture back in his pocket and placed the pistol back on his head.

"Auf wiedersehen, mein freund."

The picture of Pearl renewed Jacob's strength and he ripped his hand free from Rosenfeld's grip. He punched the pistol as he fired. Jacob kept the pistol away from him as Rosenfeld continued firing. Jacob gained the upper hand and threw Rosenfeld off of him. He grabbed the pistol and pulled the trigger, but it was empty.

With a shout, Jacob ran and tackled Rosenfeld into the side of the Tiger. Punches and kicks were exchanged and dodged between the two, Rosenfeld going off his manic energy and Jacob by pure ferocity.

Jacob threw a punch with his right hand, but Rosenfeld dodged it and he hit the side of the Tiger. As Jacob yelled in pain, Rosenfeld grabbed him and slammed Jacob against it. Jacob kicked Rosenfeld and he climbed onto the tank. Rosenfeld followed and the two fought on the tank’s upper hull.

More blows were exchanged. At one point, Rosenfeld kicked Jacob on his back. Looking up, Jacob noticed the stolen hand grenade bandolier across Rosenfeld’s chest. Jacob quickly rose and the two men were locked together, each trying to gain the upper hand.

Jacob palmed and grabbed at Rosenfeld’s chest, but Rosenfeld kicked him straight off the tank. Jacob rolled over in pain from the kick and hard landing, but he felt something in his hands. 

Rosenfeld walked to the edge of the tank and gave Jacob a menacing glare. However, Jacob smiled and lifted his hands to reveal several pull pins from Rosenfeld’s grenades.

Rosenfeld's face fell and he looked down to his chest, placing his hands on his bandolier. He slowly looked at Jacob, his face unchanging. Jacob quickly covered his head with his arms and a split second later the grenades went off.

After waiting a few moments, Jacob slowly sat up and withdrew his hands from over his head. He looked at where Rosenfeld stood; the tank's turret was painted red with blood and all that remained of Rosenfeld was a bloody heap.

"FRYE! FRYE, ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Jacob turned around to see Abberline and the squad running towards him. He nodded and said, "I'm fine. Thanks for the concern, sir."

"Christ, what happened here?" Fletcher muttered. 

Jacob sighed. "Just a little talk with an old friend."

"Is that the old friend?" Fletcher asked as he pointed over to what remained of Rosenfeld. Jacob nodded and Fletcher added, "Well, he doesn’t seem to be saying much."

"Reinforcements are on their way. We'll hold tight here until they arrive," Abberline said. He pointed to Jacob and said, "You've done brilliantly today, Corporal. Get some rest."

Jacob nodded and walked towards some crates set up next to a building. He sat on one and laid his head back against the wall. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more after this!


	17. Home

Two weeks had passed and almost all of Germany was in Allied hands. All fighting across what remained of the Axis empire in Europe had withered away. Fighting in Italy had ceased, with former dictator Mussolini being killed by partisans. The German capital of Berlin was now completely under Soviet control, and reports came through that Hitler was dead as well, but by his own hand.

Jacob was stationed in a small town that sat alongside the Elbe River. There had been little to no fighting ever since his encounter with Rosenfeld. All of the soldiers were relaxing, relishing in the calm that came from the break in action.

Jacob and Robert were helping stand guard next to a makeshift holding pen, where hundreds of German soldiers were being held. Each time one of them looked at either British soldiers, they would quickly dart their glance down, as if in shame.

"This is probably the dullest job in the entire British Army," Robert complained.

"It's also the easiest," Jacob answered. Robert nodded in agreement and said, "That's true. We've been fighting nonstop for so long, sometimes I forget the date."

"It's May 7th," Jacob said. "Two months until your birthday."

Robert laughed. "That information was long forgotten. All I know now is how to be a soldier."

Jacob shook his head. "Don’t give me that. You're still the same cheeky bastard I've known for years."

The two men laughed, placing their arms around each other's shoulders. Eventually, they collected themselves enough in time to see two soldiers approaching them.

"Frye, Topping. Abberline wants you. We'll take over," one of them said. 

Jacob nodded as he and Robert walked back into the main encampment towards their tent. They walked inside and found the rest of the squad, minus Abberline, sitting around. Fletcher nodded his head at the two soldiers.

"Frye, Topping," he said in acknowledgement.

The two men saluted. "Sergeant," Jacob answered. He and Robert sat down next to the twins. "Where's Abberline?" Robert asked.

"He'll be a few," Eric answered. "Until then, what do you want to do?"

Smiling, Robert withdrew his deck of cards. The rest immediately laughed with glee as they gathered in a circle while Robert dealt the cards.

At least twenty minutes passed and Jacob was on a hot winning streak. They were about to start again when the flap to their tent opened and Abberline walked in. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Lieutenant, what's wrong?" Jacob asked when he saw Abberline's face.

Abberline held up a piece of paper and he smiled. "Word just came in. The Germans are surrendering."

"How many?" Robert asked. Abberline smiled even more as he answered:

"All of them."

The soldiers dropped their cards; shock was on all of their faces. Jacob was the first to talk. "Sir, does that mean we're-"

"Yes, Corporal," Abberline interjected. "We are going home."

* * *

Evie, Pearl, and the rest of the girls were working once more in the Red Cross building. As they diligently worked, the door flew open and one of the girls came bustling in.

"Radio, quick! Churchill's making an address!" she exclaimed.

Evie turned a knob on the radio and it sprang to life. The unmistakable sound of Prime Minister Churchill spoke over the broadcast.

_"_ _Yesterday morning, at 2:41 a.m., at General Eisenhower's Headquarters, General_ _Jodl_ _, the representative of the German High Command, and of Grand Admiral Doenitz, the designated head of the German State, signed the act of unconditional surrender of all German Land, Sea, and Air Forces in Europe to the Allied Expeditionary Force, and simultaneously to the Soviet High Command."_

It was as if an explosion went off in the room as everyone shouted and cheered with glee. Everyone embraced each other and tears of joy were shed as Churchill continued.

_"Hostilities will end officially after midnight tonight, Tuesday, the 8th of May. We may allow ourselves a brief period of rejoicing. Today is Victory in Europe Day. Tomorrow will also be Victory in Europe Day."_

The rest of the broadcast was drowned out by the jubilant cheers of the workers. Evie and Pearl pulled away from their embrace and looked at each other with tears in their eyes.

"That means Jacob's coming home!" Pearl exclaimed. 

Evie nodded and said, "It's been so long. But I'm glad he's finally coming back."

Outside, more cheers and shouts were heard in the streets. All across London, all across England, and all across Europe, people cheered that the nightmare that has plagued them for six years was finally over.

* * *

A few days after being told of the German surrender, Jacob and the rest found themselves parading through a port city in France on their way to the ships that would take them across the Channel back home.

Jacob was now wearing a crisp dress uniform much like his father's. He and several hundred other British soldiers walked down the street, passing by several cheering French civilians as they made their way down to the docks.

"Home stretch, lads!" Abberline yelled to his squad over the cheering.

Jacob and the others nodded as they continued walking. A few minutes later, they found themselves on the wharf; several ships were docked next to it.

Colonel Brudenell stood at a platform in the middle of the dock. The soldiers formed up into rows and stood at attention. Brudenell approached the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Five years ago, in May of 1940, Britain stood alone against the German war machine. Five years ago, our people were bombed daily in an attempt to force us into submission. We were facing insurmountable and impossible odds. We were facing total defeat. However, five years later, we, along with our Allies, stand triumphant over a force that sought to spread darkness over the entire world. Your sacrifices have secured the freedoms for untold generations. For that, I thank you, Britain thanks you, and the World thanks you."

Jacob smiled as the soldiers began walking towards the ships. He turned around to see Robert, Abberline, Fletcher, and the Knoxes gathered next to him.

"Well lads, it's truly been an honor fighting with you," Abberline said.

Fletcher nodded. "Likewise, Lieutenant." The Knoxes approached Fletcher and saluted at the same time.

"It's been an honor, Sergeant!" they exclaimed in unison. Fletcher rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha," he muttered. His sarcastic voice betrayed how he felt and he said, "I could never have imagined a day without the both of you."

Blaine nodded. "The feeling is mutual, sir." He looked to everyone else and said, "Eric and I will try and keep up with you, all of you."

The soldiers smiled as the twins set off towards one of the ships. The other four followed along and climbed aboard the same one. Half an hour later, the ship's foghorn went off. The soldiers waved their hats to dockworkers and anyone else still on the dock. They enthusiastically waved back.

Jacob placed his hat on his head and looked out across the Channel. He could barely see the outline of land beyond the horizon. His thoughts drifted once more to Pearl.

"I'm coming home."

* * *

King's Cross station was filled to the brim with people, all of them anxious to greet their loved ones as they returned home from the war. Amongst the swell of people, Pearl and Evie were sitting on a bench, Evie impatiently tapping her foot and Pearl gripping the Shilling.

"They should be here by now," Pearl said.

Evie checked the clock above and said, "It's five 'til noon. They'll be here."

Pearl nervously fidgeted in her seat. "Bloody Hell, I'm probably a mess. How do I look?" she asked as she turned to Evie.

Evie placed her hands on Pearl's shoulders. "Calm, please. You look fine. I'm pretty sure after not seeing you for three years, Jacob won't exactly care how you look."

Nodding her head, Pearl collected herself and calmed down slightly. Suddenly, the crowd around them cheered and clapped.

"What's going on?" Pearl asked. She and Evie looked at one end of the station and saw a smoke trail billowing in the sky.

"They're here!" Evie exclaimed. The girls got up and moved through the crowd. The train came to a stop and almost immediately the doors opened and soldiers walked off. Husbands reunited with wives, fathers with children, and sons with parents.

The girls looked all over but couldn't find Jacob anywhere amongst the commotion. Evie turned to Pearl and said, "You check towards the locomotive, I'll go the other way." Pearl nodded and the girls moved through the crowd of people.

Evie gently pushed her way through the crowd. "Jacob!" she would call out. When someone would turn to answer her shout, Evie would clarify, "Jacob Frye!"

After a few minutes, she was approaching the end of the train. She was about to turn around when she caught sight of Robert Topping talking with someone Evie recognized immediately.

"JACOB!"

Jacob turned around and he smiled as his sister ran to embrace him. He laughed and exclaimed, "Evie, sweet sister! God, have I missed you!"

Evie pulled away and said, "I missed you too, brother dearest!"

Robert patted Jacob's back and said, "I'll catch you later mate." Jacob nodded and turned back to Evie, who was examining his dress uniform.

"You look just like Father," Evie commented with a smile. Jacob returned it and she added, "He would be so proud of you."

Smiling, Jacob said, "Wait a minute, I've got something for you." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a book. He presented it to Evie and explained, "It seems there are some English versions of those German mysteries you love so much."

Evie gasped as she flicked through the pages. "Jacob, thank you! Wow, there are some good ones in here, like-"

Jacob listened to his sister talk about the stories and looked up. His lips parted slightly in shock as the crowd cleared up a little and revealed Pearl. She looked up as well and their gazes met. They stared; both very shocked at seeing each other after so long.

"Where did you get this, Jacob?" Evie asked. When she didn’t get a response she said, "Jacob?" She looked at Jacob as he slowly walked around her and away. Evie was about to shout his name when she caught sight of Pearl. She smiled as the two walked towards each other.

Once he was a few feet away from Evie, Jacob went into a slight jog to get to Pearl faster. She did as well and after what felt like eternity, Pearl leapt into Jacob's open arms. Jacob lifted her off of her feet and spun themselves around slowly. Finally, he let her down and both looked into each other's eyes. Jacob placed his hand on Pearl's cheek while she reached around his neck. Their lips slowly connected for their first kiss in nearly three years.

Jacob felt the warmth that had been buried in the deepest parts of his body return. Warmth that was forced down by the horrors of war and buried deeper with every soldier Jacob killed. But that was in the past, and Jacob was back home, with Pearl in his arms.

Pearl slowly withdrew, tears glistening from her eyes. "I-I missed you," she stammered.

Jacob smiled and said, "And I missed you too. Even in my darkest hours, I thought about you to give me the strength to carry on, to return back to you."

Pearl giggled. "You have such a way with words, Jacob Frye." The two laughed as Jacob reached for the Shilling around Pearl's neck.

"You kept it?" Jacob asked as he lifted the coin in his hand.

"Of course I did," Pearl said in mock indignation. Jacob shook his head. "Well, it is my lucky Shilling." He slowly reached around and pulled it over Pearl's head.

Pearl lightly hit his chest. "At least you know I took care of it," she said.

"That you did," Jacob said in agreement. "I guess you do deserve something for watching it." He began digging through his pockets.  _"Now where did I put it,"_  he muttered.  _"Not there. Hmm, I must've left it back in Germany."_

Pearl laughed again as Jacob reached into another pocket and his eyes widened. "Aha! There it is." Pearl looked down and her eyes widened as Jacob retrieved a magnificent necklace adorned with blue gemstones.

"Where on Earth did you get this?" Pearl asked as she lightly touched it.

"Jewelry shop in Western Germany. I'm sure the owner won't mind if it's gone from inventory," Jacob answered.

"Did you pay for it?" Pearl asked as she gave Jacob a raised eyebrow. Jacob shrugged and answered, "Well, it's hard to pay when the owner isn't there." He walked around to Pearl's back and placed the necklace around her. He delicately centered it and came back around as Evie approached.

"Now that looks absolutely lovely, Pearl," Evie said.

Pearl smiled "Thank you. And thank you once again for letting me stay with you for all this time."

Evie waved her hand. "It was nothing. I was glad for the company."

"We can head back together so I can pack away my things," Pearl said. The three made their way out of the crowded station and back to the Frye house.

* * *

Once they had arrived, it took nearly fifteen minutes to pack away everything Pearl had brought with her. Although she initially didn’t bring much, she made weekly stops to her home to grab a dress or whatever else. By the time the suitcases had been brought to the front door, they numbered eight.

"Thanks for your help, gentlemen," Pearl said to a few neighbors who helped load the suitcases into a cab.

"Don’t mention it," said one of the older men. He walked away and caught sight of Jacob. He saluted and said, "And thank you, lad." Jacob tipped his hat to the men as they left.

"That everything, Pearl?" Jacob asked.

Pearl nodded and slowly walked towards him. "Yes, it is. I was wondering, you wouldn’t mind if you came with me to help me...unpack." She said the last few words as she dragged her hand across Jacob's chest.

Jacob gave Pearl a small chuckle and grasped her hand. He slowly kissed her hand, up her arm, and to her neck. "It would be my pleasure," he whispered into her ear.

Pearl blushed and grabbed Jacob's hand and lead him towards the cab. He caught sight of Evie standing in the doorway, shaking her head.

"I'll be back early, Evie!" he exclaimed. He got into the cab and added, "Early the next morning!"

Evie shook her head even more as the cab pulled away. "He's almost too much for her," she said to herself. She walked back into the house and said, "It'll be a wonder if his antics don’t drive her crazy. I wonder how long she'll put up with it."

EPILOGUE

A young woman drove her car though the busy London streets. It was rush hour at the moment; bosses and employees alike hurrying to get to work.

This woman was hurrying for a different reason, however. She had someone very important to pick up.

The woman turned at an intersection to Stamford Street. Amongst the new and high-tech buildings sat a small house that looked so old it was a wonder it hadn't been demolished.

The woman pulled the car over and turned it off. She got out and walked up the weathered steps. She stood before the wooden door with the rusted  _27_ on it. She knocked three times and waited.

A few moments later the door opened and an old woman stood before the younger one. A split-second had passed before she smiled.

"Lydia!" she said in excitement as she embraced the younger woman.

"Good to see you, Grandma Pearl," Lydia said.

"Come in, come in. I'm so happy to see you," Pearl said as she ushered Lydia inside.

Lydia walked into the sitting room. Everything in it was about as old as the house itself. Lydia walked over to the mantel over the fireplace to gaze at the pictures. One was of Pearl in a white dress standing next to a man in military dress uniform. In script lettering it said,  _Wedding Day, 1946._

The next picture she found was of a baby boy. The wording next to it read,  _Baby Emmett, 1951._ Other pictures showed the boy, Emmett, at various stages of his life. Another picture showed him with a young woman, and eventually, the pictures lead to one of another baby, this time a girl.  _Little Lydia, 1986._

Lydia smiled as she looked at the pictures of herself from her childhood to today. She looked back to the wedding photo and said, "You looked absolutely beautiful in your dress."

Pearl smiled. "Your grandfather looked very handsome that day."

"Where is he?" Lydia asked. Pearl rolled her eyes and answered, "He's still getting changed. Now I told him you were arriving at noon, but he still takes forever to get ready."

"You can't rush perfection, my dear."

Lydia looked to the sitting room entrance and saw an old man standing there. He was dressed in the same uniform as the man in the picture. He slowly made his way towards Lydia.

"Hello, Grandpa Jacob," Lydia said with a smile.

Jacob Frye smiled as he reached Lydia. He lightly hugged her as he said, "Good to see you, Lydia." He pulled away and said, "So, you're my driver for the day?"

Lydia nodded. "Indeed, I am. Are you ready?"

Jacob nodded and put on his military hat. He turned to Pearl and said, "And just to be clear, I  _was_ dressed. I was just grabbing my medication." He held up a pill organizer. 

"I'm surprised you didn’t lose it again, old man," Pearl responded with a smile.

Jacob looked at her with fake confusion. "Who are you calling old?" He looked at the organizer and asked, "What's today?"

Pearl sighed. "Tuesday, May 8th," she said with a hint of annoyance.

Lydia laughed at her grandparents' bickering as Jacob took his medication.

"You two have been married far too long," she said with a laugh.

Jacob smiled as he stood next to Pearl. "We had our lows, but they were forgotten with the highs."

"They have been the best seventy-two years of my life," Pearl said as she placed her hand in Jacob's. He lifted and kissed it, saying, "And they were mine as well."

Jacob held his arm out, allowing Pearl to slip her arm through. They exited the house and slowly walked down the steps. They and Lydia entered her car and pulled away from the house. They drove for nearly fifteen minutes before they left the bustling city and into the countryside. More time passed and the car finally stopped in a lot where several other cars were parked.

Lydia got out and opened the door for Jacob, who subsequently opened the door for Pearl. Jacob turned and looked out to the vast cemetery they arrived at. At the edge there were other old men with their families.

Jacob walked ahead towards the cemetery, where he saw a large group of people gathered at the entrance. His sister, Evie, and her husband, Henry, were talking with their daughter, Cecily. Next to them was Emmett and his wife, Jennifer, as well as Lydia's husband, Sam. Around the adults were four young children: Jacob's great-grandkids.

"The man of the hour has arrived," Emmett called to the group. They all turned away from their conversations and smiled as Jacob approached, followed by Pearl and Lydia.

Emmett stretched his arms and hugged his father. "How've you been, Dad?"

Jacob smiled. "I've been fine. Thanks son." He turned over to Evie and said, "My God, sister. You have gotten old."

Evie lightly slapped his shoulder and said, "I'm still four minutes older than you." Jacob nodded and added, "Right. This November we'll sing to my ninety-sixth birthday four minutes after singing yours."

The twins laughed and hugged each other. Jacob moved down the group and crouched down to be at level with his great-grandkids, which were made up of two girls, Henrietta and Isabella, and two boys, Alexander and Joseph.

"Come on, now. I didn't get this low to show my flexibility. Give your great-papaw a hug," he said. Each child smiled and gave Jacob a small hug. Using his own strength, Jacob rose to his feet and gave an exaggerated sigh. "No more of that," he said dramatically.

The group laughed as another old man wearing a uniform similar to Jacob's appeared and walked towards him. "Have you got one saved for your best friend?" he asked.

Jacob looked to the old man and smiled. "Robert!" He exclaimed. The two old friends hugged and laughed in each other's arms.

Robert pulled away and looked to Pearl. "Pearl, you're still with this git?"

Pearl rolled her eyes. "It seems at every anniversary celebration we've had you've asked me that question."

"I'm just surprised is all," Robert stated. Pearl shook her head and said, "If I haven't left him after seventy-two years, I don’t think I ever will."

Jacob laughed and turned back to face his friend. "So, Robert, how about we visit some old friends?"

Robert smiled and nodded. The two old men walked side by side into the cemetery. They walked along the rows of headstones, looking for specific ones. Jacob looked ahead and said, "Found him." He and Robert approached the headstone. Carved into it was:

_Alexander Bell_

_March 3rd, 1922_

_July 9th, 1943_

"Death came too soon for him," Jacob said quietly. Robert nodded in agreement and the pair walked away and down the line. They stopped a few minutes later and found another headstone:

_Roger Nightingale_

_February 7th, 1925_

_December 25th, 1944_

"Far too young," Robert said. He and Jacob looked up to see two other men walking towards them. Jacob recognized them immediately.

"Blaine! Eric!" he exclaimed.

The Knox twins smiled as they approached Jacob and Robert. "Hello, lads," Blaine said as he and Eric shook their hands. "We were just visiting the Sergeant and Lieutenant. You?"

"Same here," Jacob answered. "Just visiting."

"Well, we'd best be off. My great-granddaughter's birthday is in a little bit and Eric and I are the entertainment," Blaine said with a chuckle.

The four men laughed and Jacob commented, "After knowing you two for seventy-five years, no one can make me laugh like you."

Blaine and Eric smiled and the later said, "Well, lads, have a good day." They tipped their hats and walked off.

"One last person to visit," Robert said as he pointed to a large structure. He and Jacob walked up to the structure, which was a large memorial to those who died, but were not buried. The two men scanned across the various names that made up the memorial. After five minutes, Jacob slowly extended his finger and said, "I found him." Carved into the stone, towards the bottom, it read,  _Ned_ _Wynert_.

"His body was never found," Robert said. Jacob nodded his head.

"Not a trace," Jacob said sadly. Robert patted his back. "He was a good man."

Jacob patted the spot where Ned's name was and said, "Yes he was." The two walked back through the cemetery and back to Jacob's family. 

"The years definitely flew by," Robert said as they stopped at the edge of the cemetery.

"Yes, they have," Jacob replied as he and Robert turned to face the final resting place of their fellow soldiers.

"I shudder to think what our world would be like now had we not won," Robert said as he gazed upon the countless graves. "I must ask, do you feel you've lead a good life in the world we helped shape in a way?"

Jacob turned around. He saw Pearl talking with Evie and Jennifer, Emmett and Henry laughing merrily, Cecily wiping dirt off of Joseph's face, and Lydia and Sam chasing the other three kids.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Jacob said, "There isn't a doubt in my mind."

Robert smiled. "Well, I'd best get back to the cab. Poor lad's been waiting the whole time. Have to get back home. Helena and I are heading out for our anniversary."

"I still can't believe you went across the Channel days after we came back, stayed in Germany for two weeks, and when you returned she was with you along with several suitcases," Jacob said as he shook his head.

"I learned it from you, mate. If you think a woman's worth it, she is," Robert said. He was about to leave when he was stopped by Jacob. "What?" he asked.

Jacob tilted his head towards the cemetery and Robert said, "Oh yeah. I almost forgot." The two old friends stood shoulder to shoulder, straight as arrows, and looked out to the remains of the greatest men that ever lived. The two men slowly bowed their heads and held their hands down. They stayed in that position for a full minute and slowly lifted their heads again.

"See you around, Jacob," Robert said as he patted his friend on the back. Jacob turned away from the cemetery and faced his family. He smiled and walked back to them.

"You ready, Dad?" Emmett asked.

Jacob nodded and said, "Yes. I'm ready to go." With that, the group walked away from the cemetery and back into their cars. Jacob got into Lydia's and the car pulled out of the parking space and drove away. Jacob leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. The Union Jack flew high above the cemetery, high above the remains of the soldiers who fought for what it represented. Jacob slowly lifted his hand and saluted, to the living, the fallen, the remembered, and the forgotten.

_Jacob Frye_

_November 9th_ _, 1922_

_May 25th_ _, 2018_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a journey! My first work on AO3! I'd like to give shout outs to all who read, commented, and gave kudos, as well as my beta reader PoetHrotsvitha (once again, be sure to check out their amazing works)  
> Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you in the next story.


End file.
